Fleeting Blossoms
by Whimsical Gypsy
Summary: In which, a 19-year old Sakura Haruno finds herself hurled into the past, a couple of days before becoming a Genin. Shrinking back to her 12-year old self, she is ready to take on the world with Inner-Sakura as her voice of reason. Accidentally meeting Itachi and a 7-year old Sasuke for a moment was not part of the plan. Oh well, time travel mishaps tend to happen once in a while.
1. Chapter Ichi

**A slightly AU-ish fanfic with a somewhat OOC Sakura. This is a mostly Sakura-centric fiction that focuses on her and the decisions she makes. Of course, this is my take on time travel. Sounds cliché, but hey, my brain is telling me to go ahead and write this. **

***Warning*: terrible humor up ahead, some bad/coarse language, an out of character Sakura with a very insane and sarcastic but more mature Inner-Sakura, attempts of time travel, maybe some plot holes and things/circumstances not explained by the author, and perhaps some terrible characterization of certain characters, and maybe some cliché references used, using some references from other types of work and literature, and maybe some breaking of fourth walls, and terrible naming of chapters/titles, a slightly CRACK!Fic, terribly written fight scenes, with violence and blood included, and my fail attempts at humor. **

**Disclaimer*: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden both anime and manga. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto himself. The story image is not mine, it belongs to the rightful owner. Also, I do not own any quotes directly used from the anime and manga or any other types of work and literature. **

**~Any similarities to characters, settings, scripts, or stories from other pieces of literature or media are purely coincidental. However, ©This story belongs to me, Whimsical Gypsy.**

**~~~Anyway, regarding copyright... mind that the disclaimer is present in every chapter. It is right up there before the story, in BOLD. Now, I get it, a lot of stories have similarities in plot and story wise... but, that doesn't mean it's copyright or plagiarism or the author stole it from another author. Some have similar ideas and they coincide. So, some of them are just accidental coincidences, so please DO NOT make any FALSE ACCUSATIONS. Please think and use your head before you post anything. Other authors, like me, might be unaware that there are other stories out there that have the same ideas, plot and other similarities... but it doesn't mean it is plagiarism.~~~**

* * *

Ch. 1: Back to the Starting Line!

* * *

The sun shines brightly, the birds chirp happily, the citizens of Konoha greeting each other amicably. It is the perfect day to… spend time with our dear Sasuke-kun!

However, that is not the case with our certain coral-haired kunoichi. A pink-haired girl lays asleep in her pink bed with her equally pink pillows and pink sheets; completely asleep and unaware of the dangers that lay just outside her openly wide windows. She must have left her windows open last night with the pale pink curtains swaying gently against the morning breeze. Her unbelievably long hair forms a semi-blanket around her fragile form, the long strands are just as long as her height.

"…Mmgh… time travel… scroll… war… Tsunade…" she mutters in her sleep, turning over with a frown on her face. She must be having a nightmare or a flashback in her sleep, with the way she toss and turn and her hair scattering across the entire bed.

When suddenly, "I WANT RAMEN!" the pink-haired girl screams, sitting up and jolting awake. The sudden motion nearly startled her and she unceremoniously falls off the bed, dragging her silky magenta sheets with her. "Ouch!" Sakura Haruno, a nineteen-year old time traveler, who hails from the Village Hidden in the Leaves and the one and only prized student/apprentice of the Legendary Sucker/future fifth Hokage of Konoha, Lady Tsunade.

"Oh god… Oh Kami! I just had a nightmare! Sasuke running off to some pedophilic creepy snake man and getting molested and Naruto died by the hands of Madara fucking Uchiha! Then we lived in some fucked up alternate universe after his Moon's Eye Plan was a success and then—" the girl opens her eyes and groans at the bright sunlight burning her alabaster skin and jade eyes.

_**Oh my god, will you just shut up! It's fucking six forty-five in the morning and the first thing you do is scream like a crazed Narutard maniac and fall off your bed like the clumsy little Genin you used to be! Get a grip Sakura, it's your time to shine and kick some major ass! Now get your pretty little ass up and do some training! There's a reason why we were sent back in time to fix some loop-holes! Screw the academy, we need to make sure we still have our mad skills under Tsunade's tutelage. **_

"Huh—Wha…?" Sakura mumbles, slightly disoriented and discombobulated by the fact that there is a talking voice in her head. The first sign of madness or perhaps a mental illness, Sakura does not know which.

_**Well, duh! It's me, your inner! It's been a long time, but I'll be your guide in this crazy and wild adventure! Since, uh… you kind of lost your memory and… well, you're basically a new Sakura. That explains why you're not the Sakura I know…**_

"Wait… did you just say you're my inner?" the girl shakily stands up and scans her old room. Memories flooding her mind in an instant and the smell of fresh peony invading her senses triggers a nostalgic feeling. Sakura reminiscences for a moment before straightening herself and taking a deep breath before exhaling. Her old dresser still stands as where it used to be as well as her bed beside the huge open windows along with her vanity stand and mirror. She strides towards the floor length mirror and scrutinizes herself. "I look just like… my Genin self from years ago…" Sakura whispers, touching the cold glassy surface.

_**Damn right! And how the hell did our beautiful rosette hair reaches the floor?!**_

"…You're right, Inner! Since when did my hair grow out that long?!" the coral-haired kunoichi rakes through her soft and silky locks.

_**Must be from the time travel… didn't we like, had a mishap or something? When we suddenly shrunk and turned into a twelve-year old, I guess it had something to do with it? Maybe a mutation or a result of time travel? **_

The young Haruno snorts at her inner's monologue. "Maybe… I mean, we did get to meet _him_."

"SAKURA, DEAR! You're going to be late for school!" her beloved mother shouts from below.

_Oh shit, it's time for school already?! _Glancing at her alarm clock, Sakura nearly rips off her white nightgown and runs to the bathroom. Her inner quietly snorts, but decides not to comment. Then looking at the calendar on the wall before jumping into the showers, _Oh well… it's only two days before graduation day. It wouldn't hurt to skip two days, right?_

_**Yeah! We should definitely skip! I mean, we are already Tsunade's number one apprentice, well… maybe next to Shizune, but it doesn't hurt to skip school and train instead! Let's head to the nearest training grounds after breakfast!**_

_Wait, what if Iruka-sensei drops by and tells mom that we didn't show up? That's not good! _Instead, inner snorts once again and Sakura frowns. Turning on the water and lathering shampoo into her hair, she brainstorms on what to do in this timeline.

_Well, I guess I can send a clone in my place instead to avoid suspicion. That should work!_

_**That's a great idea! Now we can show whose kickass this time! CHA!**_

Sakura merely rolls her eyes as she rinses out the shampoo from her hair and nearly using half a bottle of conditioner. She reminds herself to drop by the supermarket later to buy her necessities.

**(^.^)/**

Standing in front of her open dresser in only a fluffy beige towel, Sakura scans all the lined up red qipao-styled dresses with short sleeves or no sleeves. Well, that is a fashion disaster and Sakura scrunches up her face in distaste at her terrible fashion sense. There is no way in hell she will wear that red dress and those dark green spandex shorts and the standard blue ninja sandals. That's just screaming 'bad fashion sense' in the eyes of fashionistas and stylish clothing aficionados out there. Shaking her head, Sakura decides to buy a new whole set of outfit before the day ends and reluctantly wears her old Genin outfit.

_**I agree with you! Let's change to a newer and fresher look! We dress to kill, sister!**_

Sakura agrees wholeheartedly and combs her ridiculously long hair with an ivory comb. She winces when strands of pink locks fall to the floor. Then sparing a glance at a dull kunai sitting atop her vanity stand, she makes her decision.

…

Another day, another dawn, Sakura Haruno strolls through the friendly streets of Konoha with a blissful and content expression on her face. She already sent her clone off to the academy after greeting her mother with a kiss and cleaning her plate empty. Feeling satisfied, she stretches her arms in front of her and smiles at her new hairstyle. That's right, it took her a good half an hour to braid her Rapunzel-like hair and keep it from touching the ground. She decides not to cut her hair this time, opting to keep it long for a while before cutting it. If she wants to get stronger, it doesn't matter what hair length she has, as long as it doesn't hinder her movements.

Besides, this time, Sakura Haruno is not the girl everyone once knew. She will take on the world with inner-Sakura at her side. Inner cackles madly, plans on top of plans already forming. She also made back-up plans just in case things don't go according to plan, after all the future is limitless with numerous of possibilities. Oh and that includes annoying the resident Uchiha among many others. Sakura smirks inwardly, forming ideas of her own. She can either let nothing happen and let things progress the way they are supposed to or she can change things up a bit this time around.

However, our coral haired kunoichi picks the third hidden option. Screw the timeline and blow everything up with some smashing of boulders and making giant craters along the way seems the best option. Well, stick to the original script and only screw things that will not have a negative outcome or dire consequences. After all, Naruto needs to become stronger in order to defeat Madara and his opponents. Then Sas-gay—er, Sasuke needs to learn to control his power and anger and perhaps accept the truth that his brother is not the antagonist. Too much things to do, so little time…

_If I change things too much, the outcomes will turn out completely different! There are consequences to pay, but if I only change certain things that won't affect the timeline for the worse, then it should be fine. I decided, it's about damn time I become stronger._

Strengthening her resolve, Sakura heads towards the nearest training ground with much vigor. At the same time, she wonders how her clone is coping as well.

**Meanwhile at the Academy… **

Sakura's clone wonders why her teacher is later than usual, glancing at the hyperactive blond sitting a few rows in front, she snickers. Perhaps he fell for one of Naruto's childish pranks… again. She shifts her gaze towards her ex-crush, staring at his wild chicken ass-like hair. "Pfft…" the clone muffles her laughter, sooner or later someone would notice her odd behavior. She decided not to sit next to Sasuke nor Naruto this time, instead she sits next to Hinata.

"Say, Hinata… who do you like in this class?" Sakura clone asks her seatmate. She fully turns towards the shy Hyūga heiress, expecting her answer.

Immediately turning beet red and stuttering her reply, "W-w-w-what d-d-o y-you m-mean, S-Sa-Sakura…?"

"Come on… you like someone, don't ya?" coaxing her with a grin. "I think I might have an idea…" pretending to look around the class, Sakura successfully manages to make the heiress squirm. Hinata stutters in embarrassment, hiding her face in her hands.

"N-n-no! I-I-I I don't l-like anyone a-at all…!" she squeaks, face flushed and her pearly white eyes wide in shock.

"Too bad, I know you like Naruto _very _much." Sakura gives her a sly smirk and Hinata's face explodes in a colorful array of different shades of red. _Bull's eye! This is good blackmail material! Now, if only I can divert Naruto's attention from me to Hinata, my life would be perfect! NaruHina for the win! _The clone chortles inwardly to herself, ignoring the weird looks from her classmates.

**Back to the real Sakura…**

It has been approximately six hours since she started her usual training régime. Sakura lays on the solid earth, facing the mid-day sun. Short in breath, sweaty and sticky skin, her once braided hair now a mess, and covered in dirt and grime. She already managed to heal all her cuts and bruises from her wild training earlier. Glad to find that her chakra reserves are much larger than her twelve-year old self—but still not on par with Naruto or Sasuke's nor same as her nineteen-year old self—it was still satisfying to see the ground easily cave in from a single enhanced punch. It looks like she still has all her acquired skills from her older self, enough to make the young girl giddy with excitement.

She turns her head to survey the already obliterated training ground and a wide grin forms across her smudged face. The ground littered with giant meteor sized craters ranging from a three meter radius to six meters wide and ten to fifteen meters deep. Every tree within the vicinity are destroyed and splinters scatter along the ground. The dummies for target practice have seen better days, kunai and shuriken stuck at every inch, leaving nothing bare. It almost reminded her of the cruel and harsh training with Tsunade.

_Ugh… stupid emo flashbacks… and time travel… _Wiping her forehead, she slowly stands up to leave.

_**CHA! We just destroyed one of the training grounds, like a boss! It looked like Tsunade had one of her wild and drunken rampages! **_

_Inner, don't even start… I'm tired, we should go home and wash ourselves then go shopping. _Sakura looks down at her torn and filthy clothes and trudges her way home, muscles sore and covered in grime with her hair looking like a rat's nest. This would be the start of something… new.

* * *

**Well, first chapter done. Short and almost straight to the point, but hopefully I'll make the later chapters longer. –sigh- **

**Not much is explained about Sakura time traveling to the past, but that's another story for later. It's just simple time traveling, not like she used a TARDIS or anything.**


	2. Chapter Dalawa

**A slightly AU-ish fanfic with a somewhat OOC Sakura. This is a mostly Sakura-centric fiction that focuses on her and the decisions she makes. Of course, this is my take on time travel. Sounds cliché, but hey, my brain is telling me to go ahead and write this. **

***Warning*: terrible humor up ahead, some bad/coarse language, an out of character Sakura with a very insane and sarcastic but more mature Inner-Sakura, attempts of time travel, maybe some plot holes and things/circumstances not explained by the author, and perhaps some terrible characterization of certain characters, and maybe some cliché references used, using some references from other types of work and literature, and maybe some breaking of fourth walls, and terrible naming of chapters/titles, a slightly CRACK!Fic, terribly written fight scenes, with violence and blood included, and my fail attempts at humor. **

**Disclaimer*: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden both anime and manga. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto himself. The story image is not mine, it belongs to the rightful owner. Also, I do not own any quotes directly used from the anime and manga or any other types of work and literature. Sadly, I do not own the lyrics to _She's so high_, all rights of the song goes to Tal Bachman. **

**~Any similarities to characters, settings, scripts, or stories from other pieces of literature or media are purely coincidental. However, ©This story belongs to me, Whimsical Gypsy.**

* * *

Ch. 2: Graduation Day and Strange Dream-like Flashbacks

* * *

_…_

_…_

_I… really don't remember what happened after falling into the past… all I can remember is that I happen to stumble upon a random scroll in the middle of a war. _

…_I was fighting against all these weird monster mutations of those disgusting white Zetsu. Oh Kami, there were like millions of them. Sasuke and Naruto were there too and…_

_The war… yes, the Fourth Shinobi War… it was crazy. The resurrected former Kages helped with the fight and… Madara…_

_Ugh, that Uchiha bastard was too overpowered. I couldn't do anything… even after all that training with Tsunade-shishō and unlocking the white seal on my forehead… it still wasn't enough…_

_Argh… I'm so frustrated… Kakashi-sensei and I were useless against the now powerful Madara. He successfully carried out his stupid Moon's Eye Plan and everyone fell for the jutsu. However… Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and I were the only ones remaining. _

_Only Sasuke and Naruto can stop him now. And then…_

_Something even crazier happened…! The rabbit goddess herself… resurrected when… uh… is Obito even alive? What the hell happened to Madara? She's so powerful… the tremendous amount of chakra… _

_And my precious hitai-ate fell into the freaking lava! There goes the ninja alliance. _

…_Then… Naruto and Sasuke saved Kakashi and I and… well… I saw a scroll just lying there on the ground beside my feet. I wonder what this is…_

_I opened it and there were characters that I don't understand. I don't think I've seen anything like it. This scroll is different. What is this writing?_

_A sudden flash of light blinded me and… I was in some weird space-time continuum…? I was floating mid-air and my body was propelling me forwards… towards a light or a portal? _

_Then this excruciating pain of my bones shrinking in size… I feel my body getting smaller and smaller. It was weird, but very painful. I thought I was going to die… some medic I am. _

_I have my eyes closed the whole time and my body felt sore after the whole ordeal. I can barely move, but I managed. I feel more refreshed and my mind cleared. Memories of all those years seem to slowly vanish… I feel anew. I've been reconditioned as a new Sakura…_

_When I opened my eyes… I see pink._

_I guess the portal led me to this world? And before I even knew what was happening… I felt myself falling… down to the ground. Gravity hates me._

_The sick feeling of my stomach dropping was unpleasant. I blinked and saw blue…the sky. The wind whipped all over my body and I can see I'm wearing a white sundress… the sunlight was gentle… but it doesn't help the fact that I'm about to fall to my demise! _

_I opened my mouth to scream, but before my body can hit the solid earth… I disappeared? _

…_Only to reappear a second later a few centimeters above the ground. A swirl of pink covered my vision and I realized I just teleported with cherry blossom petals surrounding me. What the hell…? Why am I so calm? An ordinary person would have freaked out by now and have a panic attack. I can somehow hear a voice snickering in my head. Must be my imagination…_

_When the petals scattered in the blowing wind and settled on the ground, I saw… him. The last person I would ever had the pleasure to meet. Oh, and it doesn't help that there's a little kid standing just a few feet in front of me, gaping unabashedly. What? Surprised that a pink-haired girl fell from the sky just moments ago? Sigh… _

**…(^.^)…**

It was just another normal day in the Uchiha household. Fugaku already left for work while Mikoto is busy tending to her youngest son. Itachi Uchiha, child prodigy and only twelve years old at that time, stands outside the compound as he waits patiently for his younger brother. After all, it is the first day of school for little Sasuke and he wants to accompany his brother, at least for today. Heaps of missions have prevented him from spending too much time with Sasuke and his family for that matter, it is not an easy job for the soon-to-be ANBU captain. Plus, the upcoming and inevitable onslaught is just a year ahead. However, let's just enjoy one more year with the Uchihas.

The pacifist stares at the newly bloomed cherry blossom trees. Their pink petals floating gently to the ground. The trees sway gently against the breeze, causing thousands of petals to scatter everywhere. Indeed, it is a beautiful sight during the spring in Konoha. A peaceful village with a stern yet kind Hokage to lead them.

Closing his eyes as he lets himself relax against the wind and the sweet smell of cherry blossoms, he jerks awake when a loud and squeaky voice calls out his name lovingly. A flock of birds from a nearby tree flew away from the loud disturbance.

"Big brother Itachi!" little seven-year old emo boy—er, Sasuke screeches as he runs towards his precious idol/older brother. His big and bright coal-black eyes staring at the taller figure as if worshipping him like a god.

"Aa. Foolish little brother, do not shout so loud." Itachi gives his little brother his signature move, poking him on the forehead. Sasuke momentarily frowns and swats his hand away with a huff.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, big brother! Stop doing that!" Sasuke puffs his cheeks out in anger, swatting his brother's hand once again.

"I am sure you are still a little child, foolish little brother." Itachi replies coolly, yet the expression on his face is gentle and loving. Sasuke lets out a growl, but Itachi pats his head and turns around. "We should go now if you do not want to be late, Sasuke."

Already several feet ahead, Sasuke runs to catch up with his brother. The two brothers walk together in a comfortable silence, staring straight ahead. This marks a special moment between the two. The cherry blossom trees swaying gently under the clear azure heavens and Sasuke turns his gaze beyond the pink trees. His face twists into distaste upon seeing the color pink everywhere. The trees are pretty, but the color itself did not please him very much.

Itachi glances at his little brother and chuckles quietly at the expression on his face. They continue to walk the empty dirt path that leads to the bustling streets.

'_Cause she's so high_

When out of nowhere, a pink burst of light flashes across the sky, scaring a flying crow nearby. The poor black bird careens towards the solid ground, but unfortunately crashes into one of the buildings. "Caw! Caw!" the brothers can hear its faint, yet annoying screech as it crashes into a glass window of a building.

_High above me, she's so lovely_

The flash disappears and in place a circle or a portal opens up and Sasuke rushes forward. Itachi tries to stop him, but fails to do so. Not only that but a small person… a girl fell from said opening. Sasuke picks up his pace as the young girl falls from the sky and the portal vanishes into thin air.

_She's so high_

Itachi stops in his tracks to stare at the falling rose-haired beauty. Her wild and ridiculously long pink hair—the color of cherry blossoms—flutters wildly around her like a whip-lash as well as the white dress she wears. Most importantly, her vivid cherry blossom hair and… where is Sasuke? The older brother shifts his gaze towards the small figure standing several yards away, standing and staring at the girl above.

_Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc or Aphrodite_

When it finally registers into the young prodigy's mind, he rushes forward with such speed to catch the mysterious pink-haired girl or perhaps to save his little brother from being squished by said falling figure.

_She's so high, high above me_

However, some kind of magic occurred in front of their very own eyes. When Itachi blinked, she was gone, only a second later to find her hovering above the grassy ground, surrounded by a tornado of cherry blossoms. It was a captivating and a magical sight, even little Sasuke have his mouth open while standing a few feet away from her. Itachi blinks and slowly walks towards the young girl. Who is she?

"W-what… big brother, did you see that?! She-she just fell…! Just like that! And then… she was gone and…" the younger Uchiha rambles, glancing back and forth between the coral-haired kunoichi and his beloved brother. Itachi did not reply and continues to assess the young girl. She looks younger than him, but older than Sasuke. Her delicate features tells him that she is probably no less than a year younger and what is with the vibrant pink hair?

"H-hey… who are you, miss…?" his little brother takes a tentative step towards her and Itachi is on his guard. She could be a spy from another village for all he knows.

"…Sasuke." The little boy spares him a glance before cautiously approaching the girl. Itachi closes his eyes and lets out a small sigh. Of course, stubborn and foolish little Sasuke would not listen to him.

"Ugh… where am I? Did I just seriously fell from the sky?" Sakura mutters, checking for wounds before looking up and locking gazes with those familiar onyx abyss. _Great, I am looking at bratty tiny Sasuke Uchiha and… his infamous older brother, Itachi Uchiha. Why does the world hate me? I think all my haters are laughing at my misfortune right now…_

"Who are you?" the younger one blurts out and Itachi hurries at his side. Sakura blinks at the straight-forward question, contemplating whether or not she should reply.

"Hn."

Instead of giving a response, "You are hot, Itachi Uchiha. No wonder you have millions of fan girls after your sweet ass." Sakura smiles innocently and gives him a flirty wink, completely disregarding the younger Uchiha as she focuses on the future Akatsuki member.

The utter look of horror across the prodigy's face is enough for Sakura to burst into laughter while Sasuke stares at her in confusion. "HAHAHAH! Well, sad to say, but… I can't stay any longer, sweetie. Got to catch my ride." She winks coyly at him, never faltering her smile. "May we meet again… if fate allows it, Itachi." With that, Sakura once again disappears in a burst of light and cherry blossoms. That was how Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha met the mysterious pink-haired kunoichi for the first time. Leaving them both befuddled and wondering how she knows Itachi's name.

However… Sakura already slightly changed the timeline with her impromptu appearance, fortunately the younger Uchiha would soon forget her existence. The older one on the other hand…

* * *

Sakura slowly opens her eyes, letting them adjust to the bright light filtering her room. Then she suddenly turns and rolls off her bed, falling onto the solid wooden floor. She needs to wake up after that crazy dream/flashback; wincing when she remembers the excruciating pain of her bones shrinking in size. Letting out a sigh, the young girl picks herself up and stretches her limbs.

Letting out a big yawn, she stares outside the window. "I think today is graduation day…"

_**Damn right it is, two days have passed since then! What are we waiting for?! Put on your new outfit and show the world how awesome we are! **_

Ignoring her inner's spontaneous outburst, Sakura decides to take a warm shower before getting ready to head to the academy. After a half an hour later and making sure there's enough time to prepare, Sakura stands in front of her mirror with renewed confidence. Inner eagerly agrees with the new look and Sakura smirks smugly.

Her outfit consists of a black fitting shirt underneath a red qipao-styled top, pairing it off with mid-thigh length black spandex shorts under a white unzipped skirt; it reminded her of the light pink one the older Sakura wore. Then she decided to keep the knee-length black ninja boots with a one inch heel for extra damage and made sure to wear her chakra infused bracelets/weights around both wrists. She needs them for training and improving her speed. Pouring a good amount of chakra into the marble sized beads, she can feel its weight getting heavier. Testing the weight on both arms, she decides to fill up the beads; which was a terrible idea that led to nearly crashing through the floor and down to the living room. Then she slides on two pouches containing her necessities and a few scrolls for combat and storing. She easily strapped her dark blue kunai pouch around her bandaged right thigh and gives herself a thumbs-up.

Finally, Sakura focuses on her hair. "Should I go with a French braid? Side braid? Ponytail? Pigtails? Side ponytail? Down? Up? Bun? Buns? Curls?" the pink-haired girl stares at her mirror while trying out different styles.

_**I don't care! We're going to be late and Iruka-sensei will yell at us! Get your ass moving already!**_

_Hush, inner… Alright, I'll go with a simple bun. _Putting on the finishing touches, Sakura sneaks in a couple of senbons into her bun.

_Now… I want dango for breakfast…_

**…**

Ino Yamanaka steps out of her flower shop, brimming with confidence and beauty. It is finally graduation day and she cackles loudly at Sakura's misfortune of not being in Sasuke's team. Civilians and ninjas alike give her an odd look before going about their merry way. She is confident that they will definitely place her with the resident 'hottie' while Sakura will be placed with someone like… Naruto. She will graduate while Sakura fails! Making sure she looks amazing and prettier than her pink-haired rival, she makes her way to the academy. Not knowing that a certain rival of hers is jumping on rooftops like a madman.

**…**

Sakura Haruno uses her ninja-skills and extreme speed to jump across rooftops towards the academy. The dango shop had many costumers than usual and she is very adamant on getting her dango. Needless to say, she shoved sticks of dango in her mouth while jumping wildly on top of buildings, her speed rivaling that of the Green Beast of Konoha.

Her carelessness to pay attention to her surroundings led to her downfall. A lone stick of dango fell from her grasp and her beryl eyes widen in shock. She reaches out, but to no avail and watches the precious stick of dango fall in slow motion towards an unsuspecting blonde. Gravity does not chooses its victims, it just happens.

Sakura swallows her delicious dango and her eyes widen once more as a piercing shriek catches everyone's attention within the vicinity.

_**BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That is the most hilarious thing I have ever seen! **_

It was a hilarious sight indeed, but not for the screaming blonde.

"KYAAAAAHHHHH! WHAT IS THIS?! I SWEAR TO KAMI WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS—THEY WILL…! AAAAAAGGHHH!" Ino lets out a crazed and monstrous scream that anyone can hear around a three-mile radius. Her lovely violet top is now completely ruined, thanks to a stick of dango falling from the sky. Sakura gulps and putting more chakra into her feet, dashes off into the distance. Only a gust of wind and perhaps a blurred figure is seen flying through the air.

Ino looks up, only to see a lone crow cawing and flying idly. "Caw! Caw!" it seems to mock her misfortune and Ino throws a badly aimed kunai at it. "Caw! Caw!" the bird continues to let out its irritating screech until it flies out of sight.

**(^.^)'**

Arriving earlier than expected, Sakura opens the sliding doors of her classroom. This time it is not her clone, but the real Sakura Haruno! She quickly scans the room for empty seats and finds one beside Hinata. Her jade eyes gleam with happiness before body flickering herself to that seat, leaving behind a trail of cherry blossoms. Shocked yells and gasps fill the classroom as every eye is directed towards the newcomer. Sakura ignores them and greets her shy friend. _Hinata is so adorable! I can't believe I didn't talk to her back then! Oh and… where's Akamaru? That cute puppy! I want to hug him! _

Naruto gapes at his crush while Sasuke gives her a stare before directing his attention towards the front. She has been acting weird since two days ago… opting to sit next to the shy blue-haired girl and not once she talked nor spared a glance at his direction.

"H-h-hello, Sakura. H-how's y-y-your morning?" Hinata asks her politely and Sakura takes her seat.

"Well~ it was interesting…"

"Hey, Sakura!" she turns her head to look at Naruto approaching them. Hinata blushes and turns away from him, while Sakura raises an eyebrow.

"Morning Naruto, can I help you?" she asks with genuine concern, staring straight into his glassy blue eyes. The blonde blushes, but smiles at her.

"U-uh… well, I just wanna say that… you look great, Sakura!" he grins sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Blinking once, a wide and genuine smile makes its way across Sakura's face and she thanked him.

"Thanks Naruto! Also, doesn't Hinata look great, too?" she smirks, gesturing towards the blushing girl. Naruto shifts his gaze fully on Hinata and she nearly fainted at the attention, but Sakura encourages her with a smile.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, you look great too, Hinata." Naruto smiles at her and boy, did her face literally exploded in lovely hues of red. Sakura chuckles at the two while Naruto stands there not knowing what is going on.

"Hey, by the way, want to sit with us, Naruto?" his pink-haired crush suggests, patting the empty seat to her left.

"A-are you sure? I mean… don't you want to sit next to that emo bastard over there?" the blue-eyed blonde points towards a sulking figure up front, surrounded by his longtime fan girls/admirers.

"Nah, leave him be." Sakura smirks, leaning on her palms.

Naruto widens his eyes in shock for what seemed like the millionth time today. His beloved Sakura refuses to sit next to that chicken ass haired bastard and even asks him to sit next to her! What a lucky day for Naruto Uzumaki!

"Hell yeah—I mean, sure, Sakura!" Naruto yells loudly for everyone to hear and literally jumps on the seat beside her. She mutters a 'don't mention it' before talking to the stuttering heiress.

"Hey! You stole my seat, Haruno!" a slightly rough and boyish voice interrupts her conversation with Hinata. She looks up just in time to see Kiba Inuzuka standing next to the row of desks, pointing at her and revealing his sharp canines. Her attention is on Akamaru, however, the adorable little puppy tucked inside his gray hoodie, yapping at her. _CUUUUTE! _Without any hesitation, she vaults out of her seat and lands perfectly in front of the startled Inuzuka, yet she solely focuses her attention on the puppy.

"You are too cute to resist!" she gushes, taking ahold of Akamaru and hugging him. The puppy did not bite nor growl at the odd behavior their coral-haired classmate is displaying. Instead, he enjoys her undivided attention and yaps happily while wagging his tail. Kiba stands there like a frozen statue, staring at the crazy pink-haired kunoichi in disbelief. Akamaru usually does not like strangers, but this pink-haired girl… unbelievable.

"Okay, I'm done lavishing you with my love, my adorable Akamaru." Sakura pulls away from the puppy and daintily hands him over to its rightful owner. "Here ya go, Kiba. Thanks for letting me hold him for a bit." The rosette smiles while he shakes his head from his stupor.

"Er… it's fine. You can have that seat." Kiba grins at her, taking back Akamaru and finding another seat. Once he sees a certain bug-user, he brightens up and marches towards an empty seat next to him.

Then the doors open to reveal Iruka-sensei and everyone settles down in their seats. He greets everyone as usual, but not before glancing towards a zoned-out Sakura sitting near the back. "All right, well… today, as you all know is—" He starts and Sakura turns her attention towards the windows.

Sakura thinks that things are back to normal, but that does not seem to be the case. The sliding doors slam open, catching everyone's attention. There stood, Ino Yamanaka, in all her glory. She is late. Thanks to that stick of dango. Her blonde hair is a mess and her clothes slightly rumpled. Her baby blue eyes scan the entire classroom before stepping inside.

"Miss Yamanaka, you are late." Iruka states, turning towards his student.

"Yes, sensei, but I have a reason—"

"Detention after school today." Everyone chuckles and Sakura hides her snickering behind her hand. Ino glares hatefully at her teacher and opens her mouth, ready to spill out an entire speech as to why she is late to class.

"I don't want to hear any excuses, Miss Yamanaka. Detention. After school. Today." He smiles menacingly, a small twitch of a vein near his temple and Ino quickly shuts her mouth.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei." She seethes before marching towards an empty seat besides Chouji.

_I hope Ino will NEVER find out… _

_**That would be hilarious if she did! We can beat her anytime, anywhere! CHA!**_

**(...)**

"Congratulations Sakura Haruno, you passed." Iruka smiles at his smart student and Sakura graciously thanked him.

"Thank you, sensei!" she chirps happily before turning towards the person sitting next to Iruka.

"Here you go Sakura, good job on passing." Mizuki smiles and hands her a ninja headgear and she takes it from him with a fake smile. She nods in acknowledgement, but inwardly seethes at him.

_**No thank you, you two-faced lying bitch. I hope Naruto kicks the crap out of you!**_

She exits the room with a flourish and waves at Hinata and Naruto. "I passed." She grins at them.

"C-congratulations, Sakura!" the blue-haired girl smiles shyly at her.

"Yeah, great job, Sakura!" Naruto hugs her and pats his back in return.

"Yup, and you two will pass! Don't worry about it Naruto." She gives him a look before telling Hinata to do her best as well.

**…**

Waiting outside the academy is Sakura's beloved mother, who congratulated her daughter upon graduating as a genin. Sakura smiles lovingly at her still alive mother and hugs her. Soon, the two are in deep conversation on how to commemorate this significant event and the rosette could not help but glance towards a lone figure on a swing.

Naruto sits on the swing under the shaded trees with a melancholic look on his face. He did not meet anyone's gaze nor listen to the frantic whispers of others around him. Sakura frowns when she overhears a conversation between a few women, whispering about the nine-tailed fox and demon child while giving furtive glances at the blonde. She feels her heart twist in pain as she stares at Naruto.

"—Then we can go shopping later, is that alright my dear?" Sakura snaps back to reality and nods her head.

"Sure, mom. I'd like that." She offers a tiny smile before looking towards the swing, but Naruto is already gone. Staring at the empty swing set, she wonders where he could have gone off to.

* * *

**Omake:**

Sakura trudges home, sweaty and exhausted from her six hour training. At the same time, she feels satisfied enough to destroy one of Konoha's training grounds. Tsunade should be proud. She continues to jump from rooftop to rooftop, despite exhausted and using up a huge amount of chakra.

_I wonder how my clone is doing... _She smiles as the gentle breeze caresses her face and inner-Sakura is surprisingly quiet since the last few hours.

Suddenly, a whirl of memories of what happened earlier comes crashing through her head. School is over and Sakura clone decides to poof back to her original.

_NaruHina for the win, bitches! _

That lone thought from her clone is enough to break her balance and causes her foot to slip. Sakura bursts into laughter as she falls forward, nearing the earth. Just a few centimeters from the ground, she disappears in a flash. Using her ninja-skills, she maneuvers herself mid-air in a burst of pink petals before continuing her way home. This time, though, she decides to walk.

"Oh Kami… I think… I just died. Yes, my number one OTP will come true." She murmurs quietly while inner cackles madly in the deep recesses of her mind. Nobody knows what young little Haruno has in mind. At least… not yet.

* * *

**Another chapter that's about as twice as long as the first one. Whew. Honestly, I'm running out of ideas on naming my chapters and the title of this story was something I just came up with on a whim. In other words, expect terrible chapter titles and my fail attempt at humor. I don't even know why I tagged this story as humor. In fact, I'm not even sure what genre I should categorize this story in… **

**Well, anyway, that explains some things and next chapter hopefully introduces Team 7. The lyrics of this song in this chapter is also not mine and never will be, sadly… **


	3. Chapter Drei

**A slightly AU-ish fanfic with a somewhat OOC Sakura. This is a mostly Sakura-centric fiction that focuses on her and the decisions she makes. Of course, this is my take on time travel. Sounds cliché, but hey, my brain is telling me to go ahead and write this. **

***Warning*: terrible humor up ahead, some bad/coarse language, an out of character Sakura with a very insane and sarcastic but more mature Inner-Sakura, attempts of time travel, maybe some plot holes and things/circumstances not explained by the author, and perhaps some terrible characterization of certain characters, and maybe some cliché references used, using some references from other types of work and literature, and maybe some breaking of fourth walls, and terrible naming of chapters/titles, a slightly CRACK!Fic, terribly written fight scenes, with violence and blood included, and my fail attempts at humor. **

**Disclaimer*: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden both anime and manga. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto himself. The story image is not mine, it belongs to the rightful owner. Also, I do not own any quotes directly used from the anime and manga or any other types of work and literature. **

**~Any similarities to characters, settings, scripts, or stories from other pieces of literature or media are purely coincidental. However, ©This story belongs to me, Whimsical Gypsy.**

* * *

Ch. 3: Introducing… (Team Badass) Team Seven!

* * *

The stars twinkle brightly across the dark night sky, blinking and shimmering in the far-off distance light-years away. Darkness settles over the village like a silent shroud, lulling the villagers to a peaceful slumber. That includes our eccentric cherry blossom-haired kunoichi currently snuggling her face deep in her pillows. Mumbling gibberish and perhaps off into dreamland, she dozes off unaware of events transpiring outside.

Soft and faint tapping sounds of quick footsteps can be heard over the rooftops. Every civilian and rookie ninjas unaware, while every Jōnin and Chūnin are busy carrying out a mission. Sakura turns over in her sleep, facing her closed windows. The pale curtains somewhat hide her pajama-clad figure and presence, yet the sound of ninjas jumping across buildings did not falter.

_**Hey, wake up! Something is going on! Hey, Sakura, get your ass up already! Quickly, head to the woods!**_

Inner tried her best to wake Sakura up, shouting and forcing her jade eyes to open. Suddenly jolting awake and her senses sharpening, Sakura stares wide eyes into the darkness of her room. "W-what inner?! Did something happen?" she whispers, frantically looking around for any signs of danger. Upon finding none, she relaxes her muscles and sits cross-legged on her bed. "Why did you wake me up? It's late." Yawning tiredly, as she stares outside her window.

_**No time to explain! Head into the forest nearby, there's something you should see! **_

_Alright, alright… just let me get dressed for a second…_

**(***)**

"…But, Naruto is different. He's… I've always acknowledged him as one of my excellent students." Iruka states, looking at the ground ruefully as Mizuki stands before him. Naruto perks up at his teacher's words, shocked that Iruka-sensei would say such things about him. Continuing on with more vigor, "…He may not be the hardest worker, and he's clumsy to the point that nobody accepts him. Yet he truly knows what suffering and pain in his heart feels like. He isn't just the demon fox anymore, he's a member of Konoha, he's…"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka states proudly, and Naruto lets out a stream of tears he had been holding back. Clutching the scroll of forbidden seals, he strengthens his resolve and gains more confidence as one of the closest person whom he likes, respects and acknowledges him.

Sakura, masking her chakra and hiding behind one of the large trees just several yards away cannot help but feel proud. Holding back her tears and the urge to knock Mizuki into the next Great Ninja War, she continues to listen and watch silently from the shadows. _Naruto… in time, you will gain everyone's respect! Including me… well, you already earned mine from a long time ago. _

Well, the following events that transpired were certainly surprising for the young kunoichi. She beams with pride as Naruto is able to successfully protect Iruka-sensei from the corrupt Mizuki and manages to create thousands of shadow clones of himself. However, she had to contain the raucous laughter that is threatening to erupt from her pursed lips. Witnessing the endless clones beat Mizuki half to death was entertaining for her. Inner cheers Naruto on and Sakura lets a small smile form on her lips. However, the sun would rise in a few hours and Sakura wants to get her beauty sleep. Satisfied, she gives one more look towards Naruto and disappears in a flurry of pink petals.

**(*_*)**

Since the pink-haired kunoichi could not get any more sleep, she decides to prepare early and head to the Hokage Mountain to watch over the breathtaking scenery of the entire village. After taking a longer shower than usual, she dresses up in her new outfit and puts on her beaded weights and pours a sufficient amount of chakra in them before taking off. Making sure she grabs a bite of breakfast, she takes an apple and opens her window. Breathing in the fresh morning air, Sakura takes off towards the carved faces of the Hokages. Stairs are for dull and boring people, whereas jumping across rooftops like a ninja is much more fun!

By the time Sakura manages to reach the top, the sun slowly rises over the horizon. The bright sunlight chases away the dark and makes way for a new day. She stands atop the third Hokage's head, taking in the wonderful view of Konohagakure. _Our village is so beautiful! _

"What a picturesque view, is it not?" a voice behind her hums in satisfaction. Startled, Sakura whips her head, not even noticing someone's chakra signature approaching her. Once her palpitating heart settles down, she relaxes at who it is.

"Lord Hokage… good morning." She hesitates, but gives him a low bow in respect. He holds up his hand, blowing out smoke from his lips.

Holding a wooden pipe in one hand, "Ah… lift your head, Sakura Haruno. There is no need to be so formal."

_**How does he know our name?**_

"Y-yes, sir… Lord Hokage." She smiles sheepishly in return, straightening back up. _I wonder what he's doing here so early in the morning… _

"I am merely enjoying the wondrous view Konoha has to offer every morning, young one." He stares into the sunrise, as if answering her thoughts. Sakura stiffens at his mind reading powers, but forces herself to relax and smile at his words.

"Yes… it's a wondrous sight." The pink-haired girl agrees, staring at the village below. How small they look from atop the mountain! Averting her gaze from the civilization, she looks up at the clear blue sky. No sign of fluffy cotton ball-like clouds, yet a small flock of birds fly across the blue expanse. She also notices a lone, ebony bird with ruby blood eyes flying idly by. It made a faint cawing noise and Sakura wonders why a crow is flying above Konoha.

_**Could it be Itachi?! **_

_Hell no, Itachi and Kisame's invasion isn't until after the exams and during Naruto and that perverted sage left the village to find Tsunade. _

Tuning out her inner when Lord Sarutobi asks her a question after a long silence. The rest of the early dawn, Sakura spends time admiring the view and talking to the Hokage.

* * *

Once again, our coral-haired heroine finds herself jumping atop rooftops while shoving sticks of takoyaki inside her mouth. It is a miracle that she has yet to stab herself with the wooden sticks or choke to death while jumping with intense speed or do both. Class will soon start in ten minutes and she does not want to be late for the announcement of Genin teams. This time, she carries a bottle of teriyaki sauce with her.

"Caw! Caw!" that same ebony crow from earlier makes its own official appearance to Sakura. The annoying bird flies directly towards the green-eyed girl, targeting the sticks of takoyaki. Her beryl eyes flashing dangerously, Sakura puts more chakra into her soles and leaps, narrowly avoiding the crow's assault.

However, the crow manages to snag the bottle of teriyaki sauce from one of her open pouches. Sadly, the bottle is too heavy for the feathered menace to carry and thus… sends it careening towards the ground. Sakura lets out a strangled scream, her mouth filled with delicious and scalding takoyaki.

**(^_^)'**

Once again, Ino Yamanaka steps out of her fragrant flower shop with extreme giddiness. This time, she will defeat that pink monstrosity once and for all! She will arrive at the academy earlier than that billboard-brow! Her lush platinum blonde hair shines under the sun and her beautiful baby blue eyes taking in her surroundings. She also made sure that she looks presentable in front of her long-time crush, Sas-gay Uchiwa—Sasuke Uchiha. Walking regally and brimming with beauty and confidence, there is no stopping her now!

Well, that is… until a certain filled bottle of black sauce falling towards her. Gravity is merciless.

Her rosette rival watches helplessly above in mid-air, everything happening in slow motion. Ino walking towards the academy, unaware of the oncoming danger. The crow had long since left and flies off to nowhere, leaving only Sakura as a witness.

The teriyaki bottle uncaps and the black liquid splashes against Ino's beautiful hair, running down her pampered face and clothes.

"UWAAAAAAAAHHH! EEEWWW! WHAT IS THIS?! GROOOOSSS!" she shrieks, upon seeing the black liquid running down her face and clothes. Everything is ruined! Every civilian and ninja within a three mile radius heard her banshee scream and cringed.

_**OH MY KAMI! This is like, the second time something like this happened! BWUAHAHAHAHAHA! **_

_FU—SHI—CRAP! I'm so sorry Ino, but I gotta go!_

With speed rivaling that of two certain green spandex wearing maniacs, Sakura takes off in a whirlwind. Ino looks up at the pretty sky, glaring intensely at whoever thought it was hilarious to pull a prank at her.

"WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS—! THEY—THEY WILL WISH THEY WERE NEVER EVEN BORN!" she madly proclaims, marching back to the Yamanaka's flower shop. Fortunately, Sakura already left without a trace.

**(-_-)'**

Arriving five minutes later, Sakura assesses the classroom for empty seats. Unfortunately, someone already took the seat next to Hinata, but the seat between Naruto and Sasuke…

She marches towards Hinata's direction with determination, her eyes piercing holes at a certain wild-haired and tattooed face classmate. Akamaru barks in glee upon seeing the pink-haired girl.

"Inuzuka, you took my seat." She stops next to the row of desks, putting her hands on her waist as she glares playfully at him.

Kiba gives her a wolfish grin, but refuses to budge. "Sorry, pinky, but I got here first." He flashes her his canines and Hinata mumbles an apology.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, S-Sakura… K-Kiba wanted to s-s-sit there…" she meekly meets Sakura's eyes, before bowing in shame.

"Humph! I'll forgive you this time, dog boy, because Akamaru is too cute to resist." She scoffs, then turns towards Hinata and Akamaru with a bright smile. "It's okay, Hinata! At least you wanted to save my seat! Why don't we meet up later?"

Hinata smiles shyly at her pink-haired friend and nods in understanding. "O-okay, Sakura…"

With that, Sakura settles for a seat beside a sleeping Shikamaru Nara. She drops down glumly in her seat, facing the front. The Nara genius wakes up at the thudding noise and blinks skeptically at her.

"Wha—Haruno? Why are you sitting there?" he asks groggily, yawning lazily at her.

"What? Can't I sit wherever I want, Nara?" she retorts back, albeit jokingly. He mutters an inaudible response before slouching tiredly in his seat. Before she can open her mouth for a sarcastic reply, a loud disturbance up front catches her attention.

There, Naruto glares eye-to-eye with a certain brooding Uchiha. "Blah, blah, blah… why's it always Sasuke?! What's so good about him, anyway?" the blonde complains, squatting on top of the desk, in front of Sasuke. The raven-haired boy glares back unwaveringly. His fan girls scream and shout in frustration.

"Oh my gosh, Naruto, get away from my Sasuke!" a crazed fan girl shrieks.

"Yeah Naruto, you're so annoying! Move it!" another rabid fan girl shouts. "Wait—what do you mean MY Sasuke?! Sasuke is mine!" she screeches, launching herself at the girl.

"Hell no, girl! Sasuke is mine!" the fan girl shouts back, trying to scratch the other girl's face with her manicured nails.

"Hey, Sasuke belongs to me! Not you two ugly bitches!" another fan girl joins, the others shout their agreement.

That only serves to fuel Naruto's anger and jealousy towards the only Uchiha survivor. "Grrr... I'm way better than you, bastard!"

"Shut up, idiot. Like I care what your pea-sized brain thinks." Sasuke replies arrogantly and Naruto growls angrily.

Sakura rolls her eyes at her two soon-to-be teammates and the fan girls surrounding them. _Could they get any more annoying than this? You know, I used to think that I was super annoying until I remember his fan girls…_

_**CHA! Duck Boy isn't even that great! What do girls even see in him? He's so dark, broody, gloomy, angry, and acts like an emo bastard! Itachi is way hotter than him! We should be his fan girl instead! **_Inner-Sakura gushes out gleefully, completely ignoring the younger brother in favor of the older one.

_Inner, for once, I agree…_

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then, deafening shouts of anger and shock fills the entire classroom. Naruto and Sasuke, as expected ends up giving away their first kiss to each other when an unaware student accidentally elbowed the blonde. Sakura bursts out an uncontained laughter, clutching the desk with such force she nearly crushed it with her monstrous strength. Regaining control, she lets go and throws back her head. Shikamaru, beside her, shoots her a strange look.

After a full minute of non-stop laughter, Sakura wipes the tears from her eyes and pats her pained stomach. "Oh… oh my… kami…" she giggles, trying to control herself. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto already pulled away from each other, coughing and gagging in disgust. The fan girls are writhing on the floor in pain and agony while some pull their hair and cry their eyes out.

"Haruno… you are acting strange lately…" the lazy genius murmurs, leaning on his palm, whilst giving her a penetrating look. However, Sakura straightens up and shoots him a look saying not to pry. Just as he was about to comment, Iruka steps inside the classroom. Shikamaru closes his mouth while Sakura sighs inwardly in relief.

As usual, he greets the class briefly before getting down to business. "Alright, everyone… Today is finally the day for Genin graduates to form their own teams. I will be announcing the team number as well as the three names of each member, so listen carefully." The spiky haired brunette teacher states, briefly scanning the clipboard of newly formed teams. Sakura zones out until a certain number is called out.

"Team 7—Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and…" she perks up and sits straight in her seat, ignoring the look someone beside her is shooting in her direction. Naruto fist pumps and thanked the divine being that resides somewhere above.

"…Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka finishes, glancing up briefly from the clipboard in his hands. Naruto groans loudly and slouches in defeat when his arch-nemesis's name was called, whereas every fan girl cries out in sadness and pain.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY SASUKE-KUN!" they all scream in unison, but Iruka ignores them and decides to continue.

_Well, that's that… now the fun begins._

_**Hell yeah! Time to save the world and kick some ass!**_

Suddenly, Naruto stands up and slams his fists on the desk, catching the teacher and everyone's attention. "Hey, sensei! Why does an amazing and powerful ninja like me… have to be in the same team as that bastard?!" he yells and points angrily at the frowning Uchiha.

Pinching the bridge of his nose and letting out a resigned sigh, "Naruto… out of all the graduates here… Sasuke is at the top of the class. You, on the other hand, is at the bottom of the list. Therefore, all three-man cells are arranged in order to create balance among every team." Iruka states with finality.

"Bah, just don't get in my way… dead-last." The chicken ass-haired Genin comments, only making Naruto angrier and for Iruka to sag his shoulders and sigh. Then he focuses on the clipboard and calls out a few more teams.

"…Anyway, moving on—"

The sliding doors suddenly open with tremendous force, but not enough to break the hinges nor create cracks around the door frame. Every student, including Iruka-sensei turns at the late newcomer. Ino slowly steps inside, glowering and looking worse for wear. Her usually shiny and luscious blonde hair looking like a wet mop and her eyes dark and threatening.

Iruka clears his throat and lowers the clipboard on his desk, "Miss Yamanaka… this is the second time you walked into my class late."

"Well, if it weren't for that—" she starts, but he cuts her off again.

Shaking his head at her, "Detention after school today. Again."

"WHAT?! But sensei I—" she stutters, eyes wide and fists shaking.

"No buts and excuses, Miss Yamanaka. Don't be late next time."

"But that's not fair! I have—" Ino whines, and Sakura feels guilty while everyone laughs.

A twitch at the corner of his lips and a menacing smile, "Detention. After school. Today. Miss Yamanaka."

Lowering her eyes in defeat, "Yes, Iruka-sensei…" Ino mutters under her breath and drops to a seat beside a random classmate.

Finally, done with all the distractions, Iruka continues calling out team members. Ino slams her forehead against the desk when her name is called out among Shikamaru's and Chouji's. Sakura feels ultimately sorry for Ino-Pig and plans to apologize later and perhaps fix their broken friendship once more.

"Now that I finished calling out everyone's teams… Later this afternoon, we'll introduce all your Jōnin teachers, so take a break until then." Iruka smiles at all his students, proud that from now on, they are qualified ninjas!

"Oh, and don't forget to serve your detention today, Miss Yamanaka. After you meet and get acquainted with your instructor, please come to the principal's office." Ino slams her forehead on her desk for the second time.

* * *

Sakura slowly eats her dango in bliss, closing her eyes as she leans back onto the bench. Her cotton candy lashes flutter open and all she can see are fluffy clouds floating lazily across the endless blue expanse. The wind picks up, blowing leaves against the tall trees and her long locks, free from its bun.

After swallowing her dango and wiping her mouth with a pristine white handkerchief, her jade eyes found their target. There, just a few yards away stands a certain duck butt-haired boy, leaning against a tree.

_Jeez, could you be any more obvious, Naruto? _She rolls her eyes and inner stifles her laughter. The Uchiha look-alike strides confidently towards the rosette, hands in pockets with a smug smile plastered across his porcelain face. The young girl stands up to face him as Sasuke stops in front of her.

"You know Sakura… You have a large charming forehead…" he trails off, staring longingly into her jade eyes. She in turn, snorts quietly, but awaits patiently for what is to come.

"…Makes me want to kiss it." he finishes and inner drops down in an uncontrollable laughter and Sakura had to tune her noisy laughter out. Fighting and resisting the urge to laugh as well, she steels her nerves and smiles instead.

"Hah, sounds like something Naruto would say." He continues. After a pregnant pause, "Sakura, there's something I want to ask you."

"…"

"What do you think of Naruto?" he asks seriously, expecting her answer.

Sakura grins and looks up at the sky. "Well, Naruto… he's… an idiot."

The Sasuke look-alike immediately frowns at her answer, but did not question it. Understanding his silence, the young kunoichi continues, "…But he's my idiot."

His coal black eyes widen in surprise and tries to find any traces of fakeness on his crush's face. He finds none, only a genuine and compassionate look in her beautiful viridian eyes.

"Naruto is… spontaneous and can be a dolt, but he has a great heart. He may not be the smartest, but he is the most persistent! And he possesses something most do not. He has this charisma that draws in anyone he meets and can easily change others for the better. I guess I can say that… he has a way with words and making others happy." Sakura grins then looks at Sasuke straight in the eye.

"Naruto is amazing and I would be glad to have him as not only a best friend, but as a son." With that, Sakura gives him a smile and inner suddenly stops her laughing fit.

_**WAIT! What do you mean by son?! Don't tell me—**_

_Yup, Naruto is now officially a part of my family. Specifically, my own surrogate son. _

_**WHA—**_

_I'm adopting him. _

_**WHY?!**_

_Naruto is not a bad person, he needs someone to look out for him… and I will be that person. I can never replace his parents… but at least, I can fill that empty space in his heart. After all, I support his dream and I will continue to do so until he achieves it. I'm sure that… he will become a wonderful Hokage… _With that, inner did not argue and chooses to remain quiet.

"H-huh? R-really Sakura? That's what you think of m—Naruto?" her raven-haired teammate blushes and rubs the back of his neck. Inside, however, he is rejoicing in happiness and glee. '_Sakura thinks that I'm awesome! I'm so happy!_'

"Of course." Mentally counting to three, Sakura did not drop her smile.

His stomach rumbling loudly, Sasuke clutches his mid-section in pain. Looking around frantically, he hastily runs to the nearest bathroom. "I-I'm s-sorry, Sakura! I-I have t-to g-go!"

Just a few seconds later, the real Sasuke Uchiha shows up. "Where's Naruto?" he demands.

"The bathroom. He probably ate something bad and had to use the toilet to relieve himself." His pink-haired teammate calmly drinks a cup of green tea. She did not bother to meet his gaze nor open her eyes. This is her lunch break, damn it, and she will spend it with peace and quiet.

Sasuke blinks stupidly and wonders why she is not acting like a fan girl and blushing at his presence. Shrugging his shoulders, he grunts a thank you and walks away to find his attacker. Sakura opens her eyes and lets out a deep and exhausted sigh. It is only noon, yet she already feels drained.

**(◦◊◦)**

"UGH…! Why's our teacher late?! The other teams already left with theirs! Iruka-sensei left too!" Naruto whines in frustration and impatience as he paces back and forth inside the classroom.

Sakura continues to meditate, one of the meditation practices that Shizune recommended for expanding chakra reserves. Not minding the tantrum Naruto is throwing or the silent and brooding Uchiha, she opens an eye. "…He'll be here any moment now."

"ARGH! Waddya mean he'll be here any moment? He's late! Super late!" the blonde shouts, looking around the classroom for something.

"Shut up, dead-last. You're so annoying." Sasuke retorts, glaring at him.

A sudden idea forms in Naruto's head and he chuckles evilly, stalking towards the chalk board, he grabs the eraser. Then standing on a chair to put the eraser between the doors, Sakura stops him.

"Wait, Naruto…" she puts on her poker face and the blonde gulps in fear.

"Y-yeah, Sakura…?" '_AAAHH! She's going to kill me!_'

Then a wide and evil smirk forms across her lips, and she pulls out a small plastic bottle containing rainbow-colored glitter from one of her pouches, "Let's put this on the eraser, then watch what happens."

_**CHA! It'd be more hilarious this time! **_Inner cackles madly, agreeing one hundred percent.

Naruto breaks out his own scheming face and agrees wholeheartedly, "Yeah, Sakura! That's a great idea!" he grabs the rainbow glitter and pours a huge amount of it on the eraser, then carefully positions it atop and in between the doors.

Sasuke stares at the two in disbelief, "A Jōnin would not fall for such tricks." He shakes his head.

"Oh, you'd be surprised that he _will_." Sakura turns to him with a dark and evil expression on her face and Sasuke feels a twitch from his right eye.

As if predicting her exact words, Kakashi Hatake opens the sliding doors and the eraser falls on top of his gravity-defying hair. Gravity, once again, proves that it is unforgiving.

POOF.

A burst of white powder and rainbow glitter covers his silver hair and Naruto bursts into laughter and points at him, "GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe you fell for that! HAHAHAHA!"

_**YEAH! Rainbow glitter and white powder combo… Mission: Success! **_Inner-Sakura gives a two thumbs-up and Sakura purses her lips, trying to keep a serious façade.

Sas-gay—Sasuke cannot believe his very eyes. This… this elite ninja fell for such a stupid and childish prank?! How incompetent!

'…_He's a Jōnin? He doesn't even look reliable or strong.'_

The masked ninja, already recovered from the embarrassing trick, puts a thumb to his chin and carefully analyzes his new students. "Hmm… well, let's see here… my first impression of you three…" he shifts his gaze from the laughing blonde idiot, wandering to the mysteriously smiling coral-haired girl, and finally settles on the gloomy ebony-haired boy. He makes his final verdict and… "You're all a bunch of shitty little brats. And I hate you all." Flashing that eye-crinkling cryptic smile as Naruto stops laughing, Sasuke freezes and the corners of his mouth twitches, and Sakura just stands there with a goofy smile on her face.

_**Best. Team. Ever. **_Inner drops down to her knees and wipes an imaginary tear from her eye.

**(◦A◦)'**

Leaning coolly against the railings on top of a building, their mysterious Jōnin instructor crosses his arms across his chest, watching his three cute Genins. The three sit on the concrete ground a few feet from him, watching him with interest or annoyance—in Sasuke's case. "Now, why don't we start with introductions? To get to know each other a little better." He stares at them apathetically.

"What're you talking about?" Naruto blurts out.

"Well, I mean… I don't know… How about your likes, dislikes, dreams, hobbies, things like that." He trails off in a bored tone, shrugging his shoulders.

"What?" Naruto squawks, "Why don't YOU start first, sensei. We don't even know your name!"

Sakura nods in agreement, putting a finger underneath her chin, "Yeah, you look way too suspicious."

Not even bothered by their remarks, "Oh… me? Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no obligation nor desire to share my likes and dislikes to you three. My dream…? Hmm… and, well… I have lots of hobbies."

_**Kami, that was terrible…**_

_Worst introduction. Ever._

The three Genin blink and slowly turn their heads to stare at each other. "So… we only know his name." Sakura says with a deadpan look on her face. Naruto and Sasuke nod in agreement, sporting similar expressions on their faces.

Clapping his hands and chirping happily, "Well, now that we got that out of the way… You, the boisterous blonde, can start." He gestures towards Naruto.

"Whatever, old man." He beams and Kakashi's uncovered eye twitches for a moment and only Sakura catches the small movement. Continuing on confidently, "My name's Uzumaki Naruto! I love ramen and Sakura most! I also really like Ichiraku's Ramen and my favorite place to eat! What I really don't like is waiting for the three minutes for the ramen to cook! I hate Sasuke the emo bastard the most! And my dream's…" Naruto excitedly introduces himself, fixing his ninja headgear with the leaf insignia.

'_…to become a cup of instant ramen and rule over the world of ramen as their ramen king._' Kakashi thinks.

"…to become the Hokage! I'll surpass the old man and everyone'll finally acknowledge me! Believe it! And hobbies… uh, pranks I guess!" he loudly proclaims for everyone to hear. Sakura chuckles at his energetic introduction while Sasuke scoffs and Kakashi widens his eyes.

'_I see… such an interesting kid…_'

_Now that's the Naruto I know… _

_**Gosh, is ramen the only thing he thinks about?**_

"Well then, let's move on… your turn, pink-haired lady." He nods at her direction and Sakura smiles evilly.

_**KYAHAHAHAHAH! We get to go before Chicken Ass! We should totally troll him! **_

"Hello everyone… I'm Haruno Sakura. What I like is… punching villains and people I don't like. I also like to give out motivational/friendship speeches and it's my job breaking down the fourth wall. I despise… villains and manipulative arrogant bastards, and that makes me want to punch them. My dream… well, I cannot really call it a dream, but an ambition…" Sakura cheerfully introduces herself, then her expression turns sinister. "...is to kill a _certain _man."

Kakashi, once again, widens his eyes in shock and surprise. _Kill_? This little pink-haired girl who looks harmless and cannot even hurt a fly... _kill_ someone? Naruto shivers and stares at her in slight fear. Sasuke, on the other hand, looks somewhat perturbed. However, he quickly recovers and puts on a mask of indifference.

"…And, my hobbies are reading medical scrolls and learning medical ninjutsu!" Everyone stares blankly at her, and Kakashi somewhat interested, before he nods his head towards the last member.

"…My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike a lot of things and I don't really like anything. However, I wouldn't call it a dream, but an ambition… because it will come true. The resurrection of my clan and..." He glowers, glaring darkly into the distance. "...to kill a certain man."

'_As expected… he's an avenger…_' their new teacher narrows his eye.

'_Oh gee… I hope it's not me!_' Naruto gulps in fear, glancing at the brooding Uchiha, then… "HEY! You stole Sakura's dream, you copy-cat bastard!" he points accusingly at his rival. Kakashi inwardly face-palms and Sakura rolls her eyes. Sasuke ignores his outburst and continues to glare into space.

"Okay! Wonderful introductions everyone!" their teacher announces, smiling before throwing away his happy façade. "Now, let's get down to business… shall we?"

The two perk up at his sudden seriousness and change in atmosphere. Sakura sits there, completely relaxed and bored. "Starting tomorrow, we'll start our duties."

"Duties? What kind of duties?!" Naruto excitedly asks.

"It's a training exercise that only the four of us will participate in." Kakashi crosses his arms, staring at the three of them.

"What is it?! Tell us already, Kakashi-sensei!"

"…Survival training."

"Survival training…? What's that?" the loud blonde stares at his teacher in confusion.

"We did enough training in the academy. Why are we doing one as a team?" Sasuke asks as well. Sakura chooses not to say anything, instead she listens to her teacher's explanation.

"I will be your opponent for this 'Survival Training'." He quotes, catching both Naruto and Sasuke's attention.

"Huh?" Naruto gives him a skeptical look while Sasuke and Sakura stay silent.

"And well… hehehe…" Covering his face with his hand.

_Um… creeper alert?_

_**You know… I just realized that Kaka-sensei sounds creepy when he laughs like that. **_

"What's so funny?" Sasuke seethes, narrowing his eyes in annoyance.

Clearing his throat, he looks up at them with fake cheerfulness, "No, nothing… it's just that… you guys are going to probably flip out at this."

"Huh? Flip out? About what?" Naruto wonders out loud.

Then he turns back to seriousness as he gives them all a penetrating stare, "You see… this so-called survival training is very difficult. The failure rate as of now is… well, above 80%. Out of all the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be chosen as a Genin. The rest are sent back to the academy for further training."

Naruto freezes in shock, Sasuke inwardly gulps but did not show any emotion, and Sakura… she's already on her back with her eyes closed, dozing off. Kakashi assesses all of their faces except Sakura. He blinks and inwardly face-palms. '_Why is she so relaxed?_'

"See? You two are frozen in shock, although Sasuke manages to hide it well…" he trails off before settling his gaze upon the dozing female member. "…as for the pink-haired lady… someone please wake her up." He sighs, rubbing the back of his head.

"No need for that Kaka-sensei! I was listening the whole time, just resting my eyes." Sakura opens her eyes and sits up gracefully, fixing her messy bun.

"Alright…" he trails off unsurely, trying to study her. '_Weird girl… she seems different than any other Genin I ever came across._'

Clapping his hands once again, "So… I expect all of you at Training Ground 3 tomorrow morning at five o'clock sharp. I suggest bringing all your ninja tools and weapons. Oh, and, I recommend skipping breakfast. Unless if you want to throw up."

'_What did he mean by throw up?!_' Naruto shudders.

"Alright, if you're prepared and ready to go… here's the print-out with all the details. Don't be late by the way." Kakashi hands them the papers.

_Details my ass… it's just a simple bell test. _Sakura briefly scans the paper before tucking it in her beige ninja pouch. Sasuke did not bother to read it, crumpling the paper in his hands. Naruto stares at the paper, not understanding anything as he looks at the kanji characters. '_Uh… what does this say…?_'

"Well then, my cute students… I'm off!" Kakashi disappears in a puff of smoke, leaving the three Genin to themselves.

* * *

**Omake: **

"…You are from the future, Sakura Haruno." The Hokage calmly blows a puff of smoke, watching it spread and dissipate within seconds. The rosette stiffens up and purses her lips, not turning around to face him. She stares at the village below, not meeting his gaze. Hiruzen Sarutobi lets his gaze wander across the azure heavens.

"There is no need to be alarmed, Miss Haruno. I already knew from the moment I watched you climb the mountain with ease. Such strength… the only person I know who possesses such abilities was my former student, Tsunade." He continues. "Also… you possess a unique aura. That, I can tell."

"Uh… well, you see…" Sakura hesitates.

"I understand. Come, let us talk privately in my office. The open space have eyes and ears, apparently." He hums, seeing a flying crow over his village.

He walks away from the cliff and Sakura reluctantly follows him. _I don't know what to say… _

_**Don't worry! It'll be fine! **_

**…**

Sakura slowly sits on a wooden chair facing the Hokage's desk, fidgeting nervously while Hiruzen casts a barrier-like jutsu to prevent anyone from eavesdropping on their conversation. Finishing the hand seals, he settles comfortably in his seat, placing down the wooden pipe on his desk.

"Now, I do not expect you to reveal every single detail to me. However, I am curious as to how you managed to find yourself in the past." He laces his fingers together, looking at her.

"Well… yeah, it was complicated and… um…" Sakura tries to find the right words to say.

Instead, the third holds up a palm and gives her a brief understanding smile. "It is alright… I know what you are trying to say."

Nodding, the rosette decides to spill everything. From becoming a Genin to the Fourth Great Ninja War. She left nothing and told of every detail she can remember. After the long talk and the Hokage listening politely and considering her words, Sakura slumps tiredly in her seat.

After a lapse of silence, "I see… this is a very serious matter, Miss Haruno." Hiruzen stands up and turns around to stare outside the glass windows behind his desk. "However, it is up to you whether you want to change the future or not. Just remember, the future is unpredictable and numerous of possibilities exist. One cannot easily foresee the exact future, there are many outcomes depending on the course of action one takes."

"Yes… I understand Lord Hokage." Sakura meekly replies, clutching her white skirt. "…I-I just want… to protect my loved ones. I want… to become stronger in order to avoid a disastrous future and protect those I love! I don't want people… to die. I… want everyone to live… in a future… where everyone is happy and there is no pain… and sorrow. A future where… there is always hope." She trails off softly, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

The third slowly turns around to look at her small form, eyes gentle and wise from the years he experienced. "Such a world does not exist without any form of pain or suffering. Everyone has their own shares of joy and sorrow. The will to persevere and to live is what drives us, humans, to continue. No matter how difficult the path of life will be, one must overcome obstacles and learn to believe in hope."

Her jade eyes widen at his words. "Perseverance…?" she whispers.

"Yes, one must become stronger and unyielding in order to accomplish their goals and dreams. I, too, believe that you will become a strong and capable kunoichi someday, but also kind and compassionate towards everyone. Even to those who do not deserve such treatment." Lord Sarutobi smiles kindly at her.

At that moment, Sakura finally decides that the only people deserving her whole trust and the ones she will willingly and gladly bow her head to… are Naruto Uzumaki and Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Thank you very much, Lord Sarutobi. I think I understand now." She shakily stands up and bows in respect, eyes reflecting determination. She straightens up to meet his gaze, "I know that those who are precious to me will always support me no matter what. I will definitely become stronger and be able to protect my loved ones! Also, I will continue to stand by Naruto's side and be the shoulder he can cry on!" she strengthens her resolve and flashes the third a blinding smile.

"Indeed… you are a remarkable kunoichi for your age, Miss Haruno." The current Hokage smiles, "Perhaps you will be able to surpass Naruto and become the Hokage instead."

* * *

**Author's notes at the bottom as usual. Anyway, another chapter finished! WOO-HOO! By the way, this fic may or may not be a CRACK!Fic. It all depends on the direction my sense of humor takes me. Also, I added to the warning that this is a slightly CRACK!Fic. Yes, Sakura, on this one acts differently than in canon. She's OOC, that's why. **

**Anyway, it might sound like I'm bashing Ino or making fun of her so far… yes, but I am not bashing nor hating her character. Honestly, I do not hate nor like her. She's a cool character and I love the friendship she shares with Sakura. I hated it when Sakura decides to break their friendship, because of… Sasuke. I'm hoping to repair their friendship and I want Sakura and Ino to be the best of friends! Sakura would be the one to approach her sometime in the future and become friends… hopefully.**

**Also, I like poking fun of Sasuke and giving him nicknames. His hair really does reminds me of a chicken's behind. Feathers and all.**


	4. Chapter Quatre

**A slightly AU-ish fanfic with a somewhat OOC Sakura. This is a mostly Sakura-centric fiction that focuses on her and the decisions she makes. Of course, this is my take on time travel. Sounds cliché, but hey, my brain is telling me to go ahead and write this. **

***Warning*: terrible humor up ahead, some bad/coarse language, an out of character Sakura with a very insane and sarcastic but more mature Inner-Sakura, attempts of time travel, maybe some plot holes and things/circumstances not explained by the author, and perhaps some terrible characterization of certain characters, and maybe some cliché references used, using some references from other types of work and literature, and maybe some breaking of fourth walls, and terrible naming of chapters/titles, a slightly CRACK!Fic, terribly written fight scenes, with violence and blood included, and my fail attempts at humor. **

**Disclaimer*: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden both anime and manga. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto himself. The story image is not mine, it belongs to the rightful owner. Also, I do not own any quotes directly used from the anime and manga or any other types of work and literature. **

**~Any similarities to characters, settings, scripts, or stories from other pieces of literature or media are purely coincidental. However, ©This story belongs to me, Whimsical Gypsy.**

* * *

Ch. 4: Congratulations! You… FAILED.

* * *

_**Hey, humongous forehead, wake up already! It's eight o'clock! CHA!**_

_Inner… shut up. Kaka-sensei won't be there until ten… so calm down. _

Sakura makes sure to take her time showering, getting dressed, fixing her freakishly long hair, and savoring her breakfast. After kissing her mother goodbye, she jumps out her window and hastily makes her way to the library to read more medical scrolls and jutsus. She also drops by the Hokage's office, greeting Hiruzen and conversing with him until a Jōnin knocks on his door and she bids him farewell. Nodding at her in acknowledgement and wishing her luck, Sakura body flickers in a whirlwind of cherry blossoms.

**9:54 am**

"Understand, you two?" Sakura lectures her teammates, each sporting a lump on their forehead, a result of bashing their heads together. She rarely shows her violent side, but sometimes a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Naruto wails on the ground, flopping wildly like a Magikarp out of water. Sasuke shoots her a dark glare before kicking the thrashing blonde.

"Get up, dead-last. Stop wriggling on the ground." he huffs.

"OW! Stop kicking me, you bastard!" Naruto yells and tries to stand.

"Alright, you two… that's enough." Sakura crosses her arms firmly, giving her boys a scathing glare and they both immediately stiffen in fear. "So, that's the moral of the story. Teamwork. This so-called 'Survival Training' isn't hard as Kaka-sensei makes it out to be. He's only doing that to scare us and he's testing us if we are capable of working together. Which I don't see happening very soon…" she stares at Naruto and Sasuke, who in turn glare at each other. "Give it a rest you two… let's just work together and then you can kill each other after the test."

"Humph, as if I would work with you two idiots. You'll only drag me down." The arrogant Uchiha sneers.

Naruto grits his teeth in annoyance, "Shut up! Like I wanna work with a chicken-haired bastard like you!"

"You're one to talk, dead-last. You'll drag me down the most." He insults back.

"ARGH! I'll kill you!" Naruto runs to choke the ever-living being out of his hated rival, but Sakura grabs the back of his collar and prevents him so.

"Naruto, not now… Kaka-sensei would arrive anytime soon." She scolds the blonde lightly, then turning towards the arrogant duck ass-haired Genin, "Look here, Duck Boy, _you_ will _team_ up with Naruto and I. Whether you like it or not. If you don't, then be my guest and _fail_ yourself. At this point, I don't have the luxury to lecture you both and start meaningless fights. Either we work together or we FAIL."

After that prideful and somewhat angry speech, Sasuke stares at her in utter shock. This is not the annoying and weak fan girl he knows, this is Sakura Haruno. A strong and proud kunoichi who hails from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Finding no words to say or to insult her, he reluctantly swallows his pride and turns away from his teammates.

"…Fine. Have it your way then." He mutters regretfully, glaring angrily at the ground. Damn it! That speech just shot down his pride as an Uchiha!

A beautiful smile spreads across Sakura's face and she cannot help but grab her boys and squish them together in a tight hug. "See? We should act like this more often! Don't you think so too, Sasuke?"

"A-ACK! GAH! S-Sakura… c-can't… breathe…" her blonde teammate gasps, clawing at his throat.

"L-let go…" the raven-haired boy sputters out with deflated ego, unable to escape from her iron grip.

"Ah… Good morning, my cute little students—Oh, what's this?" the silver-haired man poofs out of nowhere and gives them all a skeptical glance. "My, my… seems like you guys are getting along very well. That's good." He smiles mysteriously and Sakura lets go of her two gasping teammates.

"HEY! You're late! Again!" Naruto shouts, pointing accusingly at Kakashi.

Holding up his hands in defense, "Yes, well… as you can see… there was this black cat on the street and—"

"LIAR!" Naruto yells, not believing his lame excuse.

"Alright, alright… settle down now. Why don't we start?" he smiles and beckons the three to follow him in the middle of the training ground.

Sakura eyes the three stumps off to the side, memories flood her mind and she lets a small smile cross her face. Kakashi magically pulls out an alarm clock and sets it down on a stump. "This… clock here, is set for noon." His three students stare at him expectantly, and he pulls out two silver bells held by a red string from his vest and holds it up for them to see. "Here are two bells, your task… is to try to steal these from me."

"However… there is a time-limit. Those who cannot steal one before noon, don't deserve lunch. Also, you'll be tied up on one of the stumps and I will eat my lunch right in front of you." he smiles at them. Naruto and Sasuke's stomach rumble at the same time while Sakura stands there nonchalantly.

'_That's why he told us not to eat… ugh…_' Naruto rubs his belly in sadness.

"…Anyway, you only need one bell each… but as you can see, there are only two bells. Why? Well, that person who did not manage to snag a bell from me will not only be tied up to the stump, but automatically fails. At least one of you will go back to the academy."

Naruto gulps in fear and Sasuke clenches his fists as Sakura flips a long strand of her cotton candy hair over her shoulder, unfazed.

"Lastly, you can use shurikens and kunai for this exercise. You will not succeed unless you approach me with intent to kill." He closes his hand, concealing the bells from the three Genin.

Sasuke scoffs and Sakura merely rolls her eyes. Naruto puts his arms behind his head and boasts loudly, "Yeah, right! Sensei, you're so slow! You can't even dodge a blackboard eraser with rainbow glitter! We'll kill you and take the bells from your dead body!"

Kakashi face-palms and lets out a small sigh, "Oh? Don't you know, in reality… those who bark the loudest have no talent? Well, why don't we ignore Sir Dead-Last here and start when I say—"

Twitching in anger, Naruto pulls out a kunai from his dark blue holster and charges at his teacher with rage.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow as he watches his student charge at him angrily, weapon in hand. Easily grabbing his armed hand and the back of his head, Kakashi turns the situation around. Gripping Naruto's hand with the kunai, he positions it behind his head. The blonde freezes in fear, not moving a single muscle as he stares wide eyes at his teammates. Kakashi stands coolly behind him, unfazed.

'_Heh, so this is a Jōnin…_' a bead of sweat rolls down the side of Sasuke's face.

_**How cool! Kaka-sensei does have his cool moments! **_

"Huh… I didn't even say start yet." he muses, assessing each and every one of them. "It seems like you're fully prepared to come at me with such killing intent. Finally acknowledging me, eh?" he stares down at the unmoving blonde in front of him.

"Hmm… it looks like…"

Sakura stares him down persistently, holding her ground while inner grins smugly.

"…I'm starting to…"

Sasuke looks at him with determination, a dark smile on his features.

"…like you guys even more. What an interesting team."

Naruto grits his teeth in anticipation, itching to land a fatal blow on the masked man.

"Start!"

In a flash, Sasuke and Sakura vanish in a blur, leaving Naruto by himself with Kakashi. "One of the most basic tactics of being a ninja is to conceal one's self…" he slowly looks around for any signs of Sasuke and Sakura. "…except you."

"Hah! Come and fight me, sensei!" Naruto proudly proclaims, crossing his arms with confidence and Kakashi gives him an odd look. "Come on, old man! Just fight me already!"

"…Uh, you're a little weird… unlike those two." His teacher replies.

"The only thing that's weird here, is your haircut!" Naruto rushes at him and Kakashi reaches into his pouch.

Naruto notices the movement and halts in his tracks, warily watching his teacher's gloved hand. "Fighting Tactic Lesson #1: taijutsu. I'll gladly teach it to you."

_**Hand-to-hand combat! CHA!**_

'_Wha…? Is he going to use a weapon?_' Naruto watches him cautiously, not making any sudden movements.

Kakashi slowly reaches inside his pouch and pulls out… _Icha Icha Paradise_.

_Porn… _Sakura silently snorts from her hiding place behind the thick leaves of a tree, watching the scene unfold with interest. Sasuke raises an eyebrow as he watches the scene, burrowing himself deeper behind the thick branches.

"HUH?!" Naruto freezes in shock and gapes at him, staring at the orange book in his hands.

"What's the matter? Where was your bravado from earlier? Aren't you going to come at me with intent to kill?"

"Y-yeah, but… why the hell do you have a book?!"

Nonchalantly flipping a page, "Why not? I'm dying to know what happens next. Besides, this is a cakewalk, won't make much of a difference if you ask me."

...

...

...

"I'll beat the shit out of you!" Naruto rears back his right fist for a punch, but Kakashi effortlessly blocks it with one hand.

"RAAGHH!" bringing up his knee to deliver a forceful kick, Kakashi ducks from the attack, never taking his eyes off his book. Hitting nothing only serves to piss the blonde off.

"YOU—" he rushes forward, left fist reared back and ready to pummel his squatting teacher to the ground.

…Only to hit nothing and for Kakashi to reappear squatting behind him, hands positioned in a Tiger seal.

"A ninja is not supposed to let his guard down and let the enemy approach him from behind, Sir Dead-Last."

"What the?!"

_**Too late! I'm so glad that it wasn't me down there! **_Inner chortles madly and Sakura agrees.

'_That idiot… falling for a stupid trick. He'll get blasted with a ninjutsu._' Sasuke scoffs, watching from the trees.

"Oh well… nice meeting you, Uzumaki Naruto." Kakashi smiles mysteriously and Naruto widens his eyes.

"Hidden Leaf Taijutsu Supreme Technique: A Thousand Years of Pain!" poor Naruto is unable to dodge the oncoming finger probe, violating his rectal cavity with such a vulgar attack. Clutching his butthole in pain, he cries out and flies meters into the air, only to land into a river.

'_What the hell… ninjutsu my ass! What a bunch of morons!_' Sasuke's left eye twitches as he watches the two.

_**BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Never gets old!**_

Seconds later, a couple of shuriken burst out of the water's surface, heading towards Kakashi. Giggling as he continues to read, with a swipe of his hand, he catches both projectiles without breaking a sweat.

'_ARGH! Damn it!_' gritting his teeth in anger and clenching his fists underwater, Naruto performs a hand seal.

He breaks into the surface, coughing and gagging while Kakashi looks down at him. "What's wrong? If you don't get a bell by noon, you don't get to eat."

"Whatever! I already know that!" the blonde sputters out angrily, hauling out of the water and dragging himself onto land.

Flipping another page and never taking his eyes off from the pages of the book, "Well, you're quite weak for someone who wants to become Hokage."

"Shut up! I can still fight even with an empty stomach!" he sits up on the ground, "I was careless! That's all!"

"Hmm… ever heard carelessness can lead to one's downfall?" Kakashi briskly walks away, burying his nose in his book.

'_I have to get a bell…!' _Breathing heavily, Naruto glares at his teacher's back.

'_I'm going to make him… acknowledge me!' _A barrage of clones burst out of the river's surface. '_I WILL become a ninja!_'

"Hm?" turning around to stare at the Naruto clones charging from behind. "Shadow clone jutsu, eh? They're not just simple illusionary clones, but they're real. However, with the incredible amount of chakra needed and with your ability, it can only last for a minute."

…

"?"

Suddenly, a clone manages to sneak up behind Kakashi and holds him down. The others continue their frontal assault. Well, anyone with a brain can easily guess what happens next… Kakashi switches places with the Naruto clone and another clone managed to land a hit—a powerful falcon punch intended for Kakashi-sensei—on another clone instead. Fighting ensues among the Naruto clones and Kakashi quietly sneaks away. Sasuke and Sakura sweat drop at the sight. Using substitution jutsu, their Jōnin instructor flees from the chaotic brawl and slinks into the shadows.

**...**

A single teardrop streams down Naruto's face as he finds himself alone in the training grounds. His teammates and teacher nowhere in sight.

When suddenly, a shiny object in his peripheral vision, Naruto whips his head to the side. There, lying innocently on the grass underneath a tree… a single bell of hope!

"OOOHH! A bell! Hehehe… Kaka-sensei might've dropped it when he escaped. Hehe…" the boisterous blonde chortles, running up to grab the silver bell. He reaches out a hand and…

WOOSH! He steps into a simple trap and a rope tied around his ankles sends him flying into the air. "What the hell is this?!" he flails upside down, trying to free himself.

A pair of feet approaches him and Kakashi bends down to grab the bell.

"NOOO! MY LUUUUNCH!"

"Think before you attack… or someone might turn it to their advantage and use it against you." Kakashi takes back the bell, tying it to his vest. "Also… don't fall for such an obvious trap next time, Sir Dead-Last."

"SCREW YOU!"

Sighing tiredly and fixing his ninja headgear, Kakashi lectures him, "A ninja must be able to read what's underneath the underneath."

"I know that!"

"I'm reminding you, because you don't."

"AAARGGGHHHH! I'll kill you!"

Sakura face-palms as the corners of her lips twitches violently. However, a familiar chakra signature approaches her from behind and Sakura whips around in alarm.

"Fighting Tactic Lesson #2: genjutsu." Kakashi casts an illusion just as Sakura turns around.

_Not gonna fall for that, Kaka-sensei!_

Performing a hand seal, "Kai!" his coral-haired student, dispels the jutsu with a flourish. Then performing a back-flip, gravity pulls her down to the earth, but Sakura lands gracefully. Without sparing a glance at her surprised teacher, she body flickers to where Naruto is.

**…**

"Ugh! Almost got it! There!" Naruto struggles as he tries to cut the rope with a kunai. Successfully cutting the rope, he falls down to the ground. "Look underneath the underneath?! So stupid!"

Flipping himself to land on his feet, "Damn it! I'm not going to fall for that again!" he lands swiftly in a crouch… until he steps into another trap. Once again, falling for the same trap twice, the rope flings him into the air. Naruto lets out a yell of surprise, "NOOOO!"

"Hey, Naruto… what's up?" Sakura appears in a tornado of blossoms, smiling up at the gullible blonde.

"H—Wha?! Sakura!" he yelps in surprise.

"…Looks like you fell for such an obvious trap… again." She sighs.

Scratching his cheek, "Uh, well… I mean… I almost got a bell… hehehe…"

"Whatever, just hold still, okay?" she takes out a kunai from her holster and effortlessly threw it at the rope, cutting it immediately.

Naruto scrambles to land gracefully in front of his crush, but ends up landing on his skull instead. Fortunately, he is already an idiot and his thick skull prevents him from taking any more damage. Sakura snorts and helps him to his feet. Rubbing his head, he thanked her.

"WAH! How'd you know I was here?"

"Well… that was pretty entertaining what you did back there."

"Wait… you were watching me fight that old man?!"

"Yes, Naruto… anyway, we should find Sasuke. We need to work together if we want to pass." Sakura tells him, looking around the empty training ground.

"What?! Why can't just the two of us work together?! That bastard ain't worth it!" Naruto complains.

"As much as I hate it, we don't have a choice, Naruto. Now, let's go over that plan again, alright?" she massages her temples.

"Fine." The blonde grumbles reluctantly, following her orders.

Meanwhile, Kakashi watches them with interest from the shadows.

**(*-*)**

"Hmm… not so high and mighty now, are we?" Kakashi hums mockingly, continuing to flip the pages of his book. "You are definitely heads above the others when it comes to ninjutsu." Sasuke glowers darkly at him, only his head sticking out of the ground. The rest of his body is stuck underground, rendering him immobile and defenseless against the silver-haired Jōnin.

_**HOLY MOTHER OF—SWEET JESUS—KAMI—JASHIN—OH LAWD! This is even better! Someone take a freaking picture! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

Sakura tunes out her boisterous inner and gestures at Naruto. The blonde tries to contain his laughter, but pinches himself and imagines a painful image instead. They both silently watch their helpless teammate and mocking instructor behind a tree yards away.

"Fighting Tactic Lesson #3: ninjutsu. Remember it well." Kakashi remarks sarcastically, flipping another page as he turns his back and walks away. Sasuke glares scathingly at his back, but the silver-haired man did not waver.

Sakura and Naruto make sure that their teacher is out of sight before helping out their stuck teammate. After a few moments, the man disappears in a puff of smoke and Naruto and Sakura jump out of their hiding place and run towards their black-haired teammate. It was a sight that made inner-Sakura die with laughter.

The rosette cannot help but bend down in laughter as well. Naruto did the same, dropping and rolling on the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks. The brooding Uchiha glares at them hatefully.

"I hate you both."

"Aw… we love you too, Chicken Ass." Sakura snickers and he gives her a cold glare.

"C-c-chicken A-ass?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto continues to roll on the ground, rolling away from them before hitting a boulder.

"What? Your hair reminds me of a chicken's ass. Crazy feathers and all. Kind of like a duck's too if I think about it…" she contemplates.

"Just… just… get me out of here… please." He reluctantly grits out, averting his gaze from her amused eyes.

"What? Did I just hear the oh-so-mighty Uchiha beg?" Sakura puts a dainty hand on her mouth, staring at him with mocking wide eyes.

"Don't. Make. Me. Say. It. Again."

Rolling her eyes in amusement, "Yeah, yeah… hold still for a second, will ya?" Sakura kneels on the ground in front of him and slowly puts a finger on the earth. Sending chakra to the pad of her index finger, within a few seconds, the ground underneath cracks and crumbles. A giant fissure breaks apart the solid earth, freeing the shell-shocked Uchiha as he gives her an alien look. Naruto, a few feet away, watches in shock and amazement as the ground splits apart.

Detracting her lone finger from the now ruined and broken layer of soil, Sakura stands up and beams at Sasuke. "Now, time to kick Kaka-sensei's ass!"

"W-w-what… h-how did…" Naruto widens his blue eyes at her. Sasuke chooses not to comment, but glances back and forth between the giant fissure and his cotton candy-haired teammate.

"THAT'S SO COOL, SAKURA!" Naruto whoops in joy, clearly impressed and amazed.

"Thanks, Naruto. But first, let's find Kaka-sensei and show him our teamwork is the best!" she grins at them. Naruto lets out a loud shout of 'yeah' and Sasuke grunts in agreement.

**(*-*)**

"…I see that the three of you manage to find me, but so what? Without any form of strategy, it's useless." Kakashi briefly looks up at the approaching Genins.

"Say whatever you want, old man! This time, we're going to kick your ass!" Naruto points at him.

"Didn't I tell you that those who are all bark and no bite are the useless and talentless ones?" Kakashi raises a brow before turning his attention to his beloved book.

"You'll eat those words!" Naruto grins, feeling more confident with Sakura next to him.

"Oh?" the man slowly lowers the book from his face.

"Alright, team, move out!" Sakura whips out her right hand and Naruto and Sasuke vanish from their positions.

Sakura, however, stays still as she glares at Kakashi.

"…Is this a showdown? Or are you challenging me to a match, Sakura?" Kakashi taunts, trying to study her reactions.

"…Taunting me isn't going to work, Kaka-sensei. You can do better than that." She refuses to take the bait and takes a step forward. The silver-haired Jōnin narrows his eyes, but did not budge. Then, without any warning or hesitation, Sakura body flickers. Dispersing in a flurry of cherry blossoms, she reappears not even a second behind Kakashi. Throwing a chakra-infused punch at the back of his head, she mentally smirks.

Reacting at the last-minute, Kakashi turns around and grabs her wrist and flips her over. Gasping briefly, she regains control mid-air and body flickers once more. Narrowing his uncovered eye at the scattered pink blossoms, Kakashi snaps his book shut and puts it back in a safer place. Only for Sakura to assault him up front, readying a Tsunade worthy punch, her teacher barely had enough time to evade her deadly punch. Her fist made contact with the solid ground, breaking under her strength. The ground cracked and crumbled, creating a three meter radius wide crater, twelve inches deep.

Kakashi, for what seems like the hundredth time, widens his eyes in shock and terror. Who is this pink-haired girl with the strength rivaling that of the Slug Sannin?! No time to think as a barrage of kunai and shuriken flies at him with intense speed—courtesy of Naruto. He performs the hand seals for a substitution jutsu just in time as the deadly projectiles hit their mark. Reappearing a few yards away, he evades another assault from Sakura. This time, she jumps into the air and bringing her foot down in an axe kick, she creates another meteor sized crater that's bigger and deeper than the last one.

Kakashi evades to the side, sweat pouring down the side of his face. '_I can't let her hit me!_' Suddenly, Naruto appears behind his back, reaching for the bells. He snaps back to reality and grabs his wrist before flinging him away.

"AAHHH!" Naruto screams, but Sakura manages to catch him before he hits the ground.

'_Hmm… their teamwork is getting better… however, where's the third one?_'

As if answering his thoughts, Sasuke looms above him in mid-air. "Above you." the Uchiha finishes his hand seals and performs the Uchiha trademark jutsu. A giant ball of fire heads straight towards the Jōnin, scorching the ground with intense heat. Unfortunately, Kakashi body flickers and reappears behind him. Sasuke turns around just in time to block a kick to his chest. Falling to the ground, he braces for the impact until he feels someone's arms around him. Uncovering his face with his arms, he stares in surprise at his coral-haired teammate. Sakura smiles at him and they both vanish in a whirl of blossoms.

Kakashi lands gracefully and he watches the scene with slight interest and amusement, only for Naruto to sneak up behind him and tries to reach for the bells once again.

"You sure are persistent when it comes to stealing these bells, huh, Sir Dead-Last?" he mocks, moving away with blinding speed. Naruto yells in frustration, charging straight at him with a sucker punch. "My, my… how eager, are we?"

"I'll wipe that stupid smile off your face!" the blue-eyed blonde seethes when his teacher side-steps his attack.

"Then try to dodge this!" Naruto retaliates, bringing a roundhouse kick to his opponent's face. Kakashi catches his foot, but Sasuke charges at his right side. Easily dodging a strong high kick from the Uchiha, he grabs his foot. Both boys stare at him with hate, but to no avail cannot free themselves from his grip. Fortunately, Sakura appears behind him, a kunai in hand. Poising the sharp weapon centimeters from his jugular vein, Sakura smirks. Kakashi remains frozen, not moving a single muscle.

_**Hell to the yes! We did it! **_

"Oh my… look at this. You three are actually working together. I'm impressed." The copy-ninja smiles that eye-crinkling cryptic smile at them. Naruto twitches in irritation, Sasuke scoffs, and Sakura sighs in relief.

"Drop the pleasantries, Kaka-sensei. Your sarcasm needs some work." Her kunai flashes against the mid-day sun dangerously.

"Oh, I'm not being sarcastic, Sakura. I'm merely stating my opinion. In fact, I am impressed at all of you. This is the first time rookies like you managed to find the true hidden meaning of this exercise." He calmly replies. Sakura shifts her gaze to the bells tied to the side of his waist; she quickly snatches the silver bells and jumps away from him.

Safe from the sharp object, Kakashi releases his grip on Naruto and Sasuke's foot. They quickly jump away from him as well, creating distance. Sakura proceeds dividing the bells and throws one at Naruto and the other one at Sasuke, leaving her nothing. At that exact moment, the alarm goes off, signaling the end of the test.

"So… did we fail, Kaka-sensei?" Sakura smiles sheepishly at her instructor. The silver-haired man did nothing but sigh as he scratches his head.

"In fact… you did not meet my expectations…" he looks up at the sky.

"What?! But we took the bells!" Naruto complains and Sasuke gives him another glare.

"So… my final decision…"

"Just tell us already, damn it!"

"Shut up, dead-last. Don't shout so loud."

"…is that you all…"

Sakura crosses her arms in anticipation, urging the Jōnin to continue.

"…PASS!" he turns to look at them, giving an exaggerated thumbs-up.

Naruto nearly drops the bell he holds and Sasuke blinks. Sakura beams widely and inner fist pumps.

_**FUCK YEAH! WE PASSED! WE MOTHERFUCKING PASSED!**_

_Whew… I thought for a second he was going to fail us. _

"Now that the test is over. Sakura, do you mind revealing the purpose of the bell test?" Kakashi turns to her.

_W-what? Why's he asking me?_

Giving her a look, "I'm sure you're the one who convinced these…" gesturing towards the male members of Team 7, "…two dolts to work together."

"Teamwork." Sakura says, dropping her arms to her sides.

Giving her a nod, "That's right. Teamwork. The purpose for this test is to see if a team is able to put aside their differences and work together under these circumstances."

Focusing at Naruto, "Naruto, you were too busy running around recklessly by yourself, didn't even bother to plan a strategy with your teammates." The blonde huffs in indignation and turns away from him.

Turning to Sasuke, "Sasuke, you were unwilling to work with your teammates and thinks it's better to work alone." Sasuke remains silent and did not meet his gaze.

Finally at Sakura, "Sakura, I think you're the only one willing to work together, and thus created a plan to directly assault me. Also, you willingly helped your teammates when they were in trouble. For that, great job and I must commend your efforts." He walks towards her and pats her head, ruining her hairstyle. Fortunately, she decided not to stick any senbon needles in her bun this morning.

"…Anyway, you three passed with flying colors. Remember, even though superior individual ability is important for a ninja, teamwork is even more important. Individuality and concern to only one's self plays a dangerous role in every team and has the potential to endanger its members… and can even get its members killed. Being a ninja means risking your life and making tough life and death choices." Kakashi continues. His three students listening to every word he says, taking it all in.

Kakashi slowly walks towards a monument, stopping in front of a slab of black stone with the leaf insignia. Numerous names are carved upon the stone. "This stone here… are carved with numerous names. Ninjas, who are recognized as heroes of our village."

"Heroes?! Hey, hey! I've decided I want my name carved there too! A hero! I'll become one!" Naruto proclaims and Sakura sighs.

_Naruto… you don't understand. Those names…_

Glancing at the loud blonde before looking back at the stone, "…But they're not just heroes."

"Oh yeah?! What kind of heroes?!"

"…"

_**Gosh, Naruto! You're so dense!**_

"…They were all… KIA."

"Uh… what? What does that mean?" Naruto asks skeptically.

Sighing and rubbing her temples, "He meant they were all ninjas killed in action. Names of heroes who died in their missions." Sakura stares at the memorial.

"!" Naruto drops his smile and looks away awkwardly, dropping his head in shame.

"…" Sasuke did not say anything as he continues to stare at the carved names.

"Correct… this is a memorial. My best friend's name was carved here, too."

_He probably meant Obito…_

"That's why…" Kakashi turns around to look at them.

"…A ninja must be able to see what's underneath the underneath. Yes, those who break the rules are trash…" the masked ninja throws his head back, looking up at the sky.

Sakura snaps back to reality as nostalgia and memories slap her across the face.

"…But those who abandon their comrades are even worse than trash."

'_Kaka-sensei is so cool!_' Naruto beams, looking at his teacher in awe.

Sasuke remains silent, but a small smirk forms across his face and Sakura grins widely at him.

"…So that's that. Let me say this again, you all pass. Starting tomorrow, Team 7 will begin its duties." The infamous son of the White Fang proudly proclaims.

"YAY! I DID IT! I'M A NINJA NOW!" Naruto shouts to the sky.

"That you are." Kakashi smiles at his three new students. Naruto grabs his two precious teammates and crushes them into a giant bear hug.

"YEAH! TEAM 7!" he shouts happily. Sakura smiles brightly at her two boys and Sasuke begrudgingly lets the blonde idiot crush him in a suffocating hug.

"Why don't we celebrate at Ichiraku? My treat." Kakashi suggests, hands in his pockets.

Naruto immediately perks up at the mention of his favorite restaurant in the entire Ninja World. "Yeah! Let's go!"

Kakashi chuckles at their amusing behavior, but he feels proud nonetheless. They are now officially Team 7!

* * *

**Omake:**

Sakura shuts the door leading to the Hokage's office close. Hiruzen looks up from the pile of papers he had been reading. Putting down his ink brush, he greets the pink-haired member of Team 7.

"Congratulations, Miss Haruno, for passing the bell test. After all, this is the first time Kakashi passes a team." The third folds his fingers together.

"Yeah! Thank you, Lord Sarutobi." Sakura bows and walks to stand in front of his desk, looking at all the huge stack of papers and scrolls.

"Indeed… I was watching through my crystal ball." He hums, pulling out a drawer and taking out his smoking pipe. Sakura scrunches her face in disgust.

"Why do you always smoke? It's bad for your health, Lord Sarutobi. You'll die early." Sakura chastises.

He chuckles lightly at her response, "I am already old, my dear." He lights up the pipe and breathes in.

"Stubborn old man. Anyway, I'm excited to finally start doing missions." Sakura walks to a large scroll situated at one of the bookshelves. She opens the scroll and stares at the written characters, understanding that it is a summoning scroll.

"Ah, that is my summoning scroll." Hiruzen notices the large scroll in her hands, blowing out smoke from his lips.

_Is he talking about the monkey? Enma? _

"Oh… I see." Sakura slowly puts it back on the bookshelf and grabs a smaller scroll instead. "Lord Sarutobi? May I borrow some of these scrolls and practice? I really need to work on my medical ninjutsu and genjutsu and maybe some fūinjutsu and senjutsu." She asks him, albeit nervously.

"Yes, you may. You may borrow as many scrolls as you want as long as you have my permission." The Hokage nods his head. Sakura thanked him and briefly scans through all the scrolls and takes what she needs. Then she stumbles upon a strange yet familiar looking scroll. Picking it up, she studies it closely, wondering why it is pink. Then recognizing the strange markings, she nearly gasps. This scroll…! Quickly and quietly stuffing it inside her red qipao top, she gathers all the scrolls she needs.

"Thank you for the scrolls, Lord Sarutobi. I have to go now, my mother is waiting for me at home." She smiles as someone behind the door is approaching. She immediately recognizes the familiar chakra signature.

The Hokage nods at her, "You are very welcome, Miss Haruno. Feel free to drop by anytime you want."

Grinning and giving him a mock salute, she body flickers and the pink petals furiously scatter everywhere.

"Excuse me, Lord Hokage… may I have a moment?" the spiky haired masked ninja opens the door after knocking.

Looking up from his paper work, "Good afternoon, Kakashi."

* * *

**Ugh… I have to stop here. My brain hurts from all this writing. This is why I really hate writing fight scenes. New warning added also, terrible fight scenes! I suck… they're so hard! Amen to those who are able to pull it off. **

**Anyway, these omakes are just simple continuation/extensions included in these chapters. They may or may not be relevant to the plot and they are supposed to be less serious and funnier. Otherwise, without any humor, this story would be bland and boring—in my opinion. But oh well… I'll work on that. **

**This story is probably progressing slowly, but I promise next chapter is where they start their first official mission! The Land of Waves/Zabuza Arc! With Haku included, of course. **


	5. Chapter Cinco

**A slightly AU-ish fanfic with a somewhat OOC Sakura. This is a mostly Sakura-centric fiction that focuses on her and the decisions she makes. Of course, this is my take on time travel. Sounds cliché, but hey, my brain is telling me to go ahead and write this. **

***Warning*: terrible humor up ahead, some bad/coarse language, an out of character Sakura with a very insane and sarcastic but more mature Inner-Sakura, attempts of time travel, maybe some plot holes and things/circumstances not explained by the author, and perhaps some terrible characterization of certain characters, and maybe some cliché references used, using some references from other types of work and literature, and maybe some breaking of fourth walls, and terrible naming of chapters/titles, a slightly CRACK!Fic, terribly written fight scenes, with violence and blood included, and my fail attempts at humor. **

**Disclaimer*: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden both anime and manga. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto himself. The story image is not mine, it belongs to the rightful owner. Also, I do not own any quotes directly used from the anime and manga or any other types of work and literature. **

**~Any similarities to characters, settings, scripts, or stories from other pieces of literature or media are purely coincidental. However, ©This story belongs to me, Whimsical Gypsy.**

* * *

Ch. 5: First B-Rank Mission: Protect the bridge builder, Mr. Tazuna!

* * *

"…Everyone in their positions?" Kakashi fiddles with his ex-communicator around his neck, watching from behind several trees as he reads his beloved book. What a lazy bastard… making his cute little students do all the work. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are hiding behind the trees; eyes warily watching their target shuffling around the clearing. The tall and thick trees loom above them, obscuring most of the sky and sunlight filters through the leaves, leaving white spots around the area. The forest is quiet, only the occasional sounds of rustling leaves and the whistling wind can be heard. Aside from their target shifting nervously around the clearing of the forest, scratching and digging at the dirt.

Naruto focuses solely on their target, "Yeah."

Grunting in response, Sasuke peaks over from a tree branch, "Same here."

…

…

"…Sakura? How about you?" Kakashi asks.

"…" not choosing to reply as she fixes the gadget, instead opting to hum the Mission Impossible theme loudly through the communicator.

_**We're like spies! Dark as the night! CHA!**_

Naruto and Sasuke sweat drop and nearly gave away their positions upon hearing their eccentric teammate through the communicator.

Kakashi face-palms and drops his head, "Moving on… what's the estimated distance to the target?"

"…About five meters." Sasuke replies, narrowing his eyes at the small figure.

"Ok, team… GO!"

With outstanding teamwork and synchronized movements—all those D-Rank missions finally paid off!—the trio vanish from their hiding spots and charge at their target, appearing a few meters. The shadowed figure shifts in alarm and Sakura's eyes glint dangerously.

"Gotcha, you ugly hairball!" Naruto launches himself at the furry creäture with such speed, catching it from behind. He firmly wraps his arms around the thrashing creäture, never letting go. Sakura and Sasuke stand behind the blonde, eyeing the meowing and wriggling menace warily and in amusement—in Sakura's case.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAA!" the wild cat wearing a cute pink ribbon tied to its right ear screeches, trying to scratch the ever-living daylights out of its attacker/captor.

"It was a success, Kaka-sensei. We captured the kitty." Sakura hums in satisfaction, fixing her long braid.

"God damn it, stupid cat! Stop movi—AGHHHHHH! It's scratching me! WAH! Sto—HELP ME! Someone!" Naruto shrieks in horror as the furred menace continues its assault, scratching him wildly across his face. Poor Naruto did not stand a chance against the angry cat's sharp claws, digging it deeply into his flesh. Do not worry, with Sakura's amazing medical abilities, it will heal in no time.

Sasuke scoffs in amusement, watching his idiotic rival utterly helpless against the cat's furious assault.

"Are you sure it's the correct target? A pink ribbon around its right ear." Kakashi asks monotonously over the noise.

"AAAAHHH! SAKURA! BASTARD! HEEELLLLLP—OUCH!"

Fixing the volume of the communicator, Sasuke answers, "Yeah, it's definitely it."

Somewhere in an open clearing, sitting on a tree stump while reading his precious orange book, "Great! Lost Pet Tora Search Mission: Complete!"

Sakura and Sasuke turn to each other, a wide grin and a smug smirk on their faces. Then turning briefly towards the blonde on the forest floor, still fighting the cat's wrathful fury, they both sigh.

"ACK! OOOOWWW! NOOO! NOT THE FACE!" Naruto flails wildly, trying to keep the furred menace from further assaulting his face.

After a pause, "…Why don't we just leave him there?" Sasuke suggests to his pink-haired teammate.

"Well, as tempting as that sounds… I think we should help him." Sakura replies, feeling sympathy towards her precious teammate.

"I'M DYING! I'M DYING! OH KAMI HELP ME! IT HUUURRTSSS!"

**(=◦^◦=)**

Clutching and firmly hugging the cat to her chest, the Land of Fire's Feudal Lord's wife, Madame Shijimi cries tears of joy upon reuniting with her adorable bundle of fur. "Oh, Tora! My poor baby! I was so worried! My cute little precious! Mwah! Mwah! Come to mama!" she squeals in happiness, as her cat struggles to desperately escape from her tight hold. Clawing at her meaty arms to no avail, Tora mewls in anguish at her stout owner. Oh, how cruel the gods are! To bestow such a cruel fate upon an innocent creature who has not sinned!

'_HAH! That's what you get, you stupid cat!_' Naruto snickers to himself, watching the cat's desperate struggle.

_I think that's the reason why her cat ran away in the first place… _Sakura watches the scene in mild amusement, the owner snuggling and suffocating the crying cat to her bosom. Then switches her beryl eyes towards the seated Hokage and Iruka-sensei several feet away, behind a long wooden desk.

His smoking pipe situated between his lips as usual, he holds up a piece of paper and examines it. "Now… Team 7, your next mission would be… Hmm… Babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in a neighboring village, and helping with digging potatoes."

"NO! NO! NO! No, thank you, old man! I wanna do something else! Like, catching a missing ninja, escort a princess, fight bandits, kick a bad guy's ass! Something kick ass! I wanna show the world how much of a badass I am! So find us a better mission!" Naruto crosses his arms in an X sign, ranting loudly at the Hokage.

'_I agree with dead-last…_' Sasuke thinks.

'_Well… we've been doing D-Rank missions since we became a team… I guess a change of pace wouldn't hurt._' Kakashi sighs tiredly.

_**I know right?! All these D-Rank missions are boring! Give us something better, like… an A-Rank or an S-Rank mission! **_

_Inner… at our current level right now, I don't think Lord Sarutobi would let us. Even though our chakra reserves are much larger and with our still acquired skills from Tsunade's training… we'll probably get killed. _Sakura gulps, imagining falling down a dark abyss and Madara laughing at her misfortune as thunder rolls and lightning flashes behind him.

Slamming his hands on the desk, Iruka bolts up from his seat next to the Hokage, shouting at Naruto. "What are you talking about?! Naruto, you're just a rookie! Everyone starts off with simple missions, then works their way up!"

Hiruzen lets out a small sigh, tilting his Kage hat and Sakura rolls her eyes at Naruto's childishness. Sasuke wants to pummel the hyperactive blonde idiot and Kakashi rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"But! But, Iruka-sensei! We keep getting stupid missions! It's always the crappiest!" Naruto shouts back.

"Naruto, don't shout at your superiors. Show some respect." Kakashi smacks him at the back of his head, successfully shutting him up.

Letting out another sigh and taking out his smoking pipe from his lips, the Hokage speaks up, "Naruto, it seems like I have to explain to you what the purpose of these missions are."

Rubbing his sore cranium and listening to the elder man's words, Naruto begrudgingly shuts his mouth and straightens up.

"Listen, every day, our village receives numerous mission requests. From babysitting children… to assassinations." Giving him a stern look.

He looks down at the desk filled with an array of varying ranked scrolls, piles of paper, an ink brush and tablet, books and a wooden ash tray. "Each request is written down in these scrolls… and divided into ranks ranging from A through D, depending on their difficulty."

Then looking up and giving Team 7 a calculating, yet gentle look, "All ninjas in every village are divided into rankings, based on their skills. Starting with me at the top, as the Kage, then a Jōnin, Chūnin, and a Genin. Missions are handed out by those at a higher rank and including the Kage to ninjas based on their skills and ranking."

Madame Shijimi happily hands a gracious amount of paper bills to one of the elders in charge of the treasury. Tora, however, stays petrified and paralyzed in her arms.

"…If a mission is completed successfully, we receive payments from the clients."

Holding up a D-Rank scroll as he points his pipe at the complaining blonde, "You three recently graduated from the academy. Becoming a mere Genin, therefore, you will only receive D-Rank missions until you become a Chūnin."

Naruto sits on the wooden floor along with Sasuke and Sakura, talking to his team, "Say, I had pork ramen last night, so miso sounds good. I'm hungry."

"…" Kakashi did not answer and Sakura agrees, nodding her head.

"I know right? Miso is so good. I had chow mein, pork gyōza, and fried squid rings with plum-flavored sake last night. What about you, Sasuke? What's your favorite food?" the coral-haired girl puts a finger to her chin as she turns to him.

"Hn." He did not answer immediately, averting his gaze outside the window.

"Hah! He probably eats fried rats and snakes! And he drinks blood from dead chickens and ducks he kills every night!" Naruto blurts out, pointing and narrowing his eyes at their duck butt-haired teammate.

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Good one, Naruto! **_

_Geez… give it a rest, Naruto._

Sasuke glares at Naruto hatefully, hands twitching to perform a fire type jutsu to scorch him to crisp. Kakashi sighs and rubs his head in exhaustion. "Now, now… you two. We're in the presence of the Hokage. Behave yourselves."

Hiruzen massages his temples tiredly, trying to gain their attention. Iruka remains standing as he watches his former students with pride, shaking his head and smiling to himself.

The Hokage clears his throat and Kakashi apologizes for his team's rude behavior—especially Naruto's. "I…I apologize, Lord Hokage." He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sheesh! All you do is give long-ass lectures all the time, old man!" Naruto retorts. "But you know what?! I'm not that stupid trouble-making brat you still think I am!" then he turns his back and puffs his cheeks out in irritation.

Sakura smiles fondly at his words. _That is something only Naruto would say._

Kakashi's right eye twitches and he lets out a small sigh. '_I'll probably get yelled at later for this… Oh well…_ _I give up._'

Iruka stares at his former student in shock, but understands that he has grown well and smiles. The third, too, smiles fondly at Naruto's words.

"Alright then, if you insist… I will give Team 7 a worthy mission." He blows out smoke from his lips, pulling out a scroll. "…It is a C-Rank mission, guarding a certain individual."

Naruto jumps up in happiness, "Yeah! Who?! Who?! Is it a princess? A feudal lord?" he gushes out in excitement.

"Calm yourself, Naruto, I am about to introduce him." The Hokage shifts his gaze towards the sliding doors. "You may enter."

The sliding doors suddenly open and an elderly looking man clutching an expensive-looking bottle of saké enters. Sakura's right eye twitches at the familiar sight of the bitter and cynical bridge builder as she takes in his gruff and rowdy appearance.

"…Hah? What's this? They're all just a bunch of stupid little brats." He takes a swig of saké, then wipes his arm across his lips, leaning against the door frame like a drunkard. "...'Specially that retarded looking brat with cat scratch marks on his face, sticking out like a plastic traffic cone in that ugly neon orange jumpsuit. Are you even a ninja?! Hey!" he studies them.

…

…

…

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, OLD MAN!" Naruto rushes to pummel him, but his teacher grabs him by the scruff of his collar.

"Naruto, under any circumstances, you cannot kill the client you're supposed to protect." Kakashi says, holding back the thrashing blonde.

_**Ugly neon orange jumpsuit…? **_

_Well, his fashion sense isn't the best… and the bright color—_

_**Literally screams "I'm a target!" for pedophilic snake men/rapists and S-Rank criminals. **_

…_Exactly._

Waving off the boisterous blonde's behavior, the man introduces himself. "I am the bridge builder expert, Tazuna. I expect you all to provide me safety and protection 'til I get back to my country to complete a building project."

_And… our first ever B-Rank mission starts… sigh._

_**HELLS YEAH! LET'S KICK SOME ASS! WOOOOOOOH! BRING IT ON! CHA!**_

**…**

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, Sakura makes sure that everything is prepared and ready. She slips on her beaded bracelets that serve as weights and pours her chakra inside each glassy marble. She watches her blue chakra flicker and turn to a lighter pink hue as it fills every bead. Then she turns to her two beige ninja pouches, checking everything she needs. Pulling out a couple of small scrolls, she seals every item necessary. A small pack of senbon needles, a vial of poison, antidotes, two packs of explosive tags, a dozen sets of shuriken and kunai, ninja wire, her medical supplies, medicine, some rations and energy bars, and a pair of black gloves.

After carefully sealing all the items, she tucks in the scrolls inside one of her ninja pouches. Walking towards her mirror, Sakura decides to wear her hair in a simple bun and tucks in a few senbon needles in her up-do, coated with poison along the tips. Grinning at her image, her smile falls off her face as she catches sight of the pink scroll. Sighing and turning to her vanity stand, Sakura stares at the scroll as if mocking her very existence.

_This pink scroll… sent me back in time… and how… how did it end up in the Hokage's office?_

_**Well, whatever it is… we can always go to Hiruzen and ask him, right?**_

_I guess… but first, we have to focus on this mission. Priorities straight! _Sakura puts on her game face and pumps her fist in the air.

_**I'm sooo ready! CHA!**_

Glancing at the scarlet clock on the wall, Sakura grabs her ninja pouches and dark blue holster and puts them on. With only fifteen minutes to spare, she runs downstairs and kisses her mother goodbye. Mebuki, with watery eyes, bids her only daughter goodbye and smothers her in a hug while wishing her luck and safety. Sakura chuckles and promises to return safe with her team and giving her mother one last hug, she body flickers and disperses in a flurry of cherry blossoms.

**( ◦ ◦ ◦ )**

Arriving four minutes later with a stick of dango between her lips, Sakura casually greets her team with a nonchalant wave. Carrying a midnight blue backpack, she slowly walks to her team waiting outside the open gates. Mr. Tazuna stands a little away from her team, glancing and shifting around nervously. Nobody seem to pay any mind to the bridge builder.

"Sakura! You're late!" Naruto yells at her. "Even Kakashi-sensei arrived earlier than you did!"

She stops in front of the whining blonde, with a blank look on her face, she pulls out a cup of instant ramen and hands it to him. "Here, I brought this for you. Just in case, you get hungry. By the way, Konohamaru says hi."

Ceasing his annoying and irritating screech, Naruto nearly jumps for joy and shakily reaches out for the packaged cup of Shōyu flavored instant ramen. "A-are y-you serious, Sakura…? T-this is… for me?!" Naruto holds the precious cup of instant ramen dearly and close to his beating heart, basking in the wonderful scent of tangy and savory soy sauce. This is pure bliss…!

"Yes, my adopted son. Consider it a gift from your surrogate mother." Sakura casually replies, fixing her bun. Sasuke chokes on air and tries to stifle his shock through coughing and Kakashi merely watches the two with amusement and interest.

"Huh?" Naruto snaps out of his daydream and wipes the dripping drool from his lips, but Sakura waves it off.

"Nothing, Naruto. Just try not to eat it too quickly, okay? I only brought one." She smiles tiredly at him.

"Thanks, Sakura! You're awesome!" he gushes out, staring starry-eyed at her.

"Alright, then! Now that everyone is here, we can finally proceed with our mission." Kakashi claps his hand, earning everyone's attention.

"Yeah, mission! Mission! Let's go!" Naruto throws his fists up in the air. "I've never seen the outside before! This's the first time I'm leaving the village!"

Tazuna speaks up, gesturing at Naruto, "Am I really safe with this brat around?"

Naruto twitches angrily and Kakashi pipes up, "Haha, it's fine! I'm a Jōnin after all."

'_God damn it! This old geezer is the worst! I should give him a shot to the face!_' Naruto pouts at the unfairness. "Hey! Old man! Don't mess with us, ninjas! I'm awesome!" he points at Tazuna.

Sasuke sighs tiredly and Sakura watches the scene with a bored look on her face, opting to watch the two idiotic gatekeepers off to the side. Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki as usual sit behind the booths, keeping watch of the gigantic wooden gates of Konoha. The dynamic duo watches Team 7 and their client with amusement, quietly chatting and giggling to themselves like a bunch of silly immature Genins. Sakura is tempted to holler and call out their attention, but chooses not to.

'_There are still lots of time to get acquainted with others later, but for now…_' she discreetly watches Tazuna from the corner of her eye.

She listens in just in time to hear one of Naruto's 'I will be Hokage one day' speeches. "One day… I'll take on the best ninja title, Hokage! Thy name is Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it, old man!"

'_What the fuck? Did he seriously just say "Thy name is"?' _Sasuke blinks at his blonde teammate in surprise.

"Hokage, eh? Isn't that the highest title and the leader of a village? I doubt you could make it, kid." Tazuna pulls out a bottle of saké from his worn-out pack and takes a sip.

Screaming angrily and loudly at the bridge builder, "SHUT UP! I'll be Hokage one day, just you watch, old man! Then you'll finally acknowledge me!"

Rubbing his temples tiredly, Kakashi snaps his book shut and puts it back inside his pouch.

Taking a swig of saké, Tazuna gives him a blank stare. "…No, I won't, brat… even if you did become the Hokage."

…

…

…

"I'LL KILL YOUUUUUU!" Naruto rages, but his teacher pulls him back abruptly.

"Naruto, calm down. And please, don't kill our client." Kakashi sighs.

Team 7 and Mr. Tazuna make their way to the Land of Waves, eager to start their first mission. However, unaware of two dark figures watching them from the thick shrubs.

**(^_^)**

After walking for a while now, Sakura shifts uncomfortably at the deafening silence and breaks the ice. Feigning innocence and ignorance, she turns to her instructor and asks him a question. "Um… Kaka-sensei, do they have ninjas in the Land of Waves?" she blinks up at him.

Looking down at his coral-haired student with a smile, "No, not in their country. But… in most other countries… their culture and customs may be different, but hidden villages exist, and so do ninjas."

Kakashi holds up his index finger, explaining the inner workings of hidden villages and vice-versa as his cute students listen to his boring lecture in the middle of a possibly life-threatening so-called C-Rank mission.

"As you can see… according to many countries out there, the existence of a Shinobi village means military power. This is how countries hold and maintain advantages over each other. However, that doesn't mean hidden villages rule the countries, they just stand equally along with the country's ruling government—the feudal lords that rule and control each country/land. On the other hand, a tiny island country like the Wave doesn't receive much interferences from the larger and more powerful countries, and thus, they don't require a Shinobi village. Within the numerous Shinobi villages, the following villages are: Leaf, Mist, Cloud, Sand, and Rock are one of the largest and most powerful out of all hidden villages and are often referred to as The Great Five Shinobi Countries. These are the only countries that receive the title of 'Kage' as their leader. The five Kages are the: Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Naruto looks up at the sky, "I didn't know that old man was that strong!"

"Don't doubt our Hokage, Naruto. He's stronger than you think." Kakashi smiles and ruffles his head. "Besides, there won't be any ninja combat in C-Rank missions, so there's nothing to worry about."

"…" Tazuna looks down with unease as a bead of sweat rolls down the side of his face, pursing his lips in worry. Sasuke catches the subtle action, but chooses not to comment as he observes the elder man. Sakura shifts her gaze from Tazuna to her surroundings, trying to sense any foreign chakra within the vicinity.

When suddenly they come across a puddle on the dry ground. Kakashi briefly looks down at his distorted reflection before snapping his attention back on the road. Sakura lingers behind her team, carefully watching the puddle on the ground. Surrounded with nothing but tall, looming trees, Sakura stops a few yards ahead. Her hand itching to grab a kunai with an exploding tag attached, debating whether or not to throw the damn kunai at it and watch the puddle explode.

_**Wouldn't that be funny? Just imagine their reactions!**_

_I don't know, Inner… should I? I mean, Naruto and Sasuke need this experience._

_**Meh, whatever suits you, I guess… although, it'd be more hilarious to watch it explode!**_

Her teacher notices her odd behavior and turns his head towards her. Stopping in his tracks, he walks back to where Sakura stands. Naruto and Sasuke stop as well and turn to look at their teammate, while Tazuna halts and stares at the ground uneasily. "Sakura, is something wrong?" he gently asks, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She slowly looks up at him, gracing him with a fake smile, "No, it's nothing, sensei… it's just that…" she shifts her gaze behind her, gesturing subtly towards the misplaced puddle in the middle of the dirt road. The sun's rays filter through the thick foliage, casting tiny white dots upon the forest floor and the dirt road. A slight breeze picks up; the trees and leaves sway and rustle.

Kakashi understands what she is trying to convey and lifts the hand on her shoulder to ruffle her head playfully. He makes sure not to touch her bun, though, for the senbon needles glint dangerously against the bright sun. Instead, he gives her an encouraging smile, "Don't worry, Sakura. I'm your sensei after all… and I promise not to let anything happen to all my cute little students, all right?"

She gives him a slow and uncertain nod, hesitating whether or not to trust his comforting words. Anything could happen, right now…!

Suddenly with a spike of malice and foreign chakra, Sakura snaps into action. _The Demon Brothers! _Sensing a barrage of shurikens heading towards the two of them, she swiftly grabs her teacher's hand and they both vanish in a swirl of cherry blossoms, surprising her teammates and the bridge builder. The sharp weapons lodge deeply into the earth as their intended targets vanished from their spots. They reappear in front of their team and Sakura glares darkly at the two ninjas emerging from the puddle.

_Ah, shit, no! I screwed up! They were supposed to attack Kaka-sensei first and… he watches us from the shadows and lets us experience ninja combat first-hand! But I… just moved on my own…! My reflexes and instinct… _

_**You dun goofed! Well, no use crying over spilt milk… might as well deal with it and see where this goes. I'm taking the backseat. **_

The two suspicious and deadly looking ninjas are armed with what looks like a lethal looking metallic contraption around their arm. With sharp and pointed steel claws, tipped with poison. Also, a long chain of sharp tipped weapons protrude from their contraption, wrapping around the metal. They smirk evilly to themselves before charging straight at the petrified Genins—minus Sakura—and the surprised bridge builder and apathetic instructor.

_Shit! Are they planning on taking us head-on?!_

The long and sharp chains burst out of their deadly contraption, heading straight for Kakashi. However, Sakura shoves him away and pulls out two kunais then throws them at the oncoming chains and pins them to a tree. The two assassins abruptly stop in their tracks, the range of the chains only goes up to two meters.

'_Whoa, Sakura! How did you…?_' Naruto stares at her in wonder and Sasuke shoots her a strange look, as if trying to study her.

"Tch!" one of them glares at her and they both grab ahold of the contraptions around their arm and quickly spun them in a clockwise direction, snapping the chains free. One of them rushes towards the pink-haired girl and the other one targeting Tazuna. Sasuke snaps into action and jumps in front of the elder man, blocking the deadly weapon with a kunai. He grits his teeth in frustration, glaring back at the Mist ninja and quickly averts his gaze towards his female teammate. The sound of metals clashing and sending sparks seem to have woken up the petrified blonde. Naruto shakes his head clear and looks ahead at Sakura standing in front of him.

Sakura, on the other hand, stares down the furious Mist ninja charging straight at her with his sharp metallic claws ready to tear her to shreds. When he suddenly appears right in her face, Sakura jumps into the air and purposely dodges the oncoming attack. In turn, the ninja halts for a moment before swiping his metallic claws at Naruto instead. Arms shaking by his sides and the feeling of something stirring in his intestines, Naruto stares at the intimidating ninja in horror. With instincts finally kicking in, the blonde jumps back in fear, but the sharp metal already cuts into the back of his palm, tearing the skin. He gasps at the stinging pain and watches as small droplets of blood fall to the earth, staining it red.

'_Fuck! Naruto!_' Sasuke widens his eyes before turning his attention at the enemy in front of him.

_**Alright! Time to kick some ass! CHA!**_

Righting herself mid-air, Sakura rears back her left fist and using gravity to pull her down, she strikes at the ground next to the enemy. With tremendous force and energy controlled and contained, she shatters the rocky ground, creating a crater instead of an earthquake. The enemy ninja shouts in alarm as he tumbles backward into the deep crater, but not before Sakura aims a deadly punch to his gut, sending him flying out of the crater and crashing into a tree. He slumps down unconscious against the splintered tree and Sakura turns her attention at the ninja attacking her chicken butt-haired teammate.

_**SHAANNAROO, BITCH!**_

Then jumping once again into the air, she rears back her right fist and upon contact with the ground beside the surprised enemy, shatters it once more. Sasuke grabs the shocked and slightly terrified Tazuna to safety and jumps back from the shattering impact. Tiny pieces of shattered rock and soil covers the entire field. Once the dust settles, Sakura is standing next to the unconscious Mist assassin triumphantly, hands to her waist and eyes closed as she stares up at the sky.

…_I think I overdid it… Kaka-sensei is probably wary and Sasuke would never let me live it down and Naruto… well, he's Naruto._

She opens her beryl eyes and surveys the two giant craters on the ground and the tiny shattered debris scattered among the earth. _Well, fuck. Looks like something Tsunade-shishō would pull._

Naruto continues to stay frozen in shock and fear, feeling numb. Sasuke pockets back the kunai inside his holster and Tazuna wipes his face with the towel around his shoulders. Kakashi emerges from the trees where Sakura shoved him earlier and assesses the damage. He scratches the back of his head questioningly before picking up the knocked out assassin from the splintered and fallen tree before body flickering to the other one beside Sakura's feet. He picks up the fallen enemy around his neck and turns to his female student. "Good job, Sakura, for neutralizing the threat. I didn't expect you to take action so quickly and not to mention noticing the puddle on the way here." The young ninja nods her head tiredly, even though she did not use a huge amount of chakra.

The masked ninja gives her one final look before turning to her other teammates. "Sasuke, good job on protecting Tazuna." He grunts in reply before shoving his hands forcefully into his pockets. Kakashi proceeds to carry the unconscious Mist assassins by their necks and ties them to a tree nearby, wrapping a thick rope around their drooping forms and tying it firmly. He dusts off his gloved hand before turning to Naruto. "Naruto, I'm sorry that I didn't interfere and got you injured. After all, they were assassins from Mist… and they seem to be targeting someone…" he narrows his lone eye and Tazuna gulps.

Naruto looks down in shame and clenches his fists. '_Damn it! I was useless! I was scared, but…! Sakura and Sasuke weren't even bothered…_' he glances at his two teammates. Sasuke looks apathetic and cold as always, with his hands inside his pockets. Sakura, too, did not waver and stands to the side while fixing her pack and pouches; making sure everything is still intact. He hisses in pain at tearing the healing wound open, small tear drops of crimson streams down his palm and drips down to the grassy ground. '_I wasn't able to do anything! What kind of ninja I am who can't even protect his friends?!_'

"You alright… scaredy-cat?" Sasuke's mocking voice snaps him back to reality. Naruto clenches his teeth in anger, glaring heatedly at his rival.

"Naruto, save it for later. Meanwhile, we have to treat your cut. Their claws were tipped with poison." The blonde gapes and looks at the bleeding cut on his palm.

"We have to drain the poison from your body quickly, otherwise it could be fatal. Anyway, stop moving around in order to prevent the toxins from spreading throughout your systems." Then, Kakashi shifts his attention towards the bridge builder. "Mr. Tazuna…"

"W-what is it?" the elder man looks away uncomfortably.

"…We need to talk."

Sakura crosses her arms nonchalantly and walks to stand beside Sasuke and shoots Naruto a sympathetic glance. _I'm so sorry Naruto, but you need this…_

Sasuke turns his head to give her a look and Sakura sticks her tongue out at him, albeit jokingly. _I'm not telling you!_ She mouths and the raven-haired boy stiffens in surprise and irritation. His right eye twitches at her odd behavior, but did not question it further.

After a few minutes of having a conversation with the bridge builder, Kakashi walks towards the tied up ninjas, still unconscious from Sakura's attacks earlier. "These are Chūnins from Kirigakure, the Demon Brothers. Ninjas from Kiri are infamous in continuing their missions until accomplished no matter what and fighting to the death." He says, gesturing at the Mist ninjas.

"W-what? How did these guys found us?" Tazuna asks.

"…They were concealing themselves from that puddle. However, they made a fatal mistake of placing it during a hot summer day. Besides, it hasn't rained in weeks." Sakura replies on Kakashi's stead and he widens his eyes at her careful observation.

"Sakura's right. That puddle was suspicious right from the beginning." He adds.

"T-then… why did you let them fight?" the bridge builder observes the slight twitching of one of the Mist ninjas.

"Well, I could've easily handled these two… but, I just want to make something clear. Who were they after exactly." The silver-haired man gives Tazuna a stern look.

"What do you mean?" Tazuna gives him a questioning look.

"I want to know if they were either after you or one of us. We weren't informed that ninjas are after your head. Our mission is to only protect you from lowly thieves and gangs." Kakashi explains. "Now that I'm certain that ninjas are after you, Mr. Tazuna, this mission is now at least a B-Rank. It was supposed to be a simple escort mission to Waves until you have completed the bridge." Kakashi glances at his three students before turning back to him and Tazuna looks down silently. "I'm sure you have your reasons, but lying about it causes problems and compromises the mission. We are now operating outside our duties."

"…" Sakura chooses not to add anything nor comment about Naruto's condition and Sasuke next to her glances back and forth between the two adults.

Their Jōnin instructor turns fully towards Naruto, giving him a pitying look, "Hmm… this situation is turning dire and… I think it's best to return to the village and treat Naruto."

Glaring intensely at Kakashi, Naruto refuses to back down nor run away in this kind of situation. Whipping out a kunai, he stabs the sharp weapon directly into the open cut. He bites his bottom lip in pain and refuses to cry out, digging the pointed object deeper into the gushing wound. Blood gushes out and drips down to the grass and Naruto watches his palm bleed. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Tazuna gape at him in shock. Sakura lets a tiny smile cross her face before schooling her features blank. _Here goes another speech… _

'_Why is there so much of a difference…_' He stares up at his two teammates through watery eyes, biting back the excruciating pain. '_Why am I always… Damn it!_'

"Naruto, you…!" Kakashi widens his lone eye at his blonde student.

'_I should've been stronger… I've completed many missions already and practiced jutsus! I don't need to be saved ever again. I'm not going to be afraid anymore… and I'm not going to run. I won't lose to Sasuke!_' He grits his teeth, bleeding hand shaking from the pain as he clutches the kunai tightly. '_I swear it on this pain on my left hand!_'

"I swear… on this kunai. I'll definitely protect the old man! We're going to continue our mission!" Naruto grins through the pain, beads of sweat rolling down his face.

…

…

…

"Um, my son… it's great that you managed to take out most of the poison from your wound, but… with blood gushing out like a waterfall from stabbing your palm, you'll die of blood loss." Sakura deadpans as Kakashi nods his head in agreement and Sasuke scoffs scornfully at him.

…

…

…

"Uh… what… N-NO! I don't wanna die from something like this! WEEEEEHH!" Naruto flails around frantically, pulling out the kunai and trying to stop the bleeding.

Letting out a long and loud sigh, Kakashi trudges towards him and gently takes his bleeding hand, "Let me see your wound." He reaches into his pouch and pulls out a long strip of bandages, never taking his eye off the cut.

"He-help me, sensei! I-I can't die yet!" Naruto whimpers and Sakura pats his back soothingly, leaving her place beside Sasuke.

Wrapping his hand with the bandages, Kakashi narrows his eyes at the already closing wound. The skin slowly regenerates, stitching it back in place. '_It's already healing…_' Then he looks up at the sniveling blonde. '_Must be the power from the nine-tailed fox._'

"A-Am I going to be okay, sensei?" he sniffs and Sakura retracts her hand from his back.

"…It should be fine."

Tazuna clears his throat and speaks up, facing Team 7, "Excuse me, sensei… but we need to talk."

* * *

**Omake:**

"Lord Sarutobi! There's something—" Sakura bursts into the Hokage's office in a hurry; she only have fourteen minutes left before departing for her first B-Rank mission. She halts once she sees two familiar Jōnin standing in front of the Hokage's desk, probably reporting for their mission. Genma Shiranui and Raidō Namiashi turn their heads to look at the disturbance and Sakura immediately freezes in her spot, somewhat intimidated by the elite ninjas' scrutinizing stares.

_Ah… what… why… out of all the Jōnin… why them…? _

_**KYAAAAAAA! Hot men! Konoha's Hokage's elite bodyguards! EEEKKK!**_

Hiruzen merely raises a brow and regards the pink-haired kunoichi with a look, "Oh? How may I be of service, Miss Haruno?"

Shifting in her spot between the door frames, she looks away from the three adults. _This bad timing… ugh… _She keeps fiddling with one of her beige pouches, making sure the pink scroll is still intact. She clears her throat and turns her head to look straight into the Hokage's eyes. "It is alright, Lord Hokage. I will return later. I can see that you are busy." She glances at the two Jōnin regarding her with curiosity.

The elder man chuckles and shakes his head, "No, it is alright, Miss Haruno. You can stay. Genma and Raidō are just here for a short briefing regarding their completed mission."

Sakura swallows and reluctantly enters the office and quietly shuts the door close. She moves to stand to the side, near the bookshelves. The infamous elite bodyguards that serve to protect the Hokage and the Daimyō continue to give out information regarding their mission and Lord Sarutobi nods his head. After a few minutes of talking, he dismisses them and the two bow their heads. However, before leaving the office, the brown-haired ninja with a senbon between his lips turns to Sakura.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around before. Are you a new recruit? Or perhaps Lord Hokage's apprentice?" Genma asks her curiously, a mischievous glint in his eyes. The pink-haired Genin blinks in surprise.

"Yes, indeed, Genma. Miss Haruno is my apprentice." Hiruzen replies in her stead, looking up from his work. The coral-haired girl whips her head to give him a look, but he ignores her. "…Any more questions?"

The two elite bodyguards slightly stiffen up at the tone of their Hokage's voice, warning them—specifically Genma—not to pry. Genma fidgets nervously while Raidō sighs and clears his throat, "None, Lord Hokage. Forgive us for speaking up, we are just curious… that is all. We bid you good day." He says and the two Jōnin hastily exit the office. All Sakura can do is stare at the closed door, wondering what just happened. Then glancing at the clock, her eyes widen. She wasted six minutes!

She walks in front of his desk and sets the pink scroll on top of the mahogany. "Um… I don't know where to start, but… this scroll… it enables those to travel in time…"

**…**

The two elite ninjas continue on their way down a hallway inside the Hokage's building. Genma is the first to speak up to his friend/comrade, "Say… did we get any new pink-haired graduates this year?" he scratches the back of his head.

Raidō pinches the bridge of his nose at the question. "Are you seriously asking me this, Genma? If you spend your time actually doing your job and not messing around with other women in bars and such, then you would know."

Holding up his hands in defense, he bites down the senbon between his lips, "Hey! I disagree! I always do my job! Can't you see I'm one of the best around here? Besides, it's not like I sleep with every women out there." Then he winks at a kunoichi passing by and she blushes, hiding her face.

"You know what I mean…" his comrade lets out an exasperated sigh, "If I recall, she is a member of Hatake's squad, Haruno Sakura of Team 7. I heard from Umino that she is one of the top of her class and excels in utilizing her intelligence."

Genma gives out a low whistle, "She's a student of Kakashi's? Last time I checked, he didn't let anyone pass. He must be getting soft."

"…He probably have his reasons…" Raidō grunts, ending the discussion there as another Jōnin approaches the two.

"Ah, Raidō and Genma!" Ebisu approaches them, pushing up his dark sunglasses up his nose. He shiftily looks around before turning to them, "Have you two seen the honorable grandson? He skipped his lessons again and ran off somewhere."

The men share a look before shaking their heads. "Sorry, man… we didn't see that little tyke anywhere. He could be playing with his friends somewhere." Genma shrugs. Ebisu lets out a frustrated sigh and sags his shoulders in exhaustion, until a loud disturbance coming from the Hokage's office interrupts them.

"OLD MAN! I'm here to challenge you to a battle! Prepare yourself!" a child's voice screeches.

Ebisu perks up and runs down the hallway, leaving a trail of dust as the two elite bodyguards sweat drop at his actions. "HONORABLE GRANDSON, KONOHAMARU! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DISTURB LORD HOKAGE?! HE'S A VERY BUSY MAN!"

* * *

**Another chapter finished! Anyway, I'm sorry for the late updates! I've been a little busy! But, to make it up for not updating the past days, I'll put up another chapter either today or tomorrow or soon! We'll see! I plan to update at least once or twice a week so… yeah.**

**Anyway, I was planning on making this chapter longer but… I needed to do some summer reading/homework for next school year. This is what I get for taking AP classes... Ugh… Well, next chapter continues with a new enemy. So, yeah… I have nothing else to say.**

**-Sigh- **


	6. Chapter Sechs

**A slightly AU-ish fanfic with a somewhat OOC Sakura. This is a mostly Sakura-centric fiction that focuses on her and the decisions she makes. Of course, this is my take on time travel. Sounds cliché, but hey, my brain is telling me to go ahead and write this. **

***Warning*: terrible humor up ahead, some bad/coarse language, an out of character Sakura with a very insane and sarcastic but more mature Inner-Sakura, attempts of time travel, maybe some plot holes and things/circumstances not explained by the author, and perhaps some terrible characterization of certain characters, and maybe some cliché references used, using some references from other types of work and literature, and maybe some breaking of fourth walls, and terrible naming of chapters/titles, a slightly CRACK!Fic, terribly written fight scenes, with violence and blood included, and my fail attempts at humor. **

**Disclaimer*: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden both anime and manga. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto himself. The story image is not mine, it belongs to the rightful owner. Also, I do not own any quotes directly used from the anime and manga or any other types of work and literature. **

**~Any similarities to characters, settings, scripts, or stories from other pieces of literature or media are purely coincidental. However, ©This story belongs to me, Whimsical Gypsy.**

* * *

Ch. 6: Enter… Zabuza Momochi! Silent Killer of the Mist!

* * *

Team 7 and Mr. Tazuna find themselves riding a wooden speed boat with the engine turned off. The rower quietly guides the boat to the mainland, the water lapping against the wooden paddle. Only the sound of rushing waves and the water hitting the paddle is heard as an eerie silence settles within the thick mist. They can only see within a two meter radius and Sakura can only discern vague shapes and outlines beyond the whiteness. She looks down at the cold rippled surface of the ocean, tempting to dip her hands into the cool waters.

"We should be able to see the bridge soon. The Wave Country is at the base of the bridge." The rower quietly says, snapping everyone's attention.

"Holy shit, it's huge!" Naruto pipes up, albeit a little too loud. He stares in awe at the half-completed bridge as they neared the mainland.

"Hey, you, be quiet! Why do you think we're using the thick mist as a cover and not using the engine? We'll be in deep shit if that bastard Gatō finds us!" the man rowing the boat with a paddle hisses at the loud ninja.

"…" Sasuke sweat drops and Sakura purses her lips in anticipation, a new enemy coming up soon.

"Oh, yeah… sorry." Naruto immediately apologizes and covers his mouth.

Tazuna lifts his head and addresses Kakashi directly, "Sensei… there's something I need to say. This mission… you're right on the assumption that this is beyond your duties. You see, a very dangerous man is after my life." He hesitates, but Kakashi urges him to continue. "You've probably heard his name before…"

"…" the elite ninja remains silent as Sasuke and Naruto wait in anticipation at the building suspense. Sakura casually watches the water lapping against the tall footholds of the bridge and the mist surrounding them.

"…His name is Gatō." Tazuna shares a terrified look with the rower before averting his gaze deep into the mist.

Kakashi furrows his brows in frustration, "Do you mean Gatō of the Gatō Company? I heard he's one of the world's few extremely wealthy people."

Tazuna nods his head and continues on, "Yeah… he runs an official shipping company, but… he secretly sells drugs and other illegal items. Also, using gang members and ninjas to take over businesses and other countries. He's a very nasty man. He set his sights in the Wave country about a year ago and he used money and violence to easily take control of the country's shipping industry. He now has a monopoly on all businesses in Wave. The only thing he fears is the completion of the bridge."

"Since you're building the bridge… you're in his way." Sakura looks up from the water and straight at him.

"So… all those ninjas were hired by Gatō?" Sasuke asks and Naruto looks at all their faces, feeling lost and confused.

"…"

Nobody utters a single word for a moment, as if debating what to say.

"Well, if you knew that those ninjas were targeting you, why did you sign up for a C-Rank mission? This is at least at a B-Rank level." Kakashi wonders.

Hesitating for a moment before confessing the truth, "…As you can see… the Land of Waves is a very poor country, even the feudal lord in charge doesn't have money. Of course, we the citizens, don't have enough money either… not enough for a B-Rank mission."

Kakashi lets out a deep sigh, fixing his ninja headgear, "We don't really have a choice, so we might as well continue our mission."

'_Hehe… I win._' The bridge builder turns his back on them and smirks victoriously. Sakura did not miss the action, but scoffs at him. _Honestly, he is good at making others pity him_.

Sakura looks ahead and sees that their boat is taking a different route to avoid detection. They go through a soggy brick canal and into the wide and open space. A small island surrounded by water and the suffocating mist along with several wooden houses and tall willowy-like trees. The boat stops in front of a rickety old dock, leading deep into the swampy area and drooping seaweed-like trees.

"Well, this is it for me. Stay safe and good luck." The rower says and disembarked into the depths of the mist as Tazuna thanked him.

"Now, time to get me home safely!" the old man blurts out and the silver-haired Jōnin drops his shoulders and sweat drops.

'_We're doomed if a Jōnin ranked ninja attacks us…_'

**…**

They continue to walk through the slowly dissipating mist and the path deep in the swampy area, surrounded by tall trees and other vegetation.

Naruto glances at the ebony-haired teammate of his, '_I'm so going to steal the spotlight!_' He pretends to look around for any signs of danger, clutching a shuriken. A slight rustle coming from a wet bush to the side and Naruto throws his shuriken at it. "There!" Everyone—except Sakura—jumps in surprise, clearly startled by Naruto's unexpected outburst.

…

…

…

"Heh, it was just nothing." Naruto coolly proclaims, swiping back his spiky hair. Sakura gives him a look that clearly says, 'Are you serious?' and Kakashi holds up his hands in defense.

"Hey, please stop throwing your shurikens around. It's very dangerous."

"God damn it, you stupid brat! Control yourself and stop acting like a god damn moron!" Tazuna bursts out, veins twitching angrily on his forehead.

Suddenly, a white and shaking figure jumps out of the bushes. Naruto gasps in surprise and runs up to hug the adorable white rabbit and Sakura stiffens at it. Their teacher narrows his eyes at the rabbit squished between Naruto's iron grip and face.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Bunny! I didn't mean to scare you!" he continues to weep and hug the gasping and convulsing bunny to his chest.

Sasuke looks at him in disgust and averts his gaze to a stiffened Sakura and raises an eyebrow.

"Kaka-sensei… t-this white rabbit… it shouldn't have a white fur during the summer seasons. It only changes color during winter." She opens her mouth, answering his lingering thoughts. _**Damn right! That means that sword-wielding creep is around here somewhere! **_

"…Yes, you are correct, Sakura…" Kakashi studies their surroundings, then he catches a rustle from behind a tree and a menacing glint.

Widening his eyes and shouting at everyone, "Everyone, get down! Now!" he ducks down.

Sakura, with lightning speed grabs Tazuna and ducks down with him and her teammates copied her actions, just in time to see a huge blur heading straight in their direction. Naruto cries out in sadness when the rabbit wiggles out of his grasp. The flying sharp object lodges itself deep into a tree trunk a few yards away.

_It's Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō! _She studies the lodged iron sword and its long length.

The owner of said weapon flickers out of nowhere and stands atop the handle of the sword. They all stand up as the infamous missing ninja from Kiri appears before them. His face covered in bandages, concealing the rest of the lower half of his face. His demonic eyes boring holes into every one of them and a hidden smirk behind those bandages. He wears a pair of greyish baggy pants and typical of Kirigakure patterned arm warmers with matching leg warmers. And without a shirt.

_**EEEEWWWWW! His terrible fashion sense…! Why isn't he wearing a shirt?! Oh Kami, I think my eyes are burning!**_

Naruto is about to charge at him, but Kakashi holds out a hand in front of him. "If it isn't the infamous Demon of the Hidden Mist and missing ninja of Kirigakure, Momochi Zabuza." He glares at the Mist ninja. "Everyone, please get back. He's on a whole new level."

His three students stare up at the demonic-looking man with caution.

"It's going to be tough…" the Jōnin reaches for his ninja headgear, slowly pushing it upwards to reveal his hidden left eye. "… so might as well use this."

"Humph! You must be Kakashi of the Sharingan… the infamous Copy-Ninja from Konohagakure." The A-Rank mercenary turns his neck and looks down at him. "Sorry, but… the old man's my kill."

'_Sharing—what? The hell's that?_' Naruto looks back at his teacher and Sakura cranes her neck to stare upwards at the Mist ninja. Sasuke catches his breath, whipping his head to look at his silver-haired instructor.

'_Sharingan?! Don't tell me…_'

His hand hovering above his ninja headgear with the leaf's insignia, "Please protect Mr. Tazuna at all costs. Do not approach nor attack the enemy. That's my order." Without any hesitation, Kakashi lifts the headgear and reveals a red iris with the spinning tomoe surrounding the pupil. "Zabuza, your opponent would be me."

'_His left eye! What the hell is it?_' Naruto takes a peek at his teacher, staring at his oddly colored eye.

"Ah… this is my lucky day, having the pleasure of witnessing the Sharingan. I'm truly honored." Zabuza turns around to face them.

"Sharingan! Sharingan! What the hell is that?!" Naruto yells over the thick tension.

"The Sharingan…" Sasuke trails off, catching everyone's attention, but Kakashi and Sakura's. "…is one of the rarest eye techniques that grants the user the ability to read and able to defeat any types of ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. But that's not the only ability the Sharingan has."

"Uh, what?" Naruto cocks his head to the side.

"Hehe… exactly as the brat says. That's not all… what's even more terrifying… is that you can copy your opponent's techniques once you've seen them." Zabuza interrupts, smirking to himself atop the trees.

"When I was still a member of Kiri's ANBU squad, I remember reading about you from a bingo book I kept. This is what the information said… the man who has copied over a thousand jutsu… the Copy-Ninja, Hatake Kakashi." The two elite ninjas glare at each other.

After a lapse of silence, Zabuza crouches down, gripping the hilt of his Kubikiribōchō. "Now, why don't we end all this useless talking? I have a job to kill that old man." He shifts his gaze towards a frozen and stiff Tazuna.

_Here he comes!_

"However… it seems like I have to defeat you first, Kakashi." The demonic ninja grabs the hilt of his sword and pushes off the branch, disappearing within seconds in a blur. Sakura watches his movements and turns towards the lake a few yards to her right. There, on the surface of the calming waters, a ripple and Zabuza appears standing on top of the water. Readying a hand seal and using a technique, "Ninja Technique: Hiding in the Mist." A thick white fog covers his menacing figure, shrouding their surroundings with a suffocating whiteness.

'_He's releasing a high amount of chakra!_' Kakashi watches him carefully and warily.

"H-he's gone!" Tazuna whispers, standing behind the three Genin.

"He'll target me first… Momochi Zabuza… once a member of Kirigakure, famously known as an expert in silent killing. He was a master of stealth and assassination." Kakashi explains and Naruto gulps in fear and Sasuke narrows his eyes through the mist. Sakura closes her eyes and tries to find Zabuza's chakra signature. "You won't even notice until you find yourself bathing in your own blood. I can't use the Sharingan perfectly, so everyone be careful."

Naruto gasps in shock, frantically whipping his head around, "The mist is getting thicker…!"

"Eight choices to choose from…" Zabuza's demonic voice echoes in every direction. Naruto grits his teeth in anticipation while Sasuke clenches his fists, trying to discern anything beyond the mist. "Liver, lungs, spine, bladder, jugular vein, brain, kidneys, heart."

_That's right… as a former ANBU member… he has extensive knowledge of all pressure points and vital organs of the human body! _Sakura thinks with her eyes still closed, a bead of sweat pouring down the side of her face from her concentration.

"Which one should I strike first?" he laughs.

"…" Kakashi looks around the mist, then positions his hands in a Tiger Seal.

'_Fuck… w-what an incredibly dangerous ki… his killing intent…! It feels like it's pushing me down… enough to drive a person crazy!_' beads of sweat rolls down Sasuke's face. '_This intensity… I feel suffocated! I rather die now and get it over with…_' he clenches his fists tightly, shaking like a leaf. Sakura straightens up and gives him a gentle look.

"Sasuke…" he snaps back to reality at the soothing voice. He slowly turns his head towards Sakura.

With a gentle, yet determined look on her usually bright and cheery face, "Calm down. Don't worry, Kaka-sensei will definitely protect all of us… and I will do my best as well." His pink-haired teammate takes ahold of his right hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze before letting go. Her smile somehow comforts him and his wildly palpitating heart eases down. He stares right into her beryl eyes before Sakura turns away to look forward. He swallows and takes a deep breath, feeling the weight off his shoulders.

Kakashi, apparently, heard Sakura's encouraging words and turns his head towards them. "Sakura's right. I won't let my comrades die." He smiles at them reassuringly. Naruto and Sasuke widen their eyes and Sakura smirks.

"We'll see about that!" the silent assassin appears between Tazuna and Sasuke and Sakura. The bridge builder stares in fear at the Mist ninja in front of him, startled by his impromptu presence. Sasuke stiffens at the overpowering presence behind him, hairs prickling and standing at the back of his neck. Sakura whirls around, throwing her chakra-infused left fist directly at Zabuza's face. He explodes in a burst of water. _A water clone! _

"You really piss me off…" Sakura grits her teeth, cracking her knuckles in frustration and pent-up rage. She just wants to get this mission over with and return home! Kakashi widens his eyes, ready to body flicker and stab Zabuza in the gut with a kunai. However, Sakura once again catches them off-guard with her actions. Sensing a demonic chakra appearing behind her teacher, she body flickers, leaving a trail of pink petals in her wake. Sasuke and Naruto snap up in surprise, and seeing Zabuza behind their teacher, sword slashing vertically downwards. Sakura appears right on time, blocking the sword with her bare hands, covered in a thin layer of chakra. The sharp edge of Zabuza's sword just centimeters from the base of her neck as she catches the blade between both hands.

"S-Sakura…! What are you doing?! Get back!" Kakashi shouts, quickly turning around to see his student standing protectively in front of him. Zabuza, on the other hand, watches the pink-haired girl with interest. A small yet ominous smirk forms across his face. Putting more strength into his attack, he slowly forces the sharp edge closer to her throat.

"Heh, how interesting! Little girl able to catch my Kubikiribōchō with such ease. Who would have thought, that out of all of you, she has the balls to do so?" he smirks widely as his blade inches closer to the base of her neck. Almost there. So close. He could almost smell and taste the precious metallic liquid running through her blood vessels. Just one drop. One drop of that beautiful ruby blood. And he would be satisfied.

Sakura clenches her teeth from the sheer force. _No way…! This incredible strength… Kami, if I hadn't trained under Tsunade-shishō, I would have been cut in half like a piece of ham!_

_**Oh my Kami, Sakura! Even at this time, you still have the gall to crack stupid jokes?! Get that demon away from us! Can't you see he's looking at us like a fucking rapist?! **_

"Sakura…!" Kakashi helplessly watches her struggle with the swordsman. "Zabuza, stay away from my student!"

'_Sakura! That fucking bastard is trying to hurt her!_' Naruto glares scathingly at the smirking assassin. Sasuke watches the scene cautiously, debating whether or not to attack. Tazuna can only stand helplessly behind the two Genin, praying for their safety.

Putting more chakra into her hands, Sakura pushes back with equal force, but Zabuza raises a brow and only puts more force into his sword. His free hand twitches and reaches behind him, and that is enough for Sakura to lose focus for a moment and drops her guard. Her hands slip and the blade cuts into her skin, nicking it just below her collar-bone. Sakura quickly tightens her grip, clutching the dull sides of the sword, preventing it from digging deeper into her wound. A tiny droplet of blood drips down slowly between her breasts, staining the neckline of her black shirt underneath the red qipao top. Zabuza smirks victoriously, eyes watching the crimson liquid flow from the shallow cut.

"Sakura!" both Naruto and Sasuke shout in alarm. Kakashi jerks forward, trying to grab ahold of his coral-haired student.

_**Fuck this! Sakura, kick him in the nuts! NOBODY! Nobody but Itachi Uchiha can look at us like that!**_

_Inner, please not now! We have to focus!_

With a sudden jerk, Zabuza pulls his sword away from her tight grip with ease. Sakura lets out a breath she has been holding and stumbles backward, but catches herself. "Let's see if you can dodge this, little girl!" he swings his blade in a horizontal motion this time. Kakashi, with lightning speed, grabs Sakura and carries her bridal style, ready to jump out-of-the-way. However, Sakura wraps her arms around her teacher's neck and body flickers. The sharp blade cuts through the scattered petals instead.

They reappear in front of their team and Sakura dislodges herself from her teacher's hold, breathing heavily and with a wildly beating heart. _That was too close! I thought we were going to watch our body disemboweled in half! Intestines and my organs flying everywhere! Blood spurting out! _

_**Sakura, shut up! Just be grateful that Kaka-sensei was there to save us! Jeez… my heart stopped for a second! If this keeps up, we'll both die of heart attack before the Chūnin exams even start!**_

"Huh? Body flicker technique, eh? You're just a mere Genin, but already capable of such techniques?" the swordsman muses to himself, hauling the heavy sword on his shoulder. "But you won't be able to escape this time!" he charges at them with a bloodthirsty stare in his crazed eyes. Sakura stands her ground while her two teammates hold up a kunai in front of them.

Only for Kakashi to reappear behind him, a kunai poised above his jugular vein. "I wouldn't move if I were you." he glares dangerously at the criminal.

Zabuza instantly halts in his tracks, watching the cowering bridge builder and the three Genin standing protectively in front of their client.

"It's over." The Copy-Ninja states, holding the deadly weapon to his opponent's throat.

"Heheheh… It's over? You don't get it, do you? There's no way your monkey-like moves could defeat me!"

"…"

"You, little girl." He juts his chin towards Sakura, "Impressive moves you got there." Then turning slightly to the man behind him, "Same with you, Kakashi. You're no ordinary ninja."

"But… I'm not that easy." The Zabuza in front of Kakashi bursts into water and the real one reappears behind him.

"W-what?! Another water clone?! Now, he's behind Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto shouts in surprise.

Zabuza swings his sword horizontally at the silver-haired man in front of him, but Kakashi ducks down from the attack. Using the spinning momentum of his sword, Zabuza jumps and aims a kick to his opponent's chest. At that moment, a whimsical and spontaneous idea flashes through Sakura's mind. _I've got nothing to lose! _

She body flickers and pushes her teacher out of the way, sending him tumbling to the side. Sakura immediately guards and blocks the kick aimed at her ribs, flinching slightly at the force behind Zabuza's kick. She is sent flying meters away and towards the lake's surface.

"Humph, what a risky little brat. Saving her comrades without a second thought."

"Sakura! What are you doing?!" Kakashi yells, almost just had enough of her tricks. Naruto gasps in shock and Sasuke stands frozen at what just happened.

"D-did she just…" Tazuna drops his jaw at her stupidity/bravery.

"How foolish! Water Release: Water Prison Jutsu!" Zabuza forms the seal and appears behind Sakura's soaking form just as she breaks out of the surface. Encasing her in a transparent and spherical aqueous prison, limiting her movements.

"Shit…! At this rate, he'll…" Kakashi readies a jutsu.

_**SAKURA! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU'VE FUCKED UP!**_

_Er… sorry, inner… it's just that... Well, it just came up, you know? Hahah… _

_**Sorry my ass?! SAKURA, YOU DUN GOOFED! Again! Now he's going to kill us and… ugh… I don't even want to think about it… **_

"How foolish, little brat. Now you're trapped inside my inescapable water prison. Won't be that easy to break free. Want to try?" he taunts her, but Sakura did not take the bait and instead lets out a tired sigh. Now all she can do is watch her teammates and teacher fight in her stead. _It's better if Kaka-sensei is out there fighting. Plus, Naruto and Sasuke needs to learn to work together in this fight._

She waves off the worry from all of their faces, giving them a determined nod. "I'll be fine, you guys! Just keep on fighting and he'll eventually let go of me if one of you manages to land a hit on the real one!"

"B-but Sakura! What about you?!" Naruto screams at her.

"Naruto, just shut up and fight, okay? Now go team up with Sasuke and beat the crap out of Zabuza!" she yells through the spherical aqua prison, sitting down cross-legged. Naruto opens his mouth and Sasuke is about to protest, but she shuts them with a persistent glare.

"Humph! Once I'm done with those brats and Kakashi, you won't be saying that anymore, kunoichi." Then noticing her relaxed and comfortable position, he raises a brow, "...Why are you so calm?"

She looks up at him with a complacent expression on her features, "What? I'm just taking a breather and watch my boys kick your ass. That's all." She replies rather bluntly, making the dangerous mercenary ninja sweat drop inwardly. '_Just… who is she? Couldn't be older than Haku…_'

Then turning to her teammates and the bridge builder, Zabuza performs a jutsu and another water clone emerges from the lake's surface and stalks towards her team and Tazuna. The water clone speaks up, "Hah, wearing forehead protectors and running around pretending to be ninjas… don't make me laugh!" he addresses Naruto and Sasuke as a devilish smirk crosses his features, "You know what? A real ninja is someone who survived through numerous bloodshed and near-death experiences." Naruto shudders in fear, never taking his eyes off from the Mist ninja.

"What I'm trying to say is… once you're good enough to be written in my bingo book, then you can start calling yourself a ninja. You guys aren't even real ninjas according to my standards." With that, the water clone performs a seal and disappears.

The blonde stares at the empty spot in horror, only for a strong kick to send him flying several yards back, his ninja headgear falling to the ground. The water clone drops to the ground and steps firmly on his headgear. "Just a tiny brat." The real Zabuza guarding his water prison states.

"Naruto…! Zabuza, you…" Kakashi charges at the real one, but the water clone stops him, pointing the sword at his throat.

'_Ouch!_' Naruto winces in pain at his bandaged hand as he shakily sits up. '_Didn't I… swore? That I'll never be saved again and that I'll never lose to Sasuke?! That's right… ever since I became a ninja, I decided I won't run away anymore!_' He pushes himself away from the ground, shakily standing up and glaring down Zabuza. '_I won't run!_'

He runs towards the water clone, intent on taking back what is rightfully his. The clone scoffs at him and gives him another kick, sending Naruto flying back. Sasuke opens his mouth to say something, but shuts it close. Watching Naruto fly back in front of him, slowly reaching out a helping hand. Naruto did not take his hand and slowly pushes himself to his feet with blood dripping down his chin.

"Hey… you freak with no eyebrows…" he gasps, addressing the pissed off Zabuza. "Put this in your bingo book… the man who'll become Hokage one day…" Naruto takes his headgear and puts it on around his forehead, tying it back with a flourish. "Konohagakure's Uzumaki Naruto!"

Kakashi stares at his student with a mixture of pride and worry and Tazuna with mild surprise. '_He's not so useless after all…_'

"Hey, Sasuke! I have a plan." He turns to look at his raven-haired teammate.

Sasuke cranes his neck to look at the blonde idiot, "What? Teamwork with you?"

"Let's get wild! And kick this eyebrow-less freak's ass!" Naruto turns and grins at Sasuke and he, in turn, smirks back.

Sakura beams, a toothy grin on her face as she watches her boys work together. _That's right! Kick his ass for me! _

Naruto wipes the blood trickling down his chin, facing one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, "We're going to kick your ass, believe it!"

"That's some guts and arrogance you got there, kid. But do you stand a chance against me?" Zabuza clone mocks.

"Naruto, what are you doing?! Zabuza is a dangerous enemy, you won't stand a chance!" Kakashi tries to convince his students, however, the water clone shuts him up with a threat.

"I'll slit your throat if you don't shut your mouth, Kakashi. Your little brats won't even land a scratch on me. They're a million years too early." The clone smirks, shoving the sword near the masked ninja's throat. Kakashi glares at the water clone, but made no movements as he continues to watch Naruto and Sasuke glaring down at another water clone.

Naruto whips his head to look at Tazuna, "Hey, old man…"

Looking down on the ground, "…Well, I planted this seed myself…" Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi looks at him with something akin to pity, but did not reply. "I'm not going to stop you guys no matter how much I want to live. I'm sorry you guys… so… go ahead, and fight as much as you want." The bridge builder raises his head and gives them all an encouraging smile.

Sasuke turns his head to look back at their opponent, a smirk gracing his features. "You hear that, dead-last?"

Naruto grins and turns to face the water clone, "You ready, bastard?"

"…Hah… haha…" The Zabuza they are facing chuckles to himself, shoulders shaking from mirth, "Hahahah…" Then he slowly raises his head to glare at them, "You brats never do grow up, do you?"

Naruto clenches his fists, offended, "What did you say?!"

"Going to keep playing 'ninja,' huh?" he replies, surprising Naruto and the others. Sakura continues to watch the scene carefully, watching the real Zabuza keeping her prisoner in the corner of her eye. The water clone raises a twitching hand, "Ya know… when I… when I was about your age. These hands were already stained red with blood." He gives them a dark and demonic stare. Naruto and the others shiver at the disturbing and bloodthirsty look in his eyes.

Sakura, sitting inside his aqueous prison turns to the real Zabuza beside her, "The Demon… Zabuza."

He drops his shoulders and stares down at her, "So you've heard about it, huh?"

Sakura returns his stare, never backing down. "Not really… I just know that back in the old days in the Hidden Mist Village, no… the Bloody Mist, they have a certain way of becoming ninjas."

Zabuza regards her with a somewhat look of respect and acknowledgement, but shifts his attention towards her team members. "You know a little about our graduation exam? I'm a little impressed, kunoichi."

"W-what exam?" Naruto gulps.

"Hehehe…" the swordsman chuckles darkly, shoulders shaking with mirth and amusement.

"What's this graduation exam thing?!" Naruto asks.

"Heheh…" Zabuza continues to wallow in his wonderful childhood memories, then gives them a stare full of blood lust. "A bloody battle royale among students."

"…" Kakashi looks down, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face.

"W-what…?" Naruto stares at him in horror, sweat rolling down the sides of his face.

Zabuza continues, ignoring their shocked reactions, looking up at the sky with a somewhat wistful expression. "Friends who have trained and eaten at the same table were pitted against each other in a fight to the death… until one of them dies. These are friends who helped each other and shared their dreams…"

_**That's just terrible! **_

This time, Kakashi speaks up, addressing the water clone pointing his sword at his throat. "Ten years ago… the graduation exam was forced to change. This change became official after the previous year… when a Demon appeared."

"Change? D-demon? What are you talking about, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asks.

Kakashi looks down, squinting his eyes shut, "…Without any hesitation, a young boy who wasn't even a ninja… killed over a hundred students single-handedly."

Then Zabuza clone gives Naruto and Sasuke a sadistic smirk filled with mirth and malice, "Ah… those were the fun times…"

The two Genins shudder in fear, unable to look away nor move their paralyzed forms. Suddenly, without any warning, the clone flashes forward, elbowing Sasuke on the face. Naruto yells out his name in alarm. Sakura purses her lips as she continues to watch their struggle. Then bringing up his arm, he slams Sasuke down on the ground as he coughs up blood, the scarlet liquid trickling down his chin.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouts and Kakashi shakes in anger, glaring heatedly at the water clone.

"Fucking brats. Just die already." The clone steps on Sasuke's stomach. '_Damn you!_' Naruto quickly performs his trademark jutsu as multiple clones of himself poofs into existence, each armed with a kunai. "Shadow clone jutsu, eh? And with a large amount." Zabuza looks at the clones surrounding him.

With Naruto's plan in action, all the clones charge at Zabuza clone, dog piling him. However, the swordsman manages to escape easily, swinging his Kubikiribōchō around. Slashing wildly as all the clones disappear in puffs of smoke, but Naruto manages to escape, clutching his bag pack in front of him. Then he throws a large shuriken at Sasuke, and the raven-haired boy catches it. Opening the blades to form a larger shuriken, he stares down Zabuza clone. Naruto smirks at his genius plan as Sakura continues to watch them from inside the water prison.

"Demon Wind Shuriken! Shadow Windmill!" then Sasuke jumps into the air, throwing back his arm and throws the shuriken at the laughing water clone.

"A shuriken? It won't work on me." He continues to laugh, as the shuriken nears its target… only for the deadly flying projectile to whip past him. "What?!"

The real Zabuza standing on the lake's surface narrows his eyes, watching the flying projectile heading straight at him. At this, Sakura perks up, knowing the outcome of the following events. "Humph, I see you're aiming at me, but…" catching the shuriken with one hand while the other guards his water prison, "…I won't fall for such tricks!"

"What?!" another shuriken follows, aiming for his legs. "Another one in the shuriken's shadow?!"

Sakura smirks to herself and watches the real Zabuza dodge the shuriken with a single jump. "Still not enough, you stupid brats." He smirks behind the bandages covering his face.

_You won't be saying that!_

The shuriken flies passed him, a few feet behind. Suddenly, the projectile transforms into Naruto, surprising the swordsman as well as everyone but Sakura. "Take this!" the blonde holds up a kunai, ready to throw it. "Let go of Sakura, you eyebrow-less bastard!" he throws the kunai straight at the mildly surprised assassin. As the kunai nears its intended target, Zabuza widens his eyes and quickly slides to the side, narrowly avoiding the sharp tip. Fortunately for everyone but him, he lets go of his water prison, freeing Sakura. Instead, the kunai only manages to cut his cheek, blood trickles down his face.

He whips around and glares at Naruto angrily, a vein pops on his forehead as he prepares to throw the shuriken back at Naruto. "You fucking brat!"

'_Oh shit!_' Naruto watches in terror, unable to dodge mid-air as he slowly falls to the water. Only for their silver-haired instructor to block the sharp blade with the back of his palm. Zabuza stops in shock as he stares into the furious Sharingan of Kakashi, with his other hand wrapped around a soaking wet Sakura. Her bubblegum hair free from its up-do and touching the surface of the water. The coral-haired Genin gasps in surprise, leaning tiredly against her teacher.

_**KYAAAAA! Kaka-sensei to the rescue! Must savor this moment! **_

Naruto breaks out of the surface, coughing and gagging in relief. '_Sakura is safe!_' he grins upon seeing Kakashi-sensei with his arm wrapped around her smaller form.

Still blocking the shuriken with a bleeding palm and glaring furiously at the swordsman, "Great plan, Naruto… you guys have grown."

Naruto grins at his teacher's praise. "Hell yeah! The plan wasn't to beat Zabuza with the shadow clone, but to hide the fact that I transformed into the Demon Wind Shuriken. Of course, I know me and Sasuke wouldn't stand a chance against him."

Zabuza scoffs, "Hah, I just got distracted and had to release my water prison…"

This time, Kakashi scoffs and glares at him, "Wrong. You didn't release it. You were _forced_ to release it." the silver-haired ninja tightens his hold around Sakura. An angry vein twitches at Zabuza's temple, turning his head to look at the masked ninja. "I will tell you that I don't fall for the same jutsu twice. What will you do?" Kakashi mocks. Zabuza immediately jumps back several feet away, readying a jutsu. Kakashi lets go of Sakura and turns to her, "Sakura, stay with Tazuna and the others. I will deal with him from here on out." The tone of his voice leaves no room for argument and she nods her head before body flickering next to a startled Sasuke.

Kakashi turns to face his opponent, performing the exact hand seals for a water-type jutsu. At the same time, "Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Two gigantic torrents of water in a shape of a majestic dragon, rise from the lake. The two aquatic dragons crash into each other, sending blasts of water spraying everywhere.

"Holy shit!" Naruto screams as a tidal wave washes him onto land and Sakura runs to pull him out of the deadly waters. He shakily grabs her hands and she pulls him to his feet as they all watch an epic water battle between two powerful ninjas.

An arc of water falls over the two ninjas, parrying each other's attack with their own weapons. A mighty sword against a kunai. The water dragons slowly return to its indefinite liquid form, dying down with a mighty roar of the restless ocean.

'_What the hell is going on?_' Zabuza stares down the ninja in front of him as they both jump back at the same time. '_It's like…_' Performing a hand seal once again, Zabuza bites his tongue when Kakashi copied his exact movements. Sweat and water rolls down his face as he cautiously watches the man several feet away. '_My movements…! It's like he's…_'

"…copying them?" Kakashi finishes his thoughts, snapping him back to reality.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance upon his opponent copying all his movements perfectly, '_What the—did he read my mind?! Damn it! That…_'

"…bastard is pissing me off! Right?"

"Hah! All you're doing is copying me like a god damn monkey!"

"You can't beat me, you monkey bastard!" they both chorus at the same time, which only results in pissing off the already pissed off swordsman.

"Damn you! I'll make it… so you won't be able to open that filthy mouth again!" a vein twitches on Zabuza's left temple as he finishes the rest of the hand seals for another jutsu. Then he freezes mid-action, staring at what seems like a shadow of himself standing over Kakashi. '_T-that's me…? It can't be!_'

"Water Release: Giant Vortex Jutsu." The three tomoe spins around Kakashi's pupil, activating the Sharingan.

'_Impossible!_' Zabuza's eyes widen. Without any warning or whatsoever, a gigantic whirling blast of water propels towards the frozen swordsman. '_I'm the one performing the jutsu, yet I can't even keep up!_' He gasps as the great water attack slams into him, sending the ninja flying and crashing against a tree. The tremendous torrent spills over the lake, sending titanic waves off shore, nearly drowning everything within its vicinity. "Ugh!" he flinches in pain as kunais pin his biceps and thighs to the tree.

As the water calms down and returns to the lake, Kakashi stands atop the tree Zabuza crashes into. Small trickles of blood mixed with water trails down his body from the kunais' wound. "It's over." The Copy-Ninja glares down at him from above.

"H-how… can you see into the future…?"

Holding up a single kunai, "That's right. You're dead."

And…

A couple of senbon needles fly out of nowhere and pierces Zabuza's neck and blood gushes out from the punctures. Everyone but Sakura perks up in shock, staring at the falling and unmoving body of their enemy. Sakura slowly lifts her head and focuses her beryl orbs towards a lone figure of a masked person standing atop a thick branch. "Hee-hee… you're right. He's dead." The masked person chimes. They all turn to look at the long-haired masked ninja.

Kakashi vanishes atop the tree and reappears next to a fallen and unmoving Zabuza, bloodshot eyes still open wide in shock. He checks the pulse point on Zabuza's neck and upon finding none, slowly retracts his fingers. '_…There's… no pulse…_' Then he cranes his neck upwards to look at the masked ninja.

The masked ninja bows his/her head gratefully, "Thank you very much. I have been searching for the wonderful opportune moment to kill Momochi Zabuza for a long time."

Kakashi finally acknowledges him, "That mask… you must be a member of Kirigakure's Corpse Processing Team."

"…Yes, indeed. I am a hunter-nin." The ninja softly replies.

"A hunter-nin?" Naruto blurts out.

"Correct, my duty is to hunt down and kill missing ninjas who have betrayed and abandoned their villages. I am a member of Kirigakure's Corpse Processing Team." He/she explains. Naruto runs towards Zabuza's supposedly dead body then continues to look back and forth between the hunter-nin and Zabuza's body.

"What the flying fuck?! Who the hell are you?!" he screams and points an accusing finger at the mysterious person.

"Naruto, he's not the enemy." Kakashi sighs and places Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō on his chest, then pushes off his knees to stand up.

"I'm not asking about that, sensei! T-that… Zabuza guy got killed! A guy that's so scary and strong…! Got done in by a kid! Someone that looks about my age! That's so stupid! I don't get it!" he yells in frustration and stomps his foot on the ground.

Kakashi walks towards the blonde, "Well, I know how you feel, but…" he raises a hand and pats Naruto on the head, "…this is also the truth. In this world, there are numerous others out there that are younger than you… but stronger than me." With that, he ruffles Naruto's head playfully as the blonde looks away in embarrassment while Sasuke chooses not to comment. Sakura glances at him from the corner of her eye before looking back at the masked ninja.

The hunter-nin vanishes from his/her place atop the branch and reappears squatting next to Zabuza's dead body. "I must thank you all once again for defeating Zabuza for me. Now, I must dispose of this body filled with so many secrets. Farewell." He/she easily slings an arm around Zabuza's body, and with a brief goodbye, disappears in a whirl of leaves.

"What?! They disappeared!" Naruto yelps in surprise.

"Ha… well, it's about time we head to Mr. Tazuna's place. We can't linger around here any longer." Kakashi slides back his headgear, concealing his left eye underneath.

"Well, you guys are welcome to stay and relax at my home for a while!" the bridge builder boasts, fixing his pointed straw hat. Sakura lets out a sigh mixed with exhaustion and relief before dropping to her knees.

_Hah… that was way too close! My stamina can't keep up…_

_**Well, you know what that means, right? MORE TRAINING, LESS MESSING AROUND! Once we get back, we're going to ask Lord Hiruzen to teach us some super awesome killer moves! **_

"Yes, that would be nice, however…" Kakashi smiles at the elder man, then stalks towards his only female student and bends down to meet her gaze.

"?" Sakura stares back in confusion at his happy and cheerful façade. _Why is he smiling like that…?_

Without any warning, he grasps the collar of her red qipao top and firmly yanks it down, revealing her black top underneath. Sakura widens her jade eyes, startled, as well as everyone present.

_**OH SNAP! HOT SENSEI PULLING DOWN OUR TOP! KYAAA! **_

_Inner, shut up._

"WHAT THE HELL?!" both Naruto and Sasuke scream at the same time while Tazuna pulls out another bottle of saké and chugs it down, watching with interest.

"So… mind explaining what is this?" he smiles brightly at her, gesturing at the shallow cut below her collar-bone and the already dried trail of blood stemming from the wound and trailing down between the small valley of her breasts.

"Uh… um…" she opens her mouth, but shuts it close. "Well… you see…" she gives him a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. However, Kakashi did not let his grip falter and drops his smile, regarding her with a serious expression on his face.

"Sakura… what you did was not only stupid, but extremely dangerous. Next time, please don't do anything rash." He scolds her lightly and she bows her head in shame. Then he lets go of the collar of her qipao top and lifts his hand to gently ruffle her head. He gives her a small, yet understanding smile, "I know you want to protect your comrades, but do so without endangering your life. After all, you're just my cute little student." He smiles that cryptic eye-crinkling smile at her.

"That's gross, you perverted old man! Don't touch and talk to Sakura like that!" Naruto yells, pointing a finger at his teacher. Sasuke scoffs scornfully at his instructor, silently agreeing with Naruto. Kakashi and Sakura sweat drop at their antics.

_Ugh… I just want to go home and get this mission over with… _

_**Well, that was interesting! **_

"Well… that's that." Kakashi slowly stands up and Sakura follows his lead.

"Kaka-sensei, don't push yourself." The coral-haired kunoichi opens her arms. At that exact moment, the silver-haired man collapses and passes out into her already open arms reaching towards him.

* * *

**Omake: (What if this actually happened?)**

"You really piss me off…" Sakura grits her teeth, cracking her knuckles in frustration and pent-up rage. She just wants to get this mission over with and return home! Kakashi widens his eyes, ready to body flicker and stab Zabuza in the gut with a kunai. However, Sakura once again catches them off-guard with her actions. Sensing a demonic chakra appearing behind her teacher, she body flickers, leaving a trail of pink petals in her wake. Sasuke and Naruto snap up in surprise, and seeing Zabuza behind their teacher, sword slashing vertically downwards. Sakura appears right on time, blocking the sword with her bare hands, covered in a thin layer of chakra. The sharp edge of Zabuza's sword just centimeters from the base of her neck as she catches the blade between both hands.

"S-Sakura…! What are you doing?! Get back!" Kakashi shouts, quickly turning around to see his student standing protectively in front of him. Zabuza, on the other hand, watches the pink-haired girl with interest. A small yet ominous smirk forms across his face. Putting more strength into his attack, he slowly forces the sharp edge closer to her throat.

"Heh, how interesting! Little girl able to catch my Kubikiribōchō with such ease. Who would have thought, that out of all of you, she has the balls to do so?" he smirks widely as his blade inches closer to the base of her neck. Almost there. So close. He could almost smell and taste the precious metallic liquid running through her blood vessels. Just one drop. One drop of that beautiful ruby blood. And he would be satisfied.

Sakura clenches her teeth from the sheer force. _No way…! This incredible strength… Kami, if I hadn't trained under Tsunade-shishō, I would have been cut in half like a piece of ham!_

_**Oh my Kami, Sakura! Even at this time, you still have the gall to crack stupid jokes?! Get that demon away from us! Can't you see he's looking at us like a fucking rapist?! **_

"Sakura…!" Kakashi helplessly watches her struggle with the swordsman. "Zabuza, stay away from my student!"

'_Sakura! That fucking bastard is trying to hurt her!_' Naruto glares scathingly at the smirking assassin. Sasuke watches the scene cautiously, debating whether or not to attack. Tazuna can only stand helplessly behind the two Genin, praying for their safety.

Putting more chakra into her hands, Sakura pushes back with equal force, but Zabuza raises a brow and only puts more force into his sword. His free hand twitches and reaches behind him, ready to pull a deadly and sharp weapon. Sakura watches his hand reaching for something behind his back, eyeing it warily. Zabuza slowly grasps an object and quickly pulls out… _Icha Icha Paradise_!

_**WHAT?! WHY DOES HE—WHAT?! DON'T TELL ME HE READS THAT SHIT!**_

Unfortunately, Sakura is caught off guard upon seeing the familiar orange cover and the name of a certain Sannin printed on the front. She loses control and the blade slips from her grasp. Moving back slightly to avoid the sharp edge, but it was still enough to cut the neckline of her red qipao top.

_**SHIIIIIITTTT! SAKURA, MOVE BACK!**_

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPP.

The sound of tearing fabric snaps everyone's attention towards the kunoichi. Apparently, Zabuza's sword manages to tear open not only her qipao top, but also the black shirt she is wearing underneath. Inner-Sakura bursts into tears of shame and embarrassment and covers her face with her hands. Sakura can only widen her jade orbs as she watches her clothes rip open to reveal her pink bra underneath.

…

…

…

"P-pink…?" Sasuke is the first to break the silence. Naruto and Kakashi whip their heads to stare in horror at the usually silent Uchiha. Tazuna leans against a tree off to the side, drinking and chugging down a bottle of saké while watching them in amusement.

Zabuza chuckles loudly, flipping a page as he leans against his Kubikiribōchō, elbow on the hilt of the sword. He did not bother to look up from his reading to see all the male members of Team 7's reaction. Kakashi eyes him with envy, itching to slip his hands inside his pouch and pull out his very own copy of _Icha Icha Paradise. _

Sakura looks down at her ruined top, slightly shaking in anger. This… this embarrassment! Especially in front of her boys and sensei! Oh, someone will pay. Definitely. Her jade eyes flashing dangerously, lifting her chin to stare down the nonchalant Zabuza as he continues to read.

"Uh… S-Sakura…?" Naruto pipes up, reaching out for her.

Then she vanishes in a tornado of cherry blossoms, the pink petals scattering furiously. Catching everyone's attention, including Zabuza. Reappearing several meters above, she rears back her chakra-infused right fist, ready to pummel and obliterate everything within a three-mile radius. Naruto, however, stares at her in a mixture of terror and fear as he suddenly gains a vision of the future. An older Sakura punching and obliterating the ground with a single enhanced punch. He also manages to catch a glimpse of a smirking Tsunade and a terrified Jiraiya in the background.

"SHAANNAARROO!" she yells and punches the ground with perfect timing upon contact with her monstrous strength. The ground shatters and cracks open upon the tremendous force of chakra flaring through her fist. Trees within a three-mile radius uprooted from their spots as broken bits of rock and dust are sent flying two meters into the air. Once the violent rumbling and sounds of crashing trees stopped, Team 7 and Tazuna and Zabuza are nowhere to be found. Sakura leans forward, putting her hands on her knees as she pants in exhaustion.

_**OH MY KAMI! THEY SAW OUR UNDERWEAR! I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT NARUTO, SASUKE, AND KAKA-SENSEI THE SAME EVER AGAIN! **_

"WE'RE SO SORRY, SAAAAAKURAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAN!" Naruto's irritating screech can be heard somewhere, but Sakura turns her back and heads off into the opposite direction. She can just tell the Hokage and make up an excuse as to why she did not fulfill her mission along with her missing team. A shadowed figure watches her from behind a fallen tree, sweat dropping as the person assesses the damage the pink-haired girl had done. '_Oh my… she sent Zabuza and the others flying hundreds of meters into the air… what fearsome power… I would not test her temper._'

* * *

**-SIGH- Finally, I finished another chapter. Ugh… my brain feels like it's going to explode and my eyes would bleed and burst out of my eye sockets… have to take a break. **

**Well, the omake was very random and it just popped into my mind. Don't take it too seriously and literally. It did not happen. Anyway, I'm so glad I'm done with their first encounter/fight with Zabuza. I swear, fight scenes are so difficult! Can someone give me tips for writing better fight scenes? Just kidding. Those who can pull it off are like, legendary, like, seriously. **

**Anyway, can anyone count how many times, since the first chapter, Sakura uses the body flicker technique? I just realized that she's been using them multiple times. By the way, has anyone seen the latest chapter of Naruto, chapter 682? Gosh, that really caught me off guard! I don't know what Kishi is on, but that was really… surprising. What he pulled, I don't know if he was trolling or not or just putting more comedic aspects during a badass fight. But yeah… until next time, I guess… **


	7. Chapter Siete

**A slightly AU-ish fanfic with a somewhat OOC Sakura. This is a mostly Sakura-centric fiction that focuses on her and the decisions she makes. Of course, this is my take on time travel. Sounds cliché, but hey, my brain is telling me to go ahead and write this. **

***Warning*: terrible humor up ahead, some bad/coarse language, an out of character Sakura with a very insane and sarcastic but more mature Inner-Sakura, attempts of time travel, maybe some plot holes and things/circumstances not explained by the author, and perhaps some terrible characterization of certain characters, and maybe some cliché references used, using some references from other types of work and literature, and maybe some breaking of fourth walls, and terrible naming of chapters/titles, a slightly CRACK!Fic, terribly written fight scenes, with violence and blood included, and my fail attempts at humor. **

**Disclaimer*: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden both anime and manga. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto himself. The story image is not mine, it belongs to the rightful owner. Also, I do not own any quotes directly used from the anime and manga or any other types of work and literature. **

**~Any similarities to characters, settings, scripts, or stories from other pieces of literature or media are purely coincidental. However, ©This story belongs to me, Whimsical Gypsy.**

* * *

Ch. 7: Mysterious Confrontations and Tree Climbing!

* * *

"…Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Hehe… he won't know!" the blonde giggles, inching closer to his teacher's sleeping face. His hand twitching eagerly to pull down that mysterious cloth mask his instructor always wears. However, unaware that the silver-haired man is now half-awake and stirring in his slumber.

Sasuke watches his teammate inching closer towards the man's covered face, trying to take a peek. '_What an idiot… he'll get caught_.' He shifts comfortably on his spot next to Sakura on the tatami floor and rolls his eyes at the blonde idiot's behavior.

Sakura, on the other hand, is very interested and curious about what her mysterious Jōnin instructor looks like without the mask. She hides a malicious smirk behind a hand, chortling evilly with inner-Sakura to herself. _You know… all these years… I have never once seen Kaka-sensei's face. _

_**I know right?! Maybe we should try pulling down that mask once in a while! Who knows what he could be hiding underneath?! An ugly buck teeth? Humongous fish lips? A mutilated jaw? So many possibilities! **_

_Who knows? He never takes that stupid mask off. _Sakura lowers her hand and schools her features into a nonchalant expression when Sasuke shoots her a strange look.

Their beloved chicken ass-haired teammate turns to her with a raised brow, "…You actually find that idiot's behavior amusing?"

Sakura scoffs at him and brushes back her long bangs, frowning momentarily at how fast they grew. "Well, aren't you curious what Kaka-sensei looks like without the mask? I mean, he never takes it off!"

Sasuke blinks at her then turns his head to watch Naruto inching even closer, his fingers nearly brushing against the black fabric. "…As if that would be easy. That moron will probably get his ass handed to him before that happens." He frowns upon seeing Kakashi's figure twitching ever so slightly.

Putting a finger to her chin and nodding her head, "Perhaps you're right. Looks like our beloved sensei is waking up." Sakura smiles evilly.

Sasuke narrows his eyes, "Humph. That idiot is so dumb… should we tell him?" he turns to look at her. Sakura slowly turns her head to stare back at him, a tiny smile across her face.

"Nope. This is way more entertaining." She smirks and he blinks stupidly at her, shaking his head.

'_She is definitely not the Sakura I used to know…_' he sighs, but shuts his mouth as he continues to watch the scene unfold.

"Heheheh… This's the perfect time!" Naruto chortles quietly, his fingers centimeters from pulling down that black felt. "Huehuehue…"

Naruto could hardly contain his bubbling excitement upon revealing his teacher's face. His fingers lightly brush against the cloth when Kakashi opens his uncovered eye in alarm, scaring Naruto to death. "AHHHHH! He's awake!" he shrieks and falls back on his behind against the tatami floor, frantically crawling away from the silver-haired man. Sasuke's right eye twitches in annoyance and Sakura chuckles to herself.

Kakashi slowly sits up, the futon's blanket falls to his waist as he adjusts his ninja headgear. "Ugh… I just had a bad feeling about this…" he murmurs to himself, rubbing his temples in exhaustion.

The sliding doors open to reveal a young woman with long bluish black hair, a somewhat confused and alarmed expression on her face. Then Tazuna walks up from behind her, his eyebrows raised in amusement. "What happened? What was that scream?" she puts her hands to her waist, looking around the room. Then she shifts her gaze towards the awake silver-haired man and casually steps inside the room with Tazuna following from behind as he shuts the wooden doors close. "Are you feeling alright now, sensei?"

Sakura perks up and smiles at the young woman. "Ah…! Miss Tsunami! Don't worry about that scream from earlier… Naruto was just up to one of his crazy shenanigans, that's all." She replies sheepishly.

Kakashi raises his head and nods at her, "I'm alright… just tired and… I wouldn't be able to move freely for a week it seems…" he muses.

Sakura puffs her cheeks out and gives him a look, "Well, you did use the Sharingan and that puts a strain in your body."

Tazuna speaks up and wipes his face with a towel, grinning at them. "Haha! Well, at least you guys did a great job back there! Getting rid of that dangerous ninja. We should be safe!"

However, Kakashi looks perturbed and narrows his eye when Naruto speaks up. "Hey, who's that masked person that killed Zabuza?"

"As I said earlier, he's a member of Kiri's Corpse Processing Team, judging by the mask he wears. They are known as 'body erasers,' their job is to completely dispose of a missing ninja's body without a trace." Kakashi explains tiredly. "After all… a ninja's body contains many secrets and can reveal important information. In order to protect precious information from falling into an enemy's hand, they have to kill and dispose of such ninjas. They are specialists who guard the secrets of their village."

Naruto shudders as he thinks of Zabuza's chopped up body parts. "T-that's scary…!" he slowly inches towards his pink-haired crush.

"Hmm…" Kakashi lowers his gaze, as if deep in thought and Sakura opens her mouth.

"Well… if I recall correctly, hunter-nins usually dispose of the body right on the spot. It's possible…" she trails off, studying everyone's reactions.

"Huh? Waddya mean, Sakura?" Naruto tilts his head to the side.

"Sakura is right. In this case… and with the weapons he used…" Kakashi murmurs, recalling the senbon needles.

"Senbon needles, right?" Sakura hums and casually reaches for her hair as Sasuke's eyes widen in realization.

"That's right…! Those needles…" he gulps, giving his teacher an apprehensive glance.

"What? What? What're you guys talking about?" Naruto scratches the back of his head in confusion, not understanding the tense atmosphere.

Sakura carefully touches her bun and daintily pulls out a six-inch long needle, holding it out for everyone to see. "Most likely… Zabuza is still alive."

A long moment of silence past until Tazuna clears his throat, "W-what do you mean he's still alive? Didn't he die? Sensei checked his pulse, right?"

"What the hell?! Wasn't he dead?!" Naruto shrieks and Sasuke continues to stare at his teacher in apprehension while Sakura nonchalantly studies the needle between her fingers.

"That's because the person was an expert in targeting pressure points." The coral-haired kunoichi points out and everyone urges her to continue her explanation. "Sheesh… well, he probably put Zabuza in a state of momentary death. These needles are weapons that can be used to kill only if it manages to hit a vital organ… but, certain pressure points in the body can result in a temporary death-like state. After all, these needles are used for acupuncture. Hunter-nins are experts in having extensive knowledge of the human body and that masked person probably is an expert in putting people in a temporary death-like state using senbon needles."

"Yes… it is a possibility that Zabuza is still alive. The reason that masked ninja carried away his body… is not to kill him, but to save him." Kakashi adds.

"I see… so that Zabuza guy's still out there somewhere?" Tazuna crosses his arms in frustration and nervousness. Naruto and Sasuke smirk at each other, itching for a round two with the Demon of the Mist. Sakura snorts as she inserts the needle back into her bun, rolling her eyes at their behavior.

"Possibly. It's better that we prepare for the worse, just in case." Kakashi nods and slightly perks up at Sasuke and Naruto's behavior. '_Huh… those two are actually happy that Zabuza is still alive…_'

"Besides… whether Zabuza is dead or not… we still have Gatō and his henchmen to deal with." Their teacher sighs. "…So, starting tomorrow early in the morning, we'll start a new training exercise."

"Training? What kind of training, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto jumps at the opportunity.

"Well, it's just training to prepare you three for what's to come. Besides, you guys were capable enough to save one of your teammates…" he glances at Sakura briefly, "You all have grown well. Especially you, Naruto. And Sakura." Kakashi smiles at his blonde student then gives the female member a gentle pat on the head. Naruto grins and rubs the back of his neck bashfully.

"Anyway, I won't be able to move much for a while, so we'll train until I get better."

"Wait, if Zabuza's still alive… wouldn't he be able to attack us anytime?" Naruto asks.

"Good question, but when a person is put in a momentary death-like state, it should take a while for them to move their bodies freely. About a week at most." Kakashi answers.

"Hell yeah! So we can train until that happens, right?" Naruto grins and clenches his fists in excitement and anticipation.

"That's just stupid." A child's voice pipes up from the open doors. They all turn to look at the kill joy.

_**Well, look who's here. It's that annoying little runt!**_

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto shouts, pointing his index finger at the little boy wearing a dark beige fisherman's hat and dark green overalls and a white shirt underneath. The little boy did not answer and removes his dirty sandals before entering the room.

"Inari! Where'd you been?" Tazuna greets his grandchild.

"Hey, grandpa…" the boy clambers up to the elderly man as he hugs and greets Tazuna, watching the four guests warily.

"Oh, Inari. Say hello to these wonderful people. They are ninjas protecting your grandpa and they saved him earlier." Tsunami greets her son with a smile.

He steps away from his grandfather and scrutinizes Team 7 with a calculating gaze, then turns to his mother. "Mom, they're going to die." He points specifically at Naruto.

Naruto stands up from the offensive comment and grits his teeth angrily, "What the hell did you say, you little runt?!"

"Naruto, please calm down…" Sakura pulls on the hem of his orange jumpsuit.

"There's no way you can win against Gatō." Inari says, staring at the wooden floor.

"The hell did you say, brat?! I'll punch you!" Naruto rages and Sakura pulls him back forcefully.

"Seriously, Naruto. He's just a little kid." Sakura frowns, trying to calm her teammate down and Sasuke sighs.

"Just leave him be, Sakura." Sasuke shakes his head.

Then Naruto grins widely, lifting a fist towards Inari's direction. "Listen, little kid! I'm a hero who's going to be the Hokage one day! I don't know this Gatō guy, but I'll beat him!"

"…As if." He looks up at him, "What're you, stupid? There's no such thing as a hero." Inari gives Naruto a look of disdain.

That only serves to fuel the blonde's wrathful fury and he points angrily at the boy. "The hell did you saaaayyyy?! Take that back, you stupid brat!" he thrashed and Sakura smacks him upside the head.

"Stop it, Naruto." She hisses and Sasuke watches in silence.

Inari frowns and turns his back, "Whatever. If you don't wanna die, then leave."

Tsunami sighs tiredly as she puts a hand to her cheek, watching her son walk away.

"Where're you off to, Inari?" Tazuna asks as he watches the boy leave.

"…To look at the ocean in my room." He briefly turns to look at his grandfather before sliding the doors open and leaving the room.

Tsunami turns to give Team 7 an apologetic look, "I'm so sorry about Inari. He can be a little… sometimes, that boy is too difficult to handle."

Tazuna nods in agreement, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Grr…" Naruto grits his teeth and Kakashi did not say anything before turning towards Sakura.

"…By the way, Sakura… I would like to talk about something with you later. Meet me at the bridge after dinner tonight." he says in a serious tone and Sakura stiffens, but slowly nods her head.

"…Yes, sensei."

**(●●●)**

Sakura stands at the edge of the half-completed bridge, staring down at the dark waters below. Her ridiculously long locks of cotton candy flutter wildly against the ocean breeze, free from its up-do. She closes her eyes and takes in the salty scent of the ocean and the gentle caresses of the chilly wind; the sound of the roaring waves somewhat calms the nervousness stirring within her. She slowly opens her jade eyes and tilts her head towards the night sky and can discern a tiny river of stars, painted across the dark canvas.

Quiet footsteps approach her from behind and the girl reluctantly turns her body to the side. "…What a beautiful night… isn't it, Kakashi?"

The silver-haired Jōnin stops two feet away from her, hands inside his pockets as he stares into the darkness. The crescent moon glazes into the night, illuminating their features. He shifts his bored gaze towards her, an unreadable expression on his face. "That's Kakashi-sensei to you, Sakura."

The girl smiles ruefully and shrugs her shoulders before turning back to stare longingly at the half-moon's distorted reflection across the glassy surface of the ocean. "…Not where I'm from…" she whispers softly against the roaring waves and the whipping winds. Kakashi did not reply or perhaps he did not hear her response, yet he continues to study the girl standing on the edge of the bridge. "…Anyway, what do you want to discuss with me?"

The man rubs the back of his neck and stares at the sky, "…Are you really a Genin, Sakura Haruno?"

Blinking at the question, yet did not tear her gaze away from the ocean, "Of course I'm a Genin, Kaka-sensei… I recently graduated from the academy, did you not ask Iruka-sensei? Sheesh, and here I thought you were the smart one." She replies sarcastically.

"It doesn't seem like you're just a Genin to me, Sakura. Compared to Sasuke and Naruto… you're on a different level." He blurts out, ignoring her sarcastic remark. "A mere Genin wouldn't have been able to understand the hidden meaning of the bell test or capable enough to incapacitate a couple of Chūnin level assassins. Also, one cannot just easily stand up to Zabuza without any fear."

A momentary silence passes by and Sakura continues to gaze at the waters. Sakura's conflicting heart and the constricting feeling around her throat prevents her from throwing a comeback. Her tongue suddenly feels parched as a desert and she swallows the miniscule amount of saliva to moisten her mouth. "You wouldn't even believe me if I told you." Kakashi raises a brow as Sakura hesitantly turns to meet his expectant gaze, "…some things are better left unsaid."

"How are you so sure that I would take your words for granted? In all my life, I've heard enough ridiculous and mind-boggling tales, so what makes yours any different?" he crosses his arms across his chest, giving her a scrutinizing stare.

Sakura closes her eyes and shakes her head in disagreement. No, he would never believe her. Even if she were to spill everything to him, he would think she is insane and needs to be thrown into the nearest mental health institution. There is no way in nine levels of hell Sakura would want to spend her lifetime in a rotting asylum filled with the mentally insane and sociopathic psychopaths in every corner, wearing nothing but straitjackets and locked up inside a white padded room. She would definitely turn insane if that were to happen.

"Kaka-sensei… no matter how many times I would tell you what I say is true… you would never believe me. And besides…" she trails off uncertainly, tearing her gaze away from him. "…I made a promise with Lord Sarutobi not to reveal anything to anyone… at least, not yet."

Kakashi sighs and drops his head in surrender. "I see… that's why Lord Hokage wouldn't tell me anything when I visited him three weeks ago." Then he straightens up and addresses her in a serious tone. "However… that doesn't mean you're off the hook yet, Sakura. I'm not entirely convinced that your skills are that of Genin level, but perhaps Chūnin or possibly above."

She grimaces at his words, but refuses to back down. "Yeah, well… I made a promise with our beloved Hokage not to tell anyone anything… yet." She gulps. "Also, I am a Genin for the last time. My above Genin level skills are none of your concern. That's what happens when you're the fifth and third Hokage's valuable apprentice!" Sakura remarks, pointing stubbornly at her instructor.

"…What?" Kakashi narrows his lone eye at his pink-haired student, regarding her with a look of suspicion.

Sakura freezes at her slip-up, trying to recover her confidence and bravado, "As I said, it is classified information. If you want, you can go ask Lord Sarutobi himself." Then she turns away from her teacher to stare at the crescent moon above. "…Anyway, are we done yet? I want to go back, it's getting cold." She wraps her arms around her frail form, shivering slightly against the icy wind. Only wearing a short-sleeved red qipao dress that falls to her knees and a pair of black ninja sandals did not help against the cold nights of the Wave country.

Unfastening the wooly beige cloak from his shoulders, Kakashi sighs and walks towards Sakura. She stiffens at the weight around her shoulders, but gradually relaxes against the warm material shielding her from the cold. "Fine. I forgive you. Just this once, Kaka-sensei." She gives him a cheeky grin.

"Right. It's best we return soon or you'll catch a cold in those clothes." Her teacher replies. "…By the way, since when did you become the third's apprentice?"

"Well, you see… I happen to stumble upon the Hokage's elite bodyguards. Two of them. And one of them with a senbon needle in his mouth asked if I was the Hokage's apprentice and Lord Sarutobi replied in my stead. He said yes and then… yeah." Sakura inwardly sighs at her terrible explanation.

"I see… so the rumors were true… Genma wasn't lying…" Kakashi murmurs to himself, putting a thumb to his chin.

"Wait, did you just say he was the one who was spreading those rumors?" Sakura turns to him with wide eyes, clutching the cloak tightly and her instructor nods his head. "…Damn it. That womanizer… I'll make sure to greet him politely next time…" she inwardly seethes, itching to pummel the brown-haired Shinobi once she returns to the village.

"Hmm… well, I'm looking forward tomorrow morning! Oh, and… before I go, do you have any idea what your chakra nature is?" Kakashi hums, preparing to body flicker and return to Tazuna's house.

"Chakra nature? Um, I think it was… water?" Sakura answers uncertainly.

"Alright then… well, I'm off! Don't stay up too late!" and with that, her silver-haired instructor disappears in a puff of smoke, leaving Sakura standing by herself in the emptiness of the night.

"…What a gentleman." She mutters, clutching the warm cloak closer to her body. Casting one last look at the crescent moon, the coral-haired kunoichi turns and walks down the lonely concrete path leading towards the small village of the Waves.

**(-.-)**

"…Are you sure you should be walking around in that condition, Kaka-sensei?" Sakura crosses her arms across her chest, glaring through the slits of her eyes at his crutches.

"Well, I'm just here to watch your progress and teach you how to walk on trees without using your hands." Kakashi answers simply.

"Huh? Walk on trees without using our hands? Sounds fun!" Naruto pipes up.

"How are we able to accomplish that?" Sasuke scoffs.

"Well, easy. Watch and learn, my cute students." Performing a hand seal even in crutches, Kakashi slowly walks towards a solid tree and takes small steps. Naruto and Sasuke watch in amazement at how their instructor easily walked up the side of the tree without the use of his hands. He reaches the uppermost branch and stands, standing upside down to smile at them.

_**SPIDERMAN!**_

_…_

_**…**_

_No comment. _

"H-he climbed that tree… with no hands!" Naruto gushes out and Sakura nods her head.

"It's because Kaka-sensei is able to control the flow of his chakra to the soles of his feet. It's possible to walk on water and climb trees only using your feet if one is able to successfully control chakra." Their pink-haired teammate states, holding up an index finger.

"That's right!" Kakashi smiles at them. "The purpose of this exercise is to teach you guys how to control your chakra. Using the correct amount of chakra when using a jutsu is very crucial. It prevents someone from using up too much chakra and wasting it, causing chakra depletion. Which is fatal, by the way."

"What? But didn't we already learn about chakra?" Naruto scratches his head as he gives Sakura a glance.

"Dead-last is right. This should be easy." Sasuke nods in agreement.

"You won't be saying that once you try it out for yourself." Sakura retorts, albeit sarcastically and Sasuke shoots her a glare.

Kakashi clears his throat and everyone snaps their attention towards him. "…However, this can be difficult even for a skilled ninja to accomplish. The amount of chakra needed for tree climbing is small, but it has to be the exact amount needed. It is said that the soles of the feet is the most difficult area to gather chakra. Basically, if you can learn to control your chakra, it's possible to master any kinds of jutsu… theoretically speaking." Kakashi explains and Naruto shudders in excitement.

'_Hell yeah! That means I can beat Sasuke if I can do this!_' the blonde glances at his quiet teammate at the corner of his eye.

"Secondly, this will also help you in developing the stamina needed to control chakra properly. Depending on the jutsu, using and controlling chakra can be very difficult. A ninja would usually gather his chakra during battles while constantly moving. Those kinds of situations would make chakra control much more difficult." Kakashi slips a hand in one of his pockets, continuing his explanation.

"That's why… this tree climbing exercise should help you how to control your chakra and the stamina needed to do so. Well, me talking all day isn't going to accomplish anything so… this is something you'll have to learn yourself." He pulls out three kunais and throws them at their feet. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura look down at the sharp weapons lodged on the ground in front of them.

"Lastly, use those kunais to mark how high you can climb up. Then try to surpass those markings. Also, try to gain some momentum by running up the tree. It won't be good enough to just walk up the tree at first. Got it?"

The three Genins bend down to pick up the kunais and Naruto immediately boasts, "Ha! I'm so going to ace this!" he spins the kunai in his hand and points at his teacher.

"Then stop bragging and start climbing if you want to prove yourself, Naruto." His teacher rolls his eyes. "Now go pick a tree."

"Whatever, old man! Watch me do this!" Naruto grins and performs the hand seal, letting his chakra flow to the soles of his feet before charging straight at a tree.

"Oh my… someone's very eager to start." Sakura shakes her head and performs the hand seal.

**30 minutes later…**

"GAH!" Naruto yells as he lands on his skull for what seems like the hundredth time. He slowly sits up and glares at the looming tree in front of him. "This's so hard!"

Sasuke grits his teeth in frustration as he pushes off against the tree before slashing his kunai to make a mark. He lands on his feet and glances at Naruto's direction. "Tsk… using too little and you won't stick, but using too much and the wood cracks from the force." He sighs tiredly. Then he shifts his gaze towards a certain bubblegum-haired teammate of his, hanging upside down a thick branch. He narrows his onyx eyes at her completely relaxed form and blissful expression.

"Well, well, well… out of all the three of you… it seems like Sakura is by far more superior when it comes to chakra control. She's more likely to become the next candidate for Hokage it seems." Kakashi muses, glancing at his two male students struggling to surpass their female teammate.

"Oh, I'm so flattered Kaka-sensei! Although, Naruto would be the one to take the helm. Sasuke… well, I don't know about him." She shrugs casually and inner chortles madly to herself.

_**CHA! We're way better than Chicken Boy! **_

"Alright! I can do this!" Naruto fist pumps while Sasuke clicks his tongue in annoyance. However, Sakura slyly shifts her gaze towards a tree several meters away. Her fingers twitching to grab a kunai from her holster, but holds back the urge. A small figure watches them from afar, face full of scorn and disdain before turning away. "I sense a little rodent nearby…" Sakura whispers to herself.

Kakashi lifts his head and turns to her, "Since you already know how to climb trees using chakra, I want to show you something. Mind if we leave those two to themselves for a while?"

Sakura shrugs her shoulders, "I don't mind. Besides, I'm itching for some training!" she beams.

"Good, meet me by the docks as soon as possible." He smiles at her and disappears in a poof.

"Hey, Sakura! Where'd Kakashi-sensei go?!" Naruto waves at her from the bottom of the tree.

"Somewhere. Just continue your training! Also, try to relax and focus on gathering a small amount of chakra on the soles of your feet, there's no need to rush!" Sakura replies and with a mock salute, disappears in a flurry of cherry blossoms.

"HUH?! Why'd Sakura and Kakashi-sensei leave?!" Naruto yells, then points at Saucy-cake. "I'm stuck with this emo bastard!"

**…**

"…So, what did you call me out here for?" Sakura stands a few meters away from Kakashi, hands to her waist as she stares off into the horizon. A few seagulls screeching above the clear blue skies as the waves crash against the sandy shores. She looks down at the damp wood beneath her sandaled feet and lifts her head to stare at the figure of a man standing at the edge of the dock.

"You told me you're a water-user, correct?" he turns around, hands in his pockets.

"Well, I think… yeah. I mean, Lord Sarutobi gave me this paper that enables someone to determine what chakra nature they have. The paper immediately turned soggy and dissipated in my hand within seconds and he told me my nature is water, just like the second Hokage, Lord Senju." Sakura says, listening to the sounds of the crashing waves.

"Hmm… well, this should work." Kakashi positions his hand in an Ox seal. "Now, I want you to try and learn all the hand seals for this jutsu." He gives her a smile and Sakura raises a brow. "Ox, monkey, hare, rat, boar, bird, ox, horse, bird, rat, tiger, dog, tiger, snake, ox, ram, snake, boar, ram, rat, yang water, monkey, bird, dragon, bird, ox, horse, ram, tiger, snake, rat, monkey, hare, boar, dragon, ram, rat, ox, monkey, bird, yang water, rat, boar, bird. Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu." After reciting all forty-four hand seals, a gigantic pillar of water rises from the ocean's surface and forms into a dragon.

Sakura drops her jaw at the thirty meter tall water dragon looming above them. "…Uh… what… c-can you repeat the hand seals again? Better yet, write them down for me."

Kakashi chuckles lightly at her reaction and dispels the jutsu, the dragon bursts, spraying water everywhere. Sakura blinks repeatedly at the burst of salty water, wiping her hand across her face. "Well, in due time, you'll be able to memorize the hand seals and perform the jutsu easily. Practice makes perfect after all." Her teacher pulls out a small sheet of paper and a pencil out of nowhere, jotting down all forty-four hand seals.

"Ugh… that jutsu you copied from Zabuza looks hard. It's at least a B-Rank." She pouts.

"Hahah… don't worry, I'll teach you a few water-type jutsus as well. After all, there is nothing the Hokage's apprentice cannot do, right?"

Smiling sweetly at her beloved silver-haired instructor, "Kaka-sensei, do you like swimming in cold, frigid waters? I'm sure the ocean is great! No need for a bathing suit!" she slowly raises a chakra-infused fist.

Kakashi sweat drops and holds his hands up in surrender and defense. "I-I mean… I'm sure you'll be able to surpass Lord Hokage! You're his number one apprentice, after all!"

"Whatever. I'll start practicing…" she sighs, dropping her shoulders in reluctance.

"That's the spirit! Now, I'll show you how to perform Water Release: Ripping Torrent and Water Release: Giant Vortex Jutsu."

**(O_O) Three Days Later…**

"So tired…!" Sakura stretches her arms and lets out a loud yawn, not caring if anyone hears her. She rubs her eyes tiredly, sitting on a slab of perfectly cut rectangular limestone as she watches the workers working on the bridge. Sounds of sledgehammers and chatter mixed together as every men are busy trying to complete the bridge. Tazuna stops to glance at her, carrying a steel beam on his shoulder. He wipes the sweat forming across his creased forehead with a towel and huffs at her.

"Aren't you supposed to be training with your sensei?" he addresses her, waving off another worker.

Sakura leans forward on her elbows, "Ugh… Kaka-sensei was so harsh with my training that I decided to take the day off today. Besides, he's busy supervising Naruto and Duck Boy. I already learned how to climb trees without using my hands, so…"

"No wonder… that explains why the waters are so restless recently. I think I saw a giant wave yesterday. A lot of citizens have complained that someone's been going around blasting water out of their fists." He hums, adjusting his yellow helmet.

Sakura sheepishly laughs, "Er, yeah… I've been practicing some jutsu Kaka-sensei taught me… I still have a long way to go, though." She throws back her head and leans back on her elbows.

"Hey, Tazuna! Can I talk to you?" a somewhat elderly man approaches Tazuna.

"Hmm, Gīchi? What is it?" Tazuna lowers down the steel beam on the ground, turning to face the worker.

"Uh, I've thought a lot recently… I don't know, but, I'm thinking about quitting." He gulps.

Tazuna throws his arms down in alarm, "What?! Not you too! We already lost a lot of men as of now!"

The man did not answer for a second, but slowly meets Tazuna's gaze. "Look, Tazuna… we've been good friends for a long time, but… if this keeps up, Gatō will have our heads! And if you get killed, what's the point?"

Sakura continues to watch the scene silently, turning her head sideways to stare at the ocean, the waves lapping against the tall concrete footholds of the bridge.

"…Why don't we quit building the bridge? It's not yet too late." Gīchi suggests, however, Tazuna turns away from his friend.

"…I can't do that." He lifts his head to stare at the workers working diligently. "This bridge is our bridge. This bridge will be able to bring in important resources for our poor country if we were to complete it. It symbolizes hope, hope that someday the Land of Waves will prosper, regardless of Gatō and his underlings interfering." Tazuna states.

"What?! But what if—what if we lose our lives?! What then?!" his friend cries out desperately.

Tazuna casually walks away, glancing at the sky. "It's already noon. Why don't we stop here for today." Then he cranes his neck, "Gīchi, you don't have to come to work tomorrow."

**…(^.^)…**

Sakura and Tazuna walk down the nearly crowded streets of Waves. The pink-haired kunoichi studies the poverty-driven village and the run-down wooden buildings. Several people with pointed straw hats gather around street corners, begging for food and money. Others walk past them with glum looks on their faces and a bearded man walks past them wearing a sign that says, 'will work for anything'. Sakura looks away when an elderly woman holding a frail looking child in her arms walks by her. Shifting her gaze elsewhere, she feels sympathy stab her in the heart. A small group of frail looking children stands outside a tiny pastry shop. Their loose shirts hanging limply down their bony shoulders; their stick-like figures enough to make Sakura look down in pity. She lifts her head when she hears a disturbance up ahead.

"Hey, thief! Get back here!" a man waving a rolling-pin yells at a boy running away, clutching a loaf of bread in his arms. Sakura easily side-steps the rushing boy and inches closer to Tazuna.

"Ah… I'm supposed to bring home food for lunch." Tazuna tips his pointed straw hat.

"Are we going to stop by a market?" she whispers and the man nods his head.

They soon arrive in front of a run-down building with steel roofs and Sakura glances at a little boy wearing filthy tattered clothes three sizes big, sitting on the ground beside the open doors. _This boy… he's so young… _She studies the child sitting by himself on the ground, covered in dirt and grime.

"Here we are…" the bridge builder looks up at the rusty sign. They step inside the humid store and Sakura wipes the sweat forming across her forehead, fanning herself from the heat.

_**No air-conditioning! Great! **_

_ Inner… have some sympathy. Can't you see everyone is suffering?_

_**I know that! It's just that… ugh! This place reeks! **_

_Whatever. Just endure it._

"Welcome…" the young woman behind the register greets them with a smile. Sakura smiles back before turning towards the wooden shelves. Most of them are empty and only a few vegetables are displayed. Some of them look rotten and way past their expiration date, but Tazuna carefully checks and picks up two cabbages. He examines both before picking the one that looks fresher and greener.

A man wearing a tan trench coat with a black beret walks past Sakura. He slyly looks down at her pouches, the young girl unaware. He slowly reaches out his right hand towards her pouch…

BAM!

_**SHAANNAARROO! CAN'T TOUCH THIS!**_

"Pervert!" the coral-haired girl swings a high kick aimed at his face. The man stumbles several feet backwards from the force, instantly knocking him out. Sakura lowers her foot in relief, until she notices the gushing blood running down the man's nose.

_**EEEWWW! He was having a nosebleed! What a creep! Thank Kami for kicking his ass, Sakura!**_

The shopkeeper gasps in surprise and Tazuna whirls around in alarm, ready to chuck the cabbage as a weapon. "I-I'm so sorry, young lady! I saw that man was trying to reach into your pouch." The woman behind the counter says.

"Oh…" is all Sakura can say.

They finished shopping for food after purchasing what they need and the two of them walk out of the shop. Once again, Sakura shields her eyes from the scorching sun.

"You surprised me back there." Tazuna refers to the man trying to steal from her and Sakura sweat drops.

"Uh, well…" she stiffens up when she senses someone behind her. A small hand patting her behind and Sakura whips around in alarm. A young frail girl with dirty matted hair holds out her hands. She gives Sakura a toothy grin, her face covered in dirt and Sakura frowns. _Is she begging me for something?_

Looking at the young girl's face, Sakura lets a radiant smile bloom across her features. She reaches into one of her beige pouches and pulls out a handful of candies, wrapped in colorful wrappers that shimmer under the sun. She gingerly pours the gracious amount of sweets into the girl's cupped hands. "Thank you, big sister!" The child beams in happiness, bowing her head as a thank you before dashing off into the opposite direction.

"It's been like this ever since Gatō came." Tazuna watches the child run towards a group of children around her age. Sakura looks up at him, an understanding look on her face. "All of the adults have lost hope. That's why… we need to finish building the bridge; a symbol of bravery. We need everyone to regain the desire and courage to stand up to Gatō once and for all. If we manage to complete the bridge… this city will be able to recover and the people here will return to how they used to be." He lowers his gaze, clenching his fists in determination.

Sakura smiles and tilts her head to stare up at the sky. _It'll be alright, Mr. Tazuna… because, we have those two idiots… _

**Two Days Later…**

Naruto lies on the grassy ground, asleep. Exhausted from his tree climbing training and the fact that Sasuke left him to sleep out in the woods by himself. The early morning sun filters through the leaves, sparrows chirping softly and flying through the thick shrubs. He did not sense a person approaching him silently, the sparrows gathering around his battered form fly away from the disturbance.

A young woman wearing a spiral printed light blue yukata that falls to her ankles with a white obi tied around her waist slowly walks towards him. Her sandaled feet did not make any noise aside from the slight rustle of the leaves and the chirping sparrows. She bends down next to Naruto and reaches out a hand to check his pulse, her fingers brushing lightly against his neck, enough to wake him up. "You will catch a cold sleeping out in the open like this." She smiles gently at the blonde. Naruto blinks his eyes open, tightening his grip around a kunai in his hand.

"W-wha—huh?" he slowly sits up, "W-who are you?" he studies her long raven locks, shining like silk under the sunlight. The beautiful young woman smiles back, but did not answer.

**(^_^)**

"Uh… is this the plant you want, lady?" Naruto holds up a eucalyptus plant, holding the herb by its stem.

"Yes, thank you for your assistance." The young woman smiles, gently plucking the herbs.

Naruto studies her graceful movements before looking up at her soft features. "You sure are working early."

She briefly looks up at the blonde before putting the herbs in a woven basket beside her feet. "I can say the same about you. What are you doing out here so early in the morning?"

"I'm training!" Naruto eagerly answers, catching her attention.

She tucks a long strand of ebony behind her ear, giving him a surprised look. "That forehead protector… are you a ninja, perhaps?" she gestures at the leaf insignia.

"You noticed?! Yeah, I'm a ninja!" the blonde grins, pointing a thumb to his self.

She looks down at the plants with a smile and continues plucking the herbs, filling the basket full to the brim. "I see… you are incredible. Why are you training?"

"It's because I wanna be stronger!"

"Oh? But you already look very strong."

"Yeah, but I wanna become even stronger!"

The young woman lifts her chin to give him a somber yet understanding look, "…Why is that?"

Naruto clenches his fist in determination, flashing her a blinding grin. "So I'll become the best ninja in my village! I'll make everyone acknowledge my strength! Also, I want to prove myself to someone."

The woman continues to regard him with a serious expression, before blurting out a question. "Are you doing it for someone else? Or for yourself?"

"…Uh, what?" he tilts his head to the side.

Instead, the woman puts a hand to her mouth, chuckling softly to herself. '_How endearing… he is such a pure boy._'

"H-hey! What's so funny, lady?" he whines.

"Do you… have someone precious to you?" she smiles softly. A look of nostalgia and pain flickers through her eyes for a brief second, but Naruto fails to notice. However, he continues to stare skeptically at the young woman in front of him. "…I believe that when someone has a person they want to protect… that, is when they can truly become strong."

A wide smile slowly forms across Naruto's face, agreeing with her words. "Yeah! I think I understand, lady!"

She smiles back before standing up and dusting off her yukata. "I see… that is good. I guarantee that you will become strong. I hope we meet again in the near future." With that, she casually walks away from the clearing.

"Sure!"

"By the way… I am a boy." He says, disappearing through the trees.

…

…

…

_'WHAT?! BUT—BUT—YOU LOOK LIKE A VERY PRETTY WOMAN! ALMOST AS CUTE AS SAKURA!_' Naruto mentally screams, clutching his head in disbelief.

* * *

**Omake:**

Hiding behind a tree, Sakura silently listens to the conversation between Naruto and the mysterious woman. She makes sure to mask her chakra to avoid detection, yet she knows that Haku is not stupid. After revealing his true gender to a stupefied Naruto, Sakura sneakily follows him. It is not long before the young man stops in a clearing, holding the basket close to his side.

He slowly turns around and gazes deep into the woods. "I know you are there. You can stop hiding now."

A swirl of cherry blossoms appear just a few meters away from his line of sight. The young man watches calmly as the blossoms form a female's silhouette. Her long pink locks flutter gently down to the ground, shimmering against the sunlight. Sakura opens her jade eyes to stare back at Haku's warm chocolate ones.

"You found me." She flashes him a small smile.

He assesses her delicate and porcelain-like features before focusing his gaze into her beryl orbs. "Who are you?"

"…Sakura. What's your name?"

"…I am Haku."

A moment of awkward silence passes between the two and inner shifts uncomfortably.

_**Awkward… knowing that this beautiful model-like person in front of us is a guy! **_

"…Are you really a boy?" Sakura blurts out.

Haku tilts his head to the side, giving her an innocent stare. "Why, of course. Why would I lie about my gender?"

"Um… well, uh… you're beautiful enough to be mistaken as a girl! I would so go after you if I was interested!" Sakura shouts, her face flushing red before covering her mouth in embarrassment. "Uh, I mean…! It's not like I… um…"

_**I'm not going to lie. I would so do him! Ten out of ten! **_

Haku chuckles at her cute antics, waving off her embarrassment and spontaneous outburst. "Oh my… I am flattered by your honesty. I usually do not receive such compliments from others. Thank you." he gives her a stunning smile, enough to melt a maiden's heart. Sakura blushes, but regains her composure as a true kunoichi.

"Sheesh… making me blush all of a sudden." Sakura rubs the back of her neck sheepishly, avoiding his gaze. "…What do you think of Zabuza?" she schools her features in a blank expression.

Haku drops his smile and tilts his head back to stare at the sky, a blissful yet melancholy expression on his face. His long, soft locks flutter gently against the wind. "…I love him. And I would gladly lay my life down for him. Zabuza… he is very precious to me." Haku suddenly meets her gaze, eyes filled with strong resolve and determination to protect his loved one. Sakura did not answer, but slowly nods her head in understanding.

A small, yet sad smile flits across her face. "…I understand. I hope we meet again." Sakura lifts her head, returning his gaze. Haku understands and smiles at her.

"You will become a strong kunoichi someday, I am sure. For that, we shall cross paths again. Under different circumstances." He turns to walk away.

"I agree… if only we weren't enemies… I'm sure, we'll be good friends! And I know… Naruto would definitely agree with that." The pink-haired girl calls out. Haku did not turn his head to look at her nor to stop in his tracks. He simply continues to walk ahead, a smile on his face. Sakura knows he heard her and with one last look at his retreating figure, she vanishes in a burst of cherry blossoms.

* * *

**Long chapter… but I haven't updated at all last week! For that, I deeply apologize for the long wait! I'm so busy packing and preparing for a three-week long vacation out of country. Therefore, I won't be able to update starting Friday this week! Since I'll be gone for a while, there will be no updates until I return! Sorry, can't bring my precious laptop and my parents strictly forbids any use of technology during such times. **

**On the other hand, I have lots of things to study for my AP classes next year. I still have two novels to read and a packet to study for next school year. I won't be surprised if I walk into my AP classes on the first day of school with a pop-quiz! Urk! **

**Also, thank you and I really appreciate all the reviews so far! If you have something to say or an opinion, please feel free to share! I don't mind constructive criticisms and I very much encourage that! If there are any mistakes in my writing or if you have any complaints, don't be shy and share them with me! I would love to improve my writing! **

**Anyhoo… this chapter is kinda boring with a lot of dialogue and stuff… no action, unlike the previous two chapters. But it's a nice change of pace. It's very difficult for me to write fight scenes. Well, until next time~**


	8. Chapter Walo

**A slightly AU-ish fanfic with a somewhat OOC Sakura. This is a mostly Sakura-centric fiction that focuses on her and the decisions she makes. Of course, this is my take on time travel. Sounds cliché, but hey, my brain is telling me to go ahead and write this. **

***Warning*: terrible humor up ahead, some bad/coarse language, an out of character Sakura with a very insane and sarcastic but more mature Inner-Sakura, attempts of time travel, maybe some plot holes and things/circumstances not explained by the author, and perhaps some terrible characterization of certain characters, and maybe some cliché references used, using some references from other types of work and literature, and maybe some breaking of fourth walls, and terrible naming of chapters/titles, a slightly CRACK!Fic, terribly written fight scenes, with violence and blood included, and my fail attempts at humor. **

**Disclaimer*: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden both anime and manga. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto himself. The story image is not mine, it belongs to the rightful owner. Also, I do not own any quotes directly used from the anime and manga or any other types of work and literature. **

**~Any similarities to characters, settings, scripts, or stories from other pieces of literature or media are purely coincidental. However, ©This story belongs to me, Whimsical Gypsy.**

* * *

Ch. 8: The Bridge Battle Commences!

* * *

Sakura squints her eyes shut as she concentrates on the jutsu. Imagining the form of a dragon and incorporating her chakra to form its shape. The water slowly rises from the ocean's surface; a huge swirling pillar. A bead of sweat rolls down the side of her face, but she pushes on. Ignoring the cool waters lapping against her feet and the feel of the silky sand between her toes as the loud waves crash against the shore.

_Now!_

Her eyes flutter open and the gargantuan pillar of water rises and slowly forms into a majestic dragon. Its glowing teal eyes stares up into the graying skies covered with thick, gray clouds. Sakura ignores the whipping winds slashing against her face, sending her long locks flying wildly behind her. The aquatic dragon opens its mouth and sends a deafening roar that echoes throughout the restless sea.

"Wow! Way to go, Sakura!" a loud voice yells over the ocean breeze and the crashing waves, but that did not deter Sakura. Instead, she continues to hold the dragon's form from collapsing as she stares into its eyes.

_I did it! All my hard work finally paid off!_

She relishes in her small victory, looking up at the gray sky then switching her gaze towards the gray waters. The thick graying clouds loom across the skies, concealing the setting sun over the horizon. The strong winds continue to create larger waves that send them crashing rather harshly into the shore. Sakura slowly backs up as she averts her gaze towards the water dragon, now staring at her smaller form.

"Wah!" her left heel smacks right into a rough and solid object and the pink-haired girl falls backwards. Losing her concentration and feeling her chakra slipping from her control, the dragon explodes and sends a huge burst of ocean spray everywhere. Tiny droplets of salty water falls back to the sea, creating numerous ripples across the surface. Sakura falls on her behind and mixes of salty water and dark sand splashes into her form.

_**Well, at least you managed to hold its form for twelve seconds. That's a record.**_

Inner snickers sarcastically and Sakura flicks her filthy bangs away from her wet forehead in frustration. "Your sarcasm is always needed, Inner." The girl sighs upon seeing the droplets of water and traces of sand staining her black top and white shorts. She stands up and tries to brush the sand away from her legs and arms and wiping her hands on her dirtied shorts. Her bright coral hair now a filthy shade of sopping pink and Inner-Sakura sighs in resignation.

_**It's getting late... I think we should head back.**_

_No, I want to work on another jutsu Kaka-sensei taught us. Apparently, I'm not yet ready to excel the water dragon jutsu._

_**Knock yourself out.**_

This time, Sakura chooses not to comment and opts for rolling her eyes instead. She continues to ignore the two figures walking back to Tazuna's house hundreds of meters from where she stands. Both look exhausted and ready to pass out as one of them continues to half-walk and half-drag himself as the other tries to drag his teammate and walk towards the wooden cottage.

**(*_*)/**

Tsunami turns the faucet off as she stares out the windows, noticing the approaching clouds in the distance. Everything is gray. From the dull skies to the looming clouds and the restless sea reflecting the dull color. '_It's going to rain...'_ The blue-haired woman frowns as she wipes her hands with a tattered towel. She casts a brief glance at the clock on the wall. _'It's already five o'clock?'_

SLAM.

The wooden doors suddenly open as two battered and exhausted figures slowly walk or rather drag themselves into the room. "Heh, we're back and we did it." Naruto grins victoriously, covered in cuts, bruises, and a few bumps here and there. Sasuke smirks in reply as he and Naruto shares a glance, also covered in cuts and bruises to a lesser extent.

"...'Bout time." Tazuna looks up from his drink. "What's this? You guys look tired as hell." He raises a brow and Kakashi surveys his two students with a small feeling of pride.

"We... made it to the top. Both of us." Naruto dislodge himself from Sasuke and slowly walks towards the table and collapses on the seat next to his teacher. Sasuke quickly walks and sits down across from Kakashi and next to a silent and sulking Inari. Kakashi clears his throat and smiles at the two, brimming with pride.

"Alright! So... starting tomorrow, you two can assist with protecting Tazuna. Sakura has been working hard as of lately, so it's better if she has her boys helping her as well." he smiles at them.

"Hells yeah!" Naruto looks up and fist pumps before slumping against his seat and putting his head down on the table. Sasuke nods silently and laces his fingers together on top of the table.

Tazuna downs a glass of saké and grins at the two. "Heh, seems like you guys have been working hard as well. I'm also worn out from today's work. The bridge's almost complete anyway." He sets the glass down carefully and looks through his glasses at both Naruto and Sasuke.

Tsunami shakes her head as she grabs plates from the wooden shelves. "Now, now... father. Don't push yourself. You too, Naruto and Sasuke." She gives them a pointed look.

Inari, however, stares coldly at Naruto's drooling face. Images of his "hero," Kaiza, flashes through his mind. The brave fisherman who once stood up against Gatō, but lost his life in the end. He continues to stare at Naruto until a single teardrop spills from his eye. '_Don't cry... don't cry..._' He chants in his head, but the tears will not stop. It was too much. The resemblance between the courageous man who once taught him how to live his life with no regrets and Naruto's persistent personality brings back more depressing and heart-wrenching memories.

The little boy looks down in sadness as tears continue to pour down his cheeks. Naruto opens his eyes and looks at him in slight alarm.

'_Why... why... why is it...'_

"Hah?" Naruto tips his head to the side in confusion as Inari raises his head.

"Why...! Why do you guys even bother to try?! No matt―no matter how hard you train, you'll never be able to beat Gatō and his men!" he stands up abruptly and slams his small hands across the table. "It doesn't matter what you say or how hard you work...! In the end, the strong ends up killing the weak!"

A deafening silence settles upon the dining room. Tsunami widens her eyes in shock as Tazuna, Kakashi, and Sasuke stares at the little boy in grim silence. Naruto huffs and puts his head back down on the table, leaning on his arms. "Whatever, kid. I'm not like you."

Inari shouts in frustration as tears and snot runs down his face. "Well, I really hate to be like you, anyway! Y―you don't know anything about our country, yet you're so nosy!

"W―what the hell do you know about me?! I'm not like you! You're always clowning around and acting so happy...! Wh―when you don't even know how hard life can be!"

Something snaps in Naruto's head and he darkly glares at Inari. "...So it's okay for you to cry and act like a crybaby all the time? Like someone from a tragedy?"

"Huh?" Inari looks at him skeptically, lowering down his clenched fists.

"Then just keep on crying like the little sissy that you are!" Naruto gives him a furious look before standing up and turning away from the table. "Humph!"

"...!" Inari widens his eyes for a brief second before looking down and clutching the pants of his overalls tightly as tears continue to run down his face.

"..." Kakashi inwardly sighs as he watches Naruto's figure walk away before regarding a crying Inari a sympathetic glance.

**( :/ )**

"...May I join you?" A voice says over the sounds of the waves and the ocean breeze. Startled, Inari whips around in alarm before recognizing the person. He did not answer and turns away from the man, continuing to stare at the water below.

Kakashi quietly walks and sits beside him, his feet dangling at the edge of the wooden platform. He lifts his chin to look at the monochrome sky then back below at his distorted reflection on the ocean's surface. "I'm sure Naruto didn't mean any harm by what he said earlier. Sometimes... he doesn't think about his own choice of words. That boy speaks before he thinks."

"..." Inari hugs his knees closer to his body, staring glumly at his reflection.

Kakashi studies his small form before shifting his gaze towards a lone figure in the distance, her pink hair fluttering about wildly. "Anyway, Mr. Tazuna told us about your... stepfather. Just like you, Naruto grew up without a father."

Inari lifts his head as he stares at the silver-haired man in shocked silence. Kakashi dips a finger in the ocean, feeling the cool waters prickling against his exposed skin. "Actually, he has never known his parents in his entire life. Never had a single friend either. The truth is... Naruto had a much rougher past than most people."

"H―huh?"

"...But, not once I had seen him cry nor complain. Naruto's always..." Kakashi continues, "...trying his best to make others acknowledge him and for that... he'd risk his life anytime, just to accomplish his dream." Then Kakashi smiles wryly as he continues to watch Sakura practice in the distance. "He's probably sick and tired of crying, that's why he knows how to be strong. Just like your stepfather, Kaiza.

"...And for that, Naruto's able to understand how you feel better than anyone else." he looks down at Inari.

"What're you talking about?" Inari asks uncertainly.

Kakashi smiles at him, "I guess I can say that Naruto is deeply concerned about you."

"..." Inari widens his eyes at the man's words.

"OH NO―" A feminine scream can be heard as the two lift their heads to stare at the figure of a soaking girl desperately running away from the water. What looks like a thirty meter tall water dragon bursts as a giant wave approaches the sandy shores. Inari and Kakashi watch in horror and amusement―in Kakashi's case―as the fast approaching wave furiously crashes against the shore. The coral-haired girl's screams are silenced as the wave looms above her, drowning her screams.

"I-I-Is she going to be okay?" Inari stutters in horror at what he just witnessed.

Kakashi did not spare him a glance as he continues to watch Sakura's desperate attempts at trying to swim back towards the shore as another wave approaches. Her soaking wet hair bobs on the ocean's surface as she claws her way through the deadly waters. Kakashi puts a thumb to his chin, "She'll be alright... probably."

"Uh... right." Inari watches her in pity as Sakura finally manages to swim back to shore and collapses on the sand on her back as she stares up at the sky.

After that, a soaking wet Sakura enters Tazuna's house and walks straight towards the bathroom. Ignoring the amused looks from her teammates and instructor as Tsunami rushes to her aid. Then Team 7 had dinner with the rest of Tazuna's family that night as the rain pounds furiously against the steel roofs. Sakura stares outside the closed windows at the downpour, the raindrops falling harshly at the raging ocean as thunder rolls from above.

That night, she stares at the ceiling in the darkness of her room. Lightning flashes outside, illuminating the room and her soft features briefly. She turns to her side to look outside the window and watches the rain pouring down violently and listening to its pattering sounds; lulling her to a deep slumber and her only comfort in that stormy night.

**(^.^^.^)**

Gently pushing his unruly hair away from his forehead, Sakura closes her eyes as her hand glows pink before quickly flickering to a mint green. Naruto continues to snore lightly, occasionally muttering gibberish in his sleep. The greenish glow slowly diminishes and Sakura pulls away, satisfied, with a smile on her face. Pushing herself to her feet, the pink-haired girl gives him a quick glance before quietly turning away. Opening the sliding doors with ease, she closes them carefully.

Letting out a tired sigh, Sakura fixes her red qipao top and makes sure her white apron-like skirt is securely fastened and not revealing too much of her black spandex shorts underneath. She lifts a hand to carefully secure the senbon needles tucked into her bun and making sure her hair stays clear from her face.

"Sakura! It's time to go." Kakashi calls out from outside.

After securing her beige pouches, "I know!" Sakura answers before walking towards the door.

"You ready to go?" Tazuna grunts upon seeing the coral-haired kunoichi. She gives him a nod while putting on her black combat boots/ninja sandals. "Good, let's go." the bridge builder glances at one of the windows. The small figure watching them turns away from the window and Tazuna sighs.

"Now that everyone's here... let's go. By the way, Ms. Tsunami, please take care of Naruto." Kakashi addresses the woman standing outside the door, wishing them luck and farewell. "He pushed himself to the limit, and I'm afraid he won't be able to move much today."

"Yes, I will. I'll make sure he'll stay in bed for today." Tsunami replies. The silver-haired man nods in agreement before turning away to follow the bridge builder and two of his students walking ahead of him.

Craning her neck to look back at the dark-haired woman, "We'll be back!" Sakura flashes her an encouraging smile and Tsunami smiles back at her.

**(=.=)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!" An inhumane scream echoes throughout the small nation of the Land of Waves. "I OVERSLEPT!" A yellowish blur zooms through the silent and empty hallways before nearly running into a door. "Where'd everyone go?" he pants, leaning against the door frame.

Tsunami and Inari stares at him in slight shock and alarm. "Naruto? You're up already." She casually responds, interrupting her in the middle of knitting a cute red sweater. "Your sensei said that you should rest..."

Naruto runs back to his room while shouting, "They left me! I knew it! They left me here on purpose!" He whines while changing to his usual orange jumpsuit before quickly running to the front doors. He nearly trips and lands on his face while putting on his blue ninja sandals before dashing off. "I'm off!" the door slams shut, startling Tsunami and Inari.

Silently staring at the closed door, Inari huffs in irritation while Tsunami lets out a sigh. "Oh dear..."

**...**

"Inari! Can you please help me with the dishes?" Tsunami calls out from the kitchen. Scrubbing the dirty stacks of plates with a sponge and letting the running water wash them clean.

"Fiiiiiiine!" Inari whines, "But I'm in the bathroom right now!"

Unbeknownst to them, two unfriendly looking figures carrying what appears to be a katana blade smirk as they approach the house with a confident stride.

**...**

"What the―what the hell happened here?!" Tazuna gasps in alarm upon seeing several of his fellow workers slightly injured and semi-unconscious on the ground.

Sakura stiffens when she notices the mist surrounding the bridge is getting thicker. Looking up at the sky, she notices that thick clouds cover the blue expanse, obstructing the sun. Then she turns to see Tazuna approach one of the injured workers.

"What happened?" he asks one of them, kneeling down beside the man to check his injuries. The man coughs up blood before struggling to answer.

"A-a-a m-monster...! H-he appeared!" the injured worker gasps out.

'_Could it be..._' Kakashi briefly scans his surroundings, his lone eye surveying anything that seems out-of-place. "Everyone, get ready!" he commands and Sasuke and Sakura both whip out a kunai. Tazuna hastily sticks closer to Sakura, staring through the thickening mist with unease.

"It's Zabuza, isn't it?" Sakura whispers before a familiar, yet ominous voice answers her question.

"Heh, heh, heh... it's been a while, Kakashi..." the demonic voice seems to echo from every direction, making it difficult for Sakura to pinpoint his exact location in the mist. At the same time, she can sense two approaching chakra signatures meters away from their current position. Sasuke, on the other hand, shakes in anticipation as he clutches the kunai tightly in his right hand. "...and I see that you're still dragging around your ragtag team of whiny little brats. And that poor kid... he's shaking like a leaf. Back for round two, I'm guessing?"

SHAZAM.

Several Zabuza clones appear right before everyone's eyes. Tazuna stiffens and shudders in fear when he senses a presence directly behind him; the weakest spot in their formation, the center. Also, it did not help the fact that there is another Zabuza staring him down in front of him.

Unfazed by the swordsman's retort, Sasuke lifts his head to smirk at the clone in front of him. "I'm not scared of a demon like you... I'm shaking in excitement."

_**...**_

_..._

_**Kami, that was so cheesy! Couldn't he have said something else? **_

_I know how you feel Inner... but as you can see, the authoress is too lazy to come up with something original. So clichés will have to do for now._

_**What?**_

_Let's just kick some ass and get this over with. _

Zabuza widens his eyes for a fraction of a second before a malicious smirk settles over his malevolent features. "Humph. We'll see, kid... we'll see."

Despite the unnerving presence of a dangerous ninja and the deadly position they are in, Kakashi smiles in amusement, "Don't underestimate my students, Zabuza. They're more capable than you would think. Do it, Sasuke and Sakura."

Before the clones can swing their swords at them, the two figures vanish in a blur. Surprising all the clones and that is enough for Sasuke and Sakura's fast and furious assault in taking them all out. The clones burst into water, sending splashes of aqua around them. Forming a ring of water, Sasuke and Sakura flash back into their positions, expertly holding their kunais before them. Sasuke looks up, an arrogant smirk plastered across his features as he lowers down his arms. Sakura grins victoriously while spinning her kunai before putting it back inside her kunai holster. And... Tazuna gapes as he watches drops of water fall to the concrete ground, splashing against his wooden sandals.

Tucking a loose strand behind her ear, "We're more than capable of taking your clones down when it comes to teamwork." Sakura puts her hands to her waist and turns her head to wink at Sasuke. The raven-haired boy grunts in agreement before shooting her a strange look.

'_You can't fool me!_' Sasuke quickly shifts his gaze towards the two figures approaching from the mist.

"That's too bad... they managed to see through those water clones. Your brats have grown, Kakashi." the swordsman surveys the two Genin, his gaze lingers at Sakura before switching over to Sasuke. "...It looks like you finally have a worthy rival, Haku."

"Indeed." the masked ninja answers.

Kakashi straightens up, giving Zabuza and his masked companion a nonchalant stare. "I was right on the mark. That long-haired masked boy beside him... he's obviously working with Zabuza."

_Oh, Haku..._

Their lovable coral-haired kunoichi frowns at the sight of everyone's favorite androgynous Mist ninja.

"I'll be his opponent." Sasuke proclaims, catching everyone's attention. Clenching his fist in a silent fury, "Tricking us like that... I hate bastards like him the most."

Everyone sweat drops and Sakura gives him an incredulous look, but purses her lips in a thin line.

"What an impressive young man. Even though the water clones only contain approximately one-half of that of the original's strength... still, it was very impressive." Haku replies in a somewhat melodious tone. Then he slowly turns his neck to acknowledge Sakura's presence. Inclining his head in an almost innocent manner, "You too, young lady. Your speed is almost on par with your teammate. However, you are still lacking in that field. I can tell speed and stamina is not your forte. But with more arduous training, you will certainly be able to surpass many in due time."

Sakura blinks stupidly, her beryl eyes wide in surprise. "I... I... speechless... whut? Hah? T-thank you..." she stutters out, unable to form coherent sentences. "Er... you're impressive too." she adds with a nervous laugh.

Kakashi sighs and puts a palm to his face. "Sakura, please don't praise our enemies and boost their egos. After all, we still have a mission to protect Mr. Tazuna from any threats."

"Why, thank you. Still, both of you are impressive at such a young age." the masked person hums.

"However... we still have the advantage." Zabuza grunts, "Haku."

"Yes." he disappears in a whirl of leaves and droplets of water, appearing within nanoseconds before Sasuke. Upon hearing the splash, Sasuke reacts with a quick slide, blocking senbon needles with a kunai.

**(-_-)**

WOOSH.

SLASH.

Chunks of wood scatter and fall with a messy clatter upon the floor. Startling the dark-haired woman, Tsunami whips around to stare at two thug-looking imbeciles armed with a sharp katana respectively. One sports a terrible haircut and covered in tattoos with an eye-patch, while the other one wears a black beanie and a lime green zipped up hoodie, trying to look cool yet dangerous at the same time.

The one with the black beanie takes a few steps forward along with his companion, looking at the woman with an evil smirk. "Are ya Tazuna's daughter? Sorry, but you comin' with us."

"KYAAA!" Inari snaps his head upon hearing his mother's scream from downstairs. Shutting off the faucet and wiping his hands on his overalls, he quietly turns the knob and exits the bathroom.

Making his way towards the disturbance, Inari runs to the kitchen and gasps in shock. Several plates smashed and broken into pieces lay scattered all over the floor along with broken chunks of wood. He averts his gaze and stares at his mother sitting on the floor, backed into a wooden shelf. "Mom!" he shouts.

"Waddya want, kiddo?" the one with the tattoos and eye-patch sneers at him.

Tsunami turns to look at her son with an alarmed expression across her distressed features. "Inari! Don't come here! Run!" she shouts.

The pirate wannabe smirks, "Should we take him too?"

His companion frowns, "Nah, we only need one hostage."

'_H-hostage...?_' the little boy gulps in fear, hiding behind the door frame while peeking at the intruders.

"Hehe..." the tattooed man smiles cruelly, unsheathing his katana. The sharp blade glints dangerously and Inari clutches the door frame firmly, tears threatening to spill from his watery eyes. "Then it's fine if I kill him, yeah?"

"W-wait...!" his mother startles them. "If either of you touch my child... I will bite my tongue and slit my throat." The two thugs slowly crane their heads to look at her, lowering down their weapons. Tears spill from Inari's eyes upon hearing his mother's words. Tsunami stares them down defiantly and refuses to back away, "You want a hostage, right?"

"Good choice, lady." the hoodie wearing guy turns to Inari. "Ya hear that, kid? Better thank yer mom for saving yer sorry little ass."

"God damn it! I wanna cut a bitch." his half-naked companion clicks his tongue in annoyance while knocking a glass pitcher down to the floor, shattering it upon contact.

"Dude, calm the fuck down. Ya already cut a bunch of stuff up. Let's take 'er and get the hell outta 'ere."

Inari falls to his knees in a sobbing mess, cursing himself as a coward while watching the intruders tie his mother up and taking her away. '_M-mom... I-I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry...! I-I can't protect you... I'm so weak..._' He hugs himself closer and sniffs loudly. Salty tears and snot running down his face.

_'You little sissy!'_

His eyes snap open in shock and realization upon hearing Naruto's words. Images of Naruto calling him a sissy and Kakashi telling him about Naruto flashes through his mind. Tears stream down his face as he remembers his mother's smiling face at him and his stepfather's proud grin, encouraging him to become a brave person one day.

_'He truly knows how to be strong, just like your stepfather.'_

_'Oh, Inari... my precious son.'_

_'If it's truly precious, even if you were to lose your life, you must continue to protect it with your two hands!'_

'_...With my two hands...?_' The little boy slowly lifts his palms, watching his tear drops fall onto the skin as it slides down to his wrist. Then he lifts an arm to wipe the tears away from his face.

'_They're so incredible..._' An image of Sasuke and Sakura with Kakashi flashes in his mind.

'_So cool... and amazing._' An image of Tazuna and his mother soon replaces the image.

'_And so strong..._' He pushes himself to his feet as he sees an image of his stepfather and Naruto. The images blur and vanish as Inari clenches his fists to his sides, biting his lip with a determined resolve. '_Will I... be able to become strong like them someday too, dad?_'

**...**

"Heheh... lookin' at yer pretty skin makes me wanna cut it." The eye-patch wearing thug purrs as he walks closer to Tsunami.

His beanie wearing companion rolls his eyes and none too gently shoves the woman, "Walk faster, damn it."

"Hey! Wait!" a voice shouts, startling the two stooges as they both whirl around.

"The fuck?" imbecile number one glares at the tiny figure.

"Inari! What are you doing?!" Tsunami yells.

"It's that annoying brat again." imbecile number two scoffs.

Sweat pouring down his face and shaking nervously, but he stands his ground. "G-get away from my mom, y-you ugly losers!"

"What the fuck did ya call me, ya little bastard?!" imbecile number one grabs his katana, ready to unsheathe.

"HIYAAAAHHH!" Inari sprints towards them with a battle cry.

"Feh, cut him." imbecile numero dos slowly unsheathes his katana.

"Fuck yeah." imbecile numero uno wasted no time unsheathing his katana, ready to spill some blood.

"Inari!" Tsunami cries out desperately as she watches her son charge at the two imbeciles with his eyes closed shut.

WOOSH.

SLASH.

In a single strike, the two lowly swordsmen widen their eyes as they managed to cut their target in three separate sections. Eyes wide in shock as they watch the wooden log clatter to the wooden platform in huge chunks, the boy's fisherman hat gently floats down beside the slashed wood.

...

...

...

"Sorry I'm late." an unfamiliar voice rings behind them. "But the hero always shows up at the last second!" Inari lifts his head in surprise.

"N-Naruto..." he looks down and sees his mother unconscious, but unscathed beside him and turns to stare at the blonde.

"Nice one, Inari!" he grins and gives the boy a thumbs-up.

"Lookie here... if it isn't one of the loser ninjas Tazuna hired." Imbecile Uno mocks.

"Thanks to you distracting them, I was able to save your mom." Naruto looks down at Inari.

"A-are you going to be alright?" the boy asks hesitantly as he watches the two imbeciles charge at them with their weapons ready.

"Yeah." Naruto reaches for his dark blue holster and throws a couple of shurikens at the enemies.

"Like that'll work, ya fucking brat." Imbecile Uno smirks as he easily blocks the shuriken and Imbecile Dos did the same.

Then Naruto sticks his tongue out while flipping the infamous middle finger salute at them. "Idiots."

BAM!

Two Naruto clones ambush the oncoming sword-wielding imbeciles with a good 'ol solid roundhouse kick from behind. The clones' sandaled feet connects with the back of their cranium with such force, they both cough up blood. Seeing spinning stars and the entire solar system revolving inside their heads, they drop their weapons and slump to the wooden platform unconscious.

...

"H-how'd you know those samurai were here?" Inari looks up at Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto turns to him after tying up the two imbeciles and pocketing a black marker―stolen from Sakura―after drawing vulgar things onto their faces. Sakura told him that he has her permission to draw on people's faces if he feels up to it. "Welp, there's this badly cut-up giant pig in the forest. There's also these cut down trees with sword marks on them and looks like they're heading to your house. I got worried, so I came back."

Inari blinks at him and Naruto rubs the back of his neck, flashing him a sheepish grin.

"U-uh... anyway... Inari, sorry about yesterday." Naruto gives him a nervous laugh. "Sorry for calling you a sissy and all... forget about it."

"!" Inari perks up when Naruto reaches out a hand and ruffles his head playfully.

"You're strong!" with that, the blonde ninja gives him a wide grin and Inari can't help but tear up.

"D-damn it..." he rubs his eyes as tears start to spill and Naruto stares at him questioningly. "I-I-I decided... n-not to c-cry anymore... Y-you're going t-t-to call m-me a crybaby a-and l-laugh at me..." he sniffs, trying to prevent the tears from leaking as he rubs them away.

"What're you talking about?" Naruto sighs and shoves his hands into his pockets.

"H-huh?" Inari looks up at him as his tears start to dry, tear tracks forming down his cheeks.

...

...

"..." Naruto lifts his chin up and puts his arms behind his head, grinning at the little boy in front of him. "It's okay to cry... when you're happy!"

His eyes widening in shock before more tears comes pouring out and Naruto briskly turns his back to look at the tied up and unconscious imbeciles. "Well..." Naruto scrutinizes them, "If they attacked here... then the bridge could be in danger!"

Then turning to acknowledge Inari, "I can count on you here, right?"

Rubbing his eyes, "...Yeah."

"Man, sure is tough being a hero!" Naruto grins as he takes off towards the bridge, leaving Inari feeling better than ever.

"It sure is!" the boy agrees, mirroring Naruto's grin.

* * *

**Omake: (What if this happened, instead?)**

...

...

...

_**Oh great... here comes the drama.**_

"W-Why Haku? Why?" Sakura stares at the masked boy, her face full of rushing emotions. Unshed tears threatening to spill from her misty eyes. She ignores the suffocating mist pushing against her body and her team and Tazuna. Instead, she solely focuses at the figure standing next to a skeptical Zabuza. "H-how could you... do this to me?" She asks desperately, her expression filled with sorrow and pain and pity. "My poor heart..." she whispers longingly.

"..." Haku did not respond while Zabuza raises a questioning brow at his student.

"Do you know her or something, Haku?"

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Tazuna blanches at her display of womanly emotions and her chicken ass-haired teammate mutters something along the lines of 'Women...'

"-Sniff- I can't believe... you would betray me like that..." Sakura sighs dramatically, dropping her arms to her sides in surrender. Then she lifts her quivering chin to stare down Haku with such defiance. "I offered you friendship and this is how you repay me? Taking my heart away into your manipulating hands and then throwing it down to the ground and stamping on it until it is nothing, but a squishy jelly-like crimson substance. It's like... it's like... stabbing me through the heart, twisting and pulling the blade slowly. Such excruciating pain...! Then rip the still beating organ from the hollow of my chest, holding it out for everyone to see. Then clenching your fist around my heart firmly and painfully as I fall to my knees in agony. Tears streaming down my face like a gushing waterfall...! All I can do is watch helplessly as you break and shatter my heart into millions of tiny little pieces that can never be picked up. Ever. Again."

...

...

...

"What the hell, Sakura? Are you high? I don't think this was a part of Kishi's script." Sasuke deadpans, giving her a look. Then he gestures towards Haku and Zabuza, "We're supposed to kick their asses. I was going to fight against Haku, get beaten, but I managed to activate my Sharingan. Forcing him to use his kekkei genkai against me and I end up losing the fight and then Naruto shows up to kick his girly-boy ass for me." He crosses his arms at her in disdain.

Sakura scoffs at him, "I know that... wait... did you just..." she narrows her eyes angrily, striding towards her duck butt-haired teammate. She jabs a finger at his chest, glaring at him. "You did NOT just break down the fourth fucking wall! That is supposed to be my job! Did you not read chapter tres?! My intro clearly says that it's my job giving out motivational/friendship speeches and breaking down fourth walls! IT'S MY JOB, Uchiha! Do not take it away from me!" She screams at his face and Sasuke immediately backs away in fear.

"Okay, okay... geez, calm down, women... and their problems..." he mutters under his breath, holding up his hands.

"What the fuck did you just say to me, you lil' sexist bitch? You're fuckin' dead kiddo." Sakura cracks her knuckles angrily, her fists glowing a dangerous shade of pink.

"U-u-u-u-uh... n-n-nothing...?" the raven-haired boy stutters in horror, looking away from her as he helplessly stares at Kakashi and Tazuna, begging for help.

Kakashi shakes his head while forming an X-sign and mouths to him, 'This is entirely your fault. You brought this upon yourself and I'm not getting involved.'

"Bastard..." Sasuke bites his lip then turns to the elderly man.

Tazuna runs a finger around his throat before popping a bottle of saké and chugging it down like it's not even vodka.

"..." Sasuke sweat drops at the man's actions.

Finally, he stares at Haku and Zabuza. However, the two watch the scene unfold with interest. "Hell yeah! Finally some action! I don't even need to read my _Icha Icha Paradise_." the masked swordsman smirks.

"...How unfortunate, boy. You shall now suffer her wrathful fury. I, for one, would not want to make an enemy out of your coral-haired teammate." Haku replies simply, watching Sasuke shudder in fear as he tries to back away from Sakura.

"SSSSHHHAAAAANNNNAAAAARRRROOOOOOOOOO, MOTHERFUCKER!" With a single punch brought with such lightning speed, Sakura sends the cowering Uchiha flying meters into the air.

"Well, that escalated quickly..." Zabuza lets out an impressed whistle as he watches the blurry blue dot vanish into the monochrome sky.

Haku crosses his arms in satisfaction while watching the pink-haired girl huff and turn her back. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned..."

"Indeed..." Zabuza hums in agreement.

* * *

**Hurr-durr... new chapter. Finally. I'm so sorry for not updating! I'm finally back from my vacation, like... two weeks ago. But I was so exhausted from my trip and an international flight with connecting flights are so exhausting! Anyway, this chapter starts off with the first part of the bridge battle and it's not a long chapter. But... I hope to write the next chapter much longer, so yeah... Also, sorry for such a weird omake! It was very random and I wrote it in a rush so... **

**Anyway, I apologize for not updating earlier, but... due to some stuff happening... I couldn't. But I'm back! However, school will soon start for me next week, so I don't know when the next chapter will be. Hopefully before the 26th! My internal clock is still messed up and I'm worried with school right around the corner and I still have things to study so... it might be a little while before the next update, but I'll try. Ja ne. **


	9. Chapter Kyu

**A slightly AU-ish fanfic with a somewhat OOC Sakura. This is a mostly Sakura-centric fiction that focuses on her and the decisions she makes. Of course, this is my take on time travel. Sounds cliché, but hey, my brain is telling me to go ahead and write this. **

***Warning*: terrible humor up ahead, some bad/coarse language, an out of character Sakura with a very insane and sarcastic but more mature Inner-Sakura, attempts of time travel, maybe some plot holes and things/circumstances not explained by the author, and perhaps some terrible characterization of certain characters, and maybe some cliché references used, using some references from other types of work and literature, and maybe some breaking of fourth walls, and terrible naming of chapters/titles, a slightly CRACK!Fic, terribly written fight scenes, with violence and blood included, and my fail attempts at humor. **

**Disclaimer*: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden both anime and manga. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto himself. The story image is not mine, it belongs to the rightful owner. Also, I do not own any quotes directly used from the anime and manga or any other types of work and literature. **

**~Any similarities to characters, settings, scripts, or stories from other pieces of literature or media are purely coincidental. However, ©This story belongs to me, Whimsical Gypsy.**

* * *

Ch. 9: Battle at the Bridge of Dreams!

* * *

CLASH.

CLANG.

SPLASH.

WOOSH.

Sakura watches the battle between Sasuke and Haku with a calculating gaze. Her beryl eyes cold and focused as droplets of water and the clashing of metal rages on. She barely acknowledges her instructor's order with a slight nod.

"Sakura, stay by Tazuna's side!" Kakashi orders, stepping in front of her in a protective stance. "And don't do anything rash!" he adds for good measure to which Sakura rolls her eyes.

_**...There's no guarantee that we won't be doing anything rash anytime soon, Kaka-sensei... **_

Inner-Sakura smirks evilly to herself and Sakura grunts in agreement. _...There's no guarantee that the two of them would survive... either way... _She briefly glances towards Zabuza and Haku. Inner purses her lips in a thin line, yet did not voice her opinion on the matter. _Let's just focus on protecting Tazuna and watch Sasuke's battle for now. _Sakura turns her head to acknowledge Tazuna's presence and the elderly man gives her a stiff nod, his expression grim.

"Oh my... your agility is almost as good as mine..." Haku carefully observes his opponent, blocking Sasuke's kunai with a senbon needle. He slowly lifts his left hand in a seal, "However..." Haku positions his free hand to his masked face and forcefully stomps his sandaled feet on the concrete below.

Sakura widens her eyes as she senses a spike of foreign chakra and watches in amazement and horror as the water that surrounds them raise from the ground and slowly forms into hundreds of sharp needles. Their prickling edges glinting ominously, forming a spherical arc that surrounds their intended target.

"Water needles..." Sakura mutters under her breath as she eyes the dangerous floating needles. Kakashi widens his eyes as tiny spikes of aqua heads towards Sasuke with incredible speed, splashes of water burst as they propel forward.

Sasuke shuts his eyes close and concentrates on his chakra, sending them to the soles of his feet. With a quick burst of chakra, he pushes against the solid ground and feels his chakra push him upwards. Haku quickly jumps away as hundreds of prickling needles burst into an explosion. Sending splashes and droplets of aqua spraying everywhere, Haku surveys the area for any signs of his opponent.

'_He vanished?!_' Surprised, the masked ninja barely dodges a barrage of shuriken heading towards him. Easily evading all the deadly projectiles and skidding to a halt as a stray shuriken bounces off the bridge's metal railings, Haku lifts his head at the sound of the familiar voice.

"You're pretty slow. From now on, you'll only be able to run from my attacks." Sasuke smirks, holding a kunai to his back.

Whipping around to block the sharp blade, Haku counters with his senbon needles. Sasuke, on the other hand, grits his teeth and knocks the needles from his opponent's grasp. Catching Haku off-guard, he ducks towards the ground as Sasuke launches a kunai to his face. Only for the haughty Uchiha genius to lift his left knee and send a powerful kick, connecting with his jaw, sending Haku flying meters towards a shocked Zabuza.

"Tsk!" the masked boy easily recovers from the assault and wipes the blood staining his ivory mask. He lands gracefully just a meter in front of the swordsman in a squat.

"Looks like I'm faster than you..." Sasuke lowers his foot and stares his opponent down with a defiant stare.

_Che... what a show off._ Sakura frowns, but quickly schools her features into a nonchalant expression. Regarding their battle with a cool façade as she stands beside Tazuna.

"Now that won't do..." Kakashi gives Zabuza an apathetic stare, "I can't have you underestimating my team by calling them "brats." After all, Sasuke is the Hidden Leaf Village's strongest and number one rookie ninja."

"More like the number one arrogant asshole of the Hidden Leaf Village. That should be his title instead..." Sakura mumbles incoherently.

"...Our lovely pink-haired lady, Sakura, is the brightest and the most insightful in the village." Kakashi continues and Sakura raises a brow at his description.

_**He should have said... the most intelligent and the most beautiful kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf Village! **_

Ignoring Inner's complaints, Sakura raises her chin in a regal and dignified manner. Indeed, she will show everyone what she is capable of even during the darkest of times. She will become the support and a great asset for her team and makes sure to play her part with excellence.

"...And lastly, possibly the showiest and the most hyperactive, number one knucklehead ninja." Kakashi sighs.

"Hehe... hehe..." Zabuza chuckles to himself, ignoring Kakashi. Then slowly lifting his chin, his face filled with malicious intent. "At this rate, we'll be driven back. Do you realize that, Haku?"

"...Yes, you are right." Haku stands up as the air around them stands deathly still. "We cannot simply have that."

Sakura rears back into a defensive stance as she feels the dark and threatening chakra forming around Haku's calm and composed form.

"You leave me with no choice..." Haku positions his hands in a seal as the water surrounds them slowly raises upwards into a graceful dance. The water taking shape and forming into something more tangible and solid.

Sasuke widens his eyes as the water congeals to form multiple thin layers of ice into rectangles. Each frozen mirror reflects the apprehension in his usually stoic eyes and he clutches his kunai tightly. Surrounded with multiple ice mirrors that seem to magically float in mid-air, Sasuke lifts an arm in a defensive position. Haku takes this chance to glide towards one of the floating mirrors and phases inside the encased glass, surprising Sasuke as multiple copies of the masked ninja are reflected on every cold and glassy surface.

"Damn it!" Kakashi curses under his breath and makes a swift movement towards the floating crystals, but a figure jumps in front of him.

"Hey, now... don't be so hasty." Zabuza blocks his path, "Your opponent is me."

"Ugh..." the silver-haired man drops his head in surrender.

"W-what are these... ice mirrors?!" Sasuke frantically whips his head, only to see the exact images of Haku reflected on every mirror.

"Now, shall we dance?" Their melodious voice chorus with a dark undertone.

WOOSH.

With a swift and precise swing of Haku's arm, a glinting spike grazes Sasuke's left bicep. Tearing the fabric of his dark navy shirt as dribbles of crimson flow from the clean cut. Before the Uchiha can block another assault from Haku, hundred more of those deadly needles whistle by his vulnerable form.

"Wha―kuh...!" Unable to defend himself from the furious assault, Sasuke bites back the prickling pain and covers his face. Kakashi widens his eyes as droplets of crimson fly through the air, the beautiful ice crystals reflecting the glimmering rubies.

"Sasuke...!" Kakashi grits his teeth in frustration, but Zabuza did not budge and gives him a mocking stare.

"Tsk, I'm not letting you slink past me so easily, Kakashi. One wrong move..." the swordsman lazily shifts his gaze towards the pink-haired kunoichi and the elderly bridge builder behind her. "...and I'll kill those two."

**(-_-)**

"Wow... talk about a fast and furious assault..." Sakura blinks stupidly as she watches hundreds of senbon needles attack her teammate.

"A-are you not worried?" Tazuna asks her, his wavering voice filled with uncertainty.

Craning her neck towards him, her eyes filled with such mischievousness that Tazuna sweat drops. "...Why should I? For all I know, Sasuke is strong and he can handle this kind of attack from an enemy who isn't even trying to kill him."

"What do you mean?" Tazuna gulps as he shifts his focus towards the floating ice mirrors hundreds of meters away.

"Who knows?" Sakura shrugs her shoulders in a nonchalant manner. Then in the corner of her eye, she catches a glinting object flying towards one of the mirrors. However, Haku is not the one to be fooled so easily and he catches the shuriken with a single swipe of his hand as he phases out of the mirror, leaving his upper body exposed and vulnerable.

Unfortunately for him, Sakura takes this opportunity to rush forward and takes out a shuriken from her holster. With blinding speed, she throws the sharp projectile towards the masked boy. Haku turns his head in alarm, but unsuccessfully dodges the oncoming weapon. Sakura smirks in satisfaction as her surprise attack proves successful.

CLANG.

"Guh...!" the shuriken lodges into the mysterious ninja's ivory mask and sends him propelling forwards towards the cold, unforgiving concrete ground. Gravity, once again, proves that it is a useful asset upon dragging its unfortunate victims down towards the center of the earth. Gravity can either be your greatest ally or your worst enemy depending on the circumstances at hand.

"Gravity is a bitch." Sakura agrees.

Haku lands on the ground with a bone-crunching thud, but manages to not break any bones in his body and a puff of smoke appears out of nowhere.

'_That stupid idiot... what a show-off..._' Sasuke lifts his head with much difficulty as blood drips from his wounds.

'_The number one... most hyperactive ninja, huh?_' Haku slowly lifts his masked face towards the clearing smoke. A diagonal slash marring the smooth surface of his porcelain mask.

A loud voice filled with such tenacity and audaciousness rings out, "Uzumaki Naruto has finally arrived! Heroes are always late, ya know?" he beams with confidence and pride brimming from every fiber of his being.

_**Naruto, that's so lame and cliché! **_

"Now that I'm here, the main character and hero of this awesome story, shows up late in a grand entrance and instantly..." Naruto poses dramatically as he points a finger towards his enemies with a cocky grin. "...kicks all his enemies' asses!"

...

...

...

Kakashi sags his shoulders and lets out a resigned sigh. '_First he sleeps in, shows up late in a loud entrance and he calls himself a ninja? How much of an idiot is he? His stupidity is infinite._'

Tazuna's left eye twitches in disdain and Sakura shakes her head in amusement.

'_Ugh, that idiot! I want to kill him._' Sasuke slowly lifts himself from the ground, giving his obnoxious teammate a glare.

'_What the hell? It's that stupid brat again._' Zabuza clicks his tongue in annoyance.

"Oh! And... Sakura, thanks for backing me up! I was trying to hit Zabuza, but... my aim was a little off, so... heheh..." the blonde flashes her a million dollar smile before rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

_Right..._

_**Oh, yeah! You were so off, Naruto. Aiming for Zabuza my ass. Air flow is not on your side today and your trajectory sucks. LOL.**_

Sakura inwardly face palms and her shoulders shake with laughter, but she composes herself and straightens up like a professional.

Haku silently pushes himself to his knees, head bowed as he stares at the ground. Zabuza turns around and launches a barrage of shurikens spinning wildly towards Naruto. Haku follows suit with a barrage of senbon needles.

'_Holy shieeet! Here it comes...!_' Naruto clenches his teeth and holds up a kunai, ready to block the flying shurikens heading straight towards him.

KLING.

KLANG.

"Kami...!" Naruto takes in a sharp intake of breath as the senbon needles intercepted the flying shurikens and they clatter loudly against the concrete. "But..." his arm falls uselessly to his side as he wonders what the hell just happened.

Team 7 and Tazuna―minus Sakura―watches in confusion as the air surrounding them gives off a foreboding feeling.

Slowly turning himself towards the masked boy, Zabuza regards him in a low voice. "Haku, what's the meaning of this?"

Haku pushes off his knees to a standing position with his back facing Zabuza. His slashed mask concealed in darkness as he simply answers, "Zabuza... these kids... please, let me handle them myself."

"..." Zabuza understands as a silent agreement passes between the two. "You don't want me to interfere, huh? You're so soft as always, Haku..."

Finding strength and the numbness steadily seeping away, Sasuke pushes himself into a sitting position. He surveys the looming ice mirrors before and above him with a scowl across his features. '_Soft? Damn right, he's not even aiming for my vitals! Trying not to kill me, huh? These ice mirrors and throwing needles at me... my eyes can't keep up! Using shadow clone jutsu with these mirrors... they probably serve a purpose. But with me inside and Naruto attacking from the outside... it should be fine._'

...

...

...

A voice whispers to his right and Sasuke backs away in surprise, "Hey! I'm here to save you!" Naruto states the obvious.

...

...

...

"You dumbass! If you're a ninja, then use your brain! Why are you here? Can you not see we're surrounded by frozen mirrors?! God damn it, you know what?! I don't care anymore! You stupid moron!" Sasuke yells.

"WHAT?! I came here to save you and this is what I get?!" Naruto sputters out in disbelief.

'_It's Naruto. Lending his help, but only making things worse..._' Kakashi narrows his eye before staring back at a smirking Zabuza in front of him. '_Using shadow clone is a waste of chakra and he can easily intercept it with a water clone... but, if I go... then I'm leaving Tazuna open._'

Haku wasted no time as he enters one of the ice mirrors, surprising Naruto and Sasuke narrows his eyes. '_That's the real one..._'

"Over here." a voice calls out from the mirror behind him and Sasuke widens his eyes as the Haku in front of him disappears.

"What's going on?!" Naruto panics.

"Fire technique... fire-ball justu." Sasuke inhales and lets out a stream of fire, the flames quickly spread, consuming the floating mirrors.

"I-it didn't do anything!" Naruto shrieks as the flames subside, the mirrors standing solid and immovable.

"You cannot melt my ice mirrors with an attack of that level." Haku's reflection looms above them, the ice reflecting the dying flames.

"Damn it..." Sasuke glares at him.

**(*_*)**

"GAH...!"

"ARGH!"

"URGH...!"

"AAAAHHHHH! I"M DYING! OW! IT HURTS! SASUKE! BASTARD! HELP MEEEE!"

Sakura calmly sits beside an apprehensive and tense Tazuna as she watches the battle commencing between the masked ninja and her teammates. Sipping a cup of green tea with her eyes close as she takes in the wonderful taste of freshly brewed tea. "Ah... such a nice day today..." she hums, opening her jade eyes to stare at the monochrome sky.

"..." Tazuna sweat drops as he watches hundreds of senbon needles attacking the defenseless blonde and the raven-haired boy. Gleaming rubies seem to suspend in mid-air before splattering against the concrete and onto the glassy and smooth surface of the ice mirrors. Dripping and sliding down the shiny surface, creating bloodstained tear tracks upon the glinting crystals. What a beautiful, yet twisted sight.

"A-are you sure t-they're a-alright...?" Tazuna turns to the pink-haired girl casually leaning back on her elbows, her cup of green tea mysteriously gone.

"Meh... they're men. They can take care of themselves." Sakura replies.

"It doesn't seem like it." Tazuna grunts in disagreement.

The air shifts around them and a feeling of dread spreads throughout the bridge.

"That boy..." Sakura continues in a serious demeanor, "...has a bloodline limit. A deep blood lineage passed down by his ancestors. It's something even the Sharingan can never copy. Of course, Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't stand a chance. It's impossible to defeat it."

"Like a kekkei genkai?" Tazuna gasps, hearing something similar from a long time ago.

"Humph! Pinky's right. Haku is blessed with the superior talent passed down by his ancestors. That same powerful blood running through his veins." Zabuza confirms with a victorious smirk and Kakashi narrows his lone eye at him.

**(...)**

"God damn it! I'm not dying here! I still have a dream to fulfill!" Naruto coughs up blood as he shakily stands. Fighting off the stinging pain from numerous cuts throughout his body and the prickling sensation of senbon needles protruding from his arms and legs, the blonde defiantly refuses to lose.

Something flickers through Haku's eyes behind the mask concealing his face. '_Dream, huh?_'

"...Becoming a true ninja is difficult." He catches the boys' attention as he lifts his bowed head towards them. "If possible, I do not want to kill you nor for you to kill me."

Naruto gives him a glare and Sasuke fights the urge to smash the mirrors in a fit of frustration.

"However... if you approach me with intent to kill... then I can just as easily destroy my kind heart with a blade and become an emotionless killing machine." Haku states in an unwavering voice. "This bridge marks the place where we fought in order to connect our dreams..."

_**God damn it, Haku! What's up with the tear-jerking monologue, metaphors, and symbolisms?! You're breaking my achy-breaky heart! **_

_Inner, you just ruined it..._

"Me, for my dream. You, for your dreams." He continues as Naruto and Sasuke listen to every word he says. "...So please, do not hate me."

Sakura frowns as pain and sorrow flickers through her jaded eyes and her tough exterior slightly crumbles, but she holds herself together and sets her face blank and guarded.

"I want to protect someone very precious to me. To always remain by that person's side until the day I die. To fight for that person. To make that person happy no matter what. To go to the ends of the world for that person. And to make that person's dreams come true. That―is my dream." Haku adds.

Zabuza and Kakashi listen intently, while the latter somewhat feels sympathetic towards the masked boy and can somehow relate.

"For that, I can become a true ninja. Capable of killing you." Haku threatens, his voice unusually dark and threatening.

In response, Sasuke and Naruto grin at his strong conviction.

"He knows what it's truly like to be a ninja." Sakura whispers sadly, lowering her eyes to avoid anyone's searching and curious gaze.

Zabuza chuckles darkly, "A real ninja cannot be created in a peaceful village devoid of bloody carnage and wars like yours. You can never have the most important thing... the experience of killing."

"T-then... what now?" Tazuna swallows a painful lump.

"I see..." Kakashi sighs, lifting a hand towards his ninja headgear. "Looks like I have to resort to this." He glares at Zabuza.

"The Sharingan again? Is that all you've got?" the swordsman mocks.

Sakura did not bother to listen to Zabuza's ramblings and boring bragging about raising the perfect killing machine to defeating Kakashi and his Sharingan. She glances briefly towards Haku's blurred figure moving with blinding speed and her teammates' attempts at dodging and blocking his continuous attacks. She instinctively moves closer to Tazuna as the suffocating mist gradually surrounds them.

"Sakura, don't take your eyes off Tazuna!" Kakashi yells through the thickening whiteness.

"Alright, stay close to me, Mr. Tazuna." Sakura skids to a halt in front of the elderly man, holding a kunai expertly in front of her.

"Y-yeah..." Tazuna nods as a bead of sweat rolls down his forehead.

_Well, shit. We're screwed. _Sakura purses her lips in anticipation as the thick fog completely obscures Kakashi from her line of sight. Her vision diminishes as the mist continues to engulf her and the bridge builder and she resorts to sensing chakra. It felt like hours standing in a defensive stance in front of her client, trying to sense Zabuza's chakra.

_**Sakura, at six o'clock!**_

Sensing a foreign and dangerous chakra a few meters from her blind spot and directly behind Tazuna, she whips around, ready to throw her kunai at the approaching enemy.

Zabuza smirks as he swings his blade in a horizontal arc, intent on bisecting his target in half. Suddenly, a blurred figure jumps in front and Sakura bites back a gasp.

_No!_

"W-what the...?!" Tazuna turns in terror at Zabuza's kubikiribōchō and his eyes lands momentarily at Kakashi's figure standing protectively in front of him.

"Cherry blossom―" Sakura vanishes in a burst of pink and appears behind her instructor, catching him off guard. She rears back her right arm and throws the kunai straight at her attacker's heart. Zabuza's eyes widen for a moment before sliding to the side and evading the kunai whistling past him. Then Sakura pulls Tazuna down and drops to the ground with a low sweep to the back of Kakashi's heel, the silver-haired man falls to his back, but Sakura catches him.

Zabuza's lengthy sword cuts through the air in a sweeping arc of 180 degrees. "Fuck!" he jumps back in surprise, creating distance between him and his opponents. "Heheh... what a smart little girl. Got some quick reflexes there for a Genin." he muses.

Sakura gives him a look before helping up her instructor to his feet. Kakashi sighs tiredly, but gives her a smile.

"Thank you, Sakura." he gently ruffles the crown of her head, purposely avoiding the senbon needles sticking out of her bun.

"You're always protecting us, sensei. So I figured it's my turn this time." she grins and an unreadable emotion flickers through his lone eye for a moment, but his pink-haired student fails to notice.

"Right. Just don't push yourself too much or do anything that could get you killed." he replies firmly.

"We'll see about that..." the swordsman smirks cruelly, disappearing into the mist.

"Anyway, stay with Tazuna. I'll deal with Zabuza this time." Kakashi turns to her before taking off deep into the mist, leaving Sakura and Tazuna to fend for themselves.

"I hope everyone's alright..." the elderly man mutters and Sakura nods her head in agreement.

**...**

"This is...!" Sakura snaps her head towards an explosion of malevolent chakra. Her jade eyes reflecting the dancing and intertwining streaks of bloody red and fiery orange rising towards the dull skies hundreds of meters away. Staining her vision an angry hue of scarlet as the nine-tailed fox's demonic chakra bursts out of its host, brushing away the fog within its vicinity.

"Tazuna, this way!" she whispers urgently and tugs the surprised and skeptical bridge builder with her towards the chakra.

_So Sasuke has fallen and Naruto lost control and now Ku―the nine-tailed fox is running rampant!_

Sakura and Tazuna burst through the clearing mist just in time to see Naruto's rampage and Haku's ice mirrors slowly melting. The frozen water slowly transforming back to its liquid form as droplets of aqua drip down on the concrete. The nine-tailed fox's chakra continues to swirl in a whirlpool of burning red and scalding orange, licking away the ice. Whipping around the melting ice mirrors and Sakura shifts her gaze towards Naruto and Haku, standing in the middle and surrounded by the crystals and the whipping tails of the fox.

Gripping Haku's arm in place, Naruto rears back a clenched fist and angrily sends a jaw-breaking punch to his masked opponent's face. Coughing up droplets of ruby and staining his broken mask, Haku flies back from the impact. He skids several meters away, the once smooth and unmarred surface of the porcelain mask now cracked and broken.

_Did he just...? _Sakura gasps in shock as she watches Naruto punch Haku and sends him crashing through his ice mirrors, numerous shards of ice shatter and break. The once impenetrable barriers cracked and shatter upon Naruto's wild frenzy. The ice mirrors are no match against the nine-tailed fox's incredible fury. Sakura hears the ear-splitting sound of glass breaking and shattering into tiny little shards as she watches the scene in front of her unfold with unblinking eyes.

CRASH.

The remaining floating crystals finally shatter and lay upon ruins of broken shards on the concrete, slowly melting to its indefinite form. As the mist continues to dissipate, Naruto can discern a shadowed figure standing behind the opaque whiteness and he rushes forward, ignoring Sakura and Tazuna's presence nearby.

Crack.

Tiny bits of porcelain fall from his face.

Crack.

Half of the mask breaks and falls onto the ground with a shattering sound, revealing smooth, white skin.

Crack.

Blood streams down his chin as Naruto's footsteps thunder closer to his presence.

Crack.

'_I am very sorry... that I cannot... defeat this boy..._' The mask finally shatters and crumbles away into dust, just like his façade. Naruto pushes through the whiteness and glares angrily at the person in front of him.

'_Zabuza..._' Dull and lifeless brown eyes that stare into death fearlessly, luscious ebony hair styled into a bun, smooth pale skin, and those graceful and feminine features are all too painfully familiar to Naruto. Even if a trail of blood drips down his chin, Naruto easily recognizes the familiar face, just like that beautiful woman from back then.

Sakura did not tear her gaze from the sight as she watches droplets of crimson fall to the ground and the remains of the mask shatters into nothingness upon impact.

Naruto clenches his teeth in anger and delivers a swift punch towards Haku's exposed and vulnerable face. He continues to stand deathly still as his eyes had no fire left in them, an oblivion of abyss as he made no movements to block or evade the oncoming assault. However, Naruto stops his attack centimeters from his face, fist shaking from anger and despair and betrayal.

"Y-you... you're that person from before!" he grits out.

* * *

**Omake: (A different scenario instead...)**

"AHHHH!"

"GAH...!"

"KUH...!"

"ACK!"

"OOOOOWWWWW!"

Sakura sits on a pink and white checkered blanket with Tazuna and a mysterious person on either side of her. Tazuna takes a stick of tri-colored dango and bites into the sweet treat, humming in happiness and satisfaction. "These are good..."

"I agree, mitarashi dango is the best!" A cheery voice pipes up from Sakura's left side. A pair of dainty hands carefully tilting a porcelain teapot and pouring tea into a golden-rimmed teacup with blooming marigolds surrounding the porcelain cup.

"Hmm... what is this tea? It's really good..." Sakura takes a sip before setting the teacup down on its matching saucer.

"GAAAHHH!"

"It's called Blueberry Bliss Rooibos Tea with rich and savory notes of blueberry, raisins, and black currants. It gives off a very soothing and aromatic taste." the anonymous person explains.

"True, it's a little bitter and too strong, but it tastes amazing!" Sakura takes another sip, relishing in its wonderful scent.

"GYAAAAHHH!"

"This one's not too bad either..." Tazuna takes a sip of his tea.

"Oh yes..." the anonymous person sighs dreamily as she sets the teapot down carefully and swiftly takes a stick of takoyaki from the plate as Sakura reaches for a strawberry flavored ice cream mochi.

"WAAAAHHHH!"

"That one is Dragonfruit Devotion Herbal Tea! One of the best!" she continues, biting into the scalding takoyaki.

"Where do you get all this tea from? I've never tried these before. I've only drank green tea, ginseng tea, Thai tea, boba milk tea, and jasmine tea. I didn't know there are so much more exotic flavors to choose from!" the pink-haired kunoichi reaches for a stick of mitarashi dango.

"STOOOOOP IT HURTSSSS! IT STIIIIINNNGGGSSSS!"

"SHUT UP, DEAD LAST!"

"I know right? Next time, we can try out more flavors. And saké. They come in many different flavors too." the anonymous person finishes her takoyaki and reaches for a green tea flavored ice cream mochi.

"Definitely! And plus, I've only tried plum-flavored saké. And that was one time when I graduated from the academy. My mom thought it was better to celebrate my graduation with a bit of alcohol." Sakura grins.

"OUCH!"

"Man, life sure is great..." Tazuna casually leans back as he watches the battle between Naruto and Sasuke against Haku as well as Kakashi staring down Zabuza from a distance.

"Truly great..." Sakura and the anonymous person chorus in blissful agreement, drinking herbal tea and enjoying Japanese sweets.

"WAAAAAAHHHH! I'M DYING! HEEEELLLLPPPP!"

* * *

**Well, school is finally here and even though it's only a month in the school year, I'm already ready to get it over with. I'm pretty sure everyone is already tired of school. Ugh... I feel like a zombie trudging through the loud and crowded hallways everyday as I wake up early and get ready to haul my ass to what I call a hell-hole... school. **

**Anyway, even with my busy schedule and stuff. I'll try to squeeze in some time to update and bring forth new chapters! So, once again, thank you to those who continue to support and read my story! I appreciate all the reviews so far! They brighten up my day and makes this school year a little more tolerable! So, look forward to future updates and new chapters! Adieu~**


	10. Chapter Dix

**A slightly AU-ish fanfic with a somewhat OOC Sakura. This is a mostly Sakura-centric fiction that focuses on her and the decisions she makes. Of course, this is my take on time travel. Sounds cliché, but hey, my brain is telling me to go ahead and write this. **

***Warning*: terrible humor up ahead, some bad/coarse language, an out of character Sakura with a very insane and sarcastic but more mature Inner-Sakura, attempts of time travel, maybe some plot holes and things/circumstances not explained by the author, and perhaps some terrible characterization of certain characters, and maybe some cliché references used, using some references from other types of work and literature, and maybe some breaking of fourth walls, and terrible naming of chapters/titles, a slightly CRACK!Fic, terribly written fight scenes, with violence and blood included, and my fail attempts at humor. **

**Disclaimer*: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden both anime and manga. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto himself. The story image is not mine, it belongs to the rightful owner. Also, I do not own any quotes directly used from the anime and manga or any other types of work and literature. **

**~Any similarities to characters, settings, scripts, or stories from other pieces of literature or media are purely coincidental. However, ©This story belongs to me, Whimsical Gypsy.**

**~~~Anyway, regarding copyright... mind that the disclaimer is present in every chapter. It is right up there before the story, in BOLD. Now, I get it, a lot of stories have similarities in plot and story wise... but, that doesn't mean it's copyright or plagiarism or the author stole it from another author. Some have similar ideas and they coincide. So, some of them are just accidental coincidences, so please DO NOT make any FALSE ACCUSATIONS. Please think and use your head before you post anything. Other authors, like me, might be unaware that there are other stories out there that have the same ideas, plot and other similarities... but it doesn't mean it is plagiarism.~~~**

* * *

Ch. 10: The Demon and his weapon

* * *

Red. Darkness. Fury.

Time is at a stand-still. Sakura cannot feel her shaking hands or the cold sweat pouring down the sides of her face. Numbness. The nine-tailed fox's chakra is too suffocating. It is as if invisible clawed hands are slowly gripping her neck, squeezing until she can breathe no more.

No. She must remain calm. Compose yourself. A small and faint voice in the recesses of her mind chanting something incoherent. She opens her mouth, but no sound came forth and she flexes her fingers. Slowly. Ever so slowly, the numbness fades.

And she finds herself back at the bridge, watching the two figures meters ahead.

"Sakura, hey." A calloused hand drops on her right shoulder and the pink-haired kunoichi flinches. "You've stood there stiffly like a petrified statue. You alright?" she snaps out of her reverie as the glassy gaze in her eyes clears away.

"I'm fine." the coral-haired girl replies grimly, shrugging off Tazuna's hand.

"If you're sure." the bridge builder grunts in reply, letting his aged hand drop to his side.

"...I just killed your precious friend, yet you cannot even kill me?" Haku glares down at the shaking fist centimeters from his nose as blood pours down his chin.

Sakura immediately lifts her head and assesses her surroundings. _That's right... we're in the middle of a battle against Zabuza and Haku..._

Then she looks beyond the two figures, seeing a dark blue figure lying down on the concrete, unmoving.

"Damn you!" Naruto spits out, rearing back his shaking fist and lands a blow on Haku's left cheek. He sends the boy stumbling a few meters to the ground, coughing up blood.

_**HAKU'S BEAUTIFUL FACE!**_

"Gah!" Haku slowly lifts himself up from the ground. "What happened to your killing intent from earlier? Or were you just bluffing? You cannot simply kill me with that."

Naruto pants tiredly, as he stares dumbfounded at Haku.

"There are plenty others who make this same mistake," Haku wipes the blood from his lips and stares back at Naruto, "and not kill their enemies, because out of pity. Letting them off with just measly injuries, but not landing the last blow. Letting them live with their bruised pride."

"You..." sweat pours down Naruto's face as he listens intently.

"Do you―do you even understand..." He cuts off Naruto, "not having a dream... not being needed by anyone... the pain of simply living?"

"...What're you trying to say?" Naruto asks somberly, clenching his fists tightly.

Straightening himself to a standing position, the long-haired boy gives him a radiant smile. "Zabuza has no need for a weak shinobi... you have taken my only reason for living."

"Wait... w-why...?" as if having a sudden epiphany, Naruto shouts angrily at him. "He's a bad guy! He's evil and nasty! He takes money from criminals and he does dirty things!"

Yet Haku did not drop his smile, as he listens to Naruto's disagreement. "..."

"Is that eyebrow-less freak that important to you?!"

Haku shifts his gaze towards Naruto, lifting his chin to acknowledge him. "I used to have... people I love dearly... a long time ago." he says softly, "They were my..."

**(...)**

"...I think we should leave them be." Sakura whispers to Tazuna, not taking her gaze off the figure from the distance. The old man glances down at her and murmurs in agreement.

The two figures slowly slink away from Naruto and Haku. Sensing the somber mood, Sakura decides not to pry and makes her way towards Sasuke.

"Damn. That's gotta leave a mark." Tazuna stares down at the senbon needles protruding from the raven-haired boy's neck.

"For sure." Sakura decides to humor him, but assesses the damage. She kneels down to Sasuke's side and her hands glowed green.

_Hmm... all his vitals are still working. The needles missed his organs as well... and... it seems like only his pressure points were targeted... Haku purposely missed his jugular vein and his heart..._

Sakura lets out a tired sigh as she finishes her assessment and looks down at all the needles protruding from her teammate's body. _This is going to take a while..._

She carefully pulls out the needles embedded deeply in his neck, then discards them into a piece of cloth beside her.

**(***)**

"...parents." Haku smiles sadly.

"Y-your... parents?" Naruto gulps.

"I was born in a tiny village in the Mist. I can still remember it very clearly, because it always snows and everything is white. I was happy... I love my father and my mother. They were so kind..." Haku reminiscences. "However...

"All good things must come to an end. As I grew up and learn more of the world around me..."

"What happened?" Naruto inquires.

"..."

"This blood of mine..." Haku swiftly wipes his chin, and stares down at the crimson drop staining his thumb. "..."

"So... what happened?!"

Eyes that hold no life, Haku meets Naruto's lively blue eyes. "My father killed my mother. Then, he too, tried to kill me."

"W-what?" Naruto gasps, staring at him aghast.

"The Mist has a long history of civil wars, and those with bloodline limits came to be hated."

"Bloodline limits?"

"Bloodline limits are those who possess such abilities like mine." Haku explains. "These bloodline limits are special, and thus, clans who possess such abilities were used as weapons in countless battles. As a result... these clans were blamed and came to be feared by others for bringing misfortune and bloodshed to the country.

"That is why... as the war came to an end, those clans went into hiding. They had no choice, but to hide their identity or risk death. Those whose secrets were revealed... they were brutally murdered." Haku lowers his gaze before briefly glancing at the three figures meters away, specifically the raven-haired boy lying on the concrete ground.

"That boy... he too, must have experienced such hardship. Those who possess certain abilities are often feared."

'_No way! When Sasuke talked about his dream..._' Naruto widens his eyes in surprise.

"My mother came from one of the bloodlines... and when I discovered that my father killed her... before I even realized what I had done..." Haku pauses, before continuing on. "I had killed my father."

"..." Naruto stares at him warily with a mix of sympathy.

"...And at that time, I thought of myself as..." he trails off unsurely, before swallowing down the disappointment and despair from his voice. "No... I had no choice. And at that moment, I realized the most painful thing..."

"The most painful thing?" Naruto repeats.

Haku pushes the hopelessness down his throat and stares back unwaveringly at Naruto, face and eyes blank and devoid of any signs of emotion. "That in this world... I am someone who is not needed."

A sudden revelation snaps Naruto back to reality. '_It's... the same as me..._'

"You told me before that you want to become the strongest ninja in your village in order for everyone to acknowledge you. Now, if there is a person who acknowledges you from the bottom of their heart... would not that person become someone who is very precious and dear to you?"

'_Iruka-sensei..._' Naruto clenches his teeth.

Haku's eyes flutter shut, before switching his gaze towards the dull, gray skies. "Zabuza... was the only one who acknowledged my existence. He took me in, cared for me and trained me to become the person I am now.

"He was the one... who gave me the reason to live. He took me under him, because he desired my blood. That very blood everyone detested."

"Haku..."

"Zabuza... he gave me the reason to keep on living, even in a world where I am unwanted. I was so alone, until he came along. He made me feel useful. He made me feel needed. And he gave me a reason and the will to continue forward." A wistful and longing look passes between Haku's eyes.

Then he stares back at Naruto, eyes filled with sadness and sorrow. "I am his weapon; a useful tool for him to use for his own convenience. I do not care if he throws me away afterwards. I am happy enough to become someone who is needed. Just this once."

Naruto perks up as he sees Haku's shoulders shaking, soft sobs erupting from his lips. Then the boy lifts his head, misty eyes and a watery smile. Tears slowly streaming down his porcelain cheeks as his façade breaks. "I was so happy..."

He briefly closes his eyes and mull over the thoughts currently invading his mind. '_I am so sorry, Zabuza... for I am unable to become the very weapon you have always wanted._'

His eyes dry from the tears he had shed and tear tracts already forming, Haku stares straight at his blue eyes. "Naruto, please... kill me."

**(...)**

BOOM.

"W-what's that noise?!" Tazuna whips around in alarm, only to see the thick mist dissipating.

Sakura tenses as she feels something stirring in the air and the greenish glow from her hands flicker and disappear. She casually looks down at Sasuke's peaceful and even breathing.

_At least his breathing and his vitals are stabilized..._

"That was probably Kaka-sensei's summoning jutsu and..." She answers Tazuna's question, before wrapping the bloody senbon needles around with a cloth and tying it with a string of twine.

**(...)**

"So, hurry and kill me." Haku says, then he shifts his gaze at Naruto's shaking arm. "Why are you hesitating?"

"I-I don't get it! Is... is being strong the only reason for you to live?!" Naruto shouts angrily, frustration clawing up his throat.

"You should be able to understand, Naruto." Haku replies firmly. "I am sorry that you have to dirty your hands..."

"Is this the only way?" the blonde drops his shoulders in defeat.

"..."

Jutting his chin out regally, Haku gives him a rueful smile. "Yes."

"Urgh..." Naruto squints his eyes shut painfully, hand twitching and slowly reaching towards his holster. Swiftly pulling out a sharp kunai, Haku continues to smile.

"Please fulfill your dreams..."

The blonde glances towards Sasuke and accidentally catches Sakura's hardened stare. He blinks before reluctantly tearing his gaze from her jade orbs. The mist is dissipating and the roaring waves crash harshly against the bridge's footholds, yet the sky remains a bland hue of monochrome.

"If this was a different life..." his hand shakes, "we would have been good friends, Haku." With that, he pushes off his heels and rears back his armed hand. Closing the distance between him and Haku.

"Thank you..."

"H-he's going to..." Tazuna gasps, watching the blonde charging towards Haku with a kunai.

Sakura nods grimly, pursing her lips. _I'm so sorry... I'm not strong enough to keep you both safe... Zabuza and Haku... _

"I...!" Naruto swings back his arm. It felt like forever before he reached Haku. His blue eyes widen in shock as he stares back into the boy's lifeless, brown orbs.

Haku, you...

He mouths, but no words came forth as his arm swings back reflexively, as if in instinct. So close. Only centimeters away from piercing his heart. Naruto quickly shuts his eyes close.

Waiting for the feeling of something wet against his skin, but none came. Only for a strong grip to take hold of his arm.

"I am sorry, Naruto, but I cannot die yet." Haku grips his armed hand and forms a seal.

"W-what?" the boy sputters out as he stares back at Haku.

Haku did not spare him a glance and vanishes in a swirl of leaves, leaving the blonde dumbfounded once again.

"What just happened?" Tazuna murmurs, watching the boy disappear.

"Wait, don't tell me..." Sakura pushes up to her feet, ready to body flicker as well.

"What do―" before he can finish, Sakura disperses in a frenzy of cherry blossoms. The pink petals scattering furiously in every direction.

**(***)**

Blue. Electric. Sparks.

That is the first thing Sakura witnesses as she bursts through the dissipating mist, out of breath as she reaches out a hand. Her mouth opens, but she cannot find her voice. Her jade eyes wide as she watches Kakashi charging straight at Zabuza, using his signature move. Suddenly...

A burst of scarlet rain. Blood splatters against Zabuza and Kakashi. The latter widens his eyes in surprise and shock as his dog summons poof out of existence and the summoning scroll embedded with senbon needles are stained with blood. Gleaming rubies dripping down the shattered ice mirrors, glistening with a sinister beauty.

"D-d-don't... t-t-touch..." Haku gasps out painfully as he glares at Kakashi, coughing up blood. They stream down his mouth and down his neck.

Kakashi cranes down his neck and stares at his blood-stained arm embedded through the boy's chest, making a bloody crevice where his heart has once been.

"Z-Z...Za...buza..."

The demon briefly looks down at his weapon and a shadowed expression flickers through his eyes momentarily. "My future is death?" A mocking smirk upturns the corner of his mouth and he sets his gaze ahead of him. "Heh, what bullshit have you been spouting, Kakashi?"

**(***)**

"Haku!" Naruto runs through the thin mist, but stops in his tracks as he assesses the scene in front of him. "W-what... just happened?"

'_He jumped in front of Zabuza._' Kakashi narrows his eyes as he looks down at Haku's hands gripping his bloody arm tightly.

"..."

Zabuza closes his eyes in satisfaction.

"..." Then he opens them again, as if acknowledging the boy who jumped in front to protect him. "Heh... Haku, great job."

'_This boy...!_' Kakashi watches the blood pouring down his arms and straight into his eyes.

Dull. Lifeless. Glassy.

'_...is already dead!_' He studies the standing cadaver in front of him and the smile etched across Haku's porcelain face, stained in crimson. The last drops of gleaming rubies fall on the concrete.

"Tsk!" Zabuza, now freed from the restraints, swings back his kubikiribōchō, intent of bisecting Haku and Kakashi. "I sure picked up something useful! Giving me such an opportunity!"

"You...!" Naruto grits his teeth angrily.

_**He's planning on cutting through Haku and Kakashi?!**_

Zabuza swings forth his blade and Kakashi grabs Haku, jumping back swiftly to avoid the blade.

The sound of Kakashi removing his hand from Haku and the splatter of blood nearly makes Sakura nauseous, and she lowers her hand down in regret. Shutting her eyes closed and letting her hair fall before her face, she looks down. Tazuna, on the other hand, watches in apprehension and gives her a pitying glance.

"With Haku dead... you can easily dodge my attacks." Zabuza smirks, hauling his sword onto his shoulder.

"How could you...!" Naruto growls, but Kakashi stops him.

"Naruto, stay there." he commands firmly, then looks down at the unmoving body before him. With gentle fingers, his gloved hand slides down Haku's face and closes his eyes shut. He lifts his head and glares heatedly at Zabuza. "This is my battle."

Tazuna perks up as he notices Naruto's figure standing a few hundred meters away and taps Sakura on the shoulder. "Your obnoxious friend is alright, it seems."

Sakura slowly lifts her head and gives Naruto a wavering smile and he smiles back at her before his features turn grim.

A silent understanding passes between the two and Sakura nods her head, and not a second later, Naruto runs past her. Intent on checking on his teammate's well-being, Sakura did not stop him. She can hear the blonde's loud sniffling and sobbing, but did not turn to look back.

**(...)**

"W-why can't I...!" Zabuza growls in frustration as Kakashi once again dodges his blade effortlessly. "You―"

The silver-haired man ducks under his arm and slides two kunais directly at his pressure points. Immediately stopping Zabuza's attack and watching the blood drip down from the punctures. Puncturing the nerves in his arms, Zabuza drops his sword and Kakashi jumps back.

"Now, both of your arms are useless. Give it up, Zabuza..." the silver-haired man glares at him.

Sakura observes the swordsman's bloody and twitching arms. _He aimed for the nerves in his arms and..._

She looks away as she senses a multitude of foreign presence approaching them and she notes that Naruto is slowly walking towards their direction with Sasuke in tow, in the corner of her eyes.

...

...

...

THONK.

APPLAUSE.

APPLAUSE.

APPLAUSE.

"Ooohhh... Lookie here, you're getting your ass kicked. How very disappointing, indeed." The sound of mocking clapping can be heard and that catches both Zabuza and Kakashi's attention. A middle-aged man donning a crisp, black suit and dark sunglasses emerges through the thin layer of mist, followed by a multitude of smirking ninjas.

"Za-bu-za."

Sakura frowns as she observes Gatō and herds of his men behind him as the mist clears.

"Gatō... what are you doing here? And why do you have all your henchmen with you?" Zabuza glowers at him.

The shifty businessman smirks and waves off his threat. "Well, change of plans." he sneers at the swordsman. "Actually... I've planned this right from the get-go.

"Zabuza... I'm gonna have you killed here. I'm not paying you any money, you scum." he waves him off mockingly, clutching the golden cane in front of him.

"What the fuck?" Zabuza grits out.

"You see, hiring ninjas from villages is too expensive and I can't afford to waste my money with the likes of them and they might betray me... so, I hire missing ninjas instead. They're easy to take care of afterwards and I have them battle with other ninjas until they're weakened. Then I kill them off with numbers..." he gestures haughtily to the masses of rowdy-looking ninjas behind him, each donning deadly weapons and evil smirks. "It doesn't cost me anything, good plan, don'tcha think?"

Gatō points his golden cane at Zabuza, "The only problem in my plan is you... Zabuza. Demon of the Mist? Hah, what a joke!"

He ignores the scathing look the Demon of the Mist gives him and the dark and sinister aura radiating from him.

"Hahahaha!" he guffaws, a bandaged arm with a cast clutching his protruding stomach. "You're just a... cute, little, baby devil."

"We can easily kill you now!" the ninjas behind him roared in agreement.

"Who the hell are these dipshits?" Naruto scrunches his nose in disgust as he walks to stand beside Sakura and Tazuna, with Sasuke on his back.

"Naruto... you... carried Sasuke?" the pink-haired kunoichi blinks.

However, the blonde ignores her question as he focuses on Gatō and his men, overtly laughing and mocking Zabuza.

"..."

The swordsman spares the silver-haired Jōnin a glance, "Sorry, but this fight's over, Kakashi." he looks down tiredly. "Now that I don't have a reason to go after the old man, I don't have the reason to fight you either."

"Yeah..." Kakashi sighs. "You're right..." he switches his gaze towards Gatō.

"Oh, yeah... before I forget." the shifty-looking man struts confidently towards Haku's body on the ground a few meters ahead. His golden cane making an obnoxious thudding noise against the concrete and he stops in front of the cadaver. "I owe this little bitch here..."

He inspects the boy's face with the tip of his polished leather shoes with a look of disgust across his malevolent features. "For squeezing my arm until it broke..." he glances at the cast around his left arm and then lifts his right foot.

"You fucking bitch." he lands a bone-crunching kick accompanied with a sickening crack as Haku's neck snaps sideways.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD! I'LL RIP YOU A NEW ONE!" Naruto shouts as he unceremoniously dumps Sasuke's limp form on Sakura and rushes forward.

"Wha..." his coral-haired teammate fumbles as she hastily catches Sasuke and supports him before the boy falls to the ground. Then she fixes the smirking business man with a scathing glare filled with such intense enmity.

"Heh, he's dead." Gatō spits out.

"Naruto! Don't just jump in!" Kakashi chastises the furious blonde and holds him back firmly, yanking the back of his collar. However, that did not stop Naruto and he whirls towards Zabuza.

"YOU! Say something! Wasn't he precious to you, too?!"

"Shut it, brat." he replies monotonously. "Haku's already dead."

"Don't you feel anything at all?! Weren't the two of you always together?!" Naruto shouts back.

"..."

The swordsman slowly turns his neck to the side, but fixes his gaze towards the gray waters beyond the clearing mist. "I was just using Haku, just as I was used by Gatō. In this world of shinobi, there are only two kinds of people. Those who use and those who are used. We, ninjas, are nothing but tools. What I was seeking for is his blood, nothing more nothing less. I don't have any regrets."

Naruto's shoulders drooping in surrender, "But... do you really mean that?"

Then he dislodges himself from his teacher's grip and marches determinedly towards Zabuza. "Naruto, stop! He's not the enemy anymore!"

He stops just a meter beside the swordsman, giving him a look of frustration and points angrily at him. "Shut up! He's still my enemy!" he pants tiredly, unfazed by Zabuza's stare.

"..."

"Who the fuck is this annoying brat?" Gatō asks, but nobody regards him at the moment.

Naruto whips out a hand and gestures towards Haku. "He... really, really loves you!"

_'Do you... have someone precious to you?'_

"He loves you that much, can't you see?!"

_'I believe that when someone has a person they want to protect... that, is when they can truly become strong.'_

"..." Zabuza turns away silently, refusing to answer Naruto's question.

"Do you really not feel anything?!" the blonde continues to shout, tears forming in his glassy blue orbs.

_'...Becoming a true ninja is difficult.'_

"D-do you... really not feel anything at all?!"

_'For that, I can become a ninja. Capable of killing you.'_

"I-if I-I can become as s-strong as you... t-then can I also b-become a s-strong person, like y-you?!" Naruto sobs, letting the tears fall.

_'...And to make that person's dreams come true. That―is my dream.'_

"H-Haku t-t-threw his l-life away f-for you...!" Naruto cries.

"..."

"W-w-without fulfilling h-his own d-dream..."

_'I was so happy...'_

"T-to die... a-as a... t-t-tool..." Naruto continues to sob loudly, tears and snot dripping down his face. "T-that's... j-j-just s-sad..."

"..."

"Hey, brat." Zabuza speaks up after a long silence, his voice low and raspy. "You don't... need to tell me anymore." His eyes watery and a lone tear slides down his cheeks and falls to the ground.

Naruto widens his eyes in surprise as he studies his enemy's face.

His usually demonic gaze filled with bloodlust is replaced with tears and his features contorted into pain with a look of painful melancholy. Haku's splattered blood across his grieving features have long dried up and his saline tears washes away the red crusts.

"Ya know..." he breaks the silence, and Naruto perks up. "It pained him to fight you... Haku didn't just fight for me, he fought for you guys too." Gritting his teeth in frustration and anger, Zabuza bites the bandages covering the lower half of his face. Tearing the thin cloth apart with his sharp canines, he stares at Haku's unmoving form. "I'm glad that I get to fight you guys in the end... and maybe you're right, brat..." he takes a few steps forward.

"Huh?" Naruto stares at his back.

"A ninja is still a human at the end of the day. We may not be able to fully become emotionless killing machines." He gazes at Haku. "Hey, let me borrow your kunai."

"S-sure..." Naruto looks down sadly and wipes his eyes before tossing a kunai at Zabuza.

KA-CHING.

He catches the sharp weapon between his sharp teeth, glaring furiously at Gatō and his henchmen. Without any warning and catching everyone off-guard, he charges forward with such speed.

"W-what the fuck?!" Gatō sputters out and fearfully backs away.

High-tailing it out of there, he runs back to his band of approximately fifty something low-ranked ninjas. "That's it! Kill those fuckers!" he shouts frantically.

He runs past a ninja and he smirks. "Sure thing."

"An injured ninja like you can't do shit against all of us!"

"Yeah! Think ya stand a chance―"

They stiffen in fear as they sense Zabuza's demonic chakra, shrouding him with such malice and malevolence. Enough to shaken their wills and shatter their guards.

"A-a-a d-demon...!" one of them shouts in fear.

_**They're definitely screwed.**_

Sakura did not tear her gaze away as she watches Zabuza charge straight through the ninjas with all of their weapons aiming at him. He pushes them back effortlessly, easily knocking several of them back. She watches as gushes and spurts of crimson flies into the air, like glistening orbs of gems. The screams of pain and agony and sharp weapons tearing into flesh mixed with the roaring waves, Sakura continues to witness everything in her own eyes. This is what it means to become a ninja. A life filled with pain and sorrow and hardship.

"Y-you...! D-demon!" Gatō shrinks back in fear as Zabuza breaks through the hordes of ninjas, covered in blood and with blades of katana protruding from his back. "A-AAAAHHH!" Coughing up blood as Zabuza successfully pierces his stomach with the kunai.

"I-if y-you're... that d-desperate e-enough to go t-to t-that s-same place a-as your f-friend... t-then go." Gatō gasps out in pain.

"Hahahaha..." the demon's shoulders shaking with mirth, "Unfortunately... I don't plan on going to the same place as Haku..."

"G-gah...! W-what're you t-talking about? Y-you won't s-survive... ugh..."

"You and I..." Zabuza digs the kunai deeper into Gatō's mid-section, "...ARE GOING TO HELL."

With one swift motion, he pulls out the kunai and slides back. "Even the infamous Demon of the Mist can welcome death with open arms and become a demon in hell..."

"GAH!"

"This will be fun!" Zabuza roars in amusement, voice dripping with scorn. "We'll have plenty of time together to test if I'm such a cute, little, baby devil once we're down in hell!"

Clutching the kunai tightly between his teeth, Zabuza charges forward with such malice and wrath, "We're spending all eternity in the fiery depths of hell together, you fucking trash!" In one clean-cut, the sharp projectile slashes through Gatō's neck.

_**LA REVOLUCIÓN! VIVE RÉPUBLIQUE FRANÇAISE! THY BRING FORTH THE GUILLOTINE'S WRATHFUL FURY! LET THE BLOOD STAIN THE BEAUTIFUL STREETS OF PARIS! LET THE ANGRY MOB OF THE THIRD ESTATE STORM THROUGH THE BASTILLE AND LET THEM BITCHES EAT CAKE, SAYS MARIE ANTOINETTE. LET THE REIGN OF TERROR RAIN UPON THE BLOOD-STAINED STREETS OF PARIS!**_

_Inner, what nonsense are you spouting? We're not in France. And how'd you even know about one of the most explosive eras in history? I'm sure Iruka-sensei didn't even go over the French Revolution nor did we ever get to read Charles Dickens._

Screams of horror erupt from the mouths of every henchmen as Zabuza decapitates their boss's head from his shoulders. "AAAAAAAUUUUGGGHHH!" They shriek in fear as Gatō's head rolls aimlessly across the blood-stained bridge.

"H-h-holy shit..." Naruto gulps, shrinking behind Kakashi.

"God damn... mother of Kami... Bless thy soul." Tazuna drops his jaw at the sight before him and Sakura nods in agreement.

Zabuza lifts his head and glowers at Gatō's henchmen, sending them all into bouts of fear and frenzy. "AAAAAHHHH!"

'_At least... just this once... let me stay by your side..._'

Bloody and exhausted, the swordsman unclenches his teeth and lets the blood-stained kunai drop to the concrete.

CLANG.

'_This is goodbye, Haku... Thank you for everything... and, I'm sorry..._'

With his final and lingering thoughts of Haku, Zabuza drops to the ground, unmoving. With several katanas protruding on his back, a pool of crimson slowly forms around his rigid form.

Naruto lets out a startled gasp and turns away from the sight.

"Don't avert your eyes away, Naruto." Kakashi speaks up softly. "Bear witness to the demise of a man who lived a very difficult life."

Sakura looks down as she clutches Sasuke tightly and Tazuna grips her shoulder sympathetically. Kakashi shifts his gaze towards her and regards her as well, "You too, Sakura."

Stirring from his deep and numb slumber, Sasuke reaches out to the nearest object he can find. Which, by the way, is Sakura. "Ugh... S-Sakura...? Y-you're s-suffocating me..." he grunts.

"...Oh. You're awake?" Sakura loosens her hold on him and accidentally releases her grip on her teammate, and he plummets to the center of the earth as a result. Gravity pulls him down to the ground, nearly crushing his tailbone in the process.

"FUCK!" the Uchiha genius bellows in pain, rubbing his behind and Sakura rolls her eyes.

"Up and at it, Uchiha. You missed a lot." her expression changes into seriousness as she offers a hand towards him.

"What... the hell happened?" Sasuke reluctantly takes her hand and pulls him up as he glances around.

Sakura sighs and decides to humor him, "You're asking a rhetorical question. Look around you, Uchiha."

"Well... it seems like Sasuke is alright. I was worried." Kakashi smiles and Naruto perks up.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" he waves eagerly at them, sporting a crooked grin and his teammates waved back.

Only for their beautiful moment of happiness to be interrupted by the party-poopers.

"Hey, hey, hey! You fuckers are too relaxed!" A rowdy thug interrupts their blissful reunion.

_**Well, fuck you too, buddy.**_

"Damn you, ninjas! You killed our meal ticket!"

"Ya'll are dead!"

"We gonna take over this city!"

"And take everything!"

"YEAH!"

They all chorus in agreement, thrusting their weapons into the air.

"Well, this is bad." Kakashi sighs tiredly.

"W-what're we gonna do?!" Naruto panics, then turns to his instructor. "D-don't you have like a, super awesome jutsu that can beat them all?!"

"I can't. After using my Sharingan, Summoning and Chidori... I used up too much chakra." he deadpans and Naruto shrieks in panic.

The blonde watches in horror as the hordes of low-class ninjas charge at them with evil smirks plastered across their faces. Way too eagerly.

BOOM.

A single flash grenade drops in front of the horde and explodes into a blinding flash of light.

"AARGGGHHH!" Screams of pain and agony can be heard once more and Tazuna widens his eyes in surprise.

"IF YOU COME ANY CLOSER, WE WILL STOP YOU WITH EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT!" The proud citizens of the Waves stand tall and strong even in the face of adversary. Aiming their bows and arrows, spears, halberds, and clubs at the enemies. Inari, donning a black helmet and a crossbow, stands in front of his people.

"I-Inari... you..." Tazuna tears up and Sakura grins at him, giving him a thumbs-up.

"Inari!" Naruto gushes out gleefully.

"Hehe! The hero shows up at the last second, am I right?" the boy grins, mirroring Naruto's gleeful expression.

_**Oh Kami, he's turning into...! This is Inari's slow transition into Naruto.**_

"Okay! I can do this! Shadow Clone jutsu!" Naruto forms the seal and ten clones of him poof into existence.

"W-what the hell?!" The flabbergasted hordes of thugs stutter in surprise.

"This should work..." Kakashi closes his eyes and forms his own clones, about twenty of them, each glaring down the thugs.

"THERE'S SO MANY OF THEM!"

"...And, let's not forget about me." Sakura winks at Sasuke and with a quick set of seals, a gigantic pillar of water forms, rising from below the bridge and looming above them. A fifty meter tall water dragon, opening its jaws and letting out a great roar, piercing through time and space.

"NO THANKS! LET'S SKEDADDLE OUTTA 'ERE!"

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Let's show them who's the boss around here! Run bitches, run!**_

Inner-Sakura laughs maniacally as she watches the low-lives turn and run with their tails tucked between their legs. However, Sakura on the other hand, struggles to maintain the jutsu. Feeling her chakra slipping, she uses the remaining of her control to direct the water dragon towards the hordes of ninjas gawking at the dragon.

_**OH SHIT.**_

**WROOOOAAAGGGHHH.**

With a mighty battle cry, the dragon surges forward and swallows all of Gatō's henchmen, drowning their muffled screams. The pink-haired girl tries to regain control and uses her chakra to push the tumultuous waves forward, preventing her and the rest of her team along with Tazuna and the citizens from drowning as well as to keep Haku and Zabuza safe. The huge torrents overflow and spill out of the bridge, returning to the waters below, taking all the thugs along. Soon, every single drop of aqua disperses and falls back to the ocean. At the same time, they can still hear the thugs shrieking and trying to swim back to shore.

...

...

...

"Well, I'll be damned." Tazuna tips his straw hat to the side, a newfound respect for the pink-haired kunoichi.

_**Damn right! **_

"WOOOHHHH! We did it!" Inari and the citizens drop all their weapons and rejoice in their sweet victory.

"S-Sakura... you..." Naruto stares at her in fear, before a wide grin stretches across his face. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" he jumps into the air and Sakura chuckles sheepishly.

"Haha... yeah." she looks away from Sasuke's scrutinizing stare.

'_D-did she just... performed Zabuza's jutsu? How?_'

The raven-haired boy cannot believe his very own eyes. First, the bell test, catching Zabuza's sword, and now performing a high-leveled jutsu? Just who is Sakura Haruno?

"H-how did... you..." he glances back and forth between her and the ocean.

"Welp," she turns away from him, "water's my element. Remember that, Uchiha."

Kakashi chuckles lightly as Sakura body flickers beside him. "You've overdone it, Kaka-sensei."

"Looks like our training finally paid off, didn't it, Sakura?" he playfully ruffles her head, but Sakura moves back.

"Careful, sensei. These needles are not just for show." she smiles at him, gesturing subtly at the senbon needles protruding from her up-do.

Giving her one of his cryptic, eye-crinkling smile, he reaches out his hand and sets it atop her head. "I know, Sakura. I know."

**(^.^)**

Stopping in front of Zabuza's body, Kakashi looks down at him. After a few moments of silence, he carefully removes the blood-stained katanas on Zabuza's back. Watching the ruby red liquid flow from the open cavities, Kakashi discards the blades off to the side, clattering noisily against the concrete.

"...Looks like it's over, Kakashi..." the swordsman whispers.

"Yes."

"Kakashi... I have a final request."

Reaching for his headgear, Kakashi lowers his eyes. "What is it?"

Craning his neck upwards, "I... want to see his face..."

"..." The silver-haired man pulls down his headgear, concealing his left eye and masking the devastating expression across his solemn features. "Alright." He crouches down and gently lifts Zabuza from the ground.

Sakura blinks as she feels something cold and wet touch her nose. However, it was fleeting and she throws her head back to stare up at the monochrome skies. Tiny white spheres floating gently and softly in a swirling waltz across the skies.

"It's snowing!" Naruto yelps, watching flurries of white flutter gracefully to the ground.

"It's cold." Sasuke mutters, standing close to Sakura. She nods in agreement, switching her gaze towards the figures ahead.

"Snow at this time of the year?" a confused citizen stares up at the sky. The others murmur their agreement, staring at the gray sky.

'_Haku... are you crying?_'

Zabuza stares blankly at the dull skies, watching as millions of snowflakes fall gently to the earth.

"Thank you, Kakashi..." he mutters as the silver-haired man gently sets him on the ground, beside Haku. Then, ever so slowly, he turns to stare at Haku's sleeping face. He studies the young man's porcelain-like features and reaches out a shaking hand to cup the side of his face.

'_You have always been there for me... I would like to be by your side at the end..._'

His fingers softly caress the side of Haku's face, turned towards him. So cold. And dead. He watches the snowflakes melt against the boy's face.

"I-if only I could... I'd like to... go to the same place as you... Haku..."

Just the two of them in a field of white. Zabuza studies Haku's face intently and a solitary snowdrop falls on Haku's eye, melting and turning into water. It slowly streams down the boy's cheek and to Zabuza's still hand.

"H-he was... b-born in a s-snowy v-village..." Naruto sobs, clinging to Sakura. In turn, she pats him soothingly on the back as Sasuke stands closer beside her, her boys flanking her sides.

Kakashi watches the two figures on the ground. "I see..." he lowers his gaze. "He is a boy as pure as snow."

'_Zabuza... I'm sure... that you'll be able to go to the same place as him..._'

Sakura gently lifts her chin and stares into the snowy skies. '_Haku... are you watching this? Zabuza loves you too. I'm sure of it. That's why... I'll continue to support Naruto and his dream. Help him in fulfilling his dreams..._' She closes her eyes as a lone snowflake lands on her cheek. She feels the biting cold for a fleeting moment before it disappears and melts. A single tract of tear falls down her cheek, and Sakura could have sworn she heard Haku's voice in the back of her mind as well as a fleeting touch of softness and warmth surrounding her.

'_I have no doubt that you will. I am certain that you will become a strong kunoichi one day._'

* * *

**Omake: **

Team 7 stands atop a cliff, overlooking the vast expanse of glittering blue. The tempestuous waves crash against the craggy coast loudly, sending sprays of salty water into the air. There, stands two burial grounds for Zabuza and Haku. Two wooden crosses draped each with a wreath of pure white snowdrops. Zabuza's kubikiribōchō stands guard behind his grave, glinting under the sun's rays.

Sakura looks up at the breathtaking sunrise, clutching a cloth with a twine tied around it.

"Heheh... taking one wouldn't hurt..." Naruto smirks evilly, slowly reaching out towards a plate of peach buns set in front of Haku's grave.

SLAP.

"OOOOWWW! Sakura!" he whines, clutching his swollen hand and Sasuke snorts in amusement.

"Naruto, that's not proper funeral manners and it's bad karma." Sakura chastises him gently. Then she turns towards Haku's grave and sets down the cloth in front of it. "But... Kaka-sensei..."

"Yes?"

"Were they right about being ninjas? Like, their values and beliefs of what it is like to be a true ninja." Sakura asks, curious as to what her teacher's response would be.

"Well, a ninja is not supposed to pursue his own goals out of selfishness... becoming a country's weapon is a priority. Basically, duty comes first and our pleasures and desires are second." her silver-haired instructor replies in that same bland and monotone voice. "Same goes for the Leaf Village."

"Is that what it means to be a true ninja? I don't like it!" Naruto scoffs.

"Do you believe that, too?" Sasuke asks out of curiosity.

"...Every ninja has to deal with that same issue for as long as they live... just like Zabuza and that boy..." Kakashi replies.

"..."

"Whatever! I've decided! I'll just become a ninja in my own way!" Naruto stubbornly proclaims, refusing to believe the set values of what it is like to live the way of a ninja.

Kakashi smiles at his student's strong set of beliefs and reaches out a hand to ruffle Naruto's head. "I'm sure you will."

"I'm right behind on that, too." Sakura grins, giving her blonde teammate a peace sign.

**(***)**

Team 7 stands at the exit of the completed bridge, facing the village of the Waves and Tazuna's family along with Gīchi.

"Thanks to you guys, we've managed to finish the bridge, but farewells are always sad." the bridge builder smiles wryly.

Kakashi smiles and bows in return. "Thank you for everything as well."

"It's okay! We'll visit!" Naruto beams.

"Y-you... better..." Inari shakes with watery eyes, trying to stifle back a sob.

"..."

"Inari... y-you're sad, r-right? It's okay to cry, ya know!" Naruto smiles through the tears threatening to escape from his eyes.

"I'm not going to cry, but you can cry, Naruto!" Inari shouts back.

"Fine..." the blonde abruptly turns away, "Later, Inari..."

Kakashi and his two teammates watch him slowly walk away and Inari reaches out a hand. "Waaahhh..." Finally letting the tears fall, both Naruto and Inari let out a deafening cry.

_**Gross sobbing intensifies.**_

Tazuna, along with Inari, Tsunami, and Gīchi watch Team 7 disappear ever so slowly from the distance. "That boy... changed Inari's heart and in turn, Inari changed the villagers' hearts as well. That boy gave us a bridge to hope and courage..." he trails off wistfully.

"So, grandpa... what will be the name of the bridge?" Tsunami asks as she hugs Inari close to her. The boy buries his face on her stomach and clutches her waist tightly, muffling his loud sobbing.

"Well..." Tazuna sweat drops as he gives his friend a furtive glance. Gīchi grins sheepishly as he rubs the back of his neck. "...It's, uh... t-the pink-haired lady wanted me to name the bridge this, so..."

"Well, what is it?" the dark-haired woman smiles.

"..."

"El puente grande del Equipo Siete."

...

...

...

"That sounds... very unique. I've never heard of something like that..." Tsunami muses and Inari continues to sob loudly, clutching his mother tightly.

"I-I suppose... she told me it meant The Great Team 7 Bridge or something like that..." Tazuna sighs and his friend agrees.

"How cheesy, but I like the sound of it." Tsunami grins.

"Same here." Gīchi adds and Tazuna lets out a sigh.

"Yeah, there's a nice ring to it. El puente grande del Equipo Siete it is!"

* * *

**Thank God I finished this chapter! I think this is one of the longest chapters I've written! Sorry if it took so long to post this up! I've been very busy lately with so much homework and stuff... uh... and I still have clubs to attend and I barely have time to write...**

**Anyway, thank you for all the likes, favorites, and reviews so far! It shows your support and I appreciate it! It makes my day a little brighter and makes school a little more tolerable! **

**Welp, I hope you all forgive me for such cheesiness and lameness in this chapter. I didn't mean to name the bridge in Spanish, but... as you all can see, I was listening to Ruth Lorenzo and Enrique Iglesias the whole time and... I also have to write MUCHOS ENSAYOS for Spanish AP. It was random and sometimes I tend to write in Spanish. Subconsciously. It's weird, then I look down at my English Literature/Composition and US Government notes and unknowingly wrote an entire sentence in Spanish. I would leave it at that, since I'm too lazy to erase everything I've written so far. **

**Anyhoo, look forward for more future updates! And for more terrible humor up ahead and terribly written fight scenes and perhaps some OOCness! Auf Wiederseh'n... Adiós! **


	11. Chapter Undici

**A slightly AU-ish fanfic with a somewhat OOC Sakura. This is a mostly Sakura-centric fiction that focuses on her and the decisions she makes. Of course, this is my take on time travel. Sounds cliché, but hey, my brain is telling me to go ahead and write this. **

***Warning*: terrible humor up ahead, some bad/coarse language, an out of character Sakura with a very insane and sarcastic but more mature Inner-Sakura, attempts of time travel, maybe some plot holes and things/circumstances not explained by the author, and perhaps some terrible characterization of certain characters, and maybe some cliché references used, using some references from other types of work and literature, and maybe some breaking of fourth walls, and terrible naming of chapters/titles, a slightly CRACK!Fic, terribly written fight scenes, with violence and blood included, and my fail attempts at humor. **

**Disclaimer*: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden both anime and manga. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto himself. The story image is not mine, it belongs to the rightful owner. Also, I do not own any quotes directly used from the anime and manga or any other types of work and literature. **

**~Any similarities to characters, settings, scripts, or stories from other pieces of literature or media are purely coincidental. However, ©This story belongs to me, Whimsical Gypsy.**

* * *

Ch. 11: Preparations for the Chūnin Exam! Training, eating, and more training!

* * *

**3 months later...**

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" A pink-haired twelve-year old launches a barrage of kicks and punches, yet her opponent dodges all of her attacks with ease. Blocking a kick aimed at his cheek, he grins mockingly at her.

"Is this the best you can do, little girl?"

"Nope. This is just a warm-up, monkey-man." the coral-haired girl grins back and Inner-Sakura rolls her eyes at the terrible nickname.

"You've improved these past few months. I'm glad Hiruzen chose you as his apprentice, the old man makes good choices, I see." the monkey summon grins cheekily.

"Heh, the old man never makes mistakes when it comes to choosing the next candidate for Hokage!" Sakura sticks her tongue out at him, pulling back her leg and launches a right fist towards the monkey king's jaw.

"Hokage, eh? Think you have what it takes, little girl?" the monkey raises a brow before catching her smaller fist, then proceeds to judo-aikido her. With a tight grip around her fist, the monkey throws her across the already destroyed training ground and straight towards a nara tree.

Her reflexes failing her, the cherry blossom-haired girl gasps as her breath catches in her throat. Readying herself for the painful impact, she lets her chakra surround her in a cloak of pink. Acting as a shield, it minimizes the impact and prevents a broken spine. Nonetheless, a very painful experience, Sakura slightly cringes as her back collides against the solid tree bark. However, her hardened chakra protected her from broken bones and she barely felt the sharp pain digging in her back, but she underestimated the force.

KA-BOOM.

CRAAAAAACK.

SPLIIIIIIT.

"GUH!" She sputters out as splinters explode in her vision and she covers her eyes with her arms. Her bubblegum hair flutters wildly around her and the tree bark cracks and splits in half, the tree falling to the ground after the powerful collision.

BOOM.

As the strong tree falls, so did Sakura. Falling flat on the ground, the girl lets out a strangled yelp as the dust starts to settle.

CLAP.

CLAP.

CLAP.

"Alright, that is enough, Enma." the third's voice resonates throughout the silent battle field after a storm. He shifts his gaze towards the young girl, struggling to a sitting position while shaking her head, and addresses her directly. "Sakura, you did great as usual. I can see the improvements after three months of training."

"Ya think?" Sakura mumbles, massaging her back as she stands up. Letting an inaudible grunt of pain, her hands flickered green. "You almost broke my vertebrae!" she points accusingly at the monkey summon.

Enma harrumphs in victory as he crosses his arms. "Your reaction rate is still slow, brat. You still have a lot to learn. Three months isn't that much, you know?" he taunts playfully, gauging for her reaction.

Huffing in frustration, Sakura sulks and grumbles away from him. She refuses to take any baits and losing her temper.

"Now, now, you two... come, let us have dinner." Hiruzen sighs, itching for a good smoke, but he accidentally left his pipe in his office. He glances at the afternoon sky, watching shades of periwinkle, carnation, and lilac streak across the darkening skies. "It is late, we shall retire for the day and resume training tomorrow."

"Yes, Sarutobi-sensei." Sakura sighs tiredly, trudging towards the Hokage. Enma bows in response before he disappears in a cloud of smoke as the third recalls him.

"Come, Sakura, I have dinner prepared and let us discuss our day at my home." Hiruzen nods at her as Sakura walks idly next to him towards the Hokage's personal compound. As they near the towering buildings, Sakura quickens her pace. Eager to have a hearty dinner and take a long hot bath after a rigorous training session that lasted eight hours straight with only ten minute breaks in-between. Hiruzen chuckles as he takes his time, watching the young girl's back as she bounds towards the closed wooden gates that loom before her. The elder man stares up at the sky, watching the pastel streaks ever so slowly disappear and transition to a darker shade of violet and midnight blue.

"Who is―big sis! What are you doing here?! And why'd you look like you had a fight with a tree and lost?!" A little boy with a dark blue scarf wrapped around his neck and a pair of goggles around his forehead stares up at Sakura in surprise, pushing the gates open with difficulty. Sakura decides to help and with a simple push turned full body shove, the stubborn gates gave in and made way for the Genin.

BAM.

Konohamaru jumps and drops his jaw in awe and respect-admiration at the smiling girl in front of him.

"Hey, brat. I'm the guest star appearance in today's chapter. Starring me, of course, and with you guys as the supporting characters." Sakura grins.

"Konohamaru, this is Sakura and she is here as an invited guest, so behave yourself." his grandfather greets his grandson with a pointed look. "She will be joining us for dinner."

"Oh, okay?" the boy replies, gazing back and forth between the two. "Well, whatever. Big sis can stay." Then he gives the pink-haired teen a suspicious stare, "But you can't go into my room! It's private property!"

"Yeah, yeah... whatever. I'm not interested." Sakura yawns lazily, waving him off as she walks past him. "But I'm starving and I want a bath!"

Hiruzen follows suit and shuts the gates close and ushers his grandson to follow him.

**(?)**

Sakura gulps down a bowl of miso before reaching for a plate of crab legs, then a plate of fried octopus and another plate of oysters marinated in soy sauce and lemon juice. She rips the crab legs in half and shoves a mouthful of octopus legs and slurps down the oysters. After gorging on seafood, she reaches towards a plate of fried shrimps and dunks a shrimp in vinegar before gobbling it down. Then she takes a long sip of her scalding jasmine tea, washing all of it down to her stomach. Still not satisfied and barely even halfway, she takes a roll of sashimi before digesting several plates of every kind of sushi down her esophagus.

Konohamaru twitches in shock as he calmly and slowly takes a tiny sip of tea before reaching a pair of shaking chopsticks towards a plate of fried squid rings. The Hokage calmly sits back and watches his apprentice and grandson eat before him. He takes small sips of tea, abandoning his already empty bowl of jasmine rice. The house maids rushing to and fro as they refill ceramic cups with hot jasmine tea and taking away empty plates and replacing them with food filled to the brim.

Sakura cannot satisfy her hunger with just seconds or thirds, no, she needs more nourishment! After nearly choking on a piece of yakitori and strings of yakisoba, she downs her whole cup of tea. A servant rushes to her side and with such grace and quickness, refills her cup with steaming jasmine tea.

"A-ah... big sis... y-you just... ate all the sushi." Konohamaru sniffs in despair, inwardly crying like a kicked puppy, he lowers his chopsticks and opts for a plate still filled with teriyaki chicken topped with sesame seeds.

"Ah...! Thanks for the meal." Sakura sets down her bowl of rice and greasy chopsticks, then wipes her mouth with a white napkin. She pats her full stomach under the loose carmine yukata.

"Y-yeah... I'm full too." Konohamaru sets down his chopsticks and waits for the servants to clean the table and make way for dessert.

Soon, the house maids burst through the wooden doors leading to the kitchen and brought plates filled with sweets.

Sakura nearly melts as she sets her sights upon a plate filled with strawberry and green tea and vanilla flavored ice cream mochi. Then she shifts her gaze to a plate of mitarashi dango, taiyaki, floral shaped wagashi and namagashi in different hues of pastel colors, a small plate filled with multi-colored kompeito, and slices of cakes topped with fresh fruits.

"Go ahead, eat as much as you want. You are our guest, after all." Hiruzen chuckles at her awestruck stare and the girl numbly nods her head as she reaches for a stick of mitarashi dango. Konohamaru reaches for the plate of kompeito and takes a piece of hardened candy.

"These are so good! Do you always serve food like these everyday?" Sakura asks the third as she swallows a pink mochi and takes a fish-shaped baked sweet filled with red bean paste.

"No, not everyday. Only on special occasions and during events when there are guests." Hiruzen answers, sipping his lukewarm tea.

"Yeah, grandpa only lets me eat sweets when we have guests over!" Konohamaru stuffs himself with the delicious slices of fruit cakes and swallows a green mochi.

"Don't choke now, Konohamaru." Sakura teases, biting the sharp end of a stick of mitarashi dango.

"You too, big sis Sakura!" the scarf and goggles wearing boy retorts back.

The third lets out a sigh as the two youngsters continue to shovel desserts down their throats, surprisingly nobody choked that night.

With a wave of his hand, all the servants grab all the empty plates and tea cups and with a swish of their flowing yukatas, they disappeared once more behind the wooden doors. Sakura and Konohamaru lean back on the tatami floor, full and satisfied for the night.

The coral-haired Genin glances tiredly at the silver-plated clock. "Aw... it's already this late? I should go home." She grunts, fixing the borrowed yukata.

"What? You're going already? I thought we're going to play hide and kill and kunai tag―" the boy pouts before Sakura gives him a deadpan stare that clearly says, _I will kill you_. "...Er, I-I mean... Othello. Uh, yeah...! Othello!"

"Indeed, it is very late and I believe Miss Haruno is exhausted as it is." The Hokage did not bother to ask them, but he narrows his eyes at the two troublemakers. He briefly turns to Sakura, "I do not want your mother to worry, perhaps I will send one of my personal bodyguards to accompany you home."

"A-ah... no thanks, Sarutobi-sensei! I can manage!" Sakura hastily replies, reluctant to let one of the ANBU members to accompany or follow her home. Her jade eyes flicker at the ceiling, sensing two ANBU members perched atop the roofs of the Hokage's abode, guarding their respective posts.

**_Well... we're strong enough to kick ass, but I don't mind if he sends some hot guy to accompany us home! Eeeeep._**

_Hell naw, Inner! It'll be so awkward! What if it happens to be Genma or Raidō or some random ANBU member who could be a potential spy? And besides, they might start asking questions..._

**_...Hmm, true. We can't take that risk. But if something happens, you can use shadow clone jutsu and I'll help you kick some ass! Our double-team is unbeatable!_**

_Yeah, we're tough! We're living the thug life! We can break bones and drown intruders with our water jutsus!_

"Are you sure?" Hiruzen raises a brow as he folds his arms beneath the dark folds of his haori.

"Yeah, it'll be fine! I'm capable of taking out creepers with these!" Sakura proclaims, flexing her biceps for emphasis. Konohamaru and the third stare at her blankly and she laughs sheepishly.

"If you insist." The old man strokes his chin after a momentary pause. "I will accompany you to the gates, then."

"Alright, thank you." Sakura stands up, "See ya, brat." She waves at Konohamaru.

"'Night, big sis!"

**(0_0)**

Sakura lets out a stifled yawn as she clutches a package with her clothes wrapped inside, strolling down the silent and lonely road of Konoha. Still wearing the slightly loose carmine yukata, she hugs the package closer to block the chilly wind. Only the soft glows of the street lamps illuminate the dirt road as she takes the path to her house. The occasional buzz of the cicadas fill the dead atmosphere and the crescent moon shines its moonlight upon her lithe frame. Sakura stops and cranes her neck upwards to stare at millions of shimmering stars. They twinkle brightly with a beaming sparkle and she lets a soft smile spread across her forlorn features. As the cool night breeze picks up, the rustling of the bamboo leaves fill her ears with a soothing sense of ease. The wooden buildings tower over the small girl, yet she continues to look beyond them and to the great expanse of dark canvas.

She closes her eyes and reopens them just as a shooting star streaks across the sky; and just like that, the streak of light vanishes in a flash.

**_Tsk, how cliché! It's like one of those scenes in an anime where the main character or someone sees a shooting star in the night sky and then makes a wish. As if that's real!_**

_Well... even if your wish doesn't come true, it's still fun! _

After implanting the beautiful starry night sky into her memory, Sakura continues on her way while humming a sad tune.

**(◊◊◊)**

Sakura stares at the looming weeping willows and the towering oak and elm trees. Sadly, she cannot find any cherry trees or any bamboo shoots to eat. Her stomach makes a barely audible rumble from lack of food. She glances at the early dawn skies, squinting at the hues of dark blue and purple. She woke up extra early to prepare for another morning of rigorous training. This time, the Hokage suggested Training Ground 13.

_More like a haunted training ground..._

The coral-haired teen clutches the straps of her cute, red Hello Kitty backpack. She shifts her sandaled feet, digging her heels on the ground as she assesses the ominous training ground. Beyond the looming trees is darkness, Sakura squints her eyes, but to no avail. Only a sinister cloud of gloominess awaits her from beyond the weeping canopies of shrubbery.

**_I didn't know nature could be so scary!_**

_What is this? The Ruins? Green Worldz? You've been watching too many horror films and reading manga with killer plants._

**_Well, Hiruzen DID say that Training Ground 13 is infamous for its creepy wildlife and some even say that it's haunted. _**

_Yeah, but... Sarutobi-sensei said this is required for training and... I don't want to disappoint him. _

**_..._**

_..._

**_Well, if it comes down to it... I'm leaving you behind._**

_Sheesh, thanks for the vote of confidence, Inner._

Sakura chuckles pitifully, yet she takes a few steps forward before hesitating. "I don't want to die yet." She announces, staring through the forest. "But if I want to become strong, there's no time to complain." With a quick boost of confidence and determination, she fixes her twin buns and carefully rearranges the poisoned needles in place.

**10 minutes later...**

CAW! CAW! CAW!

Sakura snaps her head upwards as she hears a crow's cry. The ebony bird screeches an alto and the coral-haired teen reaches for her kunai holster strapped around her right thigh.

ZOOM.

THUD.

The sharp projectile catches the crow off-guard and it falls dead in front of her feet. Sakura sighs and clutches her backpack tightly, stepping over the carcass and continuing on her way. The thick branches scratch against her exposed arms and legs, nearly tearing her short denim shorts and her salmon qipao top. Luckily for her, the branches did not tear her skin and she comes out unscathed in the middle of a dim clearing. Small wisps of sunlight filters through the thick canopies, and the wet and dewy moss beneath her feet makes a strange squishy noise as she steps around the jutting stones scattered across the forest floor.

Not even a second later, her ankle touches something cold and metallic. Her reflexes and instinct telling her she activated a trip trap. The ninja wire chimed and a flashing glint accompanied with a rustle bursts through the leaves at three o'clock. A gargantuan log wrapped with sharp chains with protruding kunai and shuriken launches at her side. Sakura effortlessly evades the swinging log of doom with a simple back flip.

"Che!" Righting herself upright, she hastily slips on her leather gloves of badassery and positions herself in a stance. The log swings back like a pendulum, intent on striking its opponents down with a gallant smash to the face.

WOOSH.

CLAMP.

Sakura successfully catches the log, arms raised high and gloved hands clutching the bottom. She makes sure not to touch any of the sharp metals protruding from the wood. Skidding to a halt, her dark sandals creating imprints on the soft ground and with her monstrous strength, she rips the log from the ropes supporting it. Then with a mighty throw that would make Chuck Norris proud, she hurls the giant log like a fierce Amazonian warrior.

CRASH.

BOOM.

The pink monstrosity judo-throws the log hundreds of meters away, disappearing through the ruined trees until it crashes into a solid object. The loud noise echoes throughout the silent jungle and Sakura sidesteps a barrage of shuriken. Another trip trap activated, she slides to the right, but carelessly steps into a pit-fall trap.

**_AAAHHHHHHH! This place is filled with traps! Why didn't Hiruzen told us beforehand?!_**

Adrenaline rushing to her systems, the bubblegum-haired girl jumps back as the dried maple leaves vanish beneath her feet and reveals a pit filled with wooden spikes glaring up at her.

"He wants to test us, huh?! Well, I'll show him that I, Sakura Haruno, will triumph!"

Not even three seconds later, she accidentally trips on a ninja wire splayed across the ground in a star formation.

WOOSH.

BTOOOM!

BAM.

CRASH.

CRAAAAAACK.

SPLIIIIIT.

BTOOOM!

Sounds of explosions and trees breaking and splitting in half resonates throughout the chaotic training ground. The forest shakes from the fiery blasts and two figures watch from a balcony atop the Hokage's compound. They watch as billows of dark smoke rise up to the skies in the distance.

Hiruzen leans back in his chair and blows out a wisp of smoke and casually lets the pipe dangle between his calloused fingers. Konohamaru sits next to him, glancing back and forth between his grandfather casually lounging in his seat and the smoking forest in the distance.

"Uh..." he fidgets, playing with the tattered hem of his scarf and occasionally adjusting his goggles. "...So, why's big sis training so early?"

"..."

"Uh... Udon and Moegi told me training ground 13's haunted..." the boy gulps, avoiding his grandfather's eyes. "I-is that true, old man?"

The Hokage hums in amusement, inhaling his pipe and letting it rest between his lips. With a contemplative look upon his aged features, "Perhaps. It is one of Konoha's oldest training grounds after all, so it is no surprise that rumors regarding it haunted would circulate around our village."

"W-wait, so it's haunted?" Konohamaru asks with wide eyes, yet the third did not miss the glint of mischief in his grandson's eyes.

"Excuse me, Lord Hokage, but I'm here to pick up the honorable grandson for his daily lessons." a voice interrupts them. Konohamaru groans loudly as he tries to jump out of the balcony, but the sunglasses-wearing man grabs his scarf and pulls him back.

"NO! LEMME GO, YOU SUNGLASSES CREEP!" the boy struggles, but the man only lets out a resigned sigh and drags him outside.

"I'm sorry for the... disturbance, Lord Hokage." the Jōnin pushes up his sunglasses, addressing the third with respect. "I'll return later in the day to bring back the honorable grandson. I bid you a good day, sir." He bows respectfully and Hiruzen nods his head in acknowledgement.

"Yes, you may. Thank you for your assistance, Ebisu." Hiruzen says before turning to stare at the still smoking forest ahead. "...And please, behave yourself and no more escapades this time, Konohamaru." he gives the boy a pointed look before focusing his attention in the distance.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Ebisu replies, then turns to Konohamaru as he drags the poor boy down the spiraling steps. "You have no idea how much trouble you've caused me, honorable grandson! As a candidate for Hokage someday, you need to learn to act and behave like one!"

"Whatever, sunglasses creep! Your lessons are too boring!" Konohamaru thrashes, but the Jōnin did not flinch when the boy lands a kick to his side. "Besides, big brother Naruto told me there're no shortcuts in life!"

Ebisu drops the wailing child on the ground as they exited the Hokage's compound. Landing on his face, the boy lets out a pained shriek. The man pinches the bridge of his nose as he stares down at the boy.

"There you go again... mouthing off about that fox brat. You need to stop hanging around him, honorable grandson." he pushes up his sunglasses. "I was assigned to be your instructor whether you like it or not."

"Grrr..." Konohamaru stands to his feet and positions his hands in a transformation jutsu. "I'll show you! Honorable grandson this, honorable grandson that! I'm Konohamaru, damn it!"

"Hey! Watch your language―"

POOF.

"Sexy jutsu~" a beautiful raven-haired woman arises from the billowing smoke and winks at the Jōnin.

...

...

...

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH!" A stream of blood gushes out of his nostrils upon setting his sights on the beautiful and naked woman in front of him.

"KYAAAA! Pervert!" The woman screams and launches a fist to his face.

CRACK.

Dark sunglasses shatter and break from the punch and sends Ebisu flying a few meters away, knocking him out cold.

POOF.

Transforming back to himself, Konohamaru guffaws and points a finger at the unconscious man. "Hah! That's what you get, you closet pervert!" Then he proceeds to run in the opposite direction, grinning like a maniac as he manages to escape from his sensei's clutches.

**(-_-)**

**_The horror! How many more traps?! This place is literally a mini warzone!_**

Sakura dodges a barrage of senbon needles from the right and a wire net from above. Side-stepping another landmine, the girl nearly activated another exploding trap. She almost missed the timed exploding tags sticking on the bark of a poplar tree.

As the tags crackled and ignited, the girl flashes away from the tree and quickly cloaks herself with a thin layer of chakra. A deafening explosion rings in her ears and she flinches at the blast. Fortunately, she brought earplugs as they minimize the booming blasts and the non-stop explosions. With no time to assess the damage, Sakura continues on her way, cautious of hidden traps spread around the never-ending maze of leaves.

Sakura gasps for breath as she breaks through the clawing branches, looking like a homeless hobo deprived of food and bath. She collapses in front of a crystal clear pond, her pink hair a mess. The senbon needles are still intact, yet strands of cotton candy stick to her sweaty forehead and cheeks. Her arms and legs covered in small scratches with dried and crusted blood as well as her leather gloves ripped and full of holes.

The girl shakily pushes herself to her knees and stares at her reflection on the aqua mirror. Her face covered in grime and sweat and she cringes at the dried blood running down her alabaster skin. She assesses her ripped and tattered clothes; her salmon qipao top damp with sweat and ripped in several places as well as her denim shorts filled with tears and rips.

**_Oh my Kami. We look like shit. _**

_Obviously._

Sakura sighs and decides to clean and wash her wounds, cleaning away the dried blood. She shivers as the cold water touches her skin, but she relaxes at the soothing feeling of numbing the bloody cuts. After making sure her wounds are cleaned, she opens her backpack and takes out a small bottle of alcohol and some cotton balls and a pack of Pokémon printed band-aids.

Dabbing alcohol on every single cut littered across her smooth skin, Sakura flinches at the stinging pain.

_Oh, the pain! I will never go through this ever again!_

After cleaning all the cuts, she covers them with band-aids. From Bulbasaur to Mew, she completed the Kanto Pokédex in her first run. Then she zips up her back pack and slings it across her back as she sits down on the mossy ground. However, life is too cruel and decides to throw another curveball at her.

A shadowy figure bursts through the rosebushes, emitting a loud and crazed roar. Sakura jumps to her feet in surprise and backs away as the figure stares at her from across the pond.

_Oh hell no! That thing better not jump across the pond! It's like... ten meters away!_

"GROOOAAARGGHHH!" The tall and furry creature opens its jaws and reveals a whole front row of sharpened canines. Its beady black eyes glaring at her and its deadly claws itching to rip the girl to shreds. The creature stands at approximately seven feet and covered in coffee brown fur with a notched ear.

"A bear on steroids?!" the Genin gasps, watching the bear salivate as it stares at its meal for the day. "But you'll never take me alive!"

Sakura dashes back through the trees and the bear lets out a blood-curling screech as it jumps across the pond with its powerful hind legs. Sakura underestimated the bear's hunger, bloodlust and killing intent.

**_WE'RE SCREWED! _**

_No shit Sherlock!_

**_What are we going to do?!_**

**_..._**

_..._

_I know! We can lure it into a trap! After all, this forest―_

BTOOOM!

Carelessly stepping on a ninja wire, the tall oak trees surrounding the pink-haired Genin explode and send scatters of splinters exploding in her vision. However, Sakura uses her luck and skills to dodge the falling timbers, and successfully manages to live after another earth-shattering blast. Her earplugs nearly fall off from her ears, but she grins through the whole ordeal.

"RAAAAAWWWRRRR!" The highly active bear chases its lunch through the exploding traps and the falling trees until it happens upon an exploding tag. The creature steps on the paper and with a crackle and a cinder, the bear explodes into a bloody mess of gore.

BTOOOM!

**_HOLY FUCKING SHIT. DID YOU SEE THAT?! HE EXPLODED! LIKE MASS EFFECT! HE EXPLODED LIKE AN OVERHEATED SPAGHETTI AND MEATBALLS COMBO INSIDE A MICROWAVE! _**

Blood and guts fly through the air in a perfect arc, glinting ominously under the sunlight filtering through the canopies. Sakura discerns the flying mess of gore includes the bear's digestive tracts and... is that a piece of liver? Or perhaps kidneys? Ruby red liquid splatters against the greenery and Sakura scrunches her nose in disgust. How unfortunate! For such misfortune to befall a poor and innocent creature!

"...So that's what happens when someone steps on a landmine... they explode... into bits... and pieces..." with that, the coral-haired girl turns and high-tails towards the nearest exit of the miniature Forest of Death. Only leaving behind a bear's bloody mess littering across the blood-stained area.

**(...)**

"You look like you fought against a tree and lost..." a female voice interrupts Sakura's trail of thoughts. "...Forehead."

The coral-haired teen glances up from a medical book as she sits on a bench in front of a café.

Ino Yamanaka, in all her glory, stares down at her pink-haired rival. Wearing a cute lavender cropped top and a frilled white skirt with matching flats, the blonde smirks down at her ex-best friend. Her long blonde hair falls down past her waist and Sakura notices how Ino's hair shines under the sunlight.

"...Pig." Sakura raises a brow as she lowers the book. "...looking fashionable as always."

"Well, of course! I'm a Yamanaka after all!" Ino chortles. Then she scrunches her face as she stares down at Sakura. Taking note of every single band-aid littered across her bare arms and legs with a strip of bandage wrapped around her usually large forehead and a Jigglypuff printed band-aid plastered across her rival's nose.

"Well... your outfit's not too bad." She nods an approval at Sakura's choice of wardrobe. Donning a pure white short-sleeved cheongsam dress with red trimmings that falls above her knees and black capri shorts underneath and a pair of black flats. "But you look like crap."

"Thanks for the compliment, Pig." Sakura snickers, hiding an amused grin behind _Gray's Anatomy_.

"Whatever, Forehead!" Ino harrumphs as she runs her fingers through her platinum locks. "Since when did you do intricate hairstyles? Trying to impress Sasuke?" the blonde bites out, a hint of dripping sarcasm and disdain in her voice.

Sakura pats down her plait and fixes her bangs with a rose red, jewel encrusted hairclip. "No." she simply replies. "I'm just trying a new look. You see, I've finally opened my eyes and decided a new change of wardrobe wouldn't hurt."

Ino snorts in disbelief. "As if. The Sakura I know has terrible fashion sense with zero tastes and is always trying hard to capture a "certain someone's" attention." she quotes before resting her hands on her hips. The bored and apathetic stare swimming in her jade eyes finally told Ino that her pink-haired rival is being honest.

...

...

...

"Oh. My. Kami... y-you're... o-over S-Sasuke?" the blonde gasps, her baby blue eyes piercing holes and interrogations right at Sakura. "N-no way... S-since when?!" She grabs Sakura's shoulders in a frenzy, nearly shaking the girl awake.

"Calm down, Ino-Pig. Unless you want pre-mature wrinkles, I suggest you sit down and drink a glass of water."

"You are..." Ino trails off as she sits down beside Sakura. "Who are you? And what have you done to Sakura?"

Rolling her eyes at her former best friend, "I'm not into him anymore. I've realized my mistake and right now, I'm more focused into performing my duties."

Ino shoots her a disbelieving look, but Sakura cuts her off. "Look, Sasuke is an asshole. He has major issues and I'm pretty sure he has more important matters to attend to than to focus on girls. Honestly, Ino, this whole thing with Sasuke is so stupid." she glances at the blonde beside her.

"What you meant to say is that... you don't like him anymore?" Ino narrows her eyes. "And I do agree that this whole thing between us is dumb. What happened to friends forever?" she adds after rolling her eyes.

"Chicks before dicks." Sakura smirks.

"Friends are forever, boys are whatever."

"Dumplings over flowers."

A fleeting silence passes between the two before they erupt into raucous laughter, surprising bystanders and several passersby. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"O-oh... Kami... that was a good one!" Ino gasps as she doubles over, after a long minute of laughing their butts off.

"I-I know right?" Sakura wipes her eyes as she picks up her fallen book.

"Seriously... this whole thing is really stupid right from the start." Ino leans back on the bench. "Fighting over some guy we both like... and starting this rivalry between us."

"Yeah... we used to be the best of friends..." Sakura nods sagely. "Then we broke off our friendship just because of some emo douche bag."

"Hey! Sasuke's not an emo douche bag! He's hot!" Ino defends her crush. "...But seriously, you don't like him anymore?"

"Pig, if I was joking right now, I would have said so in the beginning." Sakura deadpans.

"You are over him." Ino states and a nod of confirmation from her best friend is all she needs. "Say... do you still have that red ribbon I gave you back then?"

"..."

"I kept it. It's still on top of my vanity stand. Just like when I left it there seven years ago." the coral-haired Genin replies, opening the book.

"..."

"Oh..." the platinum blonde shifts her gaze towards the blue skies. After a moment of silence, "I'm sorry, Sakura. I know I shouldn't have gone along with your stupid idea. I mean..."

"No." Sakura cuts her off, earning a look from Ino. "I should be the one to apologize, Ino. I'm the one who broke off our friendship, because I was so in love with Sasuke." she continues sardonically.

"Yeah... it caused us seven years of pain." her best friend huffs. Then she glances at Sakura, a grin across her face. "But I forgive you... Forehead."

"Thanks... Pig." Sakura grins back.

"..."

"..."

"So..." Sakura rubs the back of her neck, putting down the book on her lap. "Friends?" she hesitates before bringing up a pinky towards the blonde.

Ino blinks in surprise, until a wide smile stretches her lips. "Best friends." she hooks her pinky around Sakura's.

"Best friends." they both chorus, each sporting a radiant smile.

* * *

**So... another chapter done and... yeah, it's been a while. Sorry if it's such a long and boring chapter! Nothing happened and the plot is moving a little slow... but I promise next chapter, it'll be the start of the Chūnin exams! I just need an extra chapter/filler to fix Sakura and Ino's friendship as well as Sakura's interactions with other characters and her training! After all, she still has to train as the third's apprentice and I'm pretty sure the exams didn't happen right away after the mission from the Waves. So... look forward to the next chapter. It won't be as boring as this extra chapter. Hopefully...**


	12. Chapter Kaksteist

**A slightly AU-ish fanfic with a somewhat OOC Sakura. This is a mostly Sakura-centric fiction that focuses on her and the decisions she makes. Of course, this is my take on time travel. Sounds cliché, but hey, my brain is telling me to go ahead and write this. **

***Warning*: terrible humor up ahead, some bad/coarse language, an out of character Sakura with a very insane and sarcastic but more mature Inner-Sakura, attempts of time travel, maybe some plot holes and things/circumstances not explained by the author, and perhaps some terrible characterization of certain characters, and maybe some cliché references used, using some references from other types of work and literature, and maybe some breaking of fourth walls, and terrible naming of chapters/titles, a slightly CRACK!Fic, terribly written fight scenes, with violence and blood included, and my fail attempts at humor. **

**Disclaimer*: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden both anime and manga. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto himself. The story image is not mine, it belongs to the rightful owner. Also, I do not own any quotes directly used from the anime and manga or any other types of work and literature. **

**~Any similarities to characters, settings, scripts, or stories from other pieces of literature or media are purely coincidental. However, ©This story belongs to me, Whimsical Gypsy.**

* * *

Ch. 12: The Chūnin Exam Arc Starts... NOW!

* * *

**1 month later...**

"Ugh... ramen... I need... ramen..." Naruto gasps as he leans on Sakura for support, wrapping his arms around her neck. Sakura, on the other hand, holds back a frustrated sigh as she hunches forward. Clutching both his femurs from preventing him from plummeting to the ground. "Ramen...! I must... GAH!" Elbowing his stomach, but instead accidentally hitting his bladder, sends the blonde into a coughing fit. "S-Sakura! I-I t-think... y-y-you h-hit... m-my l-liver..."

Scoffing in frustration and blowing her bangs away from her eyes, "That was your bladder, Naruto. Next time you say another word, it won't just be your bladder." Then she mumbles something, "It's already embarrassing enough I have to give you a piggy-back ride..."

"...Dead-last." Sasuke shifts his gaze at his bruised and injured teammate. "Can't even take care of a couple of thugs and ends up getting his ass kicked."

"FUCK YOU TOO, CHICKEN-HAIRED ASSHOLE!" Naruto rages, struggling to dislodge himself from Sakura's grip. "GRRR... I'll beat you up!" With that, he swings a fist in an arc, but only accomplishes to pummel his pink-haired teammate forward with a direct sucker punch to her occipital bone. Nearly falling flat on her face from the hit, Sakura instantly halts in her tracks.

...

...

...

Sensing a deadly aura surrounding their female teammate, Kakashi slowly backs away. That smart guy... Naruto realizes his mistake a little too late, drops his shaking fist and tries to soothe her oncoming rage.

"U-uh... S-Sakura? I-I-I-'m s-so s-sorry! I didn't mean it! A-are you―"

**_SHAAAAANNNAAARRRRRROOO_**

With her deadly aura exploding like a supernova, Sakura whips around and easily lifts her blonde teammate with one arm, then proceeds to hurl him towards the raven-haired boy. Too shell-shocked to move, Naruto slams harshly against Sasuke and sends the two flying and rolling several meters backwards, crashing against a lone tree.

BAM.

CRASH.

CRAAAAACK.

SPLIIIIIT.

As the dust and splinters clear away, Kakashi stands to the side, eyeing the broken tree split in half and the two idiots rolling on the ground howling in pain. Inwardly shaking in fear, he clears his throat and eyes Sakura warily. "W-well... it seems like teamwork is lacking... quite a bit. Although, it seems like Sakura has improved by far the most these past few months, with all the D-Rank missions." the silver-haired man coughs into his gloved hand.

"A-ACK...! M-my back! I-I t-think... it b-broke! I-I heard... a splitting sound!" Naruto wails, clutching his buttocks in pain as he continues to flail on the ground.

"G-God d-damn it! Q-quit rolling o-on t-the ground l-like a r-retard, d-dead-last!" Sasuke gasps and struggles to a sitting position, clutching his back as well. "And that splitting noise is the tree breaking, you dumbass!" The raven-haired boy sends a kick towards his blonde teammate and Naruto retaliates with a piercing shriek.

"STOP KICKING ME, BASTAAAAARD!"

After a few moments of silence and watching the two dolts arguing and trying to see who can kick the hardest and knock the other out first, Sakura briefly turns to her instructor with a blank expression. "Sensei, should we just leave them there?"

"...That may be the best." he deadpans, mirroring her expression. Sighing tiredly, he lifts his chin towards the cloudy skies, then shuts his orange book close when he notices a hawk circling above the village before heading straight towards the Hokage Tower. "...Hmm, well, that's it for today, my cute students."

"Huh?" Sakura gives him a skeptical look.

"Now that we've finished our mission, I have to submit our report." Pocketing his precious book, Kakashi addresses his team. "I'm heading straight to the Hokage Tower. You guys can go home and relax."

"YEAH! Finally! I can eat at Ichiraku's!" Naruto yells.

"Humph!" Sasuke shoves his hands into his pockets, walking away from his team. "Then I'm going home."

Sakura stares at his back before turning to address her teacher. "Kaka-sensei, why don't I go with you? I want to talk to Lord Sarutobi anyway..."

"No." he gives her a blank look.

...

...

...

Without letting her voice out a protest, Kakashi disappears in a puff of smoke, leaving Naruto and Sakura in the deserted streets of Konoha.

**_Give us three seconds..._**

**_Uno..._**

**_Dos..._**

**_Tres..._**

"Hey, Sakura! S-so uh... wanna go on a date together?" Naruto rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, giving her a shy look.

Craning her neck to face him, "Naruto. I will punch you if you dare to ask me that again." She threatens darkly and the blonde backs away in fear, raising his hands in surrender.

"G-g-got it, S-Sakura..." he inwardly cries, trying to find and regain his manly pride.

Then he perks up in determination, throwing his hands into the air. "But I won't give up! I'll beat you one day, Sasukeeeeee!"

Shuffle.

Shuffle.

"Whuh?" He turns his neck and finds an oddly shaped rectangular box camouflaged like a rock, but even an idiot can easily identify something out of place. Glaring at the two tiny holes, Naruto ignores it and moves forward, trailing after Sakura.

"HAH! I'm not a dumbass! What kinda rock has two holes and shaped like a cereal box?!" the blonde whips around and points an offended finger at said object.

Not a second later, the fake rock explodes into a puff of smoke and three tiny figures emerge from the dissipating fog.

POOF.

"That's my rival! And the guy I look up to the most!" Three tiny children donning a pair of dark green goggles and dark blue scarves stare up at the blonde.

"..."

"Oh... it's just you Konohamaru..." Naruto picks his nose, giving the children a bored and uninterested stare.

A tornado of cherry blossom appears beside a startled Naruto. "Yo!" she tries to copy a certain apathetic Jōnin, with her headband covering her left eye as she gives them an eye-crinkling smile.

"Big sis!" Konohamaru greets her enthusiastically.

"Whoa, cool!" the boy beside Konohamaru stares at her in awe.

"That was awesome!" The girl standing near Sakura gasps in surprise.

"W-wait...! D-do you know each other?!" Naruto widens his eyes in surprise.

"Yep! Konohamaru and I met way back on Chapter 5 in the omake! Then I had dinner with him and Lord Hokage at his compound about a month ago!" Sakura grins as she puts an arm around the younger boy's shoulder.

"Yeah! Big sis and I met chapters ago when I tried to challenge the old man in his office! But then Ebisu-sensei showed up, but big sis here saved me! Then we ate a lot at grandpa's house too!" Konohamaru proclaims proudly as he regards the pink-haired kunoichi with admiration and respect.

"W-what?!"

"Yup!" the boy grins, "Besides... what're you doing, big bro?"

"Hehe... well..." Naruto fidgets as he glances at Sakura. "I'm training, but I'm on a date with Sakura!"

...

...

...

"No way." Konohamaru deadpans, giving his role model a blank and disbelieving look. The two children on either side of him nod their heads in agreement, and Sakura turns away, trying to hold back her laughter. "There's no way..." Konohamaru continues as he points at the blonde, "...someone like you is going out with big sis. She's way too awesome for you."

...

...

...

"WHAT'D YOU SAY, BRAAAATTT?! I'LL KILL YOUUUUU!" Naruto shouts as he charges towards the three children.

"WAAAAHHH! He's going to kill us, retreat! I repeat, retreat!" the boy shouts as he and his team run to the opposite direction.

"You won't get away!" Naruto shouts, itching to pummel the brats to the ground.

BAM!

"Ugh!" Konohamaru falls back on his behind after colliding against a solid object. His two teammates stop a few feet away, craning their necks to stare up at the two looming figures.

"That hurt, you damn brat." an irritated voice sneers at him. Without any warning, the black-clad figure reaches out a gloved hand and grabs the front of the boy's scarf, pulling him up effortlessly. "Why... you little piece of shit, bumping into me like that. Should I teach you some manners?" he leers at the boy, dangling him a feet from the ground.

"Ow!" Konohamaru struggles against his strong grip, but to no avail.

"Seriously, brother. Drop him. We'll get yelled at later." A blonde girl with her hair styled into four spiky pigtails crosses her arms in disagreement.

"Hey! You make-up wearing fatass! Let go of him!" Naruto marches up towards the commotion as Sakura trails behind him, wearing a curious and guarded expression.

**_OOOHHH! This is where...!_**

"Oh?" the teen raises an amused brow, shifting his attention towards the enraged blonde. "Why don't we have a friendly spar before _he_ arrives?"

Charging with fury, Naruto ignores the warning look flashing across his teammate's jade eyes as he rushes forward. Sakura's eyes widen when she notices the subtle twitch of the mysterious visitor's fingers. She body flickers before the invisible strings could trip her teammate, flashing behind the blonde, she grabs his arm before he can take another step.

"W-what?" Naruto sputters out before Sakura pushes him back and stands in front of him, regarding the two visitors with an apathetic and nonchalant stare. Her jade eyes unwavering as she assesses them.

The boy with a wrapped puppet sling across his back blinks in surprise, slowly dropping his hand to his side. The girl beside him raises a brow, and a glint flashes in her navy eyes before she puts up a mask of indifference.

"I'm sorry for my teammate's rude behavior, but..." Sakura opens her mouth, addressing the two visitors. "...could you please let go of Konohamaru?" she gives them a sugar-coated smile.

**_You know, Sakura... Kankuro kinda looks like a cat..._**

**_..._**

_..._

**_..._**

"...Pfft." Without realizing it, the coral-haired kunoichi coughs out a laugh.

_W-what the hell, Inner?! At a time like this?! _

**_But seriously, though! He looks like a cat! Cat! C-A-T! _**

_I know that! No need to spell it out!_

"What's so funny, pinky?" he turns towards her with a smirk.

"YOUUUU! Let go of Konohamaru and don't make fun of Sakura!" Naruto interrupts, but his teammate holds him back with an arm.

"Whatever..." the mysterious visitor huffs, raising a fist. "But you know what? I really hate midgets..." he shifts his gaze towards a struggling Konohamaru, slightly shaking the boy with his clutched hand. "Especially rude brats with no manners. It makes me want to kill them."

"What?!" Naruto squawks in disbelief.

The blonde girl beside the boy shakes her head and lets out a sigh, taking a step back. "Oh, well... I'm not getting involved in this."

"Well, after this one, I'll pummel the other brats too." slowly raising a fist as Konohamaru shuts his eyes close, hoping for a miracle. Udon and Moegi shiver in fear as they hide behind Sakura and Naruto. When suddenly...

WOOSH.

PLONK.

"ACK...!" The boy widens his eyes in shock when something solid connects with his wrist. His grip fails and ultimately drops the boy to the ground.

"..."

"...Sorry, my hand slipped." Sakura innocently shifts her gaze towards a tree off to the side, whistling a tune. She slowly retreats a hand behind her back, as if she did nothing wrong.

The teen looks down at the unfamiliar orange book sitting innocently in front of his feet. The blonde girl, on the other hand, stifles a laugh as she bites her lips close.

Naruto, Udon, and Moegi stare at Sakura with a mix of surprise, disbelief, awe, and wonder.

"You..." the boy growls in anger, stomping on the book as he glares at Sakura. At the same time, he regards her with a look of acknowledgement and semi-respect. "...are an interesting person, pinky." Then with a vile smirk, he reaches out for the bandaged puppet slung across his back. Ready to unwrap it, but a tiny pebble shoots from afar and hits a metacarpal. "FUCK!" he shouts in pain, dropping his hand and clutching it.

The blonde girl lifts her chin as she stares straight into a blue-clad figure perched atop a thick branch. A flirty smile stretches across her pink lips and she sends the raven-haired boy a wink.

"Humph," Sasuke stares down at the two unfamiliar visitors, "Nobody messes with _my _team, got it?"

"Grrr..." Naruto seethes in jealousy, eyeing his rival with such hatred and Sakura flashes him a half-smile. Konohamaru takes this chance to sneak away as he runs back to Sakura and his team.

"Tsk!" the visitor clutches his swollen hand while glaring at Sasuke, "Another guy who pisses me off."

"Get lost." Sasuke retorts back.

"Wah! So cool!" Moegi stares up at him in admiration and awe as Udon nods his head in agreement. Meanwhile, Konohamaru with his arms wrapped around Sakura's waist, gives Naruto a look of disappointment.

"Bro, you suck! I thought I can count on you!" With that, he buries his crying face into Sakura's stomach as the teen gently pats his head. Then, she too, gives Naruto a look of disappointment.

_You failed as a role model._

"S-Sakura...! Not you too!" Naruto gapes before glaring at the Uchiha.

"Hey, punk!" the visitor addresses the raven-haired boy with such malice. "Get down here and let's settle this! I hate arrogant assholes like you the most." Then he forcefully removes the bandaged puppet from his back with a swish.

The blonde girl springs up in alarm, "W-wait! You're going to use Crow?! For something stupid as this?!"

"Kankuro, stop it." An ominous voice sneaks up behind Sasuke and the boy stiffens, hair prickling at the back of his neck. He slowly cranes his neck to stare at the red-haired Sand shinobi standing upside down on a tree branch just a meter behind him. "You're an embarrassment to our village."

_..._

_Wait for it..._

**_KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! IT'S GAARA! EEEEPPP! He's like Spiderman!_**

_Inner, shut up. I thought you're a dedicated and loyal Itachi fan. _

**_I am! But I'm a Gaara fangirl too! _**

_Okay, I'm permanently shutting you out now._

**_WHAT?! Hey, wait―_**

_I'm sorry, but the number you're calling does not exist. Please dial in the correct number and try again. If it still doesn't work, then put the phone down. Bye. Leave a message after the beep. Or not. _

"H-he appeared out of nowhere!" Naruto gasps.

The two visitors shudder in fear as they stare up at the figure glaring down at them. "G-Gaara..." Kankuro quickly fastens and slings the wrapped mummy across his back, sweat pouring down the sides of his face.

"Losing your self-control in a stupid scuffle like this... how pathetic." He drawls in a bored tone, "Why do you think we are here?"

"L-look, G-Gaara. They s-started it...!" Kankuro gestures towards team 7.

"Shut. Up." The sociopathic red head slightly narrows his sea foam green eyes with such contained fury and blood thirst. "...or I'll kill you."

"A-ah... y-yeah... I-I'm sorry, Gaara..." he replies, averting his gaze elsewhere.

"Y-yeah... s-sorry... really s-sorry..." the blonde girl holds up her hands, quivering in her spot.

Sasuke narrows his eyes suspiciously at the mysterious boy, eyeing his red hair and the sandy gourd slung across his back.

"I'm sorry for their behavior." Gaara turns towards Sasuke and the boy involuntarily gulps. Without another word, he vanishes in a swirl of sand. Only to reappear squatting between the two visitors in a whirl of gritty particles and small puffs of smoke, surprising his two teammates. Sakura tilts her head to the side, watching with interest and fascination at his own version of body flicker. However, it cannot compare to her beautiful and graceful display of cherry blossoms swaying in the wind. "It seems like we arrived a little early," He stands up, "but we're not here to play games."

"I know." Kankuro gulps and the blonde girl nods in agreement.

Without sparing anyone a glance, Gaara turns on his heels. "Kankuro, Temari, we're going."

"...Hold it." Sakura's voice interrupts. Naruto gives her a pleading look while Sasuke appears beside her, narrowing his onyx eyes at the three unwelcomed visitors.

Gaara fully turns to look back at the bubblegum-haired kunoichi, still sporting a nonchalant expression across his features. He quickly takes note of her short-sleeved maroon qipao dress barely reaching her thighs with dangerously wide slits running up the sides, revealing short black shorts underneath and a pair of black sandals. However, her ridiculously Rapunzel-like pink hair styled in twin pigtails is what caught his attention.

"What is it?"

"Judging by the insignia, you guys are from the Sand village," Sakura points to her headband, "You may be the Leaf's ally, but it's forbidden to enter a village without permission. You're violating standard protocol." Then she extends her hands in front of her, "...So, may I see some evidence?"

The three Sand ninjas glance at each other before Temari drops her head in surrender. "You got us." she smiles somewhat mockingly before producing three passes from her pouch as she walks towards Sakura. "We're here for the Chūnin exams and these," she hands the passes to Sakura, "are our proof of identification that we're qualified to participate in the exam."

The pink-haired girl briefly scans each of the passes before handing them back. "Hmm... they're valid and... you guys are free to go."

"Chūnin exam?" Naruto scratches his head in confusion. Before he can say anything, Sakura promptly stomps on his foot and he cries out in pain, clutching his throbbing appendage. Fortunately, Sasuke intervenes and decides to ask a question.

"What's your name?"

Temari widens her eyes in surprise, her face flushing red. "Who? Me?" she points to herself.

"No. You with the gourd." He completely ignores her and focuses his glare at the red head.

"..."

The corners of his mouth slightly twitching into a frown, "...Gaara of the Desert."

"..."

"And your name?"

A smirk pulling the corners of his mouth, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"HEY! What about me?!" Naruto pipes up, pushing his teammate to the side. "Wanna know my name?!"

...

...

...

"Not interested." Gaara briskly turns away and ignores Naruto's crestfallen expression, Temari and Kankuro following not too far. "However..." he halts, slowly craning his neck to the side, landing his gaze on a certain coral-haired girl. "You..."

"Who? Me?" Sakura blinks stupidly, pointing a green fingernail to her face.

"...Your name?"

"..."

"Sakura―Haruno Sakura." she replies, mirroring Sasuke's arrogant smirk.

With a subtle nod, the Sand siblings vanish in their spots, leaving team 7 and the three children to themselves. Naruto sulks at a dark corner, crying to himself.

"Konohamaru... am I that weak?" he sniffs.

The boy pats his shoulder and answers back, "Yeah, compared to Sakura and Sasuke, you're pretty dull."

"But I won't lose to you, bastard!" he yells at Sasuke.

As they bicker and fight and with Sakura unaware of three chakra signatures, three figures watch them from afar, behind thick leaves. Only a second later, Sakura raises her head and stares straight at their direction, alerting her of their presence.

"Tch! She noticed us!" A voice exclaims in a hush. The other two remain calm as one of them narrows a lone eye at her.

"Hmm... that Uchiha kid and the guy with the gourd... they're worth looking out for. And that girl... we might want to keep an eye out for her, too."

**(****)**

Whistling a cheerful tune, Sakura makes her way towards the Hokage Tower. Expertly side-stepping and dodging rushing citizens and ninjas in her path, she lets her eyes roam at the page in front of her. Holding an orange book with one hand, she skims over the written text with such disinterest and boredom, she nearly chucks the novel to a nearby trashcan.

"Well, if it isn't Kakashi's student. Fancy meeting you here, Lord Hokage's apprentice." The girl raises a curious brow as she dismissively shuts the book close, tucking it inside her medical pouch. Lifting her chin to address the tall figure standing before her, she gives him an unimpressed stare. There, standing in the middle of Konoha's busy streets, a brown-haired man with a senbon between his lips. He gazes down at her with an amused smirk.

"Shiranui. Good day to you too." she crosses her arms.

"Why so cold, Sakura-san?" he grins cheekily at her, "We're basically comrade-in-arms, since you're our Hokage's apprentice after all... and you're already a Genin."

"Uh-huh... says the womanizer spreading rumors about me." Sakura replies loftily.

"Hey, hey..." Genma sweat drops, hoping nobody heard that.

"I'm pretty sure everyone already knows that, Shiranui-san." the girl retorts, a mischievous glint flashing through her jade eyes. "Besides, didn't you just walked out of there?" she gestures to an establishment looming above them. Sakura eyes the eccentric and alluring words in neon pink plastered across the front of the building.

**_Oh Kami! Don't tell me he just..._**

_Pretty much. That's why I'm not going near him within a three feet diameter. Who knows what he's been doing for the past twenty four hours._

She watches the Jōnin shift uncomfortably in front of her, averting his guilty eyes from her searching gaze.

"Well, whatever... like it's any of my business what you do in your free time or who you fuck." Sakura states bluntly, ignoring the shocked and priceless expression plastered across the man's face.

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The look on his face! Priceless!_**

"Hey, look―" He stutters, putting his hands up in surrender, "It's not what you think... I'm just here for a... a mission."

**_Riiiiiiight._**

"Oookaaaayyy..." Sakura shrugs, not pursuing the matter any further. "Anyway, I've already wasted enough time dawdling. I'm heading to the Hokage Tower. See you later, I guess..."

"Right, right. Then I should probably be on my way too." Genma sighs, then flashes her a grin. "Sorry for taking too much of your time, Haruno-san." With that, he disappears in a swirl of leaves, giving her a two-fingered salute and a wink.

**(^.^)**

Reading an opened scroll in front of her, Sakura lets out a loud grunt. "This is too much. How am I supposed to memorize all these seals?" she grumbles, shifting in her spot on the floor next to a bookshelf. "The Chūnin exams are in one week and I've been doing nothing but training... and Sarutobi-sensei is too busy preparing for the exam... so boring."

"No sitting on the floor, Kakashi's student." a voice chimes from behind her. Reluctantly craning her neck upwards to stare upside-down at the grinning Chūnin staring down at her. "Besides, what's a rookie like you doing in the restricted section? Only Chūnin and above are allowed."

Sakura huffs, closing and rolling up the scroll with a flourish. She dusts off her peach cheongsam dress before greeting her superior. "I have a pass." She pulls out a dark green library card with the Hokage's stamp and the librarian's signature as proof in front of his face.

Raising an eyebrow at her, "Cheeky brat." he studies her apathetic and bored stare, glaring holes at him. "Look at you, you're turning into Kakashi.02 already."

"Yeah, and you're that idiotic and irresponsible gatekeeper who always hangs around with that other guy." she replies back.

"Sassy." Kotetsu gasps mockingly, "But I'm actually on an errand."

"What kind of errand?"

"None of your business."

"..."

"..."

Engaging in an intense staring contest, Sakura tries to intimidate her opponent, but to no avail. He grins playfully at her, deciding to play along with her shenanigans.

"OI! Kotetsu! Get over here and help me haul these scrolls to Lord Hokage's office!" a voice interrupts the two. Breaking eye contact, Kotetsu and Sakura turn towards the disturbance.

"Over here, Izumo." the Chūnin waves lazily at his partner in crime. "I'm just having a friendly chat here with Kakashi's student."

"Kakashi's student?" the man carrying a huge stack of scrolls stops beside his partner, acknowledging the Genin with a nod. "Oh, right... you're that Genin from Kakashi's team. Nice to meet you."

"Same here." she extends a hand and he graciously accepts her firm handshake.

"What about me?" Kotetsu pouts, pointing to himself.

"..."

"..."

"You're weird." Sakura points at him, "On the other hand... he's pretty cool." she smiles at Izumo, the man chuckling at her response.

"Playing favorites now, are we?" Kotetsu sags his shoulders, frowning at the two.

"Alright, alright... we should get going before Raidō or someone else yells at us for not delivering these scrolls." Izumo sighs, passing the stack to his best friend. Then he turns to give the pink-haired Genin a smile. "It was nice meeting you, Haruno-san."

"Likewise, Kamizuki-san." she gives him a bow and shoots Kotetsu a snickering smirk. "You too, Hagane-san."

The Chūnin gives her a mocking glare before following his partner, but not before giving her a flirtatious wink to which Sakura gags in disgust. Izumo's raucous laughter reverberates throughout the library, earning the two Chūnin a multitude of glares and a large textbook thrown at Kotetsu, knocking him forward and dropping all the stack of scrolls.

Holding back a painful laughter, Sakura focuses on the scroll clutched between her fingers. Her jade eyes gleaming with mischief.

**(-...-)**

"He's late! Suuuuuper late!" Naruto whines loudly, sitting on the bridge's railing, staring down at the cool waters below. "Even Sakura isn't here yet!" he looks around for his female teammate. "We've been here for hours! Kakashi-sensei told us to meet up three hours ago, but he's not here!"

"Shut up..." Sasuke scoffs, leaning coolly against the railing, staring up at the cloudless sky.

"...And I didn't even get to brush my teeth or wash my face either!"

"Naruto, that's disgusting." a voice pipes up.

Jolting back to reality and nearly falling into the river below, Naruto jumps down from the railing. "Sakura! You're late!"

Shrugging her shoulders, she gives them a smile. "I overslept."

"WHAT?!"

"Yo! How are my cute little students doing this fine morning?" a voice pipes up from above the bridge's arc.

"YOU! You're late! AGAIN!" Naruto screams angrily.

"Hahahah... sorry, but I found myself lost on the road of life." Kakashi hums sagely.

"Yeah right, you liar!" Naruto shouts back.

"..."

"Well, anyway... let's get down to business." their instructor body flickers in front of them, reaching for something in his pouch. Then he pulls out three admission passes with the Chūnin Exam watermark on each paper. "I've nominated you guys for the upcoming Chūnin Exam! Here are your applications." he hands them to the three Genin.

"WHAT?! So sudden!" Naruto shrieks, clutching the paper in front of him.

"Hehe... well, I know it's so sudden, but..." the silver-haired man rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "...I'm confident enough that you guys will make it."

"Kakashi-sensei! I LOVE YOUUUUU!" Naruto launches himself at the Jōnin, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck.

"H-hey, stop...! Let go of me!" the man struggles, trying to keep Naruto's greasy face and terrible breath from attacking him.

After prying off Naruto's grubby fingers, Kakashi straightens up. "Although these are just application forms, whether you take the test or not is up to you." Then he shoves his hands inside his pockets, giving them a bored stare. "Anyway, those who want to take the test should sign those papers and turn them in at room 301 by four in the afternoon sharp tomorrow."

"..."

"Oh, and Sakura?" he turns to his only female student, smiling sweetly at the coral-haired teen.

"Yes, Kaka-sensei?" she smiles innocently back at him.

"Where's my _Icha Icha Paradise_?"

...

...

...

"I don't know what you're talking about." With that, Sakura vanishes in a swirl of pink blossoms, surprising her two teammates.

"..."

Then he slowly turns to Sasuke and Naruto, giving them his mysterious eye-crinkling smile. "That would be all." and he too, disappears in a swirl of leaves and a puff of smoke.

* * *

**Finally done! Sorry, no omakes this time! I somewhat rushed through this, so I don't have time. Updates are a little slow, but I'll try to keep up! Anyway, I hope everyone's enjoying the holidays and thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows so far! Also, I'll be using honorifics, since it's sounds awkward when it's translated to English. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon! Can't guarantee, but I will update! **


	13. Chapter Numero Desafortunado

**A slightly AU-ish fanfic with a somewhat OOC Sakura. This is a mostly Sakura-centric fiction that focuses on her and the decisions she makes. Of course, this is my take on time travel. Sounds cliché, but hey, my brain is telling me to go ahead and write this. **

***Warning*: terrible humor up ahead, some bad/coarse language, an out of character Sakura with a very insane and sarcastic but more mature Inner-Sakura, attempts of time travel, maybe some plot holes and things/circumstances not explained by the author, and perhaps some terrible characterization of certain characters, and maybe some cliché references used, using some references from other types of work and literature, and maybe some breaking of fourth walls, and terrible naming of chapters/titles, a slightly CRACK!Fic, terribly written fight scenes, with violence and blood included, and my fail attempts at humor. **

**Disclaimer*: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden both anime and manga. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto himself. The story image is not mine, it belongs to the rightful owner. Also, I do not own any quotes directly used from the anime and manga or any other types of work and literature. **

**~Any similarities to characters, settings, scripts, or stories from other pieces of literature or media are purely coincidental. However, ©This story belongs to me, Whimsical Gypsy.**

* * *

Ch. 13: New Rivals and Challenges!

* * *

**The next day... (2:49 pm)**

"Sakura! You're finally here―" Naruto waves excitedly, cerulean eyes shining with determination and anticipation. "Whoa! What's with the new get-up?" he scans her from head to toe, studying his teammate's new outfit.

Sakura smiles brightly at her boys, proudly putting her hands to her waist, "I decided a new look would satisfy the readers! After all, I'm always dressed to kill!" she gestures to her emerald green short qipao dress barely skimming her thighs with black cycling shorts and a pair of black sandals. Her medical pouch and ninja pouch secured around her waist, and her chakra bracelets give out a faint pinkish glow.

She slowly walks towards her teammates, gently patting down her neat chignon with several poisoned senbon needles well-hidden beneath the pink locks.

"W-well, I think you look great, Sakura!" Naruto gives her a thumbs up, grinning to himself.

"Thanks, Naruto." she smiles at him, then turns towards the silent Uchiha. "Well, you look the same as always, duck boy."

Furrowing his brows, "Hn. You look nice." he simply grunts.

Rolling her eyes in amusement, "Thanks for the compliment, Sasuke." Then she walks past her team, staring down the looming building before them. "You guys ready?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Hn."

"Good, cause this is going to be one hell of an arc!"

_**CHA! PREPARE YOUR RECTAL CAVITIES! GET READY TO CLENCH YOUR SPHINCTER MUSCLES! **_

_Inner, shut up._

**(^-^)/**

BAM.

THUD.

"HAH! You sure you came to the right place, kid? Take the Chūnin Exam, my ass! You should quit now!"

"You're just a brat."

"Yeah, yeah. Go home and cry to your mommy. This ain't a place for brats like you!"

A certain green spandex-wearing Genin with thick eyebrows and a Justin Bieber look-a-like bowl cut wipes the small dribble of blood running down his bruised chin. Landing on his behind on the wooden floor, his female teammate marches up to the two ninjas blocking the entrance to room 301.

A young brunette with twin buns donning a pink qipao top and blue green capri shorts approaches the guards. Sweat pouring down her stressed and frustrated features, "Please, let us through."

Not a second later, the spiky haired guard whips out his left hand and swipes her cheek.

BAM.

THUD.

"Ugh!" Falling back from the forceful hit, she lands beside her fallen teammate.

"H-horrible..."

"Dude... that's brutal..."

"She's just a girl...!"

"Harsh..."

Whispers among a group of Genin examinees gathered erupt into frantic murmurings of protest.

"What're ya'll complaining?!" the ninja who smacked the girl turns to them. "Listen, we're just getting started. The Chūnin Exam ain't easy! We failed three times in a row. Those who took the exam and end up quitting as ninjas, and those who died... we've seen it all.

"Chūnins often become captain of military teams. The failure of a mission, death of a comrade... that's all the captain's responsibilities. And brats like you think you have what it takes to pass?" he glares at them. "We're just getting rid of fodder who will fail anyway. What's wrong with that?"

"Big words coming from a guy like you, even though it's true." a voice chimes and everyone turns towards the new arrival. A smiling coral-haired girl, a grinning blonde, and a smirking raven-haired boy slowly walk towards the commotion. "But honestly... hitting a girl? That's low, even for you, Hagane-san."

Sakura smirks evilly, focusing her attention on the two idiotic gatekeepers, inwardly sweating and shivering uneasily under her gaze.

_**Seriously? Running into them again? Didn't we just officially met yesterday in chapter 12?**_

Keeping up her innocent and sweet façade, "Well, will you let my team and I pass through?" Then she shifts her gaze towards the wooden sign above the sliding doors, "Also, could you please kindly remove the genjutsu surrounding the area? We're going to proceed to the third floor."

"What's this chick talkin' 'bout?"

"I-I dunno..."

"Is she high? This is the third floor."

_**Kami, these dumbasses are so stupid! This genjutsu is nothing! It's a freaking C-Rank jutsu for Kami's sake! **_

Naruto and Sasuke grin at each other, nodding their heads at Sakura. In turn, she gives them a wide grin and turns to stare at the two Chūnin disguised as Genins.

Recovering from the initial shock, Kotetsu smirks, "Ah... how perceptive of you."

"...So you've noticed." Izumo mirrors his partner's sinister smirk.

Naruto gives her a small nudge, "You tell 'em, Sakura!"

"Sakura... out of the three of us, your analytical skills and Genjutsu know-how is the most improved. Your perceptiveness and insights are usually spot-on." Sasuke agrees, giving her a faint smile.

_**Wow... that's gotta be the nicest thing/compliment Sasuke ever uttered to us! The world must be ending! **_

_Shocking, right? Well, there's a first time for everything, I suppose..._

"No shi―Of course, I've noticed. Right from the beginning." she returns Kotetsu's and Izumo's sinister smirks. "This is the second floor, motherfu―idiots."

"Right!" Naruto adds cheerfully.

ZOOM.

The sign board shifts and the number changes to 201.

"Hmm... not bad for a rookie." Kotetsu muses, "However..." lifting his knee, and Sasuke retaliates with his own kick, but Sakura flashes between them.

"Hold it."

...

...

...

A long silence drags on as every eye turns towards the coral-haired kunoichi, eyeing her with a mixture of interest, surprise, and wariness.

"Both of you..." she addresses her teammate and the disguised Chūnin, "...knock it off." With her demonic stare that could even rival that of Zabuza's, the two ninjas immediately straightened up and backed away from each other, fearing for the kunoichi's wrathful fury.

Then she whirls towards the sweating gatekeepers, "You _two_. Trying to use intimidation to scare all the examinees. I know it's part of your job as the examiners and it's written in your résumé, but you have NO right to hit a girl." she gestures towards the brunette. "I thought you two could do better." she cracks her knuckles menacingly, her demonic aura looming over the terrified gatekeepers. "APOLOGIZE, YOU FOOLS."

...

...

...

Prostrating themselves on their knees in front of Sakura and the brunette, "W-w-we're s-so s-s-sorry! W-we d-didn't m-mean t-t-to h-hurt y-you, M-M-Miss!" inwardly crying and sniveling that a twelve-year old with pink hair managed to reduce their egos, pride, and dignity to nothing. Both of them sporting a giant lump on their heads and a matching black-eye.

Sakura smirks victoriously to herself, managing to bring two grown men to their knees in front of her. The poor participants back away in fear upon witnessing the horror from earlier, and Naruto and Sasuke could not help but pity the two idiots.

_**You know, Sakura... at this rate, we'll have our own harem in no time!**_

_That'd be great, but this is not a reverse harem fanfic, Inner. _

Interrupting her thoughts, the brunette gives her a sincere smile, scratching her cheek sheepishly. "Thanks, by the way."

Sakura turns to her with a bright smile, extending her hand. "You're welcome. After all, I don't like seeing girls being _punched_ by fools." she smiles sweetly at the two ninjas, and they both turn away in shame.

"Heheh... you're pretty cool." the girl grins cheekily and accepts her handshake. "My name's Tenten!"

The coral-haired Genin nods, "I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you, Tenten." Then she feels piercing gazes behind her, both belonging to two certain team members of a spandex-wearing Jōnin.

"Hey! What about us?" Naruto complains, feeling left behind. Sasuke huffs and forcefully shoves his hands inside his shorts' pockets, narrowing his onyx eyes at the two males approaching their beloved teammate.

"Hello there, beautiful!"

Sakura reluctantly and slowly raises her chin to stare at the boy in front of her. Cursing her very short stature, she smiles at him. "...Yes?"

"My name is Rock Lee." he introduces himself, flashing her a blinding grin that nearly sent all the occupants present into a series of epileptic seizures. "A name so beautiful and sweet fits an enchanting maiden such as yourself!"

_**OHMAIGAWD! His grin! Those bushy eyebrows! Those weird, circular eyes! The ugly leaf green spandex! The bowl cut! Those fuzzy orange leg warmers! WHY?! ¡POR QUÉ! Kami, spare us! **_

Feeling her organ systems gradually shutting down and her right eye twitching madly, yet Sakura offers Lee a tiny smile. "...Why, thank you, Lee. You're too kind."

"You are very welcome, Sakura!" he flashes her another grin, and Sakura could feel her chakra flow spiraling into nothing. "But how about being my girlfriend, my fair cherry blossom? I will protect you until the day I cease to exist!"

...

...

...

"WHAT?!" Naruto shrieks and Sasuke blinks stupidly at the absurd proposal.

"...No...?" Sakura answers uncertainly, yet truthfully.

_**THAT'S RIGHT! REJECT HIM, SAKURA! REJECT HIM! NEVER SAY NEVER, MY ASS! JUSTIN BIEBER CAN SUCK HIS ONE-CENTIMETER DICK AND GO TO HELL! ALWAYS SAY NEVER!**_

SPLIT.

SPLIIIIIT.

CRACK.

CRAAAAACK.

S-S-SHATTER.

C-CRASH.

BTOOOM!

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA―GACK!" Naruto guffaws, but Sasuke elbows him hard enough to shut him up.

"...Oh, I see..." Lee sniffs, dropping his shoulders in sadness and sorrow. "I am sorry for asking such an absurd proposal..."

"Sorry, Lee... I'm not interested, but we can be friends?" Sakura consoles him gently. However, a cold and arrogant voice interrupts the "sweet" moment.

"Hey," he calls out to Sakura, silently calculating and studying her features as he walks up to her. "How old are you?"

The coral-haired Genin returns his calculating gaze unwaveringly. "Don't you know it's rude to ask a lady how old she is?"

"..."

"..."

"Humph, you have quite the sharp tongue there, Haruno. Seems like the rumors of a certain pink-haired Genin being the Hokage's apprentice is true..." the boy smiles coldly at her.

"W-what?! S-she's the H-Hokage's a-apprentice?"

"No way!"

"So it's her!"

"Oh?" a dangerous glint flashes through her jade eyes, "I'm pretty popular, aren't I, Hyūga-san?"

Not dropping her challenging gaze nor backing down, "You are famous around Konoha, cherry blossom _dear_. Every single ninja knows of your name by now." he grits through his teeth. Then he briefly turns to Sasuke. "You're a rookie, what's your name?"

"..."

"Why's it always Sasuke?!" Naruto clenches his fist in anger, but nobody regards him at the moment.

"None of your god damn business." the Uchiha scoffs. "When you want to know another person's name, you should introduce yourself first. I don't have to answer you." Then he briskly turns away, walking back to his team. "Sakura, Naruto. Let's go." He grabs her arm and drags Naruto by the scruff of his collar, walking away from the group of examinees, and the cold and unwavering gaze of Neji Hyūga.

As the crowd slowly disperses and clears away, the two gatekeepers smirk to themselves.

POOF.

Unraveling their disguises, Kotetsu and Izumo watch Sasuke drag his teammates to the third floor.

"Tch, I can't believe that brat would see through our disguise and genjutsu!" Kotetsu complains, narrowing his eyes at Sakura's figure from afar.

"It seems like Kakashi's team is off to a good start, don't you think?" Izumo gives his partner a furtive glance.

Chuckling darkly, "Man... this exam's going to be fun..." Kotetsu snickers.

"...for us examiners, too." Izumo agrees grimly.

**(...)**

Rock Lee watches the cherry blossom beauty walk away, dragged by her sullen and gloomy-looking teammate.

"..."

"Lee? What're you doing?" Tenten raises a brow, "We should get going, we already wasted enough time."

"..."

"He's infatuated." Neji sighs and the brunette shoots him a disbelieving stare.

...

...

...

Then with eyes burning with such fiery determination, Rock Lee raises a fist towards Sakura's figure disappearing up the wooden steps, "I WAS ENCHANTED TO MEET YOU, SAKURA-SAN!"

The response, coming from the obnoxious blonde, "SHUT IT, BUSHY BROWS! SAKURA DOESN'T LIKE YOU!" his furious reply echoes throughout the empty floor.

"..."

"Lee?"

He glances at his teammates, eyes holding something akin to sternness. "...You guys go on without me. There is something I want to test."

**(-_-)'**

Not even five minutes later as team 7 walks through a wide hall, their light footsteps echoing throughout the enormous room as the afternoon sunlight filters through the wide windows. Sakura perks up when she senses a very familiar chakra signature appear instantly on the balcony above them.

"Hey, you!" the enthusiastic voice booms, "The guy with the duck butt hair!"

...

...

...

"Pfft..." Sakura bites the insides of her cheeks, whereas Naruto did not hesitate to let out the raucous laughter bubbling up his throat.

"HAHAHAHAHALOLHAHAHALOLHAHAHALOLHAHAHAHA! It's official, bastard! From now on, you'll be forever known as Chicken Ass or Duck Butt―" Sasuke delivers a swift kick below his sternum and Naruto collapses and doubles-over in pain and agony.

"...Geez... you didn't have to hit him that hard, Sasuke." Sakura sweat drops as she helps up the gasping blonde.

"...Hn," he glares up at the voice, "What do you want?"

Rock Lee breathes out with confidence, "I challenge you to a friendly spar!"

"A spar? Right now?" Sasuke gives him a skeptical look.

"Yes." Performing a perfect somersault, the beautiful Green Beast of Konoha lands gracefully like a professional acrobat on the floor below. He calmly stands up and points a finger at Sasuke, "My name is Rock Lee. It is only common courtesy to exchange names when I introduce myself first, yes?"

"...Uchiha Sasuke." the boy replies. "...so you _do _have manners."

"Indeed. I want to fight you." Positioning himself in an offensive Taijutsu stance, Lee gives him a firm nod. "I want to test my techniques... against the offspring of the infamous Uchiha clan." Then he shifts his gaze towards a certain bubblegum-haired kunoichi. "Also... "

_**OH NO―DODGE IT, SAKURA!**_

His face turning beet red, he gives her a wink that would even send Satan crawling back to hell and staying in the ninth circle for all eternity, never to return to the surface. Then he attempts to give her a flying kiss. "Mwuah! You are an angel sent from above!" a transparent and crimson heart appears out of nowhere and floats directly to Sakura. Even Naruto and Sasuke gag in disgust, willing their precious teammate to dodge the vile attack.

"..."

Easily side-stepping the floating organ, Sakura gives the spandex-wearing maniac a long and deadpan stare.

PLOOP.

POP.

BURST.

The poor heart collides harshly against the concrete wall, then spontaneously combusts to ashes.

"Y-you did not have to be so cruel, my love..." Lee gives her a heartbroken stare, as to which Sakura sighs and face palms.

Thank the heavens, for Duck Butt―Sasuke Uchiha decides to break the awkward atmosphere with a deadly glare. "Challenging me... knowing the Uchiha name... frankly, you're a fool."

"Can't we just get this over with?" Naruto impatiently taps his foot on the floor.

As always, everyone ignores him...

Sasuke gives Lee the deadliest and most terrifying glare he could muster, "You're about to learn... what this name means, thick brows."

Not one to back down from a challenge, Lee offers him a tight smile, "Please, go ahead."

"Wait." Naruto interrupts, a vein bulging from his temple. "I'll take care of bushy brows! Just give me five minutes!" he walks past his two teammates.

"I do not wish to fight you." Rock Lee answers.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto charges straight at him, "Damn it! I'm tired of hearing about Sasuke! I'll―" as he nears his target, Naruto unknowingly trips forward and fails to catch himself. "Wha―"

His blue eyes widen when his forehead collides against the dirty floor, and upon stumbling head first, the blonde rolls into a front flip and continues to do so until he slams against the wall behind Lee.

CRASH.

BAM.

"Ugh..." with spiraling eyes, the blonde slumps down unconscious.

"..."

"Well, that was..." Sakura sweat drops, "...very anti-climactic..."

"I will say this." Lee straightens up, beckoning a bandaged arm towards Sasuke. "You cannot defeat me, because... I am currently the strongest Genin."

"Heh..." an amused smirk pulls at the corners of Sasuke's mouth. "Sounds fun, I'll do it."

"Um... excuse me, but..." Sakura raises a hand sheepishly, "We only have like... thirty minutes before the deadline..." she glances furtively at the wall clock, watching the minute hand slowly tick by.

Sasuke gives her a smirk before charging towards his opponent, "I'll be done in five minutes."

_**Five minutes my ass! He gets his ass kicked instead!**_

As Lee watches the raven-haired teen charge forward with such speed, he purses his lips in a thin line, a drop of sweat streams down his forehead. In an instant, he disappears in a blur, reappearing not even a second later in front of Sasuke. Catching the boy off-guard, he sends a high kick aimed at his face. However, Sasuke manages to duck as Lee's leg swipes at nothing in mid-air.

Sakura watches the spar attentively, her trained eyes catching every movement as she assesses Lee's speed and attacks.

Changing his tactics, Lee drops to the floor and sends a low sweep straight at his opponent's feet. Sasuke widens his eyes a fraction, nearly failing to dodge the attack. His arm automatically blocks the kick, when Lee's foot suddenly shoots out towards his face. Sakura discerns a fast blur heading towards Sasuke's cheek, but the boy fails to dodge nor block the attack this time.

BAM.

THUD.

The kick sends him coughing up blood and flying a few meters back, landing on the floor with a loud thud.

_Holy shit. I really need to learn fast-paced taijutsu right now._

_**Damn right! How cool would it be if we were to combine enhanced strength with fast-paced taijutsu? **_

Quickly recovering from the attack, Sasuke wipes away the blood and stands up. Glaring heatedly at his opponent, whereas smiling cautiously at him. Forming a smirk, the Uchiha briefly closes his eyes, then reopens them. Activating his Sharingan, his red irises flash dangerously. With such confidence, he charges towards a smiling Rock Lee.

"..."

BAM.

With a single kick aimed at his mandible, Sasuke finds himself drowning in crimson and flying upwards from the force.

_**I gotta give him some points for trying at least.**_

Withdrawing his foot, Lee crouches down to the ground, spreading both bandaged hands on the floor as he stares up at Sasuke. "My techniques are neither ninjutsu nor genjutsu..." then he unwraps the bandages and vanishes from his spot, only to reappear behind a surprised Sasuke in mid-air. As if in slow motion, he says, "It is taijutsu! And I will prove to you that hard work surpasses superior bloodlines!"

_**I think he meant geniuses or prodigies... those kind of people exist once in a millennia... like Itachi.**_

WOOSH.

Before he can perform his deadly technique, a sparkling red spinning pinwheel shoots out of nowhere and pins down a strip of bandage, surprising the Genin.

"That's..." Lee trails off, his eyes widen at the pinned bandage stuck to the wall behind him.

"LEE! That's quite enough!" a loud and booming voice reverberates throughout the empty hall, waking Naruto up as he tries to find the location of the booming voice.

Sakura eyes a sunburned colored turtle with the Leaf headband tied around its protruding neck, addressing the thick browed boy with authority. "Lee! Cease your attacks this instant!"

"Gah!" Lee gasps as the pinwheel prevents him from moving any further, so he spins in a somersault and lands easily on the floor.

Meanwhile, Sasuke finds himself falling towards the ground, unable to break his fall. He prepares for the oncoming impact, but Sakura disperses in a flurry of pink blossoms and reappears behind him. Wrapping her arms around his torso, they both burst into an array of colorful blossoms. The occupants in the room watch in awe as the blossoms scatter and shoots down into a tornado towards the ground. In a quick burst of shades of pink, Sakura and Sasuke reappear.

"...Are you alright?" she asks the silent boy, but he did not answer her.

"Damn... what'd I miss?" Naruto blinks in confusion, rubbing his head.

"Y-you were watching..." Lee shakes in embarrassment and shame, looking away from the turtle's stare.

"Lee! You do know that technique is forbidden!"

"I am sorry... I just..."

GRRR...

The turtle continues to give him a long and hard stare, making the boy jump.

"B-but I was n-not planning on u-using the o-other one...!" he panics, waving his hands in front of him.

"..." team 7 watches the scene unfold with confusion, amusement, and curiosity.

"YOU FOOLISH BOY!" the turtle screeches, startling everyone.

"T-that turtle..." Naruto blinks.

"You think you can get away with a pathetic excuse like that?! You already know what it means for a shinobi to reveal his deadly techniques! Why...! I ought to smack you upside the head, boy!"

"I am very sorry!" Lee bows down in submission, clenching his fists.

"Are you prepared to receive your punishment?"

"...Yes."

"Then here comes Gai-sensei!"

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

POOF.

A colorful puff of green smoke, glitter and confetti suddenly explodes out of nowhere. As the smoke, glitter and confetti clears away, a mysterious figure poses atop the turtle's shell.

SHAZAM.

"HEEEEERRREEEE COOOOOMEEEESSSSS―MIGHT GUY!" the figure bursts out with such enthusiasm and youth. Posing for a picture perfect pose with one arm raised high and the other forming a sideways peace sign, and pushing out one hip, he gives the teens a blinding million dollar smile. "Jesus! You kids are definitely the epitome of youthfulness!" his perfect pearly whites sparkle and shine with such luster.

"Ack...! He's got thicker eyebrows!" Naruto yells in horror.

"Super thick..."

"Super weird..."

"Those eyebrows are God-like..."

The last one was a sarcastic snicker from Sakura.

"Hey! Do not insult Gai-sensei!" Lee shouts at them.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto throws back angrily, "All these freaky weirdos keep popping out of nowhere! How'd you'd think we'd react?!" Then he promptly covers his eyes from wandering towards the man's dark green spandex suit, fuzzy orange leg warmers, super thick eyebrows, an ugly bowl-cut, sparkling teeth, and the Jōnin vest. At least it looks a little better with the vest included...

"W-what did you just...!" Lee clenches his fists in disbelief.

Gai-sensei waves off the indirect insult and beckons his favorite student. "Lee!"

"Yes, sir!" he inches closer to his sensei and role model.

BAM.

"YOU FOOL!" Gai-sensei throws a solid punch at his student's left cheek, sending the boy flying several ways backwards with a bruised ego and cheek.

"GWUAH!"

"The hell?!" Naruto exclaims and Sasuke watches the scene, dumbfounded. Sakura, on the other hand, keeps a straight face.

The teacher slowly walks towards the boy, struggling to his knees. Then he too, kneels down on one knee in front of the foolish boy. "You are... you are..." his voice cracks, watching his precious student struggle.

"S-s-sensei..." Lee gasps, slowly lifting his bruised face towards his sensei.

DRIP.

DRIP.

Brackish tears stream down his sensei's face, yet his eyes filled with pride and joy.

"S-sensei...! I-I..." He too, shares the same sentiments with his teacher and lets his saline tears escape from his misty eyes.

A gushing waterfall streams down their cheeks, washing away the craggy rocks and smoothing down its surface as the sunset behind them dips down the horizon. The orange ball of light shines bright, bathing their features with a warm and soft glow. The azure waves roll and crash harshly against the craggy rocks, spraying drops of aqua everywhere. A beautiful moment shared between a strong master and his dedicated disciple, truly a moment that would last forever―

"That is enough, Lee! You do not need to say it!" Gai-sensei opens his arms and gives his precious student a fatherly hug.

"Sensei!" Lee wraps his arms around his teacher, returning the hug with equal vigor.

"That's... disgusting..." Sasuke's left eye twitches in disdain at the image displayed before him.

"..." Sakura can only watch with her poker face on.

"Uh..." Naruto squints his eyes in confusion and disgust.

_**The struggle is real...!**_

"Yes! This is the true definition of youth!" Gai shouts, hugging Lee tightly like what a father would to his beloved son.

"Sensei!" Lee cries, the tears continue to gush out of his watery eyes.

After a moment of silence, Naruto grins and points at the two spandex-wearing maniacs. "Ya know... that's some pretty good stuff right there."

"..."

"..."

Sakura and Sasuke did not bother to reply nor to reveal their emotions, instead resorting to giving him a deadpan stare.

"...It is alright, Lee. Youth and mistakes are like two sides of a coin, after all." his teacher says, holding him at arm's length with a firm, yet gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Y-you are too kind, sensei..." Lee sniffs as Gai pats him on the shoulder.

"...However, you initiated the fight and almost broke my rules, so as for your punishment..." Gai-sensei puts his hands to his waist, lecturing his student. "It will take place once the exams are over..."

With snot and tears running down his face, Lee straightens up and gives Gai a salute. "I understand, sensei!"

"FIVE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE!"

"YES, SIR!"

Then Gai looks up, noticing team 7 standing several meters ahead. With a faint smile, he addresses them. "You guys! How's Kakashi doing?"

"You know our sensei?" Naruto cocks his head to the side.

"Know him?" the man chuckles, stroking his chin pensively.

"..."

Sakura blinks and the man standing beside Lee disappears, for a moment, she thought he was still conversing with Lee. But on second thought... in that instant...

"You see, youthful children! People refer to us as..." a voice booms behind them, surprising both Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura hides a smirk when she senses his presence behind her a second too late. "Eternal Rivals."

"W-when did... he..." Naruto stammers, whipping around and backing away. Sasuke flinches and cranes his neck to look at the man behind him.

"Fifty wins, forty-nine losses... The odds are in my favor..." Gai muses, ignoring the shocked looks upon the boys' faces. He points a thumb to himself, flashing them another blinding Colgate-worthy smile. "I am stronger than Kakashi."

_**In terms of speed, yeah... but your fashion sense is so horrendous! It's enough to blind the Morningstar himself and Satan to seal themselves in hell! **_

With astounding speed, Sakura could barely notice the twitch of his fingers and the thrown kunai dislodging the strip of bandage from the pinwheel.

KLING.

KLANG.

"You guys should head over to the classroom."

Naruto sneaks a glance towards Lee and widens his eyes in shock upon noticing the stitches and scars littering the boy's calloused hands. Wrapping them in bandages, he remains oblivious to their scrutinizing stares.

"Well, I wish you luck, Lee." Gai hums before he vanishes in a flash, surprising the boys once again.

"Thank you, sensei." he nods, wrapping and securing the bandages around his knuckles. Then he turns to Sasuke, "Sasuke, I will tell you one more thing. The truth is... I challenged you to a spar to test my abilities...

"I lied. The strongest Genin is most likely a member of my team. I entered the exam in order to defeat him... and you are his target, too." With a brief goodbye, Lee jumps back into the balcony, pushing up against the walls with such ease.

"..."

"Hmm... that bushy brow's hands..." Naruto puts his arms behind his head, breaking the silence and catching his team's attention. "You saw it too, right?" he directly addresses Sasuke, gauging for the teen's reaction.

Sakura remains silent, watching the exchange between her teammates unfold. "He must've trained _really _hard everyday... more than you." he looks away, "That's all there is to it."

The pink-haired Genin sighs when she sees the raven-haired boy's hand clenching and shaking.

"Tch!" Sasuke clicks his tongue, glaring darkly into space. Donning a dark smile across his features, "This Chūnin Exam is starting to get more entertaining..."

"Yeah!" Naruto grins.

"...Indeed." closing her eyes, Sakura agrees.

"Sakura, Naruto! Ready to go?" the sullen Uchiha smirks, grabbing his teammates' attention.

"Definitely!" the two chorus in agreement.

* * *

**Omake: (A different scenario instead)**

"Hello there, beautiful!"

Sakura inwardly cringes when she hears the oh-so-familiar voice of youth penetrating her ears. The familiarity of it is enough to send Inner into fits of convulsions. However, she plasters a smile and bears with it. "May I help you?"

"My name is Rock Lee!" he smiles, stretching out a bandaged hand towards her. Not wanting to be rude, Sakura reluctantly accepts the friendly handshake, ignoring Inner's desperate screams of pain and suffering. The boy blushes and on a whim, he firmly yet gently takes her smaller hand and presses his lips upon it.

...

...

...

"WHAT THE HELL?!" both Naruto and Sasuke shriek at the same time.

"..." Sakura could feel Inner-Sakura slowly dying and disappearing from within her.

"My fair maiden! Such ethereal and otherworldly beauty you possess!" he cries out dramatically and kneels down on one knee, staring up at the frozen kunoichi with such wonder and awe.

"Oh, dear... there he goes again..." Tenten sweat drops, debating whether or not she should drag her teammate away from the petrified kunoichi.

"..." Neji continues to watch the scene with boredom, his pearl eyes focusing intently on Sakura's paralyzed form.

"...So, my dear Sakura..." Lee flutters his eyelashes, making everyone present at the moment gag in disgust at such display. "...Will you be my girlfriend?"

...

...

...

"HELL NO!" the disgusted blonde teammate of hers yells out. "That's so wrong, bushy brows!"

"W-well... that was... unexpected..."

"Dude, is this guy out of his mind?"

"The exam's going to start soon, what the fuck are we doing?"

Before Sakura can state a solid reply, Neji uncrosses his arms and strolls towards the two. Reaching out a hand and pulling the shocked girl from his teammate's clutches, Sakura snaps back to reality. Then he proceeds to wrap an arm around her shoulder and stares blankly at the boy in front of him. "Sorry, but we're already dating."

...

...

...

"WHAT?!" Naruto screams in shock while Sasuke widens his eyes at the sudden revelation.

"N-no way...! T-they're together?!"

"S-she's going out w-with a Hyūga?!"

"They're like... so cute together."

"I SHIP IT LIKE FedEx!"

"Oh, my... and now, he joins in on the fun." Tenten face palms at her teammate's antics.

"I-Is that so..." Rock Lee slowly raises to his feet, staring blankly at his crush and rival. "But I will not admit defeat, Neji Hyūga!" he proclaims loudly.

"W-whoa...! I'm not some kind of a prize for some competition!" Sakura sputters out, struggling to remove herself away from the Hyūga and his vice-like grip. "I'm not even your girlfriend!" she hisses at the boy.

"Just play along, Haruno." he rolls his eyes, quietly stating his answer to her. "You should thank me for saving your cute behind."

"I don't need your help." she huffs, crossing her arms, but the boy did not let go of her.

"Yeah, get your hands off Sakura!" Naruto yells, pointing accusingly at Neji.

As a chaotic scuffle and debate ensues, Sakura fails to notice a chakra signature sneaking up behind her. Only sensing it a moment too late―

"It looks like my cute little students are having _so _much fun."

She immediately shrinks away from the voice, but forces herself to smile and turn to her beloved instructor. "Kaka-sensei... what are you doing here?" Then she pries off Neji's hand from her shoulder and he shoots her a look.

"I should be the one asking you guys that." he replies, "The first part of the exam will start soon in less than an hour."

"...Well, we had some... uh, er... technical difficulties." Sakura smiles sheepishly at the silver-haired man. She slowly inches away from his scrutinizing stare, her hands automatically reaching towards her ninja pouch, where a certain novel is hidden from sight. "So, uh... we'll be going now, sensei!" she walks back to her teammates.

"I know it's in your possession."

FREEZE.

"So I expect you to return it to its rightful owner."

"..."

An evil and conniving smirk finds its way across her scheming features. "Then come and get it, _old man_." Ignoring the horrified stares from all the occupants and her team, Sakura instantly vanishes in a swirl of blossoms. The petals scattering furiously everywhere.

...

...

...

"...I see." Kakashi sighs, massaging his temple, then he reaches towards his headband. "...looks like we're doing this the hard way." with that, he too disappears in a swirl of leaves.

...

...

...

"Move along, punks!" Kotetsu yells, snapping everyone back to reality. "There's nothing to see here!"

"...That was..." Izumo glances at his partner and Kotetsu glances back.

"Interesting." they both chorus as they watch the crowd disperse.

* * *

**Well, the omakes are finally back! I have to improvise when I wrote it, since I have no idea what I should write for the omake... I'm running out of ideas! Also, if you're a JB fan or whatever, I didn't mean to make fun of him! I'm sorry if I offended anyone, it's cool if you like him or not. It's just there for the comedy... just for comedic purposes... But anyway, I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and holiday~ So watch out for the next chapter, hopefully soon if I'm not too busy. Welp, I still have homework to accomplish, even though it's my winter break! -cries- But anyway, thank you very much for all the follows, favorites, and reviews so far! I appreciate it and I'm glad you like reading this fanfic! Thanks ya'll for your support and... Peace out!**


	14. Chapter Fjorten

**A slightly AU-ish fanfic with a somewhat OOC Sakura. This is a mostly Sakura-centric fiction that focuses on her and the decisions she makes. Of course, this is my take on time travel. Sounds cliché, but hey, my brain is telling me to go ahead and write this. **

***Warning*: terrible humor up ahead, some bad/coarse language, an out of character Sakura with a very insane and sarcastic but more mature Inner-Sakura, attempts of time travel, maybe some plot holes and things/circumstances not explained by the author, and perhaps some terrible characterization of certain characters, and maybe some cliché references used, using some references from other types of work and literature, and maybe some breaking of fourth walls, and terrible naming of chapters/titles, a slightly CRACK!Fic, terribly written fight scenes, with violence and blood included, and my fail attempts at humor. **

**Disclaimer*: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden both anime and manga. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto himself. The story image is not mine, it belongs to the rightful owner. Also, I do not own any quotes directly used from the anime and manga or any other types of work and literature. **

**~Any similarities to characters, settings, scripts, or stories from other pieces of literature or media are purely coincidental. However, ©This story belongs to me, Whimsical Gypsy.**

* * *

Ch. 14: Written Examination: Cheating will not be tolerated!

* * *

"I see you've all made it." Kakashi looks up, leaning against the entrance to room 301. "Now you three are very well prepared to take the exam." he uncrosses his arms, slowly walking towards them.

"Well, duh!" Naruto blurts out, waving him off. "We ain't backing out that easily! Believe it!"

"Now that's the spirit." their instructor smiles, eyeing them passively. "As you can all see, the exam can only be taken in teams of three. All members must be present if they want to take it."

"You made it sound like it was an individual choice, but that's not the case here... right, sensei?" Sakura smiles through her lashes, twirling a strand of pink around her finger.

"Of course, but I'm glad you three managed to come here on your own free will. I guess you could say I'm very proud of my Team 7."

Naruto and Sasuke nod their heads in agreement, each sporting a victorious smirk while Sakura rolls her eyes.

"Damn right..." she mutters under her breath.

"Well, I wish you guys luck." Kakashi steps aside, making way for his students.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Naruto fist pumps, effortlessly pushing the doors open.

...And thus, Team 7 enters the room, unaware of the upcoming events that shall befall them.

**/(*^0^*)/**

Stepping inside the classroom, Team 7 stops in their tracks. Eyes wide at the amount of examinees partaking for the annual Chūnin Exam, they scan the room with wariness. With the exception of Sakura, her beryl eyes burning holes at the aging ceiling, tracing the cracks and dust.

"What the hell is this?!" Naruto stares back at the glaring ninjas.

**_I ain't even scared!_**

_Damn right, inner. As long as we maintain our cool, we'll be fine... I hope._

"Billboard-brows, you're late!" A feminine figure hugs the Genin from behind, a pair of thin arms snaking around her neck. "You didn't even tell me you were taking the exam!"

"I'm not backing out that easily, Miss Piggy." Sakura sighs, unlatching herself from Ino. "Besides, I thought you're the one who wouldn't want to take it."

"As if!" Ino scoffs. "I'm not that weak, Sakura."

"Same here." she replies.

"Oh! Hey, Sasuke!" the platinum blonde winks playfully at the silent Uchiha, giving him a flying kiss. The boy merely grunts and turns away from her.

"Hey..." Naruto looks back and forth between the two girls, studying their friendly interaction. "...since when did you guys act so chummy with each other?"

"...That's what I would like to know." a fellow rookie trudges towards them, hands inside his pockets. Eyes half-lidded and slouching in a rather weary manner, he stifles back a yawn.

"Yo!" a chubby boy tags along, happily munching on a large bag of Doritos.

"Looking tired as always, Shika." Sakura greets the slouching boy with a nudge, then turns to his friend. "Those Doritos look really good, Chōji."

"Of course, I'm tired. In fact, I'm hella tired." the languid boy drags out a long yawn.

"Want some?" Chōji offers his bag of Jalapeño Corn Chips flavored Doritos to Sakura.

"Sure, thanks!" the pink-haired teen grabs a handful, stuffing herself with crunchy Doritos with a dash of spiciness.

"It's the idiot trio!" Naruto pipes up, eyeing the chips with envy. Sasuke continues to watch his team's interaction with Team 10.

"Don't even start, Naruto." Shikamaru sighs.

"Obviously, we're best friends!" Ino suddenly blurts out and Sakura nods in agreement.

"When did that happen?" Chōji asks curiously, happily munching on his Doritos.

"Um, did you even read chapter 11? We made up." Sakura replies, standing side-by-side with Ino.

"Duh, keep up with the chapters!"

"..." The boys share a glance, before redirecting their blank stares between the two.

"But that was like... three chapters ago." Naruto scratches his head.

"Exactly." the two best friends simultaneously respond.

"YOOOOO! Looks like the whole gang's here!" a loud voice booms. Team 8 approaches them from afar. "It seems like all nine of us rookies are taking the exam." Kiba grins, approaching the two teams with his teammates behind.

"You guys are here too?" Shikamaru groans. "Great, this will be fun..."

"H-hello..." the Hyūga heiress waves at them, albeit shyly.

"Hinata, I haven't seen you in a while." Sakura walks up to her, greeting each other with a fist bump. Hinata blushes and awkwardly exchanges greetings with her friend.

"I-I know, Sakura. I've b-been busy training with m-my t-team lately." the girl smiles.

"Hey, Sakura! What's up?" Kiba gives her a high-five.

"Better than ever, Inuzuka." she grins. "Hey, Shino!" she waves at the silent boy, and he gives her a nod of acknowledgement.

"I wonder how far we'll get... right, Sasuke?" Kiba addresses the Uchiha with such casualness, sporting a wolfish grin.

"You seem very confident, Kiba." Sasuke smirks.

"Hell yeah! Me and my team did a lot of training, so we ain't gonna lose that easily to you guys!" he boasts.

"Aw hell naw!" Naruto points at him, "That's my line! 'Sides, Sasuke might, but I ain't losing to someone like you!"

"I-I'm sure K-Kiba didn't mean w-what h-he said, N-N-Naruto..." Hinata interrupts between the two.

"Huh?" Naruto looks at Team 8.

"Hey, you neophytes." a voice interjects, and Sakura raises a brow at the person approaching them. "You rookies might want to keep it down a bit."

**_NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU―Don't trust him._**

"Screaming like a bunch of little school girls, this isn't a picnic." the silver-haired man pushes his Harry Potter look-alike glasses up his nose.

"Who the _fuck _are you?" Ino sneers.

The pink-haired Genin lets out a sigh and glances towards the sea of examinees glaring at them.

"The name's Kabuto, but never mind that." The silver-haired man briefly introduces himself. "I suggest looking behind your shoulders."

...

...

...

Gulping nervously, Naruto quickly looks away from hundreds of glares burning holes at the back of their heads. "Damn..."

"Those guys near the front are from the Hidden Rain Village, Amegakure, if I recall. I heard they have quite the short temper." Kabuto muses. "I'm sure everyone's nervous for the exam, so quiet down before you cause a scene."

"..."

Kabuto notices the nine rookies' still and solemn forms, except Sakura seems to stare off into space. Her jade eyes glazed as she continues to stand perfectly still, giving off an aura of aloofness and apathy.

Letting out a small sigh with an amused smile across his face, the man addresses them casually. "I can't really blame you rookies. After all, you guys sure do remind me of how I used to be."

"What about it? Is this your second time taking the exam?" Sakura snaps out of her reverie, innocently tilting her head to the side.

"Nah, this is my seventh time of retaking it." Kabuto answers, shrugging his shoulders. "Technically, this is my fourth year, since the exams are held twice a year."

"So you know a lot about this exam?" Naruto asks.

"Indeed." he smiles haughtily, reaching for his pouch. "Say... how about I'll share some info with you guys?" he holds up a stack of cards in front of him.

**_Ok. But can you duel?_**

_Was that supposed to be a reference?_

**_...sadly, he doesn't have a gauntlet._**

"Are those... ninja info cards or something?" Sakura stares at the deck.

"Something like that, they're cards imprinted with information through the use of chakra." Kabuto answers, shuffling the cards before setting them down on the floor. "I have about over two hundred cards, a four years worth of precious intel."

"Right..." Sakura murmurs, fortunately, nobody heard her.

"They all look blank, but if I use my chakra like this..." he presses a finger on one of the blank cards. With a sudden rush of energy and a whiff of smoke, a bar graph of some sort appears on the card.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" Naruto gushes, staring at the confusing statistics. The rest of the rookies gather around the silver-haired man, staring in surprise and amazement. Sakura hangs back, returning to a trance.

"Only my chakra works upon activating these cards." Kabuto pushes his glasses up his nose. "These statistics here," he gestures at the card, "show the number of examinees and a breakdown of which country and village they are from."

"Do you have any info on any individuals?" Sasuke suddenly blurts out.

"Curious, are we?" Kabuto flips through his deck of cards. "...I do have them, but they're not perfectly accurate. However, I do try my best, so I'm able to provide at least some basis." he settles on a blank card. "...Even you guys. Say something and I'll look for it."

Without any hesitation, the raven-haired boy says, "Gaara of the Desert and Rock Lee."

"Ah, you know their names. That makes it easier." with a quick flick of a wrist, Kabuto whips out two cards.

"That was fast!" Naruto comments and Kiba lets out a snicker.

"Show me." Sasuke narrows his eyes at the cards.

"Up first is Rock Lee. He's a year older than you guys and his mission history is..."

Sakura tunes them out, instead focusing on meditating and letting her chakra flow to a tiny point on her forehead. She has been unconsciously gathering bits and bits of her chakra to a single point, storing them for later use.

_It might take a year, but it's worth it..._

She slowly opens her bleary eyes, rubbing them.

"―This Gaara kid is a newcomer from Sunagakure, so I don't have much info on him. But I do know that he returned from every mission without a single scratch."

"Yikes..." Naruto gulps as the rest of the rookies seem uneasy.

"Of course, numerous outstanding Genins from different hidden villages are here to take the exam. Well, the Sound Village was recently created about a year ago, so I can't say much... but the rest of the hidden villages are filled with talented youngsters qualified enough to take the Chūnin exam."

"S-sounds overwhelming... it s-somehow makes one less confident..." Hinata murmurs.

"Exactly, people like Lee and Gaara; they are the cream of the crop from their respective countries!" Kabuto adds.

**_Cream of the crop my ass! Explain to me why more than half of them quit before even making it to the tenth question. _**

"..."

A moment of silence enshrouds the nine rookies; suddenly Naruto clenches his fists, shaking in anticipation or perhaps nervousness.

"...here we go~" Sakura turns away from him, opting to stand beside Kabuto.

_I don't feel like getting my ass kicked today... or hundreds of glares stabbing me._

With a sudden rush of confidence, Naruto bursts out with such vitality and audacity, "My name's Uzumaki Naruto! I won't lose to all you bastards!" he points at the huge mass of examinees.

...

...

...

"Damn, that felt great!" the obnoxious blonde crosses his arms behind his head, flashing his teammates a happy grin.

"Motherfucker." Ino deadpans.

Sakura shrugs her shoulders in amusement, sharing a secret half-smile with Sasuke.

Several quiet murmurings erupt from within the examinees, hundreds of vicious whispers dripping with malice.

"_I won't lose to all you bastards! _Big words for such a show-off..." Kiba covers his mouth, concealing the wide and amused grin underneath.

"What a dumbass... he just literally turned everyone into his enemy..." Shikamaru stares aghast at the grinning blonde.

_That's... just Naruto for you..._

Sakura wipes the smile from her face, sweat dropping at everyone's reactions. Even Sasuke could not help but smirk at the unfolding events.

"Oh, well..." Kabuto shrugs nonchalantly, a smile on his face. "...Hmm?" he notices quick and sudden movements moving towards him with such alacrity.

Sakura lifts her head and narrows her jade eyes at three blurry figures expertly maneuvering through the sea of examinees, their silent movements undetected by the masses, except for a few trained eyes.

**_Here comes the creeping trio!_**

Her teammates unaware and ignorant of such scheme continue to berate Naruto for his foolish actions.

A slightly blurred figure jumps into the air, preparing a direct assault as several examinees look up in alarm. Sakura realizes her exact position right beside the silver-haired man; she vanishes in a flurry of blossoms. Her body flicker technique garnering some attention.

"Whew...! So close!" Sakura huffs, instantly appearing beside a startled Hinata. Startling the rest of the rookie 9, they stare at her in surprise.

The Genin throws his arms forward, sending two kunais flying at Kabuto. Fortunately, he manages to reflexively dodge the sharp weapons. Skidding several ways back, he looks up to stare straight into a lone eye, a mummified face covered in bandages.

"Tch...!" Kabuto clicks his tongue in annoyance, noticing the ninja's arm heading towards his face. He easily dodges the punch at the last minute, the ninja's arm barely skimming his glasses.

"He's got some good dodging skills!" Naruto compliments loudly.

...

...

...

CRACK.

Pieces of glass shatter and fall to the ground.

"Humph, how clever..." the silver-haired Genin takes off his glasses, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face.

"He dodged that attack. I saw it." Sasuke grits his teeth.

"Who knows? Maybe that attack skimmed his nose or something. That's what happens when you act like a big shot." Shikamaru comments.

"...!" Feeling a sudden nausea overcoming him, Kabuto doubles over and hurls forward. Emptying his stomach on the floor, he clutches his mid-section.

"What the heck?!"

The three smirking figures glower at him, the spiky-haired boy smirking maliciously at them. "Heh, what were you fuckers saying about us? Talking shit about the Sound Village?"

"Kabuto, you okay?!" Naruto rushes towards the kneeling man, wiping an arm across his mouth.

Sakura squints at them while she tilts her head to the side.

_Say... weren't they the creeping trio who were spying at us from the tree about two chapters ago? _

**_That snake bastard's underlings, you mean?_**

"...I'm fine. Thanks." Kabuto wheezes after catching his breath.

"I want you," the spiky-haired boy directly addresses Kabuto, "to write this down in your cards. 'The three ninjas from the Hidden Sound Village: definite future Chūnins.' Make sure to update your info next time." his two teammates continue to glare heatedly at the silver-haired man.

Not a moment later, a loud explosion of smoke appears in front of the classroom. "SETTLE DOWN, YOU WORTHLESS RATS!"

Startling the examinees, everyone backs away from the huge puff of smoke. A tall and masculine figure towers over them as the smoke clears, a brigade of Chūnin examiners standing behind him. Their stern and mocking faces intimidating the examinees, causing several to back away in fear and unease.

Sakura could not help but smirk at Kotetsu and Izumo, standing on either side of the towering figure of a certain interrogator. Their faces devoid of emotion, yet dark and threatening.

"Thank you for your patience." the man speaks, a cordial expression across his scarred face. "I am Morino Ibiki, and I am the proctor for this year's first round of the Chūnin exams."

Most of the occupants stiffen in fear when he raises and points a gloved hand towards the back of the classroom. "You troublemakers back there. Yes, I am talking to you Sound Genins. Do not do anything as you please before the exams even start―or do you want to fail already?"

"I apologize... This is our first time partaking in the examination... I'm afraid we got a bit _too _carried away..." the slightly hunched figure answers, his bandaged face turning towards the proctor. His two teammates remain unfazed, regarding the intimidating man with unspoken respect and submission.

"Bah..." Ibiki grunts, glowering at all of the occupants. "Listen up; here is a good opportunity to say this―fighting amongst each other without the proctor's consent shall not be tolerated. Neither is killing your opponent, even with permission granted. Those worthless pigs who dare to disobey me will immediately fail. Do I make myself clear?"

Sweating under pressure, the examinees murmur in agreement. Sakura, on the other hand, watches the scene unfold with placid nonchalance.

"Crystal." the mummified ninja replies.

"Heh, sounds easy enough." his spiky-haired teammate clicks his tongue in excitement.

"I will now commence the first part of the Chūnin exams. But first..." Ibiki sets a box down on the desk in front of him and pulls out a small wooden panel with a number painted on it. "...You will pick one of these panels and sit in the seat assigned to you. Then we will pass out the written exams." he gestures at Kotetsu, clutching a pile of stapled worksheets.

"..."

"W-wait... what?" Naruto sweats nervously.

...

...

...

'_WRITTEN EXAMS?!_' he clutches his head in panic.

_Hah... now the fun begins..._

Sakura smiles half-heartedly at her teammates, a feeling of uncertainty wriggling within her.

'_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU―I'M SO DEAD!_' Naruto inwardly cries.

**(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻**

With everyone separated and seating far from each other as possible, Naruto slumps down in his seat.

"Naruto..." a soft voice from his right nearly startles him. "Let's do our best..."

"Oh! Hey, Hinata..." the blonde replies weakly.

Holding up a piece of chalk, Ibiki turns to the examinees. "Do not start or turn your tests over until I say so. Listen very closely to what I am about to say." He points to the chalkboard, "There are important rules for the first test. I will write them down while I explain them, but questions are not allowed. So clean your ears and listen carefully, because I will not waste my breath in explaining them again."

Moving the chalk rapidly across the chalkboard, Ibiki explains the rules. "First rule: all of you begin with ten points. The test is worth ten points total, each question worth one point, however... this test uses a subtraction system.

"If you managed to answer every question correctly, you will receive ten points. But let us say you missed three questions, therefore, your final score will be 7. Second rule: this is a team test. In other words, whether you pass or not depends on the total combined score of your teammates.

"Third rule: anytime during the exam, anyone caught trying to be sneaky or trying to cheat by the testing officers... will have two points deducted for every offense.

"Therefore, those who lose all of their points or have reached zero will be asked to leave immediately."

"That means we'll be watching you guys carefully." Kotetsu leans back on his seat, twirling a pencil between his fingers as he glances at the clipboard in his hand.

Several Genins share looks of nervousness, looking over their teammates amongst the crowd.

Clearing his throat, Ibiki adds, "Realize that the pathetic ones who are caught cheating are just slowly destroying themselves. As ninjas trying to achieve the level of Chūnin, you must know that.

"Finally, the final rule: those that lose all of their ten points during the test and to those who did not answer any questions correctly will be failed along with their two teammates."

...

...

...

'_W-what...? I-I feel like I-I won't survive this time..._' Naruto gulps, slouching deeply in his seat, waiting for his imminent doom.

**_Boring! Wake me up when the test's over, Sakura! I'm going to take a nap._**

_Hey! Don't just leave me hanging, inner!_

**_...ZZZ..._**

_..._

┯━┯**ノ****(º_****º****ノ****)**

"The exam will end exactly one hour from now, so..." Ibiki gives all of them a hard stare. "BEGIN!"

Sakura sighs and glances at the wall clock, watching the minute hand tick by ever so slowly.

_Well, what should I do..._

She cautiously studies everyone in the corner of her eye, making sure she faces straight forward, right towards a grumpy-looking Ibiki Morino. With every Genin focusing on their test, Sakura chooses to observe discreetly instead. The infamous interrogator catches her blank stare, raising an eyebrow at her. Sakura blinks before a flash of a sinister smirk filled with such sadistic malice graces her innocent features. Ibiki remains austere and his face betray no emotion, yet his eyes reflect genuine surprise. However, in the blink of an eye, he finds himself staring back at a young girl's innocent smile. Wondering if he had imagined that, he rapidly blinks and mentally shakes his head to clear any thoughts.

'_What an interesting bunch we have this year, it seems..._' a slight smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth before he let his eyes roam on every examinee.

After finding some form of diabolic amusement upon messing with the interrogator's mind, Sakura decides to scan all of the questions. Vividly recalling all answers to every question and noting that the exam is exactly similar to the exam she took, the pink-haired Genin picks up her pencil. Deciding that she might as well have some fun, she starts doodling random drawings on every empty space she can find. Sakura answers all of the questions effortlessly, her intelligence far more superior compared to most of her peers. Except that lazy bastard, Shikamaru Nara, is a genius with an IQ possibly over two hundred.

Sakura briefly looks up and stares at Naruto's back, seating a few rows in front of her. Sensing his nervousness, she bites back a smile threatening to split her face.

_Welp, time for a nap~_

Making sure not a single idiot or cheater would dare peek at her test sheet, Sakura covers them with her arms. Then she promptly slumps forward with her head resting against her arms, her eyes shut closed and a look of content, she drifts off deep into her subconscious.

Once again, Ibiki Morino finds himself genuinely surprised and caught off-guard by the actions of a certain coral-haired Genin. He never once mentioned that anyone cannot sleep or take a nap once they managed to finish their tests within the time limit, but... this girl.

Not a single sign of fear, unease or nervousness emits from her being. Her completely relaxed and calm and nonchalant demeanor somewhat unsettles him, but who is he to judge. Muttering something under his breath and putting a hand to his face, Ibiki lets out a resigned sigh. Well, might as well observe and watch those Genins struggle while he can.

(╯**ಠ**_**ರೃ**)╯︵ ┻━┻

Soft scratching of graphite and erasers on paper, the tapping of pencils, the watchful eyes of the test examiners, and the inaudible sound of struggle of cheating prevails. Sakura continues to sleep and meditate subconsciously, unaware of her surroundings.

As more numbers are called and teams leaving, the occupants gradually begin to wane. The number of examinees reduced to a smaller number.

Almost forty-five minutes have passed until a black-clad Suna ninja raises his hand.

"What is it?" an examiner notices him.

"Hey, can I use the restroom?"

An examiner handcuffs and follows him out the room. His siblings discreetly following him in the corner of their eyes.

** Five minutes later... **

"We will now begin the tenth question, so put all of your pencils down and give me your undivided attention." Ibiki glances at the clock before shifting his sight towards a mass of pink.

**_Oh, the test is over. You can wake up now, Sakura._**

"This time I might just dis―asdfjkl;... er, I mean... is it already over?" Sakura instantly sits up, mumbling to herself while stretching her arms. Catching the proctor's gaze, Sakura flushes and rubs the sleep from her eyes. "...Sorry. Carry on."

**_Hahahahaha! You almost sang the lyrics to―!_**

_Shut it, inner._

"...Moving on, as I was saying, the tenth question will now officially commence." he clears his throat. "But before we get to it... I would like to go over the added rules for this final question."

Frantic whispers and muttering erupt from the examinees, earning him incredulous stares filled with frustration and outrage.

The door opens with a soft creak, alerting the occupants of the room.

Ibiki smirks over at the startled intruder, "What perfect timing. Please, return to your seat as I was about to explain the final rules of the test."

Kankuro gives him a stiff nod, the examiner following him closely behind.

"Was your little puppet show beneficial?" the proctor adds, giving him a sly and conniving smirk. Watching the Sand Genin squirm nervously with amusement, Ibiki waves him off. "Just go sit down."

Kankuro unknowingly gulps, yet refused to answer or make any eye contact as he shuffles back to his seat. Temari gives him a furtive glance before inconspicuously catching the tiny slip of paper from his clenched fist as he walks past her row.

"Now, I will explain these final rules of desperation..." Ibiki clasps his hands behind his back. "To make things clear, for the tenth question―you must decide whether you will take it or not."

"So we're choosing? But what happens if we refuse?!" Temari blurts out.

Ibiki briefly closes his eyes before opening them, "If you choose not to take it, then you will lose all of your points and you will fail along with your other two teammates!"

"What kind of question is it, anyway?!"

"Then we'll definitely take it!"

Genins shout out their thoughts, clutching and desperately holding on until the end. However, with such mental torture, how long will it take to break their minds?

"Alright... now for the other final rule!" he loudly proclaims. "If you choose to take it, but answered incorrectly. Then that person will lose the right to take the Chūnin exams ever again."

"What kind of dumb rule is that?!" Kiba shouts, pointing accusingly at the proctor. "There are a bunch of Genins here who have taken the exam before!"

Chuckling darkly to himself, Ibiki glowers at them. "How unfortunate, this year it is my rules. But I am willing to give you all a way out." he explains. "Those who are not confident enough to take the exam can choose to take it again next year."

Ibiki studies the solemn faces of every occupant, save for a few individuals, before continuing on. "Now, for those who do not wish to take it may raise your hand. Once your number is confirmed, you may leave."

Several voices and scraping chairs echo throughout the room, the heavy tension stays in the air. Sakura leans on her palms with a languish smile gracing her features, calmly staring at Naruto's back.

_Now, what will you do, Naruto?_

In a blink of an eye, a single hand raised amongst a sea of silence, creating ripples and soon causing a greater disturbance.

Naruto slams his raised hand on the desk, and through heated determination, shouts out, "Don't underestimate me! I won't run! I won't back down! I'll take it! Even if I'm stuck as a Genin forever... I'll will myself to become the Hokage! I'm not scared, and I'll NEVER give up!"

"...I will ask you again. Your life is riding on this ultimate decision. This is your last chance to quit."

"I never go back on my words. That's... my ninja way." the blonde answers with finality.

Ibiki straightens up and unclasps his gloved hands, eyes shining and brimming with pride. He turns towards the test examiners and each one of them nod their heads in agreement, each sporting a smile.

"Indeed, we have some interesting ones this year. Now, to everyone still remaining..." Ibiki proclaims in all seriousness, "I congratulate you all for passing the first test!"

...

...

...

"What?!" Naruto squawks as well as to those still remaining drop their jaws.

"To all of the sixty-three remaining, I commend you all for persevering this far and passing the first test!"

"W-wait... what about the tenth question?" a Genin asks.

"Heh..." Ibiki cracks a grin. "There was never such a thing. Or you could say that those two choices were the final question."

"Then those first nine questions were pointless?!" a random examinee complains.

"Oh, they were not pointless at all. They served their intended purpose very well..." Ibiki continues, an amused grin gracing his scarred features. "It was to test your information gathering skills as an individual."

"I-information gathering...?"

"As I explained before, success on this test is based on the whole team doing well. This also puts pressure on each member not to make any mistakes for the sake of their teammates." Ibiki continues to explain.

"I see, I see..." Naruto crosses his arms, nodding his head to the proctor's explanation. "I had a feeling it was like that."

**_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight..._**

_Pft... Naruto never changes, does he? _

"Also, the questions for this test were never intended for a mere Genin to be able to answer, so I am sure that most of you came to the conclusion that... If I have to score points, then I will have to cheat." Ibiki crosses his arms, taking note of their reactions. "Basically, the premise of this test is to cheat. For that, we had a few Chūnins who knew all of the answers mixed within the crowd to provide them."

"Man... it sure was hella tough tryin' to find that guy, eh?" a Chūnin turns to his friend behind him.

"Yeah, man! It sure was!" they share a laugh.

"..."

**_So there were two Chūnins sitting just a few seats away from Naruto. Behind and in front of him!_**

_Well, it's Naruto after all... we can't expect that much from him when it comes to written exams._

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I knew that! You gotta be a dumbass to not notice that!" Naruto guffaws. Sasuke sighs and Sakura sits there, stifling back her laughter.

"Those who cheat poorly, of course, fail." Ibiki reaches at his hitai-ate tied around his head, covering what may lie underneath. He unties his ninja headgear, and yells of shock and surprise as well as disgust erupt in a quiet frenzy. "That is because at times... information is more important than lives. During missions and even in the battlefield, ninjas risk their lives to get their hands on it."

**_Horrible 2nd degree burns, screw holes, scars... must be what happens after going through such kind of torture. _**

_I just hope I never have to go through something like that... and I'm sure it's even worse underneath those gloves._

After the shocks have died down, Ibiki ties back his ninja headgear and secures it in place. "However, there is no guarantee that the information is accurate, but I want you to remember this. Important information in your hands―can be a very powerful weapon for your comrades and villages alike." After tying his hitai-ate securely, "We had you gather information through cheating. This clearly separated those that do not have the skill or ability to do so."

"But... I still don't understand the tenth question..." Temari raises her hand.

Ibiki gives her a smile. "The tenth question... is the true purpose of this test."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me explain. The decision whether to take it or not take it... were painful choices. Those who choose the latter will ultimately fail along with their teammates. To those who choose to take it could possibly lose their chance to take the exam ever again. A leap of faith, you could say."

"..."

Ibiki clasps his hands behind him, straightening his back to directly address them. "Now, for these two choices―let us say you all become a Chūnin. You are given a mission to steal a secret document. The number of ninjas, their abilities, rank, etc. is unknown to you. Chances are there could be traps set to hinder you. Now, do you accept this mission or not?

"Since you do not want to die nor for your comrades to suffer the same fate, can you possibly avoid this dangerous mission?

"The answer is no!" Startling several examinees at his raised voice, they all straightened up in their seats. "No matter how dangerous it is, there are some missions you cannot avoid. The ability and will to be courageous and survive any kind of hardship―this is the ability needed in order to become a Chūnin.

"Those who cannot put their destinies on the line, who cling to the uncertain future that there is always a next time... Those pieces of trash who can only turn away and make cowardly choices do not have the right to become a Chūnin! That―is what I think!"

"Right!" Naruto agrees.

"Those who chose to take it answered the tenth question correctly. You will be able to survive and overcome any challenges you face in the future." Ibiki unclasps his hands and gives them all a proud smile. "You made it through the entrance. The first test of the exams has officially ended. I wish you all luck."

"Yeah! Wish us luck!" Naruto yells out, earning him a grin.

"Indeed..." the proctor raises a brow when he senses a disturbance coming from the windows.

...

...

...

CRASH.

SMASH.

Tiny shards of glass shatter upon impact as a blurry and whirling figure crashes through a window, startling every test examiners sitting beside the glass windows.

**_Whirlipede! Use Rollout! It's super effective! _**

_Can Whirlipedes even learn rollout? I haven't played Pokémon in a long time._

"What the hell?!" an examinee shouts, trying to avoid the flying glass shards.

Suddenly, two kunais attached to some kind of cloth shoots out towards the corners of the ceiling. The crashing and whirling figure stops short in front of Ibiki, just as the black cloth spreads out, the kunais attaching to the ceiling.

"What's going on?!" Naruto panics.

SKREEEEE.

Skidding to a stop, the figure immediately stands up, gesturing at the wide banner covering the entire front of the classroom. Gigantic words in kanji spelling out the second round of the Chūnin exams nearly cover the entire banner. "This is no time to be celebrating, you maggots!"

"Not this one..." Ibiki mutters, standing behind the huge banner, obstructing his view of the entire classroom.

"My name's Mitarashi Anko! I'll be your proctor for the second round of the Chūnin exams! Let's go!" the woman in dark mauve hair shouts. "FOLLOW ME, MAGGOTS!"

"..." Everyone stares at the Jōnin in utter silence, each giving her incredulous stares.

"Bad timing, Anko." Ibiki slowly emerges from behind the banner, pushing it aside. Her face flushes red from embarrassment, dropping her Cheshire grin.

"..."

"Sixty-three?! What the hell, Ibiki!" the woman turns to the proctor. "You let twenty-one teams pass?! You made the test way too easy this time!"

"...There are some outstanding individuals this time." was his curt answer.

Huffing in indignation, "Whatever, that's fine! I'll at least cut the numbers down in half in the second test."

"...damn." someone from the crowd mutters as most Genins silently agree.

"Oh... I'm getting excited...!" Anko relishes in her diabolical plans, glowering at them. "I'll explain everything once we get there. Follow me."

┬─┬ ノ( ^_^ノ)

Flipping through the stacks of tests and picking up every sheet from the desk, Ibiki studies each one closely. He chuckles once he scans through Naruto's, picking up the completely blank sheet. Then he moves along and raises a brow at Sakura's perfectly and correctly filled test sheet. Studying the random doodles of her friends and enemies, Team 7 and other various ninjas, Ibiki cracks an amused grin.

'_What an interesting set of Genins we certainly have this time around._'

* * *

**Omake: (A certainly different/parallel Naruto universe)**

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Sakura shouts, rapidly jumping through Konoha's rooftops. The wind brushes harshly against her cheeks, her neat chignon slowly unraveling.

"Don't be so sure, Sakura." Kakashi instantly appears beside her jumping figure, easily catching up to her speed.

"I wasn't even trying, Kaka-sensei!" the pink-haired Genin grins. "This isn't what I'm just capable of!" Putting a little more chakra and speed, Sakura easily overtakes her instructor several paces ahead.

The silver-haired man sighs, but chooses to play along with her shenanigans.

"This isn't even my final form!" her mocking laughter ringing in his ears, Kakashi nearly puts a palm to his face.

'_What have I gotten myself into?_'

(ノ`◤益`◤)ノ

Ibiki surveys the classroom, his calculating gaze roaming at each and every examinee present. His eyes landed on a certain coral-haired individual dozing in her seat. Quietly chuckling to himself, he shifts his gaze towards the glass windows.

Not a second later, two rushing and blurry figures seem to head in their direction.

...

...

...

CRASH.

BAM.

SMASH.

A whirling pinkish figure crashes harshly through the glass.

"AAAAAHHHH!" the examinees scream and shout in panic, save for a few.

"Holy shit!" Kotetsu screams, ducking as the figure flies past his head. Izumo widens his eyes in shock, dodging the shards with ease. The other examiners slide away from the windows.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ibiki growls, glaring at the two figures landing in front of him, disrupting the exam.

A pink-haired Genin looking exactly similar to the one quietly dozing, except her long hair is in disarray, stands facing a Jōnin with silver hair in front of the proctor.

"Now you've done it, Sakura." Kakashi sweat drops, glancing at Ibiki in his peripheral vision.

"Who cares, sensei?! This test is all a hoax, anyway! There's no such thing as the tenth question!" Sakura proclaims, pointing accusingly at the proctor.

"Hey, now..." Kakashi holds his hands up in defense. "Can you not see the exam has already started?"

"A shadow clone, huh?" Ibiki gestures at the sleeping Sakura.

"Well, duh!" the Genin puts her hands on her waist. "You always need a back-up plan just in case! It doesn't hurt to be prepared at all times!"

"Hey, Sakura! What're you doing there and... there?" Naruto points at her sleeping figure then looks back at her.

BAM.

"DANGO!" the 'clone' shouts, shaking awake as she slams her hands on the desk.

...

...

...

"Er... was it a bad time?" the clone blushes, straightening herself.

"You have no idea, inner..."

"Well, there are no rules stating that a substitute or clone cannot replace the real person, but..." Ibiki clears his throat. "...I guess I will let it slide this time. You fooled me there, brat." he gives her a cheeky grin.

"That's what I'm here for!" Sakura salutes, before disappearing in a whirl of white and pink petals.

"Hey, what about my book?!" Kakashi chases after her, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"GET BACK TO WORK!" Ibiki shouts, startling and scaring every examinee.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. I'm back. I've been busy and... I have been procrastinating. A lot. But seriously, I'm back! Don't worry, I will continue this fanfic, so just hold on, k? Okay.**

**Anyway, I must thank all my readers for sticking with this story so far and thank you very much for all your support! Thanks for all the follows, favs and likes and reviews so far! If you have something you want to share, don't be shy and leave a review or comment! Every review is much appreciated! Criticisms, flames... anything! They all count, in my opinion.**

**Also, if I made any mistakes, please point it out! Also, I might need help for the translations for my chapter titles, so if I made any translated mistakes, just leave a review or message me or something to let me know! Sadly, I'm not very fluent in multiple languages, so yeah... I don't trust Google Translate, so I use different sources. **

**Hopefully I'll be able to update again soon. School has been taking up most of my time and I do have to keep up. Exams and finals are just around the corner, so I'll be busy. But summer is almost here, but... yeah. Adieu~**


	15. Chapter Femton

**A slightly AU-ish fanfic with a somewhat OOC Sakura. This is a mostly Sakura-centric fiction that focuses on her and the decisions she makes. Of course, this is my take on time travel. Sounds cliché, but hey, my brain is telling me to go ahead and write this. **

***Warning*: terrible humor up ahead, some bad/coarse language, an out of character Sakura with a very insane and sarcastic but more mature Inner-Sakura, attempts of time travel, maybe some plot holes and things/circumstances not explained by the author, and perhaps some terrible characterization of certain characters, and maybe some cliché references used, using some references from other types of work and literature, and maybe some breaking of fourth walls, and terrible naming of chapters/titles, a slightly CRACK!Fic, terribly written fight scenes, with violence and blood included, and my fail attempts at humor. **

**Disclaimer*: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden both anime and manga. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto himself. The story image is not mine, it belongs to the rightful owner. Also, I do not own any quotes directly used from the anime and manga or any other types of work and literature. **

**~Any similarities to characters, settings, scripts, or stories from other pieces of literature or media are purely coincidental. However, ©This story belongs to me, Whimsical Gypsy.**

* * *

Ch. 15: Whatever Happens in the Forest of Death Stays in the Forest of Death!

* * *

**The next day (12:01 pm)**

Tall, ancient and titan-sized trees loom above them with Anko in lead. Thick branches and drooping moss-like leaves hang low, obscuring and preventing sunlight through. Gigantic roots protrude from the ground, snaking through boulders and along the mossy forest floor.

Sakura swears she saw an ominous figure hiding behind one of the trees, red eyes glowing. However, a twenty meter or so tall electric fence surrounds the massive training ground, protecting them from any danger. She shifts her gaze towards the entrance, multiple padlocks and chains hold the gates together as well as a seal placed upon it.

Anko turns to smirk at them, gesturing at the training ground behind her and the _DANGER! STAY OUT! _sign in bright neon orange. She throws her arms out dramatically, "Good afternoon and welcome, maggots! This will be our arena/battlefield/battle royale for the second round of the Chūnin exams! Training ground 44 aka The Forest of Death!"

"..." the examinees lift their chins to stare up at the electrical fence surrounding the entire training ground with unease.

"Don't worry! The fence is temporarily inactive, since the exams will be held here. So it's totally fine if you touch it, it won't zap you!" Anko grins gleefully at them. "...for now."

"How much voltage?" Sakura mutters. "Wouldn't it be dangerous if some dumbass happens to touch it in accident?" the pink-haired Genin turns to the examinee standing beside her, which happens to be a certain red-haired shinobi from Suna. "Right, Gaara?" the boy gives her a solemn stare before slowly nodding his head in agreement. Her teammates seem to stare at her in disbelief, while his siblings give her skeptical stares for interacting with said shinobi without being suffocated to death by gritty particles.

"Anyway, you will all soon find out why this place is called the Forest of Death." the Jōnin smirks, dismissing Sakura's question.

"No shit." Naruto scoffs and then mimics her. "'Anyway, you will all soon find out why this place is called the Forest Death...' my ass!" he wiggles his hips in a girlish fashion while putting his hands on his waist. "Lady, your scare tactics won't work on an awesome ninja like moi!"

"..." the dark-haired woman smiles sweetly at him, "Oh, my... you're quite brash, aren't you?"

WOOSH.

A kunai whizzes past the blonde's left cheek, grazing it as a small droplet of crimson streams down his face. Naruto flinches at the stinging pain, before a presence hovers behind him.

"What an insolent brat... maggots like you are easily killed off, ya know?" Anko grabs his chin and licks the stream of blood from his cheek. "Carelessly spilling those beautiful gleaming rubies that I _very_ much adore." Naruto shivers from the sloppy feel of her tongue licking his wound.

"S-Sakura... h-help me..." he gives his teammate a pleading look, but she seems preoccupied having a somewhat one-sided conversation with the psychopathic/sociopathic red head, whereas the latter occasionally nods his head at her. His siblings stand behind him, listening intently to Sakura's story with newfound interest.

"―and then he was like, 'Bitch, I'll beat the shit outta ya!' But then I was like, 'Try it motherfucker! I'll send you flying three miles in any direction I want!' And then he rushed at me with a friggin' katana, but I blocked that shit like the badass mothertrucker that I am. Then I didn't even give him a chance to wipe that priceless look on his face when I sent a kick right at his diaphragm. Poor guy flew like thirty meters and doubled over in pain, then collapsed. I think I permanently damaged his diaphragm and broke several of his ribs and may have punctured an organ in the process, but at least I managed to take care of him. Naruto, on the other hand, kinda got his ass kicked. That's why I had to give him a piggy-back ride home after the mission."

_**I just love how we're completely ignoring Naruto and his predicament. **_

"...it seems like you and your team are quite strong." Gaara finally replies after a moment of silence.

"Hell yeah! Team 7 is the best team ever! We're like... best friends forever! The Golden Trio of this universe!" Sakura proudly proclaims.

"I see..." Gaara ponders. "...you get along well with your team... is that how teammates are supposed to be?"

"Yeah, you should try it out sometime!" the pink-haired Genin replies. "I mean, you're my friend too!"

"...friend?" the Suna shinobi gives her a questioning stare, slightly narrowing his sea foam eyes at her.

Poor Naruto continues to struggle to dislodge himself from Anko and her tongue, Sakura blatantly ignoring him. "Ahhhh! This lady's creeping me out!" he turns to his other teammate. "Basta―Duck Butt, help me!"

Sasuke shoots him a scathing glare, shoving his hands inside his pockets.

Anko suddenly lashes out with a kunai behind her, sensing a disturbing presence hover over her. The weapon's sharp tip stops centimeters from an examinee's throat.

"Here's your kunai, ma'am..." a dark and slithery voice hisses, her slippery tongue clutching a kunai, offering it to Anko. She gives them an unnerving stare, her long black hair nearly covering her face.

_**AHHHHHH! It's Sadako! I really wish we could kick this creep's ass! **_

"...Oh, thank you for retrieving it for me..." the proctor states, carefully taking the kunai from the examinee's protruding snake-like tongue. "A word of advice, don't sneak up behind me... unless you have a death wish."

The woman tips her hat in acknowledgement before sashaying away in a somewhat confident and flamboyant manner. "Duly noted, however, I cannot help but shiver in excitement upon the sight of spilled blood." Then she picks up a strand of hair, examining the uneven ends. "After all, you also cut my luscious hair..."

Naruto shrinks back in disgust, sticking his tongue out at the snake-like woman.

"Sorry about that..." Anko half-heartedly apologizes, pocketing back her weapons.

"Her tongue's so long!" Naruto whispers as he walks back to his team.

"Hmm..." Sakura narrows her eyes before slowly sticking her tongue out, trying to reach her nose.

_**Are you seriously going to try it?**_

"Sakura, what're you doing?" her blonde teammate tilts his head in confusion at her bizarre action.

"You can't be serious." Sasuke deadpans.

Temari and Kankuro stare at her in horrid disbelief. Gaara remains neutral, yet skeptical at her bizarre actions.

"You're quite an interesting one." Temari shakes her head in amusement.

"What can I say?" Sakura retrieves back her tongue before flashing them a blinding smile. "I like being unique."

"You're different, all right..." Kankuro murmurs, remembering the orange book she threw at his wrist.

"Listen up, maggots!" Anko calls out, gaining all the examinees' attention. "Before we start, I have to pass these out..." she pulls out a stack of paper from inside her tan coat. "Now, you must all sell your soul―sign these contra―agreement forms."

"...Why?" Ino shoots her a suspicious look.

"Why?" Anko flashes them a smile. "Obviously, there _will_ be deaths in this round. LOTS of them, in fact." she chuckles darkly at their stiff and frozen reactions. "And if you maggots don't sign these, I'll be held responsible. Therefore, upon signing these forms, you agree that I will _not_ be held responsible for your deaths, okay?"

"That's morbid." Kiba whispers to his teammates and Akamaru gives out a tiny whimper.

The proctor assesses the crowd's silence with satisfaction. "Good, it seems like you all understand the terms and conditions. But I still advise that you all read the agreement forms carefully."

"Why do people die when they get killed?" Sakura wonders out loud, sporting a pensive expression.

"Good question, Kakashi's student and Sandaime's apprentice. Why, indeed?" the woman grins maliciously at her.

"..."

"Well, I'm going to explain the second test first... so, you can all sign these afterwards." then she gestures towards the booth outside the entrance, three Chūnins sitting patiently behind. "Then proceed towards the booth behind me where each team will check in.

"Now, for the second round of the Exams, it'll be the ultimate survival test. Simply put, a test where each team attempts to survive until they reach their goal."

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru sighs, passing the agreement forms around. Once it got to Gaara, the red head simply stares at the stack before taking one. He momentarily pauses before passing it to Sakura.

"Thanks." she smiles at him, taking the stack from his hold. He blinks before giving her a slight nod.

_**Wow, surprised that he hasn't killed us yet! Much less glared or threatened us... **_

_I guess Gaara can be sweet if you treat him nicely._

_**Well, I just hope we're not on his hit list. **_

_Don't worry, I've got that covered._

"―There are exactly forty-four locked gates around the training ground. Surrounded by a forest with a river running through the arena, the tower is located at the center about ten kilometers away from the electric fence.

"However, it's not that easy. You can use your weapons and jutsus to compete in a 'No Rules: Scroll Battle' for this test."

"Scroll battle?" a Genin asks.

"That's right." Anko whips out two scrolls, a white scroll with the kanji of 'Heaven' on it and another darker scroll with 'Earth' on it. "Each team will be given a scroll, Heaven or Earth. Since there are twenty-six teams remaining, half will receive the Heaven scroll, while the rest will receive the Earth scroll.

"But in order to pass this test, your team must arrive at the tower with _both_ scrolls. The Heaven _and _Earth scrolls, no exceptions."

"Thirteen teams will definitely lose their scroll, so half will fail." Temari muses, glancing at Sakura. The pink-haired Genin glances back and they share a mischievous smile.

"Unfortunately, there's a time limit." the proctor huffs, pocketing back the scrolls. "This test will last one-hundred twenty hours or in other words, exactly five days."

"Five days?!" Ino bursts out. "Are you serious?!"

"WHAT ABOUT FOOD?! I JUST ATE ALL MY DORITOS!" Chōji cries out.

"Eh, you're on your own." the dark mauve-haired Jōnin shrugs. "You can find edibles throughout the forest."

"What?!"

"Just... watch out for man-eating beasts, wild angry bears, poisonous insects and plants, and what-not." she adds for good measure.

Chōji drops his head and sags his shoulders in disappointment. Earning him sympathetic stares from the masses, except Sakura, busily digging through one of her pouches.

"Honestly, thirteen teams passing is... highly unlikely." Anko continues on. "As the days progress, the distance to the tower becomes longer and time for rest will be scarce. Not to mention, the area is crawling with enemies. You won't get much sleep.

"Also, not only some will fail by losing their scroll, but others _will_ die from the harshness of the environment." She holds up a finger. "Moving on, I'll explain the process of disqualifications!

"These are all the ways you can be disqualified! First, those that don't make it to the tower within the time limit with both scrolls. Second, those who either lose or have a teammate killed. Also, there's no quitting in the middle! You'll be in the forest for five days." Anko crosses her arms. "Besides, the electric fence will be activated. Anyone within a foot or two from it will suffer electrocution at varying degrees. I'm sure it'll be _quite_ a painful experience... hee-hee."

The sadistic proctor grins and cackles to herself, watching some of the examinees squirm and shift uncomfortably. "Oh, and one last thing before I forget! You must _not_ take a peek what's inside these scrolls until your team reaches the tower."

"What happens if you do?" Naruto curiously inquires.

"That'll be a wonderful surprise for anyone who does." Anko replies with a secretive smile.

From then on, Naruto learns not to trust sadistic dark mauve-haired kunoichis who love/obsess over dango.

"Often times, Chūnins are given tasks to handle classified information. This is to test your trustworthiness." she answers. "Well, that's it. If you don't have any more questions, please go to the booths to exchange your forms for scrolls. Then choose a gate as your starting point."

**（*´****▽｀*****）**

Sasuke assesses different teams of Genin checking in, narrowing his eyes in disdain at the dark curtains covering the booth. Clutching the agreement form in one hand, his eyes briefly scan the words once more before signing his full name.

"Worried?" a voice chimes playfully. The raven-haired boy lifts his chin to stare up at his teammate's verdant eyes filled with amusement and her languish smile. "Don't worry, I'll do my best."

"...Hn." he lowers his head before pushing himself to his knees. Sakura casually backs away to give him some space, watching him stand straight.

"We're up next." Sakura offers a hand towards him. He gives her an odd stare, staring at her outstretched palm. "I'll turn in all our forms."

"Thanks." he grunts, handing her the paper before walking past her. "Tell the dumbass I'll be the one in charge of the scroll." he whispers and Sakura nods at him.

"Sure." she replies. "Just don't lose it or try to give it to an enemy."

"GUUUUUUYYYYYSSS! Come on!" Naruto waves at his approaching teammates, already standing at the entrance of the booth, while lifting a hand to push aside the curtains. "You're so slow, Duck Boy!"

Saucy-cake gives him a cutting glare before brushing past him.

"Geesh, what's gotten his panties in a twist?" the blonde scratches his head.

"Give him a break, Naruto." his female teammate answers, walking past him. "Duck Boy is just nervous. By the way, he gets to keep the scroll with him."

"WHAT?!" Naruto shrieks. "But I call dibs on it!"

"Oh, well." Sakura shrugs.

**~45 minutes later~**

"Everyone, follow an instructor to your designated gates! We'll briefly start in about five more minutes!" Anko shouts, redirecting the scattered teams to their appointed instructor and gate number.

"Sakura! There you are!" Naruto screams, flailing his arms wildly over his head. "You've been gone for so long! We're about to start!"

"Sorry." was her initial reply, digging through her ninja pouch. "I had some business to take care of." Then she throws a cup of ramen at Naruto and a zip-lock bag at her raven-haired teammate. "The ramen is for Naruto... while I made a tomato sandwich for you, Chicken Ass."

"No way...!" Naruto gasps dramatically, clutching the ramen cup close. "My baby..."

"Tch." Sasuke catches the zip-lock bag before taking out the sandwich. "I didn't ask for one."

"At least be grateful, you son of a b―oh, mighty Uchiha." the pink-haired Genin smirks. "Eat it, so you have enough energy for the next several hours or so." Sakura huffs, watching Naruto slurp strands of noodles. She did not question when a bottle of thermos and a pair of chopsticks seem to magically appear out of nowhere.

Team 7 and the rest of the examinees stand outside their designated gates―Gate 12 in their case; Sakura makes a brief inspection of both of her pouches. She makes sure her scrolls are intact as well as her medical and weapon supplies are abundant. Just in case. Their instructor fiddling with the padlocks and chains and easily breaking the seal, the examiner swings the gate open. A soft creak of rust and a rush of air floods out.

"Also, a final word of advice..." Anko suddenly clears her throat before loudly proclaiming, "DON'T DIE!"

"What kind of advice is that?!" Naruto gulps down the rest of the miso soup before throwing the cup at a nearby trash can. Sasuke follows suit, quickly disposing the empty zip-lock bag.

TICK.

TOCK.

Glancing down at her Rolex wristwatch, Anko watches the minute hand slowly tick by. At exactly 1:06, she calls out, "The second round of the Chūnin exam... NOW BEGINS!"

"LET'S GOOOOO!" The audacious blonde yells, Team 7 bursting through the gates with such speed. Nearly leaving a trail of dust behind, the trio takes off without any hesitation.

Sakura glances behind her shoulders as the gate entrance closes with a clang. Chains and padlocks and a seal firmly in place, Sakura faces forward. The sizzle and crackle burst to life, a thin layer of blue spreads throughout the tall fences, signaling the electricity running through the metal. With the electric fence activated, there is no turning back. Whether Team 7 emerges victorious or not depends on the choices Sakura will make.

"...I suppose." she blurts out loud.

"What're you talking about, Sakura?" Naruto asks, while Sasuke gives her a scrutinizing stare.

Feigning innocence, she offers them a sheepish smile. "I'm just talking to myself."

┐**(´•_•`)┌**

Team 7 find themselves in a clearing, surrounded by towering trees and thick canopies shielding them from the bright early afternoon sun. Sakura lands gracefully on the mossy ground, straightening herself while quickly surveying the clearing. Her teammates follow her actions, standing on either side of her. Her verdant eyes watching the tiny white dots dancing across the ground, she calculates their approximate distance from the gates.

"I think we're about a little more than a kilometer away, but we still have a long way to go." she scrutinizes the tower peaking from the gigantic trees from a distance. "How about we catch our breaths before we move?"

"Great idea!" Naruto pipes up, almost too eager. "I really need to pee!"

"Wait." she stops her teammate, pulling something from her beige pouch. "I still forgot to put a band-aid on your cut." she carefully takes Naruto's face into her hands, ignoring his flushed face. "There, and don't worry. It's one of those clear ones."

"T-thanks, Sakura!" Naruto rubs the back of his neck. "I'll be back!" with that, the flustered blonde hastily runs off behind one of the thick bushes.

_**I'll be back.**_

Sakura bites her lips at inner's impression of Arnold Schwarzenegger while Sasuke focuses his onyx gaze on her.

Not even ten seconds passed when their blonde teammate emerges from behind the bushes, sporting a relieved expression.

_**What the fuck?! Who the hell is this poser?!**_

"Man, that was nice!" Naruto grins, walking towards his team. Sasuke narrows his eyes in suspicion, slowly reaching for his ninja pouch.

"I'll handle this." Sakura smiles then puts a hand on his arm, startling the Uchiha. Giving her a skeptical stare, but nonetheless dropping his arm, he lets her walk towards their teammate.

"You know..." Sakura strides towards him, her fists clenched and slightly glowing a soft mint green. Her chakra bracelets flashing a menacing shade of magenta against the filtered sunlight, she gives Naruto a sugar-coated smile. "...for a Genin from Ame, you sure have the guts to disguise yourself as one of my precious teammates."

"...Huh?" Naruto tilts his head in confusion. "What'd you mean?"

"By the way... where's that band-aid on your left cheek?"

Oh shit.

The fake Naruto widens his eyes in surprise, but fails to react when a girl's tiny fist finds its way to his nose.

_**SHAAAAAAAANAAAAAARRRRRROOOOOOOO**_

"GAH!" With a single chakra laden punch, Sakura sends the blonde flying several meters back. Instantly knocking him unconscious, the ninja crashes against a tree, breaking it in the process.

BAM.

CRASH.

CRAAACK.

SPLIIIIIT.

BAM.

The transformation jutsu slowly unveils a shinobi sporting the Hidden Rain's headgear as the dust and splinters clear. Sasuke widens his eyes at the split and broken tree as well as the slumping and unconscious figure beneath said tree.

"Y-you..." the Uchiha wavers between his coral-haired teammate and the unconscious ninja, an expression of disbelief painted across his usually stoic features.

"Don't sweat it. I just knocked him out." Sakura flips a loose strand over her shoulder.

"SAKURA! DUCK ASS! HEEEEEELLLLLPPP!" a loud scream emits from a nearby bush.

"Go help Naruto, will you?" she sighs, slowly walking towards the sleeping ninja.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke inquires, watching her figure walk away from him and Naruto's location.

"...I'm just going to check something." was her curt reply, not giving anything away. Leaving the Uchiha somewhat distressed and confused, he grunts and walks towards his teammate's location.

Approaching the terribly bruised and unconscious ninja with blood dripping down his broken nose, Sakura studies his limp form. "Hmm..." finding nothing out of the ordinary, she casually turns her back and walks to her teammates.

"Thanks for saving me! I didn't know someone would attack me from behind!" Naruto stretches his arms. "But at least I got to pee!"

"Hn." Sasuke clicks his tongue in annoyance, discarding the rope off to the side. "Don't let your guard down next time, loser."

"What'd you say?!" Naruto screams.

"Calm down you two." Sakura pulls the thrashing blonde away from Sasuke. "You're going to attract our enemies if you keep screaming like a banshee, Naruto."

"S-sorry, Sakura..." he immediately quiets down at her stern expression.

"So what's our next plan of action?" Sasuke asks, zeroing on his pink-haired teammate. Addressing her directly, Sakura blinks in mild surprise.

"Well..." she trails off, looking at the tower in the distance. "It doesn't really matter in the end, huh..." Then she whips her head towards him, "But first, hand me the scroll. From now on, I'm keeping it." Sasuke reluctantly reaches for his pouch and hands her the scroll, and Sakura makes sure to keep it safe and hidden inside her pouch.

**(⇀‸↼‶)**

Hiding and sitting underneath a gigantic tree, Team 7 exchange looks of unease. The roots forming a natural alcove as well as several vines wrapping themselves around the tree provides a shield from anyone's view. Temporarily providing a safe place for hiding, yet they cannot stay for too long.

"It's better if we make some sort of a password in case we all get separated." Sasuke whispers, giving his two teammates a furtive glance. Sakura raises a brow and subtly looks over the raven-haired boy's shoulder. Some sort of a thin bamboo stick juts out of the ground just a few meters away from them.

_**Damn it! I thought we could avoid him this time! **_

_No matter where we run and hide... he'll still find us... that's a Sannin for you..._

_**So it was pretty much hopeless from the beginning?**_

_I suppose. I didn't plan this thoroughly and my hesitation got in the way... I guess I wasn't really sure what to do. All this time I've just been stalling and... I know that I don't stand a chance against someone of his caliber. Even if we do manage to change our routes or avoid him, there's no doubt that he'll find us easily. He's a Sannin after all armed with a vast arsenal of techniques at his disposal. _

_**Yeah... I guess you're right. But still, I don't want to give up yet! **_

_..._

"What?" Naruto's voice seems to pull Sakura back to reality, snapping out of her stupor. "A password? Why can't we just ask a question that only we know the answer to?"

"Because enemies will try to disguise as one of us, that's why we need a password!" Sasuke whispers harshly.

"Okay, okay..." the blonde whines, reluctantly agreeing.

"Then I guess I'll―" Sasuke starts, but Sakura cuts him off.

"How about this? It's one of those boring plays you guys would never read." she suggests.

_Roses, their sharp spines being gone,_

_Not royal in their smells alone,_

_But in their hue,_

_Maiden pinks, of odour faint,_

_Daisies smell-less, yet most quaint,_

_And sweet thyme true,_

_Primrose, first-born child of Ver._

...

...

...

"Got it." Sasuke nods firmly.

"W-what? Can you repeat that?" Naruto grins sheepishly. "It's impossible to memorize that fast!"

"Sorry, Naruto, but I'm only saying it once." the bubblegum-haired kunoichi flashes him an apologetic smile.

"Alright... let's go." they all stand up.

WOOSH.

"Ouch!" Naruto winces at the stinging pain on his right cheek; a single leaf grazes the side of his face. Tiny droplets of blood roll down his cheek, letting a groan of frustration, "Not again!"

_**Here he comes!**_

VRWOOOOOSSSSSHHHH.

Team 7 shield themselves from a powerful whirling blast of leaves, cutting their exposed skin from the furious assault.

_**He's using leaf storm! That's so not fair! Why do we have to go up against a grass-type? Our water element won't be as effective!**_

BOOM.

A huge explosion sends several trees tumbling and a burst of smoke and leaves flying into the air.

A slick and husky voice emerges from the dust and smoke, "Why don't you two have some fun and go play over there? I'll take care of these brats myself." Long and luscious black hair frames her delicate features, red lips upturned into a vicious smirk. Her translucent skin seems to glitter under the sunlight, her dark eyes glaring ahead.

Her two teammates nod under her command, instantly vanishing in a blur.

"Now, shall we play, my lovely prey?" she slowly stalks towards the direction where she sent three little brats flying off into who-knows-where.

**(*****・****_****・****)****ノ*****`*`***

"Well..." Sakura sighs, clutching both of her teammates under her arms. "...that was a complete let-down. We didn't really need a password in the first place."

"Ugh..." the blonde groans from under her left arm, while Sasuke tries to dislodge himself from her tight grip.

Standing atop a thick branch, Sakura surveys her surroundings while holding her teammates close. She managed to evade a powerful 'leaf storm' attack with her body flicker technique, grabbing her teammates and teleporting them to a safer location.

"Where are we?" Sasuke successfully unhooks the arm gripping him, standing a few ways away from the coral-haired Genin. Sakura rolls her eyes and carefully sets Naruto down.

"I just teleported us about a kilometer away..." she replies, somewhat uncertain. "We're not that far, but it's best if we're prepared."

"Damn... I thought we were done for!" Naruto gasps, clutching his stinging cheek.

HIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

"What the hell?!" Naruto shrieks, eyes wide at the gigantic creature looming in front of them. "An ugly giant snake?!"

"Scatter!" Sakura shouts and all three of them vanish from their spots just as the terrifyingly large reptile opens its mouth and chomps on the tree branch.

CRACK.

"Tsk, we could never catch a break, huh?" Sakura lands gracefully on a tree branch meters away. She locates Naruto on the ground several ways from the giant snake and Sasuke on top of a branch meters to her left.

"Alright, guys! Let's show this ugly reptile it's messing with the wrong team!" the pink-haired Genin readies her hand seals. "Naruto, Sasuke! Distract it!"

"Got it, Sakura!" Naruto shouts out, catching the snake's attention. "Over here, ugly!"

HIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

Not one to be provoked, the gigantic reptile strikes forward, intent on swallowing its victim whole.

"Too slow!" Naruto jumps out of the way, then throws a barrage of kunai and shuriken at it. However, the snake shakes off the attack, the sharp weapons barely causing much damage to its tough skin.

"Fire Release: Flame Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke appears above the crouched reptile, bursting three giant bullets of fire at the snake. Blasting the snake with three meteor-like flames, they erupt into a fiery geyser raining down upon the poor creature.

"SHHHHHAAAAAAAA!" the gigantic reptile hisses in pain, wildly flailing from the hot flames. Its long tail striking down trees and splitting the ground open, Naruto and Sasuke seek refuge from atop the branches, watching the snake frantically trying to douse the flames to no avail.

Meanwhile, a feminine figure proudly standing atop a branch facing the flailing snake stares down at the wretched creature. Her hands forming the Bird seal, she zeroes in on the flailing reptile meters away from her position.

"Those fiery hot flames cannot be easily doused. However..." Sakura takes a deep breath, filling her lungs in with oxygen. "...with such a strong and high-ranked technique, it's possible to douse those burning and raging fire."

_**Here it comes! Although it'll be a little embarrassing and quite chakra-draining, it'll be worth it! We still have much of our reserves filled.**_

"...I shall now put you out of your misery, thy unfortunate creature. Banish from this wretched world that you had the misfortune of being born in. Prepare yourself!"

"Is Sakura having a monologue right now?" Naruto watches the scene, squatting on a thick branch.

"I'm even more surprised that you know what a 'monologue' is, dead-last." Sasuke snorts, leaning against the tree.

"YOU―"

Let us go back to Sakura, shall we?

"―I shall do the honor of ending your suffering, so be grateful you wretched creature!" Sakura finishes her dramatic moment, shouting out a jutsu. "Water Release: Giant Vortex Jutsu!"

Taking all that deep breath in and with puffed cheeks, Sakura unleashes a powerful and humongous torrent of aqua that gushes out of her mouth. A whirling blast of water slams harshly against the giant snake, quickly dousing the flames, yet sending it flying nearly a quarter of a mile away. Multiple trees break and splinters explode; the tempestuous torrent drowns the poor creature, silencing its anguish screams.

Naruto, watching the scene, suddenly gains a vision of an unlucky Zabuza sent flying and crashing into a tree after Kakashi copied his jutsu.

Letting out a whistle, "Damn, that wasn't just a water gun! It's a freaking hydro pump!"

"More like a hydro cannon." Sasuke adds.

As the water subsides, only a trail of natural disaster follows its wake. Several upturned trees and roots in disarray and the once hardened ground now turned into a soft mush of mud. The giant snake lays immobile far into the distance, its mouth wide open and eyes glazed and dull. Sasuke's fire technique had done much damage already, melting off layers of its tough skin, now hanging loosely in tears. Nearly its whole head burnt crisp to a darker shade, the flames easily seeped through and damaged its skin.

"Kami... I'm definitely... not using... this jutsu for... a while..." Sakura lets out a tired sigh, panting tiredly from performing such a high-ranked jutsu.

_**Well, at least we managed to get rid of it. In a somewhat flashy manner! Besides, we still have some of our reserves left and with a soldier pill, we could restore at least half of our chakra!**_

"That was spontaneous. I wasn't really planning on using an A-rank jutsu. Sasuke's fire techniques would have done a lot of damage as well as with Naruto's assist." the pink-haired Genin reaches for her medical pouch and takes out a small bottle containing six tiny red spheres. Uncapping the bottle, she takes out a single sphere and swallows it. Immediately, Sakura's senses heighten to a superhuman level and she can feel her chakra reserves gradually and continually expanding and growing. Although it is only temporary and the effects last for only eight hours, it is enough to restore her lost chakra until the medicine's effectiveness wears off and disappears.

Her ears and nose much more sensitive than a normal human being, nearly on par with the Inuzuka clan's, as well as her physical strength and reflexes and stamina heightened.

"Sakura! That was awesome!" Naruto and Sasuke jump down in front of her, assessing the damage her jutsu had caused.

"Yeah, that took a lot." she grins cheekily, stretching her arms and legs. She can already feel her fatigue quickly disappearing due to the effects of the pill. "I won't be able to use it again soon, so be careful."

"Don't worry about me, Sakura! I can take care of myself!" her blonde friend proclaims. "Not sure about Chicken Butt, though..." He ignores the scathing glare directed at him and flips off his raven-haired teammate.

"We should get moving." Sasuke scans the damaged area, suddenly feeling uneasy. "We already wasted a lot of time dealing with that thing."

_Hmm? There's an unfamiliar chakra signature nearby... actually, it's right on that tree trunk... _

"I agree." an unfamiliar voice chimes.

!

Team 7 whips around to stare at the snake-like figure wrapped around the tree trunk behind them. Her ghoulish and pale features enough to intimidate Sasuke and Naruto. "My, my... I spy three little children lost in a forest. Are you scared, my lovelies?"

_**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK―We're screwed.**_

"..." Sakura decides not to reply, opting to grab her two frozen teammates and preparing to teleport.

"Not so fast, my dear!" she strikes forward, her body stretching like an elastic rubber band.

Sakura grabs her teammates and jumps into another branch; however, the snake-woman manages to grab a hold of her raven-haired teammate. Wrapping her disgusting tongue around Sasuke's right arm, the young Uchiha lets out a terrified gasp as he accidentally locks gazes with her.

Falling into a Genjutsu, he falls limp against Sakura's grip.

"Sasuke! You filthy pedophile! Let go of him!" the coral-haired Genin glares heatedly at the smirking woman. "Naruto, I'm gonna let go of you, so..." she immediately loosens her hold and reaches for her holster. Grabbing a kunai and a paper bomb, she aims and throws it directly at their assailant.

BTOOOM!

"Kuh! Clever little girl!" the woman hisses in pain, her face melting off from the explosion. "Tch, looks like my prey managed to escape my clutches, however..."

**/( .□.)\ ****︵****(****゜益゜****)****︵**** /(.□. /)**

"Kai!" Sakura expertly dispels the Genjutsu casted upon her teammate. The shivering Uchiha immediately looks up, preparing to lash out in defense. "Sasuke, it's just me..."

Gasping and panting, he lowers his hand and slouches forward, covering his face. Perhaps concealing himself from shame or fear? Sakura does not know which, but she gently puts a hand a top the crown of his head, her hands glowing a soft green hue.

"It's alright... it was all just an illusion." she consoles him gently.

"Who the hell was that?" Naruto sits down beside her, giving Sasuke a look of concern.

"...I don't know." the lie smoothly flows out of her lips. "But she was a powerful enemy, it's best if we avoid her."

After a few calm and quiet moments, Sakura dispels the Mystical Palm technique and Sasuke slowly lifts his head. He gives her a grateful look and she offers him a half-smile.

HIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS.

"Sakura, behind you!" Sasuke suddenly shouts, alarming his two teammates.

"How stubborn." she grits out, grabbing her teammates once again and dispersing them in a flutter of blossoms just as the snake's outstretched mouth strikes forward. Instead, it swallows the pink blossoms, coughing and choking on the floral petals. Not a second has passed when the dark-colored snake explodes into a messy goo of red.

BTOOOM!

Team 7 appears several meters from the falling corpse of the snake, landing on the ground with a loud thud. Sakura assesses the smoking and destroyed and unrecognizable face of a reptilian creature, when suddenly a figure slowly emerges from the fallen carcass.

CRACK.

Smoke sizzling, and sounds of bones cracking and flesh tearing, a long-haired figure slowly emerges from inside the dead snake.

_There's no use running away anymore... he knows where and how to find us, it's useless to run away now._

Sakura briefly shuts her eyes close in deep contemplation before opening them, glaring at the Sannin.

"Ah... it's been a while since I was injured to this extent..." the woman hisses, "You brats have no time to relax to catch your breath for even just a moment. A prey should _always _try its best on running away..." Peeled face and tongue dripping wet and hanging loosely down past her chin, she gives them a sadistic smile. "_Especially_ in the presence of a _predator_, that is..."

"Gross! What's wrong with her tongue?!" Naruto blanches, desperately looking anywhere but the snake-woman's peeling face, revealing another layer of translucent skin.

"What do you want?!" This time, Sasuke steps up, dislodging himself from Sakura's hold.

"What do I want, indeed?" the woman muses, putting a finger to her chin as if mocking them. "You three are looking for a 'Heaven' scroll, are you not?" she takes out a white scroll from her pouch and waves it at them.

"Hey! That's what we need!" the blonde exclaims, pointing at the scroll dangling from her lithe fingers.

"Naruto, shut it." Sakura grits through her teeth, pinching his arm and successfully shutting her loud teammate up.

"Oh, well..." the woman's expression falls as she tilts her head back and dangles the scroll above her outstretched mouth. "Too bad it won't be that easy!" with a flourish, she shoves the scroll down her throat.

"What the fuck?!" Naruto panics and Sasuke clenches his fists in anger and disgust.

With one huge gulp, the scroll travels down her esophagus and she gives them a satisfying and jeering smirk. A trail of saliva streams down the side of her ruby lips, but she flicks it away with her long tongue.

"Bon appetit!" she flashes them a cruel smile.

...

...

...

"You messed with the wrong team." Sasuke glares at her and in a blink of an eye, he activates his bloodline limit.

"Ah...! The Sharingan!" the woman clutches a hand to her chest. "How wonderful! Just what I needed..."

"Damn it, Sasuke... you're making things even much more difficult for me..." Sakura puts a palm to her face, quietly muttering to herself.

"Why don't I just kill all of you and take the scroll, hmm?" the woman suggests.

"That's it! I'm kicking your ass!" Naruto charges towards her, rushing past his teammates.

"Naruto, don't!" his raven-haired teammate shouts.

"Ufufufufu... you're an energetic one, aren't you?" the woman chuckles to herself, ripping her sleeve to expose intricate tattoos/symbols printed across her arm. Then biting her thumb and drawing blood, she streaks her bloodied thumb on the seal. An explosion of smoke appears out of nowhere, obscuring their view.

"What?!" the blonde stops in his tracks, trying to see past the cloud of smoke.

A gigantic snake the shade of royal purple flicks its tongue out, its master standing on top of its head while leering down on its opponents.

"Crush him." uttering a single command, the snake lashes out its tail and smacks down on Naruto.

"GUAAAAHHHH!" the blonde feels the harsh impact of the creature's tail and sends him flying upwards before falling down.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yells as he runs towards his teammate, while Sakura tries to probe her mind into finding a solution on how to avert this crisis.

_No... it's impossible. I―we can't run away..._

_**Sakura! Don't give up just yet! We'll think of something! Besides, didn't Lord Hiruzen told us that it's completely up to us to decide? So no matter what we choose, nobody can hate us for it! We'll just have to make them understand why, right?**_

_..._

"Hee-hee... go ahead and eat him." the woman watches the blonde Genin fall towards the ground, her eyes twinkling in dark amusement.

A sudden spike of chakra and Sakura whips her head towards Naruto's falling figure.

BAM.

"EAT. SHIT." Naruto rears back a fist and pummels the snake summon to the ground, startling not only his teammates but the woman as well. Her eyes widen in shock upon locking gazes with a pair of furious crimson orbs as realization dawns upon her features.

Unfortunately, the snake recovers with barely a scratch and the woman performs a set of seals. Blasting the blonde with a suffocating smog, the dark purplish smoke engulfs Naruto. He falls and lands rather harshly on the forest floor.

"Tsk." Sakura side-steps a falling tree branch and dodges the snake's flailing tail striking towards her. Sasuke continues to watch his teammate fight the woman by himself, eyes wide as he stands on top of a thick branch.

"Now, it's your turn, my dear Sasuke!" the snake-woman gleefully grins, her snake summon heading straight towards the stunned Genin.

"Ugh... how annoying! These stupid tree branches and that noxious smog are in the way!" Sakura coughs, dodging falling branches and covering her mouth and nose from the dispersing cloud of vile as she tries to make her way towards Sasuke.

She looks up just in time to witness her blonde teammate stopping the gigantic snake from devouring their ebony-haired teammate. Splinters explode and Sasuke slightly trembles at the sight of the looming snake and woman glaring down in shock at a tiny figure in front of him.

"Hey... you okay..." Panting from exhaustion, Naruto stares up into his onyx eyes. Fiery red clashes with solemn black. "...scaredy-cat?" with blood dripping down his nostril and mouth, Naruto still manages to flash him an infuriating smirk.

"..."

"Hah... what a nuisance." the woman sighs, suddenly a long strip of pink lashes out and wraps itself tightly around the thrashing blonde.

"WAAAAHHH! Let go, damn it!" the demon fox host cries out as the tongue dangles him in front of the smirking woman.

"I see... so the nine-tailed fox's vessel is still alive, hmm?" she smiles mockingly at the glaring Genin. "When your emotions are unstable, the power of the nine-tailed fox overflows, interesting..." Then she shifts her gaze towards the blonde's exposed stomach, the seal visible to anyone's eyes. "The seal is visible... such luck!" quickly performing the seals with such alacrity that even Sakura fails to react in time, her fingers glow a menacing violet. Five violet flames form in each one of her fingers as she rears them back. "Five Elements Seal!"

Naruto doubles over and cries out in pain when her hand comes into contact with the seal on his mid-section. His red eyes slowly revert back to blue and flutters shut, lulling him to a slumber. The woman smirks and casually tosses him away, focusing her gaze at the still stunned Uchiha. She dispels her summoning jutsu and gracefully lands on the branch, facing the Genin.

"Naruto!" Sakura body flickers and catches her fallen teammate before he hits the ground. A tornado of blossoms and she appears just a few meters from Sasuke. "Sasuke! Snap out of it! If you want to live, then fight! Don't just stand there and tremble at the sight of your enemy!" she clutches Naruto close to her, shielding him from any potential dangers.

"Sakura..." he murmurs, glancing over his shoulder at her. Locking gazes with fierce and determined jade eyes, Sasuke briefly closes his eyes and reopens them. The Uchiha bloodline limit flashes and the woman smirks victoriously.

However, her smirk falls once she discovers her target has vanished from his spot. "What?!" she turns her head. Only to see two windmill shurikens heading straight for her throat, but she dodges them with ease. "My, my... that was very dangerous."

"Didn't they say that you shouldn't let your guard down, _Miss_?" a voice chimes behind her.

Widening her eyes in shock, she finds herself bound and unable to move from her spot. Looking down, a circle of seals surrounds her feet. "Y-you... since when?" she grits her teeth at the smiling pink-haired kunoichi.

Sakura grins and stands up, gesturing at the ground. A set of seals flows and creates a straight line leading towards the woman's feet. "You've been surrounded by the seals the moment you stepped on the branch. I may have not mastered Fūinjutsu yet, but I can create simple traps that can immobilize anyone who happens to get caught up in them."

"How very clever..." the woman hisses angrily.

"Of course, a ninja must always be a few steps ahead." Sakura flashes her a smirk, just as her ebony-haired teammate makes an entrance. "You better dodge those shurikens if you want to live, that is."

Sasuke hurls another barrage of windmill shurikens at their immobilized foe.

"Don't underestimate me!" she fumes, trying to break the seal, but only manages to move her head to dodge the flying projectiles. A shuriken flies past her head and sinks into the trunk behind her. "Nice try..." she smirks, catching another shuriken with her mouth.

"Too bad, it's my win." Sasuke suddenly appears right in front of the tree trunk, a long string of ninja wire clutched between his teeth connecting to the shuriken caught between the woman's lips. "Fire Release: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" a stream of fire flows along the wire leading towards its target.

Unable to dodge or evade the attack, the flames engulf her face, scalding and burning her pale features.

...

...

...

"Kukukukuku... what talent at such a young age..." her voice suddenly changes into a deeper baritone. Sasuke and Sakura watch the flames slowly dissipate and the smoke rising from the snake-like person's figure. "Capable of using the Sharingan to such an extent... you truly are an Uchiha." the intimidating ninja lifts his chin, revealing his scorching and peeling face. "Just as I thought... I want you."

_**EEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Pedophile much?! I feel kinda bad for Sasuke, though...**_

_I guess I can say that this is where the shit hits the fan._

"Oh, Sasuke!" the person's voice deepens. "I had fun testing your powers. You truly are his brother. I sense power within those eyes of yours that even surpasses Itachi." then he lifts a hand to his headgear, the grass symbol turning into a note.

CLINK.

A soft chime reverberates throughout the forest, but it was already too late.

Sasuke and Sakura find themselves frozen and unable to move an inch.

"S-shit..." Sasuke growls, struggling against the invisible binds.

"I-I was t-too c-careless..." Sakura gasps, feeling something constricting her throat as her teammate shoots her a worried glance before glaring at the smirking man.

"Who the fuck are you?!" he demands.

He drops his smirk and solemnly replies to Sasuke's question. "My name is Orochimaru, and if you want to see me again... then survive and pass this exam." he opens his mouth and slowly takes out the swallowed scroll, tucking it in his pouch. "Of course, providing you're able to defeat the Sound trio along the way.

"Also, whatever happens here today must not reach the ears of your precious Hokage or anyone for that matter. Please keep those chatty mouths of yours sealed shut... or else I'll wreck havoc on the entirety of Konoha. Well, not like it matters anyway. I would still destroy your beloved village no matter what. So look forward to me burning down the village to ashes as you all watch it burn to the ground. Therefore, our conversation and my impromptu appearance must be kept a secret."

"W-what are you talking about?!" Sasuke angrily replies.

"You'll soon find out, my dear Sasuke..." he performs a seal before his neck stretches outwards like a rubber band, heading towards the stunned Uchiha.

"N-no...!" Sakura struggles against the invisible binds, trying to reach her teammate.

_I can't believe I'll let him do as he pleases! Is this what I really wanted? For Sasuke to learn to seek out power and understand that it's not always the answer? That seeking power to avenge his clan and kill his brother may not end as happily as he would have thought? That I truly want him to stop and think about what his brother did... to be more understanding and find out that seeking revenge or avenging his clan will only plunge him deeper into the darkness? Did I always have this inkling or perhaps a glimmer of hope that Sasuke will learn to understand to seek out strength on his own, and not with someone like Orochimaru...? I can only hope that I made the right decision... if only..._

"WAIT! STOP!" the pink-haired Genin shouts, startling Orochimaru as he freezes in shock. "Uh... y-you don't have to do this! Why can't you just leave us alone?! Go find another powerful ninja!" she struggles, glaring heatedly at the Sannin.

"...Oh?" he retreats his head back in place and slowly strides towards the frozen Genin. Sasuke gives him a scathing glare filled with such enmity, but he waves it off. "Then what do you propose, my dear _blossom_?" he stops in front of her, leaning down to smile at her. He lifts a hand to touch a long strand of pink, as if mocking her. "Perhaps you want me to impart a gift or teach you something useful?"

"...What?" Sakura narrows her jade eyes at him, resisting the urge to pummel his smirking face.

"Did you not hear me?" he lets go of her hair and straightens up, looking down at her. "I meant what I said."

"Why should I trust you?" the coral-haired Genin seethes.

"You should be grateful, my blossom. I will teach you one of my strongest techniques." his fingers glow an eerie blue and Sakura widens her eyes at the familiar jutsu. "Ah, there's no need to be alarmed. This is the exact opposite of the jutsu I used against that demon fox brat. This time..." he raises his glowing fingers. "It's a sealing technique that unseals. Shall we test it out now?"

Sakura widens her eyes as Orochimaru plunges his fingers to her chest.

Darkness. Pain. Sakura can barely breathe, feeling invisible strings or claws grasping and squeezing her trachea. Then before she even knew it, the pain vanishes and she can breathe once more.

"GAH!" the coral-haired Genin coughs out, feeling the breath knocked out of her. She finds herself sprawled unceremoniously on the forest floor, staring up at a smiling figure. His long locks ghosting over her face. Her vision clears and she stares up rather weakly at him.

"Hmm... interesting, usually something would happen but..." Orochimaru muses, studying her carefully. "It seems like my jutsu was a failure. It didn't work against you, but I suppose you'll be able to use it from now on, hmm?"

"W-what d-d-did you d-do?" Sakura gasps out, struggling to a sitting position as the pain slowly subsides from her chest.

"You should be happy, my blossom!" the Sannin announces, throwing his arms out. "I've given you the ability to unseal and seal any kinds of jutsu!"

"W-what? I-I don't r-recall l-learning that kind of F-Fūinjutsu..."

"That old fool will never let anyone learn such powerful techniques, my dear. So I did you the favor of giving you a very useful technique. Study and learn it well... and perhaps you'll be able to master it someday." Orochimaru smirks down at her.

"I-I c-can't believe you!"

"I _love_ to experiment, my dear." he says. "Oh, and as a reward for your team's bravery... I suppose I can let you have this." he pulls out the Heaven scroll and stretches it towards her. "I forgot, you cannot move at the moment." he walks back to her and kneels down, reaching for her ninja pouch. Unclasping the clasp, he slides the scroll inside before closing her pouch. "Consider it as a gift." he gives her a sinister smirk and Sakura retaliates with a glare.

"I don't want your pity nor your mockery." she watches the snake ignore her and walk towards her raven-haired teammate.

"Now, Sasuke... I shall grant you power that you so desire!" he performs a seal, ignoring the furious glare plastered across the boy's features.

_Sasuke, I'm so sorry! Naruto, I'm sorry!_

Closing her eyes in pain, Sakura tries to muffle and block out the agonizing scream emitting from her teammate.

_I'm so useless..._

**A few hours later... **

"Five Elements Unseal." Sakura performs the jutsu and watches every finger glow a bright blue on her right hand. Flickering like azure flames, Sakura hovers her hand above Naruto's seal. "I hope this works..." then she forcefully touches the seal and watches the symbols rearrange in a swirl, undoing Orochimaru's jutsu.

As the flames flicker and disappear in the afternoon dusk, the pink-haired Genin examines her teammate's now peaceful expression. Then she turns towards her still unconscious ebony-haired teammate. The curse mark still resides on his neck and Sakura was unable to undo it, no matter how many times she tries. She has yet to fully master and perfect the sealing technique.

The bubblegum-haired Genin shifts her gaze towards her boys' peaceful expressions and the soft rhythm of their breaths. "I'm just glad they're alright..." she lifts her gaze towards the darkening skies, watching a few crows circle above the forest.

"...Ugh..." Naruto shifts in his sleep, murmuring something incoherent. "S-Sakura...?"

"Huh? Naruto?" she nearly jumps in surprise. "Are you alright?" she helps him up in a sitting position. She surveys his ragged form, yet smiles in relief upon seeing all his wounds completely healed and gone.

_Thank Kami for the nine-tailed fox's power..._

"Where are we?" he whispers hoarsely, squinting at the towering building in front of him.

"We're outside the entrance of the tower." Sakura answers. "You were asleep for more than three hours."

"O-oh... where's Sasuke?"

"He's still unconscious, but he should be fine." Sakura stiffens slightly at the question. Then she walks over and bends down next to his sleeping form, subtly pulling the collar of his shirt to cover the curse mark. "I already healed all of your wounds, so no need to worry."

"Thanks, Sakura..." Naruto offers her a weak smile. "I'm sure Sasuke would like to thank you, too."

"I'm just glad that you two are alright... and that's what matters to me." Sakura smiles sadly, reaching out for Naruto's hand and clutching Sasuke's. In return, the blonde gives her hand a reassuring squeeze.

And Sasuke chooses that moment to regain consciousness. "...Ugh..." he groans in pain, involuntarily squeezing Sakura's hand tightly.

"S-Sasuke! You're awake!" the blue-eyed blonde exclaims, scrambling towards him, letting go of Sakura's hand.

"S-shut u-up, dead-last..." the Uchiha mutters, opening his eyes. "W-what the hell happened?" he slowly sits up, still clutching Sakura's hand.

"..." the coral-haired teen reluctantly opens her mouth. "I'll explain once we enter the tower and all."

"Huh?"

Sakura drops his hand and pushes herself up her knees, then tucks a loose strand behind her ear. "We've managed to finish the second test within a day. We still have four more days left before it ends, so..." Sakura musters up a bright smile the best she could, yet her inner-self is in turmoil.

* * *

**Omake: (a different turn of events)**

Sakura and Sasuke find themselves bound and unable to move after Orochimaru casted some kind of jutsu.

"Kukukukuku... finally, how long I've waited for this faithful day!" he cries out, marching happily towards the seething Uchiha. "Now, Sasuke! Come, join me in my pursuit for immortality!"

"H-he'll n-never join t-the likes of y-you!" Sakura grits out, trying to break free from the invisible bounds.

"Hmm? Such a feisty cherry blossom, are we?" he smirks at her. "You somehow remind me of a certain former teammate of mine back in the days..."

"That's because I'm her apprentice, dipshit!" Sakura yells.

...

...

...

_**OH SHIT.**_

"Er... I mean..." Sakura falters, her face paling at her words. "Idon'tknowwhoyou'retalkingabout!" she furiously replies, hoping he had not heard her.

"Interesting..." Orochimaru studies her freakishly long cotton candy hair, waving off her mistake. "You have a unique hair color... could it be a genetic mutation?"

"Your face is a genetic mutation!" the Genin retorts back.

"You seem to possess such great physical strength that nearly rivals or possibly... surpasses hers..." the Sannin muses.

"You don't even know me, you creep!" Sakura spits out. "Now leave us alone and go chase another target, you pedophile! Chasing after boys like Sasuke, who do you think you are?! Some kind of a perverted pedophile who has a preference for stoic Uchiha boys?!"

"...Of course not! I'm not a pedophile, my dear! Such uncouth youths these days!" Orochimaru huffs, crossing his arms in frustration. "Didn't your parents ever teach you it's wrong and disrespectful to 'bear false witness against thy neighbor'? It's slander, I'm telling you!"

"Slander?! That's rich! Especially coming from someone like you!" the pink-haired girl stubbornly refuses to back down. "And don't you dare start quoting the Ten Commandments to me, y-you wretched snake!"

"...How about this? I'll teach you a very powerful jutsu that enables one to travel in time or in other words, manipulate time on your own free will." he grins. "It's a jutsu that lets anyone have control over time; it's limitless and has no side effects that could last for a few days. No need to suffer from a jet-lag!"

"What?!" Sakura squawks. "That's so lame! Besides, I already know how to time travel! It's just that I haven't used it much..." she drops her head in shame.

"Oh? Please, do tell." the Sannin seems interested. "How did a brat like you acquire such a forbidden technique? I'm all ears."

"It's a secret." Sakura deadpans.

"..."

"..."

"I'll teach you this powerful jutsu for free. No charges or side effects."

"No. I don't trust you."

"I'll give you a curse seal?"

"Hell no. I don't want a hickey."

"...Perhaps I'll give you this flute?"

"I don't even know how to play. Besides, isn't that Tayuya's?"

"Then I'll treat you to some mitarashi dango! Nobody can resist food!"

"...I think I'll pass."

"Then I'll add ramen and takoyaki!"

"Nah..."

"How about I'll give you this free Itachi plushie?"

"...What."

"It's free. Also, you can have a Gaara plushie... for free."

"..."

"..."

"What do you take me for? A kid?"

"Aren't you technically still a brat? I mean, you're almost fla―"

BAM.

CRACK.

SPLIIIIIIIIT.

CRASH.

BAM.

BTOOOM!

Sakura miraculously manages to free herself from Orochimaru's jutsu and sends a bone-shattering chakra enhanced punch to his face. Hearing the satisfying crack and sending him flying more than seven kilometers away, Sakura smirks victoriously. She watches the snake Sannin's body crash through several trees and straight into the electric fence in a smoke of explosion.

Dispelling the jutsu as Sakura walks closer to Sasuke and slings him over her shoulder and grabs Naruto, lifting him with one arm.

"Now let's get the hell out of here. I'm sick of this place already." Sakura sneers before they dissolve into a burst of colorful blossoms, the petals fluttering against the wind.

* * *

**Okay, I'm done for today. I probably won't update very soon, but I'll definitely finish this story. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites so far! If you have any thoughts you want to share, feel free to drop a review!**

**Also, I'm running out of ideas for my omakes. This one was spontaneous and I didn't plan to write any omakes for this chapter, to be honest. Well, I tried my best. Also, the reason why Team 7 didn't run into the Sound trio is because Sakura would prefer to head straight to the tower. She wouldn't want to waste anymore time in dealing with them, besides, she already took a military rations pill that temporarily boosts her stamina and strength.**

**Anyway, I might not be able to update next week or this week. So... probably not so soon. I'm still organizing my story and my whimsical way of thinking tends to change how I write every chapter, so... yeah. But I'll do my best. Ciao~**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**A slightly AU-ish fanfic with a somewhat OOC Sakura. This is a mostly Sakura-centric fiction that focuses on her and the decisions she makes. Of course, this is my take on time travel. Sounds cliché, but hey, my brain is telling me to go ahead and write this. **

***Warning*: terrible humor up ahead, some bad/coarse language, an out of character Sakura with a very insane and sarcastic but more mature Inner-Sakura, attempts of time travel, maybe some plot holes and things/circumstances not explained by the author, and perhaps some terrible characterization of certain characters, and maybe some cliché references used, using some references from other types of work and literature, and maybe some breaking of fourth walls, and terrible naming of chapters/titles, a slightly CRACK!Fic, terribly written fight scenes, with violence and blood included, and my fail attempts at humor. **

**Disclaimer*: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden both anime and manga. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto himself. The story image is not mine, it belongs to the rightful owner. Also, I do not own any quotes directly used from the anime and manga or any other types of work and literature. **

**~Any similarities to characters, settings, scripts, or stories from other pieces of literature or media are purely coincidental. However, ©This story belongs to me, Whimsical Gypsy.**

* * *

Ch. 16: Interlude **ヾ(￣0￣ )ノ**

* * *

"...and that's what happened." Sakura takes a deep breath, subtly wringing the hem of her short emerald qipao dress.

"..."

"..."

Naruto and Sasuke remain silent, sharing a glance after hearing Sakura's story.

"...damn, we missed a lot." the blonde comments.

_Well, it's not the whole truth... excluding the part about Orochimaru... but someday I'll eventually have to come out clean._

Sakura stares up at the dusk skies, the lilac turning into a darker shade of blue. Then shifting her gaze towards her teammates, she addresses them in all seriousness. "We shouldn't dawdle anymore, it'll be dark soon."

Heeding her warning, Naruto and Sasuke nod their heads in agreement.

"It'll be too dangerous once it gets dark, let's go." Sasuke walks past her, heading towards the closed entrance of the tower. Sakura sighs, but follows him anyway with Naruto in tow.

"So, Sakura..." the blonde scratches his cheek. "You really carried me and Chicken Ass all the way here?"

"...I had to use my body flicker technique to make it easier, since traveling and carrying both of you at the same time can be a chore." she grins. "But I also took a military rations pill, so with my stamina, strength and speed boosted, I was able to reach the tower in just a little more than an hour."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Naruto widens his eyes. "You're my hero now, Sakura!"

Chuckling at how endearing her blonde teammate is, Sakura gives him a smile. "It's nothing. I just wanted us to reach the tower and finish the exam as early as possible, so we can get enough rest..."

"So this is it, huh?" Sasuke grunts, interrupting their conversation.

The wooden tower looms above them, the steel doors standing like an impenetrable bastion even to the most savage beasts that prowl the forest.

"What're we waiting for?! Let's roll!" Naruto shouts, kicking the doors open with such strength that it gave way.

"Nice one." Sakura snickers, giving her teammate a thumbs-up.

"Dead-last, you really don't understand the art of subtlety." Sasuke frowns, watching the boisterous blonde casually march inside the first floor.

"Just leave him be." Sakura flashes the frowning Uchiha a flirtatious wink as she brushes past him. "Besides, being a ninja doesn't always mean being stealthy. Sometimes, you gotta learn how to blend in with the crowd like an ordinary civilian."

"..." he gives her an odd look, but does not further question her words as he follows his teammates inside.

**ヾ(。￣□￣)ﾂ**

"So... what's this place?" Naruto tilts his head to the side, staring up at the words written on a scroll hanging on the limestone wall in front of them. A human-sized statue of a Konoha ninja stands proudly underneath the scroll. Donning the Leaf headband and the kanji words for Heaven imprinted on his forehead and Earth imprinted on his exposed mid-section, the statue seems to radiate an aura of perfect balance.

"If you lack Heaven, then seek out knowledge in order to become wiser." Sakura reads the first line, her jade eyes carefully examining each character. "If you lack Earth, train your body in order to harness physical strength."

"What... does that mean?" Naruto asks, squinting at the characters.

However, Sakura brushes off his question, resorting to reading the characters painted on the scroll. "If one possesses both Heaven and Earth, they will succeed even in the direst of situations, regardless of danger. Those are the ones who have achieved perfect harmony in both the mind and the body."

...

...

...

"Interesting." Sakura puts a finger to her chin. "Sarutobi-sensei sure knows how to come up with good quotes. Maybe I should write it down..." she searches for the scrolls inside her pouch.

"Oh, yeah! The scrolls!" Naruto gasps, watching his teammate pull the scrolls out of her pouch.

"So we can open them now?" Sasuke inquires, cautiously eyeing the scrolls.

"I suppose." Sakura answers, holding up the Heaven and Earth scrolls outstretched in front of her. Rolling the scrolls open, she quickly drops them on the floor then proceeds to shout, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

Her loud and sudden outburst shakes her teammates awake, startling them into action. Naruto and Sasuke immediately whip out their kunais and position themselves into a defensive stance.

As the characters written on both scrolls glow, large billows of smoke swirl upwards into the air. Sakura snickers quietly to herself, her jade eyes discerning a dark outline from behind the smoke. As the smoke clears, a familiar face greets them with a bright smile. "Hey!" Arms crossed and standing proudly, he raises his head to address his three former students. "It's been a while."

...

...

...

"Just kidding." she gives Naruto and Sasuke her troll face, to which the latter shoots her a glare.

However, Naruto widens his eyes in shock, staring at the smiling man in front of them. "I-Iruka-sensei! What're you doing here?!"

"You guys look somewhat rugged." he examines his students, giving them worried and concerned once-overs. "But to actually arrive on your first day here... I'm shocked." Then he pulls out a pocket watch, flipping it open and stares blankly at it.

...

...

...

"...You guys made it in just a little more than five hours tops..." he stares at the trio aghast, sporting an incredulous expression.

"Forget about that!" Naruto interjects, pointing at his favorite teacher. "Iruka-sensei, why are ya here?!"

Letting out a sigh as he pockets back the golden watch, "Each teams are assigned with a Chūnin to greet and congratulate them for passing the second round." he smiles at the blonde, before acknowledging Sakura and Sasuke as well. "Also, I was lucky enough to be assigned to your guys' team."

"Greet us?" Naruto wonders out loud.

"Exactly. I am very proud and happy to announce that Team 7 has officially passed the second test." Iruka beams at them. "Anyway, as a celebration for not only making it to the tower within a day, but for passing the second test with flying colors... I'd like to treat you guys to ramen, but―"

"WE DID IT!" Naruto screeches, launching himself towards his sensei, hugging him tightly. "WE PASSED! WOO-HOO! HELL YEAH!"

"H-hey, Naruto!" Iruka sweat drops, catching the blonde. "Listen until I finish...!"

"We did it! Yes, we can!" the boisterous blonde chants as he throws his arms into the air. "I'M SO HAPPY! SO HAPPEH! HAPPEH! HAPPEH! HAPPEH!"

"How endearing." Sakura smiles, her face glowing with radiance. "Right, Sasuke?" she turns to her silent teammate. The boy lets out a sigh and relaxes, giving her a half-smile.

"He sure has lots of energy, alright..." Duck Boy replies.

"You're as hyper and full of life as always, Naruto." Iruka smiles at the blonde boy, watching him wave his arms wildly and shout out his victory for all to hear.

"Let me guess, we would've been knocked out cold if we were to open the scrolls, huh..." Sakura blurts out, looking down at the scrolls lying open on the ground.

"That's right. You're as perceptive as always, Sakura." he watches his former coral-haired student tracing the characters on the scroll. "The purpose is to test and judge your ability to be able to carry out missions correctly and to test your trustworthiness. If someone were to open these scrolls before arriving at the tower, those examiners will be put in a state of unconsciousness for the remainder of the exam. That is, until after the second round has ended."

"S-scary..." Naruto shivers. "Good thing we didn't open it!"

"Moving on, I still have to explain what's written on the scroll." Iruka shifts his gaze towards the wall.

"No need for that!" Sakura pipes up. "Obviously, it means that if someone lacks 'Heaven,' then that means a person whose weakness is his brain must learn to seek out knowledge in order to become smarter. So they'll be able to prepare for their missions!" she explains, glancing at Naruto. "'Earth' refers to the person's body. Like for example, I have low stamina. Therefore, I have to train my body in order to become physically stronger."

"Correct. You're very spot-on, Sakura." her former sensei nods at her words.

"Lastly!" Sakura holds up a finger, directly pointing in slight disdain at the gloomy Uchiha. "If you have both 'Heaven' and 'Earth' and have maintained perfect balance in both mind and body... you'll be able to carry out any mission successfully! It doesn't matter how dangerous it is, you have a higher chance of surviving and succeeding any kind of mission!"

"You couldn't have said it any better, Sakura. I'm proud of all of you." Iruka crosses his arms in satisfaction, giving them a smile. "These five days of survival were to test one's ability required in order to become a Chūnin. The knowledge, strength and inner-wisdom are needed in order to achieve that level. Chūnins are at a rank of a military captain, meaning they have the responsibility of guiding a team. And I'm happy to say that you guys managed to pass successfully... so, I want you three to keep these words in mind."

"Yeah!" Naruto gives his sensei a salute.

"That's all I'm going to pass on to you guys." Iruka smiles sadly. The blonde drops his smile, noticing the look of worry and seriousness plastered across the brown-haired ninja's features. "But don't forget to take it easy, so don't push yourselves too hard. Especially you, Naruto..."

"Hey!" the future Hokage interrupts, clutching his ninja headgear. "The moment I got this hitai-ate, I'm not an academy student anymore! So there's nothing to worry about, Iruka-sensei! This Leaf symbol shows how much I've grown and that I'm a kid no more! I'm a ninja now!"

"..." Iruka gives them looks of unease. "...Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry I doubted you, Naruto..." he forces a smile.

"Iruka-sensei..." Sakura walks towards him. "Don't worry about Naruto. I promise I'll take good care of him. After all, he's my precious and irreplaceable teammate. Sasuke as well." she adds somewhat sardonically, but firmly.

"...I'm just worried about you guys and Naruto." Iruka replies, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Don't push yourselves too hard, okay?"

Sakura flashes him a smile, "Of course! No need to worry, I'm here to keep these boys in line."

"Thank you, Sakura... you―all of you guys have grown." Iruka smiles tearfully.

**(◐‿◑)**

"This floor is where you will all stay for the time being, well... just until the fifth day when the test is over. However, the last and top-most floor is restricted to only Chūnin and above, so _don't_ try to access it. You can roam and go to any floors _but _the top floor." Iruka gestures at the closed doors as they walk down the long corridor, then points to a sealed door leading to the top-most floor. "Well, this is as far as I can go. I still have to report to my superiors."

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei! We'll take it from here!" Naruto pipes up cheerfully, flashing his sensei a grin.

"Of course." the man replies, giving them a slight nod. "I have to go now. Good luck!" with a final farewell, the Chūnin disappears in a puff of smoke.

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the blonde suddenly shouts out as he jumps into the air, nearly knocking into the scowling Uchiha.

"Watch it, dumbass." his 'best friend' seethes, moving away from him.

"Naruto, please quiet down." Sakura rolls her eyes. "We're not alone you know..."

"Well, lookie here..." a voice chimes from down the hallway. "I was wondering why it's gotten so rowdy suddenly. It's you guys."

Naruto and Sasuke whip their heads in mild surprise at the oncoming footsteps. Sakura hides an amused smile, schooling her features into a blank stare.

"I'm surprised that you guys even managed to finish the test this fast. Although, we still beat you guys by four hours." the black-clad Suna shinobi grins.

"Oh, look! It's that make-up wearing fatass! Nice to see you too, puppet boy!" Naruto sticks his tongue out, taunting and mocking the Suna ninja.

"You fuck―" Kankuro starts.

"Kankuro, shut it." his younger sibling interrupts, quickly shutting him up. "They are not our enemies..."

"Ugh... not again." Temari sighs, walking behind her younger siblings. "We can never seem to avoid you three wherever we go, huh?" the blonde smiles sheepishly, directing her attention to Sakura.

"Because we're friends?" the bubblegum-haired Genin shrugs.

...

...

...

"WHAT?!" Naruto screams, grabbing his teammate's shoulders and shaking her frantically. "Sakura, what's gotten into you?! How can we be friends with... with them?!" he shouts into her face, but whispers the last part. Then he lowers his voice, "That make-up wearing fatass is evil, I tell you! He tried to hurt Konohamaru, remember?! And that... that red-haired guy... he's so creepy and weird! My Jinchūriki senses are tingling and it's telling me that creepy kid is evil! Very evil! Then that girl... well, she's okay I guess..."

"...Naruto." Sakura slaps his hands away from her, making the blonde recoil. "They're not evil, honestly... he's just misunderstood. Besides, you don't have tailed beasts senses. You're just being paranoid."

"But... but..." he tries to convince her.

"Naruto, give them a chance." Sakura stares back evenly, unwavering. "Now, apologize to Kankuro for calling him a 'make-up wearing fatass' and calling the Sand siblings evil."

"...Fine." he sulks, turning away from her. "Sorry..." he rubs the back of his neck, reluctantly spitting his apology out.

"Don't sweat it." Temari answers before Kankuro could retort back. She gives him a glare that instantly shuts him up. "I know you guys would be wary of us foreigners."

"It's alright; things are tense because of the exams." the pink-haired girl smiles.

_Hmm... Inner has been quiet lately. I wonder what's wrong._

...

...

...

"Well, I guess we better get going." Sakura sweat drops, clearing her throat to break the awkward atmosphere. "... See you guys later."

The Sand siblings each give her a nod of acknowledgement, although they too address her two teammates.

"See you soon, Gaara~!" Sakura suddenly blurts out in a somewhat high-pitched and flirtatious voice.

_Wait, what? I wasn't even going to say that! My mouth just moved on its own!_

"..." the Suna shinobi stares blankly at her, not uttering a reply back.

"...Um, bye, Temari! And, uh... later, Kankuro!" with that, Sakura hastily grabs her teammates' hands and drags them away from the three ninjas' scrutinizing, yet skeptical stares.

_How embarrassing! I sounded like Inner there for a second! Ugh..._

**(◎_◎;)**

"Ugh... my hair feels heavy..." Sakura mutters, standing in front of a floor length mirror. Running her fingers through loose and tangled pink locks, she flings her somewhat heavy hair in front of her. She frowns at the dirtied edges trailing across the floor before grabbing strands of pink into a high pony tail. Using Ino's red ribbon to tie her hair up, Sakura studies her reflection.

Splotches of dirt and grass stain her emerald qipao dress, several rips and tears decorate the front. Her black cycling shorts still intact with stains of dirt, Sakura frowns at her filthy and rugged appearance, but concludes to clean herself up later and take an hour long shower. But for now...

"Maybe I should explore...?" she brushes away her long bangs from her eyes, walking away from her reflection. She grabs a hold of the door knob and quietly shuts the door close behind her as she surveys the empty and silent corridor.

Her light footsteps softly echo against the concrete floor, her jade eyes searching for the sealed door leading to the top-most floor. A scheming smirk across her features, Sakura extends her hand and easily unseals the complicated jutsu. The azure flames vanish with a flicker as the seal slowly disappears and melts away from the steel door. She flings the door open, but not before checking her surroundings and shutting the door behind her. The Fūinjutsu reforms and seals the door locked and shut tight.

The coral-haired girl ascends the spiraling steps, listening intently to the quiet sounds emitting from behind a locked door several set of stairs up. She strains her ears to hear the conversation and stops in front of a mahogany door after ascending for quite a while, slowly reaching for the brass knob.

_Should I?_

Sakura involuntarily gulps, hearing muffled voices behind the door. Some kind of a simple barrier must have been casted in order to prevent anyone from eavesdropping.

_It's a weak barrier, although... I can still hear voices even though it's not clear..._

"Eavesdropping are we?" a voice immediately startles her out of her thoughts.

_What?! But I didn't sense any chakra signatures around me...!_

"Wipe that startled and surprise expression across your face, Sakura." her instructor smiles mysteriously at her, donning a cheerful façade. "Jōnins of my caliber can easily suppress and hide our chakra signatures, you know?"

_...Fuck. I'm screwed. Where's Inner when you need her?!_

"...Besides," the silver-haired shinobi narrows his eyes suspiciously at her, "how did you manage to break the seal? Only those who have attained the rank of a Chūnin and above are capable of breaking it."

"..." Sakura averts her beryl eyes from his searching ones, inwardly cursing herself for her carelessness.

"I wonder... a mere Genin with a civilian background who graduated fresh from the academy demonstrated abilities only those at least Chūnin or above are capable... even as the third's apprentice... it's still very questionable." he adds, gauging for her reaction.

"...Looks like you've got me, Kaka-sensei..." Sakura grits out reluctantly, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face. "I just got my cover blown, thank you very much." she adds sarcastically, ignoring the warning and cautionary look plastered across her instructor's face.

**Σ(****￣。￣ノ****)**

"Ugh..." Anko clutches her neck in pain, slumping forward on the velvet couch.

"Does the curse mark still hurt?" Hiruzen inquires, fiddling with his smoking pipe.

"No... it's fine now, thanks." the woman grimaces, flashing him a forced smile.

"Hmm..." the Hokage hums, blowing the smoke out from his lips.

The two Chūnins standing behind the couch on either side share a glance. A coughing shinobi stands off to the side, watching the occupants curiously.

"Say... wasn't Orochimaru one of the Legendary Sannin?" Izumo speaks up, addressing the third. "I read from a bingo book that he's an S-rank criminal that even the ANBU have difficulty capturing. But I thought he already died..."

"Why would he come to our village?" Kotetsu blurts out.

"Probably..." Anko mutters, remembering her impromptu encounter with her "former" teacher earlier in the forest and her crushing defeat in disdain.

"There is a possibility that he is seeking out Sasuke." Hiruzen replies darkly, lowering his smoking pipe.

"...Should we postpone the exam, Lord Hokage?" the coughing shinobi speaks up.

"N-no!" Anko grits out. "We must _not_ postpone or cancel the exam!"

"...I am afraid Anko is correct." Hiruzen sighs. "We might as well watch the events unfold before our eyes before taking such drastic measures. After all, I am quite certain that my student will not disappoint me. No matter her decisions and the outcome. I have the utmost confidence in her abilities, even for a mere Genin like her."

KNOCK.

KNOCK.

Two loud and sudden knocks startle the dark haired Jōnin and the Chūnin examiners, turning their heads towards the door.

"You may enter, Kakashi." the third answers the knocks. Not a moment later the door opens to reveal a smiling silver-haired Jōnin, waving them a greeting.

"Yo!" he replies, dragging a familiar Genin behind him. His gloved hand clutching or rather gripping Sakura's sore bicep, the Genin grimaces a forced greeting. "I was on my way here when I found one of my cute students sneaking around."

"I wasn't." Sakura scoffs out, struggling to free herself from his grip.

"What the hell?!" The dark mauve-haired woman spits out, focusing her alarmed gaze at the pink-haired girl. "What is a Genin brat doing here?! This floor is strictly forbidden to anyone below Chūnin to enter or much less have access to!"

"It looks like we meet again, brat." Kotetsu smirks at her predicament, his eyes twinkling with amusement as he watches her struggle and caught red-handed by her Jōnin instructor. Izumo, on the other hand, sighs loudly and face-palms at the situation.

"Sakura, I want to have a word with you later." Hiruzen gives her a pointed look before shifting his gaze to her silver-haired instructor. "Kakashi, please lock the door behind you."

"Y-yes, Sarutobi-sensei..." his coral-haired student gulps, freeing herself from her teacher's hold.

Kakashi sighs, but falters his grip as he shuts and locks the door close.

"Can we talk for a moment regarding _why_ she's here?" Anko gestures at the Genin making her way towards the Hokage. "_You_ being Lord Hokage's dear_ student_ means _nothing_, brat."

"Now is not the time, Anko." the third cuts her a stern look and she turns her head away. "As you can all see, my wonderful student is very well aware of the situation amongst other secrets."

"Like _what_? The curse seal _and_ Orochimaru?" Anko retorts, glaring at Sakura. In return, the bubblegum-haired Genin rolls her eyes sarcastically, unaffected and unfazed.

"What's going on?" Kotetsu and Izumo look back and forth between Sakura, Hiruzen, Anko and Kakashi. Even the coughing ninja raises a brow at the scene unfolding before him.

"This might take a while..." Sakura blows her stray bangs from her face, turning to her beloved Hokage. "But I guess I should tell them the truth to prevent some conflicts later..."

"It is up to you, Sakura." Hiruzen casually replies, watching the smoke dissipate in the air. "I will not stop you."

"Okay, I guess I'll tell them myself..." she glances at her superiors from the corner of her eye. "At least not everyone's here..."

"Did you summon me, Lord Hokage?" a deep baritone rings out and Sakura nearly shrieks in surprise at the sudden presence behind them.

_Nooooooo... why him? I'd rather have Genma here than him! _

"Oh?" Ibiki Morino stares down at the pink-haired girl. His features stern and austere as always, enough to intimidate the twelve-year old, but she stands her ground. "You are that cheeky little Genin who had the gall to sleep during the first test."

_He's as intimidating as always..._

"...I don't even know where to start, to be honest..." she tells the Hokage, her jade eyes focusing intently on him.

"Can we just get this over with?" Anko sighs, leaning tiredly against the couch, giving the Genin a scrutinizing once-over. "...Besides, can we really trust her with such classified information?"

"Obviously, I'm from the future, so I know everything." the coral-haired twelve-year old accidentally blurts out, but instantly regrets it.

...

...

...

"Crap." she tries to escape from their questioning and prying stares, but to no avail.

_Here we go... it's time to play the interrogation game. Why me?_

**へ(****◎_****◎)****へ**

"Who would have thought?" Kakashi mutters, watching his pink-haired student from the corner of his eye. Her rugged and drained appearance somewhat worries him, but he casually brushes it off. As their instructor, it is his responsibility to watch out for his students' well-being after all. They solemnly descend down the spiraling steps; Sakura remains silent, refusing to meet his gaze.

_Great... that took nearly three hours of explaining that I'm from the future and all... plus, I can't believe I told them _almost_ everything!_

Kakashi replaces the sealing jutsu on the door, making sure that even his precious student would not be able to easily unseal it. However, he is not aware of her unsealing jutsu that could effortlessly unbind and undo any kinds of sealing technique, and possibly any other kinds of jutsus.

Sakura inwardly rolls her eyes. As if she would let anyone or anything hinder her in any way. She will still find a way to achieve victory in the end, no matter the obstacle.

"Can I go now?" she huffs, brushing away her dirty bangs and Sakura cringes at her filthy appearance. "I'm exhausted and the military rations pill I took more than seven hours ago is starting to fade and I can feel the fatigue catching up."

"What?" Kakashi narrows his eye at her, turning away from the sealed door. "What kind of shenanigans have you been up to?"

"...no, yes... I mean..." she mumbles. "Fine!" she finally gives in. "I had a little run-in with the snake Sannin, but it's no big deal."

"Sakura." her silver-haired instructor drops his apathetic demeanor and addresses her in a serious manner. "You do know that he's an S-rank criminal and one of the Legendary Sannin, right?"

"I am very well aware, Kashi-sensei." she answers. "But it can't be helped. He was after one of my teammates and I had to do something. I can't just let that slimy bastard get his hands on Sasuke that easily." she gives him a stubborn stare.

"...I know, Sakura." Kakashi sighs, running a hand through his silver locks. "Just... be more careful next time. I won't always be there to get you three out of trouble, you know."

"Yes, I love you too, sensei." Sakura rolls her eyes, voice dripping heavy with sarcasm. "But seriously, stop worrying about us! We can take care of ourselves. Naruto and Sasuke are strong and so am I."

"I know, I know..." he ruffles her hair. "As your sensei, I have every right to worry about you three. After all, you're all my adorable little minion―students. Especially you, Sakura. Pulling all these crazy stunts and acting reckless. At this rate, I'll die early."

"Sensei, you're already old with that silver hair." Sakura snorts in reply, hiding an amused smirk.

"I'll have you know that this is my _real_ hair color." he replies, a small vein bulging on his forehead.

"Uh-huh..."

"SAKURAAAAAAAA!" a loud voice interrupts as furious footsteps shuffle their way towards them. "Where've you been? You were gone for a long time!"

Wearing a black t-shirt with the Leaf's insignia on the front and a pair of ramen printed dark orange pajama bottoms, Naruto runs towards his teammate, waving his arms wildly at her.

"Oh, hey, old man!" the blonde greets his instructor.

"I'm _not _old." he deadpans.

"Yeah, whatever." the blonde shrugs then turns to Sakura. "So where've you been?"

"Exploring." she automatically replies, sharing a furtive glance with her silver-haired sensei. "I was _so_ caught up in studying this tower's intricate interior design that I've lost track of time and... well, I bumped into Kaka-sensei."

Naruto tilts his head in confusion, but does not further question her. "Okay... but you were gone for a while! It's so boring without you, especially if I'm stuck with Chicken Ass!"

"You don't say." Sakura sighs. "But I really need a shower right now."

"Yeah, you look really tired." her blonde teammate scrutinizes her appearance. "But you still look pretty as always, Sakura!" he adds bashfully.

"Thank you, Naruto. How sweet of you." Sakura replies, then adds curiously, "But what about Hinata?"

"What about her?" Naruto skeptically asks her.

"...Never mind, then." Sakura shakes her head at her teammate's dense and oblivious personality. "I'll see you two later." she nods at Kakashi and Naruto before vanishing in a swirl of blossoms.

**(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)**

Donning a simple short sleeved red qiapo top and a pair of black capri shorts with black sandals, Sakura gathers her hair in a Dutch braid. Sticking a few hair pins here and there, she grins at her reflection. Inspecting her clear and clean appearance, the pink-haired Genin marvels at how beautiful she truly is.

"I just needed a boost of confidence." she smiles, brushing back her bangs.

Another day has passed, progressing to the second day of the so-called battle royale in the Forest of Death. Sakura closes and locks the door behind her, making sure that nobody would dare to enter her room without permission. Walking down the long corridor by herself, she contemplates on her future actions and if she truly wanted to stick to the script or not.

"Hmm... now that my voice of rea―Inner is gone, I'm not sure what I should do. Should I change the future for the better? Or should I just fuck things up even more? Or maybe I should just keep things the way they are and only jump in when I have to?" holding her chin in contemplation, her nearly empty stomach rumbles in protest. "Damn it, I'm hungry. Last time I ate was yesterday morning. I should get some breakfast..."

Recalling that the cafeteria is located on the second floor, she descends down several set of stairs. Approaching a pair of wooden double doors under a wooden sign, Sakura enters the cafeteria. The smell of food hits her nostril and she realizes that the cafeteria is far from empty. A small group of Chūnin examiners sit in a table far from prying eyes as well as a few Jōnins huddled together in scattered tables sit and converse with each other, barely acknowledging her presence. She spots two ANBU officers off to the side, leaning against the limestone walls, silently studying their surroundings. Their animal porcelain masks turn to her direction and Sakura gives them a firm nod. In return, they give her a slight nod before averting their gazes elsewhere.

Walking towards the counter to order her food, she catches sight of a familiar teammate. "Hinata! You're here!" she approaches the fidgeting Genin.

"O-oh...! S-Sakura, good morning..." she mumbles a greeting, flashing her friend a meek smile.

"Good morning, Hinata! By the way, when did you guys arrived?" Sakura pulls a plastic chair in front of the shy heiress. She eyes the plate filled with cinnamon rolls and a small porcelain bowl of steaming hot red bean soup in front of Hinata.

"W-we a-arrived l-late last n-night... we r-ran into s-some trouble, so..." the violet-haired Genin answers, clutching her cup of mint tea, averting her friend's searching gaze. "I-it took a w-while, but w-we managed. Kiba and Shino are s-still asleep, s-since we're all tired."

"I see..." Sakura shifts her gaze towards the girl's slightly stiff and fidgeting form. Hinata has always been the shy and timid one, but she seems more fidgety than usual. "Did something happen?"

"...N-no. We j-just ran into s-some things in t-the forest, t-that's all..." Hinata quickly answers, surprised at the question.

"If you're sure..." Sakura leans on her palms, watching the girl's reaction, then slyly shifts her gaze on the plate filled with delicious cinnamon rolls.

A loud rumble snaps her out of her reverie, the pink-haired girl flushes in embarrassment. "Sorry, that was my empty stomach."

"Y-you can have m-my cinnamon rolls if you w-want, Sakura." Hinata pushes the plate towards her coral-haired friend, but Sakura shakes her head.

"No thank you, I'll get my own food." Sakura pushes back her chair as she stands up, then flashes Hinata a smile. "You'll need all the energy you can get before the preliminaries, Hinata."

"A-alright..." the girl replies, returning Sakura's reassuring smile as she watches her friend walk to the counter.

Sakura stares up at the menu behind the woman in front of a cash register, giving Sakura a stare of impatience. The pink-haired girl flashes the woman a welcoming smile and the woman asks for her order.

"May I take your order, Miss?" the woman says in a dull and grouchy tone, ignoring the Genin's rather cheerful features.

"Yup, I'm ready to order! I'll have..." Sakura trails off, staring back at the menu. "One order of syrup-coated anko dumplings, a plate of pickled plums, a bowl of anmitsu... oh, make sure the plums are not dried! Also, I want... a plate of cinnamon rolls, two orders of your special sushi, hot and sour soup, some crab rangoon, pork gyōza, strawberry and green tea mochi ice cream, a plate of sashimi, one bowl of sukiyaki, three sticks of yakitori, chicken soba and udon, tempura, one order of tonkatsu, a bowl of cucumber salad, oyster omelet, grilled salmon and tuna, honey walnut shrimp, chow mein, some squid salad, gindara saikyo-yaki, umi-budo, curry rice, ochazuke, some tofu, a plate of onigiri, okonomiyaki... and um, I want some taiyaki also... but I want the chocolate stuffed taiyaki... then for drinks... I guess I'll have jasmine tea―no, matcha soy milk... wait, no. Jasmine tea―nope, matcha soy milk. No. Both. Also, I want strawberry milk and matcha latte! And make that large!"

"...Anything else?" the woman raises a brow.

"Nope, that's it! Oh, a bottle of water would be nice." the pink-haired girl replies, digging for her wallet.

The woman blinks before pressing a few buttons on the cash register and scanning the Genin's order on her screen. "Alright... your order will be out in a few moments."

"Thanks!" Sakura pulls out a huge wad of money.

It only took approximately seven minutes for Sakura's order, and the twelve-year old could barely contain her excitement as one of the waitresses sets down several trays filled with plates of food on her and Hinata's shared table.

Letting out a sigh and a grunt, the waitress sets down a tray filled with freshly grilled salmon and tuna with ochazuke and tonkatsu on the already filled table. "Ugh... there we go."

"Thank you so much, ma'am!" Sakura chirps, eyeing the delicious food in front of her.

The waitress gives her a deadpan stare before walking off, "_That_ is going to be one huge shit."

"S-Sakura..." Hinata fidgets, staring at the food. "I-isn't this t-too m-much?"

"Nope! Why?" the pink-haired Genin asks, stuffing herself with sushi and dumplings. "I'm so hungry!"

"If you say so..." the shy heiress calmly sips her mint tea, glancing at her friend every now and then.

Hinata slowly stirs her cold red bean soup, her pearl gaze focusing off into space.

CLANG.

She almost spills her soup on her light blue top, waking up from her daydream. Scrambling to push the bowl aside, she dabs tissue on the table to clean the spilled soup.

Sakura pats her filled stomach in satisfaction, leaning back against the uncomfortable plastic chair. "That was the best breakfast I've ever had in the twelve years of my life..."

"I can't believe you m-managed to eat a-all those f-food." Hinata chuckles, finishing her lukewarm tea.

"I need all the energy I can get to kick some ass!" Sakura grins, throwing a fist in the air.

The doors open and Sakura turns her head to wave at the person looking around the cafeteria.

"Hey, over here, Temari!" she grins at the blonde. The girl raises a brow before slowly walking towards the girls' table.

Hands on her waist and a smirk on her face, she addresses Sakura. "Hey," then she shifts her blue green eyes towards the flustered Hyūga clutching her cup of tea. "I believe we haven't met yet. I'm Temari, by the way." she introduces herself.

"H-hello... T-Temari. I'm H-Hinata..." the girl replies, flashing her a friendly smile before averting her gaze elsewhere.

"Now that we got the introductions out of the way, why don't you join us for breakfast?" Sakura gestures at the empty chair beside her.

"Sure, why not?" the blonde shrugs. "I don't see any harm."

"Great!" Sakura smiles. "Now we can all get along and be friends!"

"...Right." the Suna kunoichi blinks in mild surprise.

The two girls watch her figure walk to the counter before turning back to their conversation.

"I-Isn't s-she that k-kunoichi from S-Suna?" Hinata asks.

"Yeah, I heard they traveled all the way here from the desert... sounds exhausting." Sakura answers, uncapping her bottle of water before chugging it down.

"..." Hinata stares down at her half-empty cup of mint tea, pearl eyes reflecting unease and fear.

* * *

**Omake: (What is this?)**

"Okay, how is this going to work out?" Sakura crosses her arms with uncertainty, studying the occupants in the arena. She stares up at the balcony where the Hokage and his bodyguards would watch the fight, peering past the huge statue of a hand forming the Ram seal under it.

Team 7, Team 8 and Gaara's team stand in a circle, each ninja carefully assessing each other.

"I know this is just a mock battle or some kind of a friendly spar, but..." she looks around the wide arena, tapping her foot on the concrete floor to test its hardness. Just in case. "It would be best if we don't damage anything before the preliminaries... or try to kill each other."

"Who cares?" Naruto pipes up, taking a step forward, glaring down at Kiba. The Inuzuka heir smirks back in response, trying to taunt the blonde. "It's just a mock battle; nobody's gettin' hurt for real."

"I agree." Sasuke grunts. "We'll hold back and it's just a test of our skills." he subtly glances at Gaara.

Temari and Sakura share a look before the pink-haired girl locks gazes with Hinata. The shy heiress fidgets and wrings her hands on the hem of her jacket.

"Well, if you guys want to go, be my guest." Temari blurts out, holding up her hands. "But I rather sit this one out."

Kankuro shoots her an incredulous stare. "Are you serious?! This could be our chance to give these idiots a beat down!" he gestures at Naruto and Sasuke, ignoring the former's scathing glare and the latter's frown.

"You make-up wearing fatass!" Naruto shouts before Sakura holds him back. "I'll fight you!"

"Gladly!" Kankuro steps up, clutching the strip of bandage across his chest, ready to pull out his trump card.

"Hold it." Sakura and Temari grab their teammates' ears.

"Sakura, let me go! I'll beat the shit out of him!" Naruto flails.

"Try it, dumbass! I'll beat the shit out of you first!" Kankuro shouts back, trying to break away from his sister's hold.

"Why don't I beat the shit out of you two? Huh?" Sakura glowers in a commanding tone, pinching her teammate's ear before glaring at Kankuro. "Control yourselves."

"Y-y-yes, S-Sakura/m-ma'am." they both straighten up and shudder in fear at the rosette's threat and deadly aura.

"Damn, now I know who wears the pants around here." Kiba whistles, giving Sakura an awe-struck look of admiration.

"T-That's..." Hinata flusters at her teammate's words, her eyes widening in embarrassment.

"...You're crude as always..." Shino pushes his dark sunglasses up his nose, unfazed by Kiba's statement as his features remain stoic.

"...Hn." Sasuke scoffs at his fellow teammates' behavior, his hand unconsciously reaching for his neck. His pale fingers brushing lightly across the curse mark.

"I agree." Temari smirks at Kiba's words, letting go of her brother's ear. "You've got spunk and you're different than any other kunoichis I've come across so far. I hope we get to fight each other in the prelim."

"Well, I'm always here to keep these dolts in line." Sakura rolls her eyes, glancing at Naruto and Sasuke. "Who knows what they'll do without me."

"..." Gaara continues to silently observe his siblings and the Konoha shinobis' interactions, then he looks down.

Sakura ignores her teammates' playful banter and her jade eyes land on a certain silent red head keeping to himself. With a sudden jolt throughout her body, the pink-haired Genin finds herself walking automatically towards him.

_Wait, what. What am I doing?_

She stops in front of him and the Suna shinobi raises his head to address her. Jade and sea foam green eyes clash against each other. One filled with confusion and determination while the other remains guarded and blank.

"..." Gaara stares back silently, not uttering a word as everyone else quiets down to watch the scene.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing?" Naruto calls out in confusion at her bizarre actions.

Nobody was prepared for what would happen next or the words spilling out of her mouth.

"You're so adorable!" Sakura squeals like a fangirl, giving the red head a look of adoration, her eyes turning into stars.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Naruto, Kankuro and Kiba shriek out in surprise.

"Who would've thought that my little brother is a lady killer?" Temari suppresses her bubbling laughter and smirk behind a hand. "To catch the attention of someone like Sakura, that's... wow. Who would've thought?"

Sasuke could not believe his very eyes, even without the Sharingan, he could tell his coral-haired teammate's words are sincere.

"I can finally see why those wild and insane fangirls are so into you!" Sakura continues, grabbing a hold of Gaara's hands, ignoring the startled look across his face. "You may be a mentally unstable sociopathic psychopath who had a fucked up past, but... DAMN! You're too cute to boot!"

"...Did she just said that Gaara is cute?" Kankuro blanches in disbelief.

"I believe so." Shino raises a brow, answering the shinobi's question.

"W-what the... fuck?" Naruto gasps.

"I-is that r-really S-Sakura?" Hinata shifts uncomfortably, eyeing the rosette with slight suspicion. "S-she's acting w-weird..."

"I'm even more surprised that Gaara hasn't killed her yet." Kankuro comments and everyone murmurs in agreement. They watch the boy's surprised expression and wide eyes, flickering dubiously at his and Sakura's clasped hands.

"From now on... I'll be your biggest fan, Gaara!" Sakura loudly proclaims, clutching his hands lovingly. "I shall follow you to the ends of the world!"

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! These are not my words! WHY?! Nonononononononononononononononononononononono! Someone kill me now, please!_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a loud voice echoes and Sakura snaps back to reality, the shout voicing out her thoughts. Her face pales in horror and she immediately drops Gaara's hands and takes a huge step back to create some space between them.

"H-Holy..." she blanches, staring at the boy's face. His eyes reflect genuine surprise and confusion at what just occurred.

_What did I just do?!_

Everyone present turn their heads to the wide open doors. An approaching figure running in full speed followed by a trail of flames burst through the entrance, followed by his two teammates running to catch up to him.

"Lee, slow down!" Tenten reprimands her teammate, but he ignores her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My dearest Sakura!" Rock Lee skids and stops a few meters away from Sakura before collapsing on the concrete ground in defeat. "To have fallen for another man who is not I...! M-my lovely cherry blossom has found love in another man who would treat her well... perhaps even better than I will ever be..." he sniffs sadly, tears pouring down his face.

"U-uh... Lee?" Sakura sweat drops, holding up her hands. "Y-you've misheard... I don't like Gaara that way." she glances at him. "And please, stop causing such a scene."

"What is going on?" Tenten furrows her brows in confusion.

"Humph, looks like there are other teams who made it here before us." Neji ignores his crying teammate and decides to focus his attention on the participants in the room.

However, nobody acknowledges him as they continue to stare at the rosette and the crying Rock Lee kneeling on the ground.

"...well shit." is all Sakura can say, looking around the prying gazes before her. "Later, losers." flashing them a peace sign, Sakura disperses in a flurry of cherry blossoms and pink glitter.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ;_; I don't even know what I'm doing anymore... -cries- It's been a while, but I'm back! I had to take care of tests and finals before delving into my stories. Graduation is just around the corner and I'm finally happy to leave behind four crappy years of high school. Whew. **

**Anyway, this chapter must've sucked, because it's boring and nothing really happened. At all. But I promise next chapter the story and plot moves and it'll be a hundred times better than this dull chapter! Thank you so much for all the reviews, favs and follows so far! Peace out~**


	17. Chapter Diciassette

**A slightly AU-ish fanfic with a somewhat OOC Sakura. This is a mostly Sakura-centric fiction that focuses on her and the decisions she makes. Of course, this is my take on time travel. Sounds cliché, but hey, my brain is telling me to go ahead and write this. **

***Warning*: terrible humor up ahead, some bad/coarse language, an out of character Sakura with a very insane and sarcastic but more mature Inner-Sakura, attempts of time travel, maybe some plot holes and things/circumstances not explained by the author, and perhaps some terrible characterization of certain characters, and maybe some cliché references used, using some references from other types of work and literature, and maybe some breaking of fourth walls, and terrible naming of chapters/titles, a slightly CRACK!Fic, terribly written fight scenes, with violence and blood included, and my fail attempts at humor. **

**Disclaimer*: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden both anime and manga. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto himself. The story image is not mine, it belongs to the rightful owner. Also, I do not own any quotes directly used from the anime and manga or any other types of work and literature. **

**~Any similarities to characters, settings, scripts, or stories from other pieces of literature or media are purely coincidental. However, ©This story belongs to me, Whimsical Gypsy.**

* * *

Ch. 17: Unfair and Unexpected match-ups!

* * *

**Two (boring and uneventful) days later...**

Sakura wakes up from a terrifying nightmare, lurching forward with perspiration running down her huge forehead.

_It was only just a dream! Thank Kami!_

_**Open my eyes, yeah. It was only just a dream~**_

_..._

_..._

_..._

"INNER?! Is that really you?!" Sakura jerks up in surprise, accidentally flinging her blanket off of her and to the floor. Heart palpitating and eyes wide open, Sakura clutches her head.

_**Don't shout so loud! Sheesh! Yes, I'm here. I haven't completely left, you know... although...**_

_Holy crap, Inner! You were gone for the past few days! I thought you were dead!_

_**Puh-lease! As if that snake bastard's seal would be enough to take me down! But I had to use every ounce of my willpower to cancel out his jutsu.**_

_No wonder you were gone for four days... you must have been asleep or something._

_**...something like that. It took quite a toll on me, since that unsealing jutsu was very powerful. If I hadn't done anything, I would have been unsealed and... well...**_

_Well, what?_

_**It would have been a VERY painful and excruciating experience to feel your inner-self being ripped out of you, especially since I manifest inside your brain. I couldn't take the risk, so I had to do something. **_

_...I see. Thank you._

_**You should feel honored. But anyway, it seems like two days ago I was able to take control of you, Sakura. That must have been the effects of the jutsu. **_

_That was terrible, Inner. Please don't do that again without my permission. I just find myself saying things out loud that are so out-of-character. _

_**Sorry about that... it seems like my determination and tenacity was too strong for you.**_

_Yeah, your willpower was so overwhelming that all I can do is watch. _

_**Yeah, my bad... **_

_But... seriously though... that omake last chapter... that was scary. Please tell me it was only just a stupid dream._

_**Oh... that! Don't worry about it, you were just having a nightmare. It didn't happen in reality, so rest assured.**_

_Are you sure? It felt so real! _

_**Yeah... haha. I guess my inner desires are strong enough to manifest into a dream.**_

_You don't say, Inner. You don't say._

**(**๑‵●‿●‵๑**)**

All Sakura can do is sigh, for the events that happened last chapter, especially the terrible omake. Hopefully, it was only just a terrifying nightmare, so all is well. After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, she exits her room and heads to the cafeteria for breakfast.

One more day. Just one more day left before the second round ends and the preliminaries starts. She drags out a long and tired yawn before pushing the doors open. The smell of food hits her nostrils, somewhat waking her up.

She spots her blonde and raven-haired teammate occupying a table. Naruto immediately sees her and waves his arms wildly at her.

"Sakura, over here!" he yells loudly, garnering attention from a few tables occupied by a small group of Chūnin examiners. Sasuke gives him a glare before blankly staring at her.

Sakura notices that the two ANBU officers usually leaning against the wall or watching over the cafeteria are missing.

_Maybe they're not out patrolling today? Plus, a few Jōnin are gone too. Maybe they're preparing for the prelim for tomorrow..._

However, the rosette notices a rather solemn and awkward atmosphere radiating from a table not too far from her teammates', catching her undivided attention.

_**Hey, look...! It's Gaara and his siblings! It's sooo rare to see them eating together!**_

She slowly approaches the three, ignoring the skeptical and confused stare Naruto is giving her or Sasuke's raised brow.

"...Hey, you guys." she stops beside their table, making three pairs of eyes look up at her. "It's kinda weird and rare to see you three here... together... eating... like a happy family..." she whispers the last part, for fear the bloodthirsty red head would suffocate and crush her with gritty particles.

"Hmm? Sakura, do you need something?" Temari raises a brow, breaking the awkward atmosphere between the three siblings. Kankuro seems to sit up straighter in his seat, letting out a fake cough into his closed fist. Gaara merely raises his head to give our main heroine a blank stare.

"Ah... no... um, just saying hi. I guess... it's just I really haven't seen you three spending some quality time together..." Sakura replies. "I mean, you guys don't really interact well and... our first meeting was rather..." she trails off.

"Oh, that..." Temari chuckles lightly. "Yeah, our first impressions weren't too good, huh?" the blonde sighs before giving the black-clad Suna shinobi a cutting glare. "I blame it all on this idiot for trying to pick a fight with a Leaf shinobi."

"Hey...! They started it first―!" Kankuro tries to defend himself, but Temari shuts him up with a scathing glare. "S-sorry..." he quickly looks away.

"It's fine... I'm pretty sure it was tense, because of the exams and all... examinees tend to get _too_ carried away sometimes. It must have been all nerves." Sakura replies, inwardly sweating at the three siblings' interactions.

"You're right about that... but our villages seem to have some kind of rivalry, huh?" the blonde gives her a cheeky grin.

Sakura knows that previous matches between the Leaf and Sand always ended on the Sand's favor. Every battle, fight or match... even she is aware of the fact that Sand shinobi are very harsh and cruel when it comes to their opponents. She has heard enough from Shikamaru's rare moments of words of wisdom. He sometimes tends to drop in a comment or two or go off in a short rant about something interesting.

"I won't deny that, Temari." Sakura grins back. "But I do hope that we become friends... or at least, learn to tolerate and get along with each other. Also, same to you guys too." she addresses Gaara and Kankuro.

"Hah?" Kankuro gives her a look as if she had grown two heads. "Are you serious, pinky?"

Even Gaara has a look of surprise flashing across his usually blank eyes, albeit for only a fleeting moment.

"You're... a very weird one, Sakura Haruno." Temari blinks in surprise, a wide smile slowly crossing her amused features. "You never cease to surprise us. Hell, even lil' bro here seems a little interested." she casually nudges Gaara. The red head did not react to his elder sister's teasing, continuing to stare blankly and evenly at Sakura.

"What are you talking about, Temari?" the second eldest scoffs. "Gaara never shows interest in anyone... he would rather... uh, ki―glare at them." he coughs out, averting his gaze from Sakura.

"You mean maim and kill? Suffocate and crush them in his sand coffin? Spraying gallons upon gallons of blood everywhere? Like it's raining blood instead of water?" Sakura provides an answer.

...

...

...

"How'd you know?" Kankuro whispers in fear whilst giving her a look of horror, glancing at a contented Gaara and then back to her.

"Er... I mean, he's very anti-social, so... he doesn't get along too well with others, right?" the pink-haired fourth wall breaker quickly realizes her mistake. She is never to reveal to anyone that she can break the fourth wall or predict the events!

"Yeah... Gaara doesn't interact well with others." Temari adds, slightly narrowing her eyes.

_What a very awkward conversation..._

_**Do you want me to take over? Because I would love to!**_

_NO! I mean... it's fine! It would make things even more awkward, Inner._

_**Okay... **_

"Haha...! Of course! I was just spouting off nonsense..." Sakura rubs the back of her neck sheepishly. "Just forget what I said! I have my moments... haha..."

Sakura did not mean to reveal she has omniscient superpowers or the fact that she already knows the events that would unfold. It may be cheating... but at least she can use it to her advantage to better things.

Temari and Kankuro remain guarded, shooting their youngest sibling furtive glances.

"Anyway, I should go get something to eat. It was nice talking to you guys." the rosette clears her throat. "Well, enjoy the rest of your day and... good luck at the prelims tomorrow."

"Sure, thanks. You too, Sakura." Temari relaxes, giving her a friendly smile this time.

"Yup! See you guys!" the rosette smiles back before turning away and marching to her teammates' table.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa, what was that for?" Naruto wails loudly. "You ditched me and emo douche just to talk with those evil siblings?"

"I didn't ditch you guys." Sakura raises an eyebrow. "I was just saying hi and having a pleasant conversation with them. Plus, it's better to have more friends and allies than enemies, right?"

Sasuke remains silent, but Naruto continues to complain. "Buuuuuuuuut! You left us! I even ate the food I was going to share with you!"

"What? I clearly told you to save me a bowl of anmitsu, Naruto!" the rosette puffs out her cheeks in frustration. "Now you're paying for it! Go up to the counter and get me a bowl of anmitsu!"

"But... but... Sakura...! I don't have money!" the blonde sweats, slightly backing away from her glare.

"_Now_." she states, not giving him any room for discussion. "Don't make me say it again, Naruto." she warns, hands to her waist.

"O-okay..." the blonde stiffens in fear before standing up and trudging towards the cash register to order a bowl of anmitsu.

"By the way, Naruto, make sure to clarify to add in a scoop of green tea ice cream with strawberries, peaches and cherries, okay? Thanks!" she calls out cheerfully before taking a seat beside Sasuke.

The usually silent Uchiha regards her with an expression of mild surprise, since she managed to convince Naruto to buy and pay for her.

"What? I'm hungry." Sakura replies. "Plus, you didn't stop Naruto from eating my share! Therefore, you're paying for my drinks, Sasuke."

"...What." Sasuke deadpans, giving her a serious stare.

"Go on, go up there at the counter with Naruto and order taro milkshake, a bottle of water, blueberry tea and Thai iced tea, and make all of that _large_." Sakura smiles sweetly at him.

"..." her raven-haired teammate continues to give her a blank look, masking his disbelief.

"What are you waiting for, Sasuke? The end of the world?" Sakura slowly cracks her knuckles, still giving him a very sweet smile. "I'm asking you nicely to buy me beverages, _please_?"

He did not answer her, but reluctantly stands up from his seat. Hiding his frustration and slight fear, he bites his tongue and trudges after Naruto.

"Ah... how nice it is to have obedient teammates to do your bidding! I feel like I should aim for that position of Hokage!" Sakura sighs, leaning dreamily on her palms. "But that spot already belongs to Naruto... oh, well. Besides, it's a very busy and tedious job... way too exhausting and difficult for me."

**ヽ****(•́o•̀)****ノ**

Sakura stands by herself far in the back, scanning the arena for the other teams that managed to pass as well. Today is the day. Finally, the prelims would start and so on... the preliminaries is where they pick off those who are weak, while the winners will proceed to the final round of the exam, the third test. It will be an all-out bloody one-on-one battles from here on out.

_Gaara and Hinata's team are already here... Ino and Lee's team just arrived yesterday... Kabuto and the creeping trio from Sound arrived yesterday too... and of course, we Team 7 are assembled with everyone. All in all, only seven teams passed this round, exactly twenty-one examinees left. _

Her jade eyes study and assess each and every participant. She notes Hinata's team standing way too far from the Sand siblings. The Hyūga heiress fidgeting and more quiet than usual, while most noticeably Akamaru hiding and shivering inside Kiba's hoodie. Even Kurenai-sensei looks dumfounded at the sight of the shivering puppy and highly alert Kiba.

Then she looks towards Ino's team, standing casually. With Shikamaru looking bored and exhausted, while Chōji is desperately trying to conceal his hunger, Sakura inwardly laughs. Ino looks very excited for some reason, looking over the small group of examinees, as if looking for someone specific.

_Of course, she's more excited to see Sasuke, rather than her best friend._

_**What a best friend!**_

Sakura rolls her eyes when she spots Kabuto and his team as well as the disruptive Sound trio trying to act natural, as if they are not spies working under a certain creeper.

She notices that the mummy guy and his spiky-haired teammate are furtively looking over the participants, trying to find someone. Their female teammate looks bored, staring at the front.

_Huh... I guess they're looking for Sasuke...but they don't look scared and pissed off unlike last time... Oh, yeah... Sasuke dislocated that guy's arms. No wonder..._

Lee's team by far is the most normal one out of all. Neji continues to stand silently, staring at the front where the Hokage and their instructors and Iruka-sensei and two other Chūnin are currently present. The two ANBU bodyguards are standing on either side of Hiruzen, silently observing their surroundings.

Sakura notes the diabolically gleeful expression across Anko's face, standing next to an indifferent Ibiki Morino sporting a stern expression. However, the dark mauve-haired Jōnin drops her vile smirk, when she makes eye contact with the bubblegum-haired Genin. Sporting a scowl, she narrows her eyes at Sakura before looking away in a huff. Sakura snorts in amusement, apparently, the woman still does not fully trust her. Or maybe there is another reason as to why the woman seems bitter and envious towards Sakura.

What fucking ever. Sakura has better things to do with her life than worry if other people like her or not.

"Sorry for the wait. Hopefully, the prelims haven't started yet." a familiar voice says.

Sakura looks up to see Sasuke and Kakashi approaching her. "You guys are late for the grand gala."

"Where's Naruto?" their instructor raises a brow.

"I don't know. I didn't see him this morning." Sakura shrugs, watching the atmosphere between her teammate and sensei.

_Did they took care of the curse seal?_

_**Maybe Hiruzen and Kashi-sensei and the others did something to repress the curse seal from acting.**_

_That makes sense! I remember the last time, Sasuke was hurting and the seal seems to react. I guess there is some kind of Fūinjutsu that can repress another jutsu for some time... interesting._

"Heyo! Sorry for the late entrance!" the boisterous blonde bursts through the entrance, running up to his team. His loud outburst catches the attention of every examinee, turning to look at Team 7.

"Great... now everyone knows we're here. So much for subtlety..." Sakura sighs dramatically.

"Being positive and energetic has its good points too." Kakashi chuckles at Naruto's behavior. "Well, I'm going to take my post up there now. It looks like Lord Hokage doesn't seem too happy to see me arrive late. Good luck you three." the silver-haired man disappears in a smoke before reappearing beside Gai.

"My eternal rival!" he proclaims, but Kakashi completely ignores him with his aloof attitude.

Tenten face-palms and sighs loudly, but Lee encourages his sensei. Neji... well, he remains completely indifferent as if expecting his sensei's usual response upon seeing his sensei's childhood rival.

Hiruzen clears his throat, garnering everyone's attention on him. Team 7 continues to stay behind all the way in the back. Naruto and Sasuke standing on either side of Sakura, they focus their attention on the speaker.

"Anyway, maggots! Lord Hokage will now explain the preliminary round, so listen carefully!" Anko announces loudly on her headset microphone. "No talking, otherwise..." she grins madly.

Every participant seems to _slightly _shiver at the dark undertone of her threat, but Sakura just rolls her eyes.

_Can we just get this whole introduction over with?_

_**I am so pumped! I wonder if we get to fight Miss Piggy again! We should definitely give her a good thrashing or a no holds barred beat down this time to settle the score!**_

"Now, Lord Hokage... the floor is all yours." Anko seems satisfied with all the examinees' reactions, turning to Hiruzen.

"Yes, thank you, Anko... Now, before I explain the third exam..." the third tips his Kage hat. "I would like to impart this knowledge to all of you..."

_Is this going to be that same speech about why we have this Chūnin exam twice a year and all that alliances and wars and stuff?_

"Do you all ever wonder why all the Great Five Nations participate in this exam twice a year?" he continues. "Did it ever occur to each and every one of you that there is a particular reason why? Well, our ancestors used to throw around these quotes, 'To promote friendship amongst the countries.' 'To increase the level of shinobi.' I am certain that most of you have heard of these sayings at least once."

_It is the same speech. I wonder if there will be any changes to the match-ups?_

_**Even if there is! We could handle anyone!**_

"Well, I do not want to scare off any of you, young ones, but... the purpose of this exam is to prevent another war. Specifically, these exams serve as a replacement for war." Hiruzen nonchalantly continues on with his explanation, ignoring some of the startled or shocked reactions.

"W-what does that mean?" Sakura hears Ino whisper to her teammates.

"In the past, all nations were bitter enemies. Each fought to their last dying breaths on who would rule the entire ninja world. Numerous lives and casualties were the end result of those long and harsh conflicts. So in order to prevent another unnecessary war or such conflict, each nation agreed on a pact to host a Chūnin exam twice yearly as a substitute."

"What's with the crappy explanation, old man?! What kinda dumb story is that?! Isn't the exam supposed to be about who would become a Chūnin?!" Naruto shouts out in disagreement.

"You are correct, Naruto." Hiruzen addresses him with a pointed look before continuing on. "Yes, the exams determine who would be promoted to a higher rank, but... it is also an exam where ninjas are expected to protect their own nation's prestige."

"Prestige?" Tenten pipes up in confusion.

"Indeed. Not only normal civilians and other ninjas are the audiences, but feudal lords and influential leaders are present to watch the exam. They are prosperous onlookers from other nations who make up the majority of our clients. Of course, the Kages of every hidden village will also be present in this year's exam to witness every battle during the final round." Hiruzen did not miss a beat, scanning the participants' reactions.

_I just realized that creepy snake bastard is posing as the creeping trio's instructor!_

Sakura narrows her eyes at the long-haired man in a ponytail, sporting a smug smirk. Standing behind Asuma-sensei, his unusually sharp yellow eyes seem to target her raven-haired teammate. Clenching her fists, the rosette nearly stumbles when his sharp gaze lands on her.

The Sound instructor seems to give her a gleeful stare, corners of his mouth upturned into a volatile smirk that could rival Anko's.

What surprised her more is the finger he puts to his lips, as if giving her a secret signal to keep her mouth shut, otherwise...

_Too late... Sarutobi-sensei and a bunch of Jōnin and two Chūnin already know..._

_**Psh, our next meeting will be a greeting to the face! Courtesy of our fists of steel, of course.**_

Sakura looks away before anyone can notice their secret interaction, opting to focus straight ahead at the Hokage explaining how a nation loses clients if the ninjas are deemed weak. She missed Kiba's quick outburst and the third's explanation as to how a strong and powerful nation can send out a political message to others out there... blah, blah, blah.

Then he recites out, "The strength of a country is the strength of a village. The strength of a village is the strength of a shinobi."

Sakura figures that all Kage must recite and announce those overused quotes out loud during every Chūnin exam hosted in their village.

_I wonder how many times Kages have to recite those out loud? _

"―And a shinobi's true strength is born only through life-risking battles." he finishes off, taking out his smoking pipe and lighting it up.

The rosette frowns, giving him a disapproving look. Hiruzen catches her look, but shrugs it off and continues to inhale deeply before blowing out the billowing smoke into the air. But then again, he probably needed a good smoke after that long and boring explanation.

Sakura tunes out the rest of the boring explanation about "friendship", maintaining balance through lost lives, risking lives, the exam and more startled and shocked reactions from the other Genin.

Suddenly, Gaara speaks up. Sakura snaps out of her meditation, and for everyone to focus on the usually silent and psychotic-looking red head.

"I don't care what this exam is all about... Just tell us what these life-risking battles are..." the Suna ninja blurts out.

_**Thank you! That was rude, but it's about time to continue the plot and story! **_

_Maybe the authoress is just prolonging the story, because she has no idea how to proceed... sheesh, don't be too harsh, Inner._

_**What are you talking about? Authoress? Story? **_

_Uh... nothing. It doesn't concern you, so... _

_**You know, Sakura... you're kinda weird. You sometimes have these weird moments spouting off nonsense. Like what you did yesterday during that conversation with Gaara and his siblings. **_

_I'm not weird! I just... have these visions, okay? After all, I have the powers to break the fourth wall! I'm the only character to do that!_

_**There you go again, breaking fourth wall this, breaking fourth wall that... What is even a fourth wall? And what about visions? **_

_Maybe we should focus more on the story and its progress..._

Blocking out Inner, Sakura once again missed the coughing ninja and his introduction as the proctor for this round. Something about his name being Gekkō Hayate, strikes a familiar ring.

_Oh... him! But didn't he die after the prelims? I still remembered how his girlfriend was devastated... and everyone else who knows him..._

_**Poor Yūgao... I admit they're cute together... but I guess his death was inevitable unless...**_

_I'm not sure, Inner... I mean, we'll be completely changing the timeline!_

_**But isn't it fun? Messing up the timeline and seeing different outcomes! I mean, we could use this to our advantage!**_

_I guess..._

Another cough causes her to snap out of her thoughts and pay attention instead.

"Wait... what'd he mean by a preliminary round?" Naruto suddenly pipes up, apparently paying more attention than Sakura at the moment.

Another cough before he utters out, "Well... since the first and second tests were too easy this year... um... we still have quite a bit more participants this year, so..." he lets out another cough.

Sakura frowns slightly, reaching for her pouch. She brought a whole bag of cough drops with a variety of flavors, but then again his condition is much worse and incurable. He suffered some kind of a permanent chronic respiratory malfunction... Plus, those dark bags under his eyes only serve to make him look sickly.

"...According to the rules, a preliminary is mandatory... in order to reduce the number of participants for the final test..." cue, another cough.

This causes startled and frustrated reactions from the rookies, already exhausted enough, but a preliminary round?

Naruto frowns in confusion, turning to his pink-haired teammate. "Say... why does he keep coughing? Is he sick? Then why's he the referee for this round anyway?"

"Believe it or not... he's an amazing ninja with such capabilities. That's why he's chosen to be a proctor for this third round. After all, Gekkō-san's Kenjutsu is quite formidable, maybe even on par with Uzuki-san's. Also, let's not forget that he's an elite ninja like Morino-san, Mitarashi-san and Ebisu-sensei." Sakura replies automatically. Of course, it is very important to brush up on basic info on every shinobi in her village. It makes it easier to track and get acquainted with her superiors.

"Really?" Naruto widens his eyes in surprise. A sickly-looking ninja like him is a badass? He's on par with an elite ninja like that scary-looking interrogator standing next to an equally scary-looking dark mauve-haired woman or even that suspicious-looking instructor with dark sunglasses who teaches Konohamaru?

Again, Sakura missed the part where the coughing proctor mentioned time is limited as well as other guests will watch the final round. Cutting down the participants is a requirement, in order to not prolong the battles for too long.

Coughing into his hand before clearing his throat, "Anyway... for those who are not feeling too well... or those who want to quit... please come forward now. We'll be starting the preliminaries immediately, so it's better to not waste anymore time..."

"What?! Right now?!" Kiba suddenly blurts out.

Sakura, for the first time, finally notices the smirk the Sound instructor gives at the silver-haired Genin. Some sort of a secret signal between them, the rosette could not help but feel like she solved another mystery.

_I see! It was Kabuto's intention right from the get-go to purposely quit! He's failed more than twice! He was a spy all along, explaining why he has those info cards and how he seems to have intel on so many ninjas! I didn't even know until much later on! Duh!_

_**No wonder he's so sketchy! Even meeting him for the first time back then... I felt there's just something off about him. **_

With that stupid smile across his face, he raises a hand. "Um... I quit." he proceeds to give the proctor an innocent smile.

"HAH?!" her blonde teammate gasps out in shock, as if all his miserable hopes and dreams crushed. "K-Kabuto-san... why?"

Hayate coughs before glancing down at the clipboard in his hands that just magically appeared out of nowhere. "...You're Yakushi Kabuto, registration number: 012140 and rank: Genin, from the Leaf Village... am I correct?"

"Yes, sir." Kabuto replies with that stupid smile Sakura very much wants to wipe off from his face permanently.

"...Alright, you may leave right now." Hayate nods, giving him approval.

Letting out another painful cough, "...Um, does anyone else want to retire? This is your last chance... Oh, I also forgot to mention this... but from here on out, it will be individual battling... so, you may raise your hand and quit now..."

"Hold up...!" Naruto yells out, making everyone look at him, except for Sakura. "Kabuto-san, why're you quitting?! I-I thought..."

Letting out a tired sigh, the silver-haired spy gives Naruto a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, Naruto... but this is my limit. My body is physically exhausted and I can feel fatigue already settling in... plus, I haven't been able to hear from my left ear after that Sound shinobi attacked me before the first test. Now... we have to fight more battles, that's just..."

All Kabuto can do is give him a rueful smile, as to which the blonde looks down in sadness. Sasuke stands awkwardly, but remains silent. However, Sakura continues to give him a look of pure disdain, not believing his "nice guy" façade. He notices, slightly dropping his fake smile.

_I admit, he's a very good actor... he got me good the first time too._

_**What a fake! He's a medic-nin... plus, I think Anko, Ibiki and Hiruzen are talking about him...**_

Sure enough, the rosette turns towards the three, talking quietly amongst themselves. Anko holds some kind of a low-tech device in her hands, glancing down at it. Talking in hushed tones, Hiruzen furrows his brows where Ibiki continues to talk to a somewhat distraught-looking Anko.

Then she switches her gaze from the confidential talk towards Kabuto and his teammates. She could not hear nor make out their conversation, but... it seems like the guy called Yoroi looks annoyed, whereas Kabuto has that secretive smile.

"Right... I understand." is all she can hear before Kabuto turns away from his two teammates. Then he has the nerve to look back at Team 7. He gives Naruto and Sasuke a friendly smile, but shoots Sakura a rather suspicious, but curious three second stare. With one final wave at them, he walks away and exits the battle arena.

Hayate, once again, coughs out loud. "Anymore participants want to quit? This is your last chance before we start very soon..."

Sakura waits for Sasuke's answer, studying him from the corner of her eye.

_Hmm... it seems like the Fūinjutsu seal they used is strong enough to repress the curse seal... he's not in pain nor reacting, so..._

Her wandering jade eyes happen to land on the creeping trio's teacher. His sharp yellow eyes hold confusion and intense frustration.

_**Aw... is little Oro-bitch mad that the hickey of doom he gave Saucy-cake isn't working? Well, that's what he gets for messing with us, Team 7! **_

_Yeah... he does look pissed. Super pissed. So pissed that someone just took a dump on his master plans and flushed them down the toilet!_

Another loud cough from the elite ninja, "...Anyway, let's begin the preliminary round... it will be a one-on-one battle... Now that we have exactly twenty participants... we'll conduct ten matches in total... the winners will then advance to the final round or the third test."

"Man... why'd Kabuto had to quit?" Naruto murmurs.

_**Kami! Naruto, let it go already!**_

"...There are no basic rules for this preliminary round... the fight continues on until one either admits defeat, knocked out or dies... uh... if you don't want to die... I suggest quickly acknowledging your defeat or... just raise your hand high and forfeit the match." Hayate explains with a cough.

"...Wait, did he just said _dies_? Basically, we can kill each other?" Ino stiffens at the mention of the rules.

However, other certain examinees seem to sport that menacing smirk, and an aura of hidden killing intent.

_**Man... I forgot how some are very bloodthirsty. I can practically feel their killing intent!**_

_Yeah... very overwhelming... poor Hinata._

Sakura gives her fellow kunoichi a sympathetic glance, watching the dark violet-haired Genin slightly shake in fear.

"...But, I'll be the one to decide that... since we don't want to pointlessly increase the amount of corpses... I'll jump in and stop the match to declare the winner..."

"Now... we get to the fun part, maggots." Anko smirks before looking up behind her, pressing a few buttons on a hand-held device clutched between her fingers.

There, attached on the wall, above the front stage is an electronic scoreboard.

"Now, this electric scoreboard... will show the match-ups for each battle... the battles are randomized so... we'll now commence the first match between two participants..." Hayate coughs before looking up at the scoreboard.

_Matches are randomized? So... that means..._

_**We get to fight different opponents this time! Or maybe after telling Hiruzen everything, he might have purposely set up the fights ahead of time!**_

_...well, I just hope we're matched against someone easier to take down..._

Sakura inwardly sweats under pressure. Now that the match-ups will be definitely different this time... she can't easily predict the battles ahead.

As the twenty names on the scoreboard blur by in front of Sakura's eyes, she gulps in anticipation.

Who will it be?

...

...

...

"...Alright, first match will be Uzumaki Naruto vs. Akadō Yoroi...! Will the other participants move to the upper levels?" the coughing ninja loudly announces, gesturing at the stairs leading to a long balcony surrounding the arena from above.

_Yup. Definitely different from last time!_

_**Well, this is interesting... I wonder who we're going to be pit against with. Maybe someone scary and bloodthirsty to boot...**_

_Damn it, Inner! Don't jinx it!_

She missed her blonde teammate's loud yell of excitement, feeling even more refreshed and invigorated to fight the very first match of the preliminaries. Since they have four days to relax, Team 7 is up to a fresh start.

"You're up first, Naruto..." Sakura gives him a grin.

"Hell yeah! Watch me wipe the floor with that creepy guy's face on it!" he grins back.

"...Hn, just make sure you don't look bad getting your ass kicked in front of everyone." Sasuke smirks.

"Screw you, Chicken Asshole! I'll win this fight, believe it!" he starts to walk away as the other examinees walk up the stairs to watch the upcoming match above on the second landing.

"Hey, Naruto..." Sakura pipes up, beckoning her teammate. "There's something I want to tell you before fighting that guy..."

Whispering something into his ear, Naruto vigorously nods his head before they separate.

"You'll be fine. I know you're stronger than _that _guy." the rosette gives him an encouraging smile.

"Thanks, Sakura! I'll keep that in mind!" Naruto grins before turning away from her. "This's a piece of cake!"

Noticing that she is the only one left standing in the arena, Hayate gives her a look, so she disappears in a flurry of blossoms. Reappearing beside Sasuke and Kakashi, she looks down the railings, leaning over them to watch the battle.

"What did you told that dolt?" the silent Uchiha asks her.

"Some words of wisdom..." she replies simply.

Then she turns to her left where Team 10 and Team 8 are standing together with their instructors. Of course, Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei are always staying close to each other.

"Ready for the prelims, Forehead?" the platinum blonde approaches her best friend, standing beside her.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Pig." Sakura replies.

"Who would've thought that Naruto, of all people, would be up first?" Ino comments, watching the two Genin exchange bows before walking away from each other, they stand on opposite sides in the battle arena.

"It's better this way. He's been very impatient and wants to fight as soon as possible. He'll never shut up if he fights the last match." the pink-haired Genin sighs.

"You're right about that..." Ino chuckles lightly. "Look at him, he looks like he's about to pummel that creepy guy."

"Yeah, I hope so. It shouldn't be too bad." Sakura adds, focusing on the two figures below.

With a cough, Hayate loudly proclaims, "The first match now... begins!"

The Yoroi guy did not waste time throwing three shurikens at his target. Looking more annoyed, he throws with such force, hoping to end the battle quickly.

Fortunately, Naruto quickly blocks his attack with a kunai, and then throws the sharp weapon at his foe. He dodges with ease, but his left hand hidden behind him glows a faint blue.

_**Ah... here it comes! His chakra absorption ability! I wonder how Naruto will fare against him!**_

_He'll be fine... after all, out of all of us... Naruto has the largest chakra preserves. Even now, he has the nine-tailed fox's chakra... tailed beast hosts have an unnaturally much larger and nearly limitless chakra preserves than normal ninjas or even elite and stronger ninjas. _

_**That's true! Even those S-rank criminals are no match for a tailed beast host's chakra preserves! But I think it's even more difficult controlling a tailed beast... but they get to have a larger chakra preserves than all of the citizens of Leaf Village combined! **_

_True... it makes me think of how much shadow clones Naruto can easily make... he has an entire army of himself!_

"Stop moving around, you fucking brat!" Yoroi yells angrily, an angry vein bulging on his forehead as Naruto continues to slip out from his grip.

"Na na na na na~ Can't touch me, you creepy sunglasses!" the blonde sticks his tongue out at him, jumping to the side and then with a perfect back flip to dodge the Sound ninja's glowing hands.

All the examiners, participants, the proctor and even the two ANBU guards look at each other in confusion, as if to question if this is a life-risking battle or simply just another MC Hammer knock-off performance.

"Is he doing the hammer dance or something?" Sakura hears Shikamaru mutter under his breath.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIT'S HAMMER TIME!**_

Shikamaru's comment somewhat breaks the tense and awkward atmosphere... Kiba stifles his laughter and even Hinata lets out a soft chuckle. Shino merely stays silent, but Sakura can tell he is very much amused at the sight of her blonde teammate continuing to expertly dodge his opponent's attacks. Shikamaru sighs and shakes his head at Naruto's stupidity and Chōji continues to eat a bag of Cheetos.

Indeed, Yoroi isn't the fastest fighter out there. He lacks the speed to even catch the hyper-active Naruto, who constantly manages to run away from his pursuers. With all the pranks he has pulled over the years, and what-not.

"Are you serious?" Ino blanches. "Is he even taking this fight seriously?"

"Well, Naruto doesn't want his opponent to get his hands on him... for he possesses a strange ability." Sakura answers. "Simply put, he can absorb other people's chakra."

"How can you tell?" Ino inquires curiously.

"Do you see his hands glowing? It may not be too obvious from this distance, but you should notice that he's trying to touch or grab Naruto."

"I... didn't even notice that. Wow... Sakura, you're very observant!" her best friend widens her eyes. "But then again, maybe the reason why you're so smart is because of that abnormally huge and wide forehead of yours."

"Yes, and you look very lovely covered in dango and soy sauce, Pig." the rosette sarcastically murmurs.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Ino looks at her.

"Naruto is going to win this match, that's what I said..." the pink-haired time traveler huffs in reply.

"You can't touch this!" the laughing blonde guffaws, wiggling his behind at a very much wrathful and furious Oto-nin.

Not even a moment passed when the blonde decides to end the match. A heavily breathing Yoroi sluggishly dodges a thrown kunai, whizzing past him. Unfortunately for him, it grazes his right bicep. He flinches for a moment as four Naruto clones appear before him.

"What the f―" a solid high kick from a clone sends him flying upwards, coughing up blood. Three more kicks send him flying, nearly reaching the second landing as the clones disappear until only the real Naruto jumps up, ready with an axe kick to send him crashing on the limestone ground.

"Witness my super awesome killer move! Naruto Uzumaki Combo!" the blonde shouts out as his axe kick connects with the Sound shinobi's frontal lobe. With a harsh kick, he instantly knocks Yoroi out to tomorrow as he crashes back to the ground.

After hastily checking the unconscious Sound ninja's body, Hayate stands up with a smile on his face and loudly proclaims, "The first match's winner is Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto lands gracefully, sporting a winning grin as he throws his fists up.

"YEAH! I WOOOOOON! WOO-HOO!" then he turns to his team, pointing specifically at Sasuke. "Diddya see that, Chicken Asshole?! I won this match! In your face, Sir emo douche bag!" then he runs up the stairs, eager to return to his team.

"He actually won." he glances at Sakura.

"I told you so, Sasuke." she glances back with a haughty smirk.

"That was a little unexpected, but I couldn't expect any less from my cute students." Kakashi pipes up, giving the blonde a ruffle on the head, as he stands beside Sakura and Sasuke.

"Thanks for the help, Sakura!" the blonde gives her a hug, surprising her.

"You're welcome, Naruto... but uh, can you let go?" she smiles awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah! Sure!" the blonde flushes bashfully.

_**Ugh...! He should've hugged Hinata or something! Now we have germs and boy cooties on us!**_

_Haha... he still has that much energy left even after a fight? Sheesh..._

"Hey, go talk to Hinata. It looks like she wants to give you something." Sakura adds, pushing him towards the smiling girl.

"What? Okay..." he walks over to the shy girl. "Hey, Hinata!"

"U-um... N-N-Naruto... c-congratulations... y-you w-won..." Hinata blushes profusely, refusing to meet his gaze.

"So, uh... is there something you want to tell me?" he remains oblivious at her reactions.

Sakura smiles when she hears Kurenai-sensei sighing and shaking her head, even Kiba and Shino share an amused glance.

"...O-oh...! Um... uh, y-yes! N-Naruto, I-I-I want t-to give y-you... this..." she holds out a small container filled with a healing ointment. "I-it's a... healing m-medicine for y-your wounds..."

"This?" Naruto takes it from her, their hands brushing against each other and Hinata's face turns a darker shade of red before quickly holding her hands close to her chest. "Gee, thanks, Hinata! This is useful!"

_**How cute... they are definitely ending up together! I swear! I am going down with this ship!**_

_I agree... it's so obvious Hinata likes him... I'm pretty sure everyone already knows, except Naruto is too dense to notice._

"Hey, you! Yes, you with the blonde hair and loud personality! Naruto-san, right?" a loud and familiar voice interrupts to their right. Gai-sensei's team stands not too far from them, eyeing the rookie teams with interest and wariness.

"Waddya want, bushy brows?" Naruto frowns at him.

"That move just now... it was not executed properly nor perfectly but... you tried to copy my Front Lotus, am I right?" Lee points at him.

"So what about it?" Naruto shoots back. "It was an epic move I made up after watching that fight with you and Sasuke."

"Wait... you were awake the whole time?" Sasuke blinks in surprise.

"Hehe... I did hit the wall hard, but... I was pretending I was knocked out! But I was awake the whole time, just didn't let you guys know..." he scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

_Actually, I told him about it, but whatever..._

_**Ah, Naruto... what a loser, but... the next match!**_

_Right. Focus, Sakura!_

"They're calling you down, Sasuke. It's your turn now." Kakashi pipes up.

"..." the Uchiha did not say a word, but vanishes in his spot. He reappears below on the arena, waiting for his opponent to come down.

Sakura inwardly curses for missing and not paying attention to the scoreboard.

"Moving on to the second match... Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akimichi Chōji...!" Hayate coughs out.

_**Man... I really feel bad for Hayate! If only we have superpowers that can cure his condition! Too bad it's permanent and there's not much we could do... unless we turn back time before it happened.**_

_Well... the only thing we can do now is try to prevent his death. That should be enough, right?_

"WHAT?!" Ino screeches out. "You're fighting against Sasuke-kun?!"

"Not so loud, Ino." Shikamaru sighs. "This is going to be interesting..."

"Uh..." is all their chubby teammate can say before Naruto ushers him to the arena.

"Hey, Fatass, do me a favor and kick his chicken ass for me!" the blonde laughs and slaps him on the back.

"WHO. ARE. YOU. CALLING. A. FATASS!" Chōji cannonballs himself down to the battle arena below, landing with a loud thud and a slight shake a few meters away from Sasuke.

"Dude, that was fucking hilarious!" Naruto chortles, ignoring the look Shikamaru and Ino gives him. Even Asuma-sensei lets out a sigh.

"Naruto, please shut up. That was very rude." Sakura pinches the bridge of her nose before smacking him up-side the head. He instantly shuts his mouth, rubbing his hurting cranium.

"S-sorry, Sakura..." he cowers in fear.

"This should be an easy match..." Kakashi quietly sighs to himself.

"I know right? So predictable..." Sakura pipes up, distancing herself from Team 10 and Team 8 as she stands beside her aloof instructor. "But I feel bad for Chōji... to get an opponent like Sasuke... he has bad luck."

"Oh? Then what were the match-ups like from before? Were they exactly the same or different?" his curiosity somewhat piqued.

"...No, it was completely different." Sakura replies. "But I'm not telling you, Kashi-sensei!"

"Why not?" he raises a brow at her.

"Well~ that's for you to find out yourself and for me to keep my mouth shut from here on out!" the rosette grins evilly.

"Right... although, you revealed a lot of information... there are still a few important things you left out, huh?" the silver-haired Jōnin sighs.

"...Not too many, but you're right." now it's her turn to sigh. She looks away to watch the match at its ending.

Sasuke manages to subdue and defeat Chōji after a good kick to knock him backwards into a wall. This time, the Uchiha did not activate his Sharingan, but outmatches the Akimichi heir's stamina and speed by a long stretch.

_What a lame fight... very predictable, just like his match with Dosu back then..._

"The winner of the second match is Uchiha Sasuke...!" Hayate proclaims with a hint of a smile.

"Damn it... I was hoping that fatass would win!" Naruto slumps down in defeat. "I wanted to see Chicken Butt getting his ass handed in front of everyone!"

"He has a name, you know." Sakura scolds her teammate. "It's rude to keep calling Chōji that, Naruto." she watches in sympathy as a few paramedics in their medic uniform carry out Ino's teammate on a stretcher.

Asuma-sensei sighs before turning to Kakashi. "Looks like you've trained your team well, Kakashi. I admit, they caught me off guard at how easily they took down their opponents. Well, Chōji still has a long way to go." he takes out a cigarette from a pack of Marlboro before lighting it up with a Zippo lighter.

"Of course, I'm very proud of my team, Asuma. They're all my pride and joy." Kakashi fakes wiping a manly tear.

Sakura inwardly gags at such display. He's just way too happy and confident that he managed to force his minions to participate in such a dangerous exam just so he can get a long break from his duties. The Hokage promised him a six month long vacation to some beautiful nation, and he can finally take a break from babysitting three little brats that would be the death of him. But of course, Sakura has to ruin everything for him. His beloved _Icha Icha _Paradise has been stolen by his mischievous time traveler and with the whole Sasuke-Orochimaru curse mark fiasco, he cannot take a break from such a crucial situation.

"Now, on to the third match..." Sakura turns away from her sensei, this time, looking up at the scoreboard.

Shuffling names and randomizing matches, the third match would be...

* * *

**Omake: **

"I should really get going, but... I'm too lazy..." Sakura sighs, leaning against a lacquered table. Sitting on a stool, she gazes intently at the expensive-looking liquors lined up behind the barista's counter. "The prelims will start in five hours, so I should waste more time..."

"Hey, kid. Aren't you too young to be here?" the barista asks, wiping shot glasses clean.

"...I don't see a sign anywhere in this bar that twelve-year olds are not allowed." the rosette pretends to look around the bar.

"...Damn it, you're right about that." the barista frowns, as if realizing that he forgot to turn off the stove at home.

"Exactly, so I can be here for as long as I want. Get me something to drink." she recalls the times when Tsunade-shishō would force her to tag along and drink saké with her late at night in bars and such.

"What do you want? Vodka? Tequila? Daiquiri? Rum? Wine? Beer?" the barista jokes, putting away the shot glasses.

"...Uh, just a glass of water." Sakura replies, knowing she is way too young to drink. Besides, she does not want to cause any more trouble, especially in dealing with her superiors.

"Of course, Miss. Even if you did ask for alcoholic beverages, I'm not giving you any." he quickly returns with a glass full of water. "It's on the house, no need to pay."

Sakura takes the glass from him, muttering a quick thanks when a person drops down on the stool next to her right.

"Man... this is so dull..." she hears the person mutter beside her.

She studies the somewhat intimidating person beside her. A tall man with dark skin and almost pale white hair, having traits mostly native from the Hidden Cloud Village―Kumogakure―grumbles to himself. What stands out the most is the 'Lightning' symbol tattooed on his left bicep and his defined nose.

Sakura does not recognize the man, although she has a faint feeling that she does know him... but does not.

_**I think he's that one bodyguard/right hand man of the... uh, Fourth Raikage?**_

_He does look badass enough to be a Kage's right hand man. _

"Sir, give me a strong one, will ya?" he raises his head, giving the barista a dull stare.

"Coming right up, sir." the barista sets down a glass filled with some kind of dark liquid that Sakura recognizes as some kind of an alcoholic drink. She observes the man's slouching figure while sipping his drink, an aura of languid laziness emanates from him.

The cotton candy-haired Genin takes another sip of water before addressing the man in a respectful, yet curious manner.

"Hello, Mr. Visitor. Are you perhaps an important guest from another nation to watch the Chūnin Exam?" she twirls around her stool to face him.

"Huh? Oh, hey..." the Kumo ninja raises a brow, giving her a bored stare. "I didn't see you there."

"It happens all the time. I'm not someone who stands out in the crowd, but I rather keep it that way." Sakura shrugs.

"Seriously? Even with your wild pink hair? Anyone can spot you from miles away." he slightly grins at her response.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm a walking target for my enemies, but you're definitely not from around here, sir."

"No, I'm not, as you can obviously tell." the man gestures to himself. "I'm here as a bodyguard of a very important person from my country."

"Let me guess, a Kage, right? I mean, who else is that important to protect and guard?" Sakura comments, her jade eyes sparkling with curiosity.

He chuckles at her childish expression. "You're spot-on. I'm the current Kumogakure's Raikage's bodyguard. A very important one too." he lightly boasts.

"Wow, that's so cool. To think that I would meet someone important from Kumogakure! I learned from my geography class that Kumo is located at the very top of a mountain in the Land of Lightning, that's why it's always concealed by clouds. Earning the hidden village its name, which ironically means disappearance! Also, it's a hidden village filled with a majority of lightning users. Does that mean you can use lightning techniques, sir?" Sakura says, excitement radiating from her being.

"That's the longest explanation I've ever heard, little lady. Even the little tykes in our academy can only provide a sentence or two to describe our village. To answer your question, yes, I can use lightning techniques and other elements as well." the man grins, showing off the tattoo on his left bicep. "This symbol here shows that I've inherited the black lightning technique from the previous Kage. I can use water element too. That's why I have this kekkei genkai."

"Really? You can use multiple different elemental techniques? Water too? My element is water as well, but I'm not too good at it. Plus, you have a bloodline limit, just how much more awesome can you get?" the pink-haired Genin says.

_**Sakura, I think you're feeding his ego too much. I get it you're fascinated and want to acquire more info from other shinobi, but... praising him is a little much...**_

_But it's so interesting! Meeting new people and learning more about things is good to add on to my existing knowledge, Inner!_

"Haha! I've never been told so many compliments before. Shī and Samui always tell me that I'm too unmotivated and irresponsible." the man shakes his head in amusement, sipping his drink.

"Well, you do have this very sluggish and carefree _que sera sera _attitude." Sakura partially agrees.

"Ah, well... I like to go with the flow, ya know? I feel like Shī and Samui are way too serious all the time. They have this no nonsense attitude and are a bunch of stick in the mud. I like to live my life in a very carefree and fun way... 'sides, who knows how long this era of peace will last?" the man drops his playful grin and takes on a somber expression instead.

Our bubblegum-haired heroine stays silent, fully aware of the meaning of his words. "...I haven't lived long enough to give you a good answer, sir... but I do wish that all the nations would learn to get along and understand each other someday. I know it sounds idealistic, but I want to live in a very peaceful world." she gives him a serious stare.

For a moment, the man sees her as a much more mature and wiser kunoichi beyond her age.

"...Damn, that was deep... especially coming from a little girl with bright pink hair." is all he says, finishing his drink.

"I'm much smarter than the rest of my peers. Besides, I think you should go." Sakura notices a foreign ninja in similar garb, entering the bar. His light blonde hair shines under the lights and his serious onyx eyes scanning the establishment.

"Oh, shi―I mean, crap." the dark skinned man swears. "You're right, little lady. I gotta go before my comrade finds me here...!" he slowly puts down his empty glass and slides off the stool, noticing the blonde scanning the bar.

Sakura has a feeling that the blonde-haired Kumo shinobi exactly knows where his missing comrade is.

"You know, Darui... I can clearly see you there pretending to hide behind that pink-haired girl." a voice states loudly, approaching Sakura and the man standing far too close to her.

"How'd you find me so fast, Shī?" the man sweats.

"You're looking at Kumo's number one sensory ninja. Besides, it's relatively easy to find you hiding in places like these..." the blonde gives him a not amused stare.

"Right... how could I forget?" the Darui man casually grins.

"Lord Raikage and the others have already settled in. Now I'm here to find where you've sneaked off to." his comrade sighs tiredly, running his hands through his now messy locks.

_**OMIGOSH! He's sooo hot! I just noticed that! Where have you been all my life?!**_

"...Honestly, Darui." the sensory ninja shakes his head before addressing a cotton candy-haired girl staring blankly at him. "Er... sorry about the trouble he had caused you...?" he trails off awkwardly.

"Uh... I'm just an average Genin... but if you're curious, the name's Haruno Sakura." the rosette introduces herself with uncertainty. There's no harm giving away your name to another shinobi, right?

"I'm sorry for all the trouble he caused you, Haruno-san." the blonde gives her a smile, as to which Inner-Sakura lets out an ear-piercing shriek.

_**I THINK MY KOKORO JUST DIED!**_

"Well, it's about time we return." he drops his smile and turns to his comrade. "Next time, I'm forcing you to babysit Omoi and Karui for an entire week." then he grabs his comrade on the back of his uniform's collar.

"What?! As much as I love those two... they're terrible brats! Especially Karui! I can't even count how many times she's destroyed Lord Raikage's windows during her temper tantrums...!" Darui complains while being dragged out by the back of his collar to the exit.

Sakura continues to watch the scene until they disappear through the doors, calmly sipping her water.

* * *

**To answer your question, Suspicious, no. I did not copy this story from Sakura nor have I read the sequel you mentioned. I remember reading a few chapters of the fanfic, but didn't continue. That was a long time ago, so I don't really remember the fic. The ideas I got were coincidentally the same from other Naruto time travel fanfics. I guess it was more like, I wasn't aware that other Sakura time travel fics have this, since I haven't read any fics with similar ideas much. It's just some ideas I came up with, but of course it may not be original, but doesn't most fics contain some similar things? So, yeah... I didn't copy the story, in fact, I don't really remember that Sakura fic since I stopped reading after 3 chapters a long time back.**

**Ughhhhhhhhhhhh... it's been so long since I've last updated! I don't know what to say, but here's the newest chapter!**

**Thank you so much for all the favorites, follows and reviews so far! Thanks for all my supporters and readers who continue to wait in anticipation for the next chapter update! Your patience is very well deserved!**

**The next chapter should be up soon hopefully! Can't say when, but I do hope it won't take months... I'm so busy with all my classes, and I don't have time to procrastinate so... yeah.**

**As you guys can tell, this chapter was rushed, since I didn't take my time writing it, but... I did my best! ;_; hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward for more! Adieu~**


	18. Chapter Dieciocho

**A slightly AU-ish fanfic with a somewhat OOC Sakura. This is a mostly Sakura-centric fiction that focuses on her and the decisions she makes. Of course, this is my take on time travel. Sounds cliché, but hey, my brain is telling me to go ahead and write this. **

***Warning*: terrible humor up ahead, some bad/coarse language, an out of character Sakura with a very insane and sarcastic but more mature Inner-Sakura, attempts of time travel, maybe some plot holes and things/circumstances not explained by the author, and perhaps some terrible characterization of certain characters, and maybe some cliché references used, using some references from other types of work and literature, and maybe some breaking of fourth walls, and terrible naming of chapters/titles, a slightly CRACK!Fic, terribly written fight scenes, with violence and blood included, and my fail attempts at humor. **

**Disclaimer*: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden both anime and manga. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto himself. The story image is not mine, it belongs to the rightful owner. Also, I do not own any quotes directly used from the anime and manga or any other types of work and literature. **

**~Any similarities to characters, settings, scripts, or stories from other pieces of literature or media are purely coincidental. However, ©This story belongs to me, Whimsical Gypsy.**

**~~~Anyway, regarding copyright... mind that the disclaimer is present in every chapter. It is right up there before the story, in BOLD. Now, I get it, a lot of stories have similarities in plot and story wise... but, that doesn't mean it's copyright or plagiarism or the author stole it from another author. Some have similar ideas and they coincide. So, some of them are just accidental coincidences, so please DO NOT make any FALSE ACCUSATIONS. Please think and use your head before you post anything. Other authors, like me, might be unaware that there are other stories out there that have the same ideas, plot and other similarities... but it doesn't mean it is plagiarism.~~~**

* * *

Ch. 18: Totally Unfair and Unexpected Match-ups!

* * *

Aburame Shino vs. Abumi Zaku

"Will the two participants for the third match come forward?" Hayate coughs out, calling out Hinata and Kiba's teammate and the spiky-haired Oto-nin.

Sasuke solemnly walks back to his team, glancing at the silver-haired Jōnin. As if communicating some sort of a secret between them, Sakura raises a brow. With Naruto too busy arguing with Kiba, she turns to her raven-haired teammate.

"How's the..." she points at his neck.

Sasuke stiffens for a moment before giving her a curt answer, "...Fine."

Leaving no room for discussions or questions as he gives her a look not to pry, Sakura sighs and decides to keep quiet about the curse seal.

"Hey, look! It's you against that annoying guy who attacked Kabuto!" Naruto looks at a silent Shino.

"W-will... y-you be a-alright?" Hinata asks her teammate.

"Obviously!" Kiba answers instead. "You're someone I definitely don't want to fight against with." he looks at the stoic Aburame.

"Tsk! Hey, you!" Zaku shouts from below, looking up at Shino. "Come down here so we can start the fight already, hm!" He looks annoyed and somewhat furious at the same time, tapping his foot impatiently.

_He doesn't look too pissed unlike last time, though..._

_**Well, Sasuke did dislocated both of his arms last time... besides, I feel like he wants to fight someone else.**_

_Haha... but he should be lucky that he's up against Shino... just watch out for the bugs!_

Pulling away from her thoughts, Sakura looks down at the arena to see Shino and his opponent standing far apart from each other as Hayate clears his throat.

"...The third match now... begins!" he jumps back.

"This is easy, hm." Zaku smirks, glaring down the silent Aburame.

_I wonder how the fight will proceed. Since that Zaku guy have both of his arms uninjured and he's in perfect shape, it should be harder for Shino to defeat him... but then again, the Aburame clan's secret technique..._

Sakura pales for a moment, remembering how the Aburame clan's unique bug techniques could be so dangerous and... well, weird.

The Sound shinobi did not waste time, clicking his tongue in annoyance at his unresponsive opponent, he charges at him.

Throwing back an arm, he aims at Shino's face. However, the solemn Genin easily blocks his punch with an arm, in a very stoic and cool fashion.

_**ONE arm. ONE freakin' arm! How does he...?! **_

_Now that I think about it... Shino's pretty tough._

"Take this!" unclenching his fist, revealing some kind of a tiny hole, a strong blast of sound waves and smoke sends Shino flying backwards. This time, the attack is much more ferocious, since his opponent's arms are in tip-top condition.

"S-Shino...!" Hinata gasps out in alarm, even Kiba widens his eyes at the scene.

"It's alright..." Kurenai gives her students an assuring smile. "He may not seem like it, but Shino is strong."

The two share looks of unease, not quite believing their sensei's words.

"Hey, your sensei is right." Sakura pipes up. "Besides, he's your teammate, right? Be more confident of his skills! I know Shino will kick that guy's ass!" Sakura pipes up, grinning at Hinata and Kiba.

"...Yeah, you're right." Kiba smirks and Hinata nods her head firmly in reply.

_**Of course, this is an easy battle for him, whether or not 1/3 of the creeping trio's arms are still intact.**_

_Ha, you're right! Although... seeing another person's arms blown off is quite... disturbing._

_**Serves him right, though! **_

Just as Kurenai and Sakura predicted, the Aburame heir casually brushes off the attack and stands up, completely unfazed.

"What the fuck?! You survived that?!" Zaku cries out in surprise.

_**Look at him! He's not even fazed!**_

The only difference is a crack or a gash running down his left cheek, but... a swarm of tiny bugs mends the broken skin.

"Groooooooossss!" Ino squeals loudly beside Sakura. "Are those bugs crawling all over his face?!"

"Yes, you're talking about the Aburame clan's secret techniques." Sakura rolls her eyes at her best friend's reaction.

"But... bugs...! Ew..." the platinum blonde looks sickly pale at the sight.

"That's so cool!" Naruto pipes up. "Kinda gross, but cool!"

"The fuck?!" Zaku looks behind him, only to see a huge swarm of tiny insects crawling behind him. A sight that makes those with extreme Entomophobia or Acarophobia shudder in pure horror.

"Oh my Kami! Now there are like, millions of them!" Ino gags in disgust, her face turning a lighter hue of green.

_Thank Kami I'm not afraid of bugs! Otherwise, I probably would have fainted by now... right, Inner?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I think she just fainted._

"Don't... you... fucking... mess with me!" Zaku shouts out angrily, raising both of his arms, aiming at Shino and the swarm of insects. "A trump card, hm?! Well, I'll show you a trump card!"

He prepares to unleash his super awesome killer move when...

BTOOOM!

...Or more like the sound of a clogged up wind pipe exploding from too much pressure.

Apparently, Sakura either missed something important or was not paying attention... or are those tiny bugs crawling out of a miniscule hole in his palms?

The participants either watch in horror, surprise, morbid fascination or all of the above at the sight of a person's arms being blown off.

As if stepping into a landmine, Zaku's pressurized arms, with a blast of smoke and air pressure detaches from his elbows.

A rain of blood gushes out of his newly amputated arms, spraying red everywhere.

_**I mean... it's so bloody and all but... I feel bad, just a little...**_

_Same... he's gonna need a lot of pain killers and morphine. _

_**Yeah... but at least he got a free amputation!**_

_..._

_**...**_

_That was mean, but hilarious at the same time. _

The amputee did not have time to react when Shino suddenly strikes him across the face. That one punch is enough to send him flying backwards, knocking the Oto-nin unconscious. Shino wins by default as the last man standing with all of his limbs still intact.

"Damn..." Kiba whistles. "That's why you don't wanna mess with Shino."

At that moment and with Kiba's words of wisdom, all the rookies nod their heads in agreement.

"...It's over, it seems..." even Hayate looks down at the unconscious Sound shinobi in slight pity. Inspecting his bloody stumps and the two disemboweled arms off to the side and the splotches of blood on the floor, the proctor shakes his head.

...Sigh, those blood stains will definitely take some time to clean off.

"...Anyway," he coughs out, "...Aburame Shino wins this match!"

"Damn, what a fight!" the blonde ninja watches the silent shinobi climb up the stairs. "I didn't expect that..."

"Nice one, Shino! You wiped the floor with that guy's... uh, arms... literally." his brown-haired teammate gives him a congratulatory pat on the back.

"C-congratulations, Shino..." Hinata smiles at him.

"...Of course." he simply replies. "It was a very predictable match."

Sakura turns away from her teammates' to the two paramedics putting the unconscious Oto-nin on a stretcher and one paramedic scooping up said ninja's arms and exiting the arena. The sight nearly made her laugh, but keeps her laughter in.

_He's going to need some prosthetic arms for that! It's impossible to salvage and sew back on those damaged limbs and expect them to function._

She glances at 2/3 of the creeping trio and notes their somewhat alarmed and surprised reactions, as well as their instructor's amused expression.

_**They're all his pawns, so... he doesn't give a single damn about them.**_

_I feel bad, but... _

"You totally owned that fight, Shino." Sakura grins, he gives her a nod and a quiet thanks before turning back to talk to his teammates and sensei.

"Ugh... that was so creepy and bloody!" Ino sighs beside the rosette. "I feel bad for that guy, thank Kami I didn't have to fight him!" she narrows her eyes at the stoic Genin.

"Well, the Aburame clan specializes in such covert techniques. Their enemies don't realize it until the very end. That's why most of them are good strategists and analytics when it comes to battles." Kakashi explains.

"True, true..." Sakura chimes in, trying to recall every episode and chapter where Shino uses his clan's techniques.

"Now... for the fourth match, will Hyūga Neji and Kankuro take their respective places?" Hayate announces.

"YOSH!" Sakura and the other participants whip their heads at a very invigorated Rock Lee. Punching a fist into the air, he turns to his teammate with fire in his eyes. "It is finally your time to shine, Neji! Show them your highly-revered skills!"

"Indeed! I am confident that you will win this match, Neji." Gai-sensei nods in agreement, clamping down a hand on the poker-faced Hyūga's shoulder. "Now go out there and make us all proud!"

"Well, this ought to be interesting." Sakura watches the silent Hyūga taking his time descending down the steps. His opponent does the same, Suna's resident puppeteer slowly descends down the steps in a very carefree manner. "A close combat fighter against a long range fighter..."

It took them approximately more than thirty seconds to finally arrive at the arena, exchanging an amused smirk and a cold look.

"You can do this, Neji! I believe in you!" Lee shouts out, cheering him on.

"They're so loud!" Naruto complains, glaring at Gai's team.

"...Hn." Sasuke slightly narrows his eyes, activating his Sharingan. "...what an easy fight. That Hyūga will definitely win." then he closes his eyes, deactivating his eye technique.

"I know right?" Sakura adds. "He's a puppet user, but is at a disadvantage, since he's up against someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat. Puppeteers are known to fight at long range and very weak to close range combats."

Sasuke gives her a look. "That's not what I meant... that puppet behind him..."

"I know." Sakura answers with a smirk. "They switched places long before the prelims started, right?"

Her raven-haired teammate slightly widens his eyes at her answer, but decides not to ask. However, he cannot help but give her a scrutinizing stare, as to which Sakura counters with feigning innocence.

"...And the winner of this match goes to Hyūga Neji!" Hayate cough out, as if trying not to laugh out loud.

Sakura and Sasuke look down to see an immobile Kankuro lying face-down on the limestone floor.

"BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was hilarious!" Naruto bursts out, clutching his stomach at the sight. "HA! That's what you get, puppet boy!"

"Hey, now..." Kakashi sighs tiredly at his student's antics.

"I didn't even get to see the fight..." Sakura pouts, while Sasuke merely rolls his eyes.

"I told you. A very predictable match, especially with the Hyūga clan's eye technique and their Gentle Fist techniques, it enables them to see through anything and pinpoint their attacks more accurately." Sasuke replies.

"I know that. It's just that... it was a very lame outcome." the pink-haired Genin raises a brow as two paramedics help the immobile black-clad Suna shinobi to a sitting position. Hands glowing green and scanning his entire body, they managed to unblock his chakra points, enabling him to at least regain his basic motor skills.

After a few minutes, the Suna shinobi can finally easily move around, stretching his muscles and unclenching his fists. He shoots Neji a glare before slinging the puppet behind him and trudging up the stairs.

_**True, what a very lame fight! But pretty hilarious to see puppet boy get his ass kicked!**_

"Man... that was good!" the blonde ninja wipes a tear.

Sakura looks across the railings to the other side, watching Temari sigh and shake her head while Gaara still has that blank look. Their instructor, Baki, puts a hand to his face. Kankuro shrugs it off, trying to recover whatever manly pride he has left while continuing to glare contemptuously at the pearl-eyed Genin across the arena.

On the other hand, Gai and his team celebrate proudly and with vigor at the easy victory of their teammate. Lee and Gai bombard the expressionless and slightly uncomfortable Neji with such praises, while Tenten sweat drops at their behavior.

"Sheesh, that was fast." Ino comments. "That Suna ninja didn't even have time to react. Plus, that Neji guy just aimed at that bandaged thing slung across his back."

"His puppet disguised as the ninja itself, while he was hiding in those bandages, disguising as the puppet himself." Sakura elaborates.

"Really?" Ino gives her a skeptical stare.

"Yeah, he almost revealed his secret technique when my team and I accidentally met them before the exam." Sakura replies.

"Now on to the fifth match... Inuzuka Kiba vs. Tsurugi Misumi!"

"Hell yeah! Finally, my turn!" Kiba whoops happily as Akamaru barks in excitement.

"Y-you'll w-win for s-sure, Kiba!" Hinata encourages her teammate, while Shino merely nods his head.

"'Course I'll win!" he boasts with Akamaru barking in agreement.

He proceeds to walk towards the stairs when Sakura grabs his arm, pulling him back.

"Wha―" he gives her a look of confusion.

"Listen, this should be an easy fight for you if you can manage to end the battle quickly." the rosette tells him. "Use your deadly combo attacks with Akamaru after you've distracted him." she glances at the Oto-nin waiting patiently on the arena below. Compared to Yoroi and the spiky-haired amputee, he seems more laid-back and relaxed.

"Uh, sure." Kiba raises a brow. "But why are you telling me this?"

"Just giving a teammate of mine some good advice." she grins, letting go of his arm. "Make sure to knock him out to next week, Kiba."

"Psh, this is a piece of cake for me, Sakura." he grins back, jumping down to the arena. "Just watch, I'll own this fight!"

"Sakura, why're you giving him advice?" Naruto complains.

"It's good to have some advantage over your enemies, Naruto." she sighs.

"Being a very helpful kunoichi, huh?" Kakashi says, then quietly mutters to himself, "...but you won't return my _Icha Icha _Paradise."

"What was that, Kashi-sensei?" Sakura pretends to not hear, giving him an innocent look.

"...Nothing." is his glum reply, turning away from her.

Naruto and Sasuke glance at each other in confusion. What kind of secret are those two hiding?

Meanwhile, a thick cloud of smoke nearly covers the entire arena. Screams of pain and agony seem to emit from the haze. Sakura can discern two whirling figures darting in and out of the cloud of smoke in such extreme speeds.

_A smoke bomb! What a nice choice to blind your enemy and then hitting them with everything you've got!_

Using the Inuzuka clan's special techniques and their superhuman senses, Kiba and Akamaru come out victorious.

"...The winner of the fifth match is... Inuzuka Kiba!" Hayate proclaims after a cough. He briefly checks the Oto-nin's unconscious body before the same paramedic team carries him out.

The second Kiba transforms back into a white puppy, jumping into the arms of his master. Kiba grins happily, hugging his precious companion close.

"Meh... I can do better!" Naruto sticks his tongue out as he watches the victorious Inuzuka heir climb up the stairs with a cocky smirk.

"My fight was way better than yours, Naruto." the brown-haired Genin smirks.

"Hah?! Wadyya say?! Mine was a hundred times better than yours, dog breath!" the blonde retorts back.

"What did ya fucking called me?!" he shoots back angrily.

Sakura and the others sigh and ignore the two idiots' bickering. The pink-haired Genin looks up at the scoreboard instead.

"I wonder who's up next." Ino turns to Sakura. The bubblegum-haired Genin shrugs in response.

"Hopefully not me." Shikamaru yawns tiredly.

"I beg to differ, Shika." Sakura smirks evilly, gesturing at the scoreboard. "You spoke too soon."

Nara Shikamaru vs. Tsuchi Kin.

"...Damn it." the lazy genius scratches the back of his head.

"It's your turn, Shikamaru!" Ino grins, patting him on the back and ushering him down the steps. "You should be lucky that your opponent is a girl!"

"Okay, okay..." he sighs loudly, "This is seriously so troublesome."

Ino continues to push him towards the steps when she accidentally pushes him with too much force, sending the Nara heir tumbling down the stairs and landing harshly on the limestone floor below. Gravity, once again, proves to be a merciless force in this universe.

With a loud thud, Shikamaru easily and quickly manages to reach the arena, albeit with a very sore back.

"...Ugh... I think... I broke a bone..." he refuses to stand up.

"UGH! You lazy idiot! Get up and fight her!" his platinum blonde teammate yells, somehow feeling a strong dislike towards the long-haired kunoichi.

Asuma-sensei lets out a light chuckle as everyone seems to eye the lazy genius with looks of disbelief.

"You didn't have to push him down the stairs, Pig." Sakura deadpans, watching the Nara heir slowly pick himself up and trudge to the middle of the arena.

"...Alright, the sixth match will now start...!" the proctor jumps back from between the two participants.

"Ugh... what a pain. Do I have to?" Shikamaru sighs, rubbing his sore back.

The kunoichi gives him a sneer, a look of pure disdain across her features. "Great... so you're my opponent? What a bore."

"That's it!" Ino yells out, pointing angrily at the smug kunoichi. "Kick her ass, Shikamaru! Don't let her make fun of you! Avenge Chōji's loss and defeat her!"

_Sheesh... Ino's pissed. I haven't seen her so pissed since the last time she trashed talked Ami a loooong time ago._

_**When are we ever to finally get our turn?! This is already the sixth match! I want to fight already!**_

_Be patient, Inner. We could be next..._

"...Whatever." Shikamaru huffs in reply.

...

...

...

"I declare Nara Shikamaru as the winner...!"

The battle ends with the shadow user victorious. It was exactly the same outcome, knocking out his opponent through using the Nara clan's shadow techniques. Since the Sound kunoichi was standing way too close to the wall behind her, Shikamaru used that to his advantage. Hitting her head on the wall seems to knock her out way too easily.

_If that was Naruto, he would still be conscious... just saying._

The rosette watches the paramedics carry the passed out kunoichi on a stretcher.

"YEAH!" Ino shouts happily. "That was a good one, Shikamaru!" she congratulates her teammate.

"Yeah, yeah..." he grumbles in reply.

"Well, that wasn't a difficult fight per say." Asuma says, feeling proud of his student for managing to win a fight.

"To go up against a girl, you went a little easy on her." Sakura turns to him.

"Huh?" the shadow user raises a brow. "Obviously, fighting women is too troublesome."

_**Nah, he's just a gentleman. Plus, I don't blame him for being afraid of women. I mean, look at both his mom and Kiba's mom! No wonder her husband left her...**_

_Hahah... but we all know he is so ending up with Temari._

_**Right?**_

Sakura turns to the scoreboard, intent on not missing the next contestants.

"...The seventh match will be... Rock Lee vs. Kinuta Dosu!" Hayate loudly announces.

"Alright! I am all fired up!" the resident Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf Village loudly proclaims with such confidence and bravado. Even Naruto shrinks away from his loud outburst, blinded by the sparkles he suddenly seems to emit from his person.

"Lee, it is finally your turn." Gai schools his features in a more serious poker face, staring intensely at his favorite student. "Show us your prowess! Show us how much you have improved after numerous rigorous training all these years! Make your sensei very proud!"

"Yes, sir!" Rock Lee salutes, giving his instructor a tearful smile. "I will be sure to perform outstandingly! I will not disappoint you, Gai-sensei!"

_**They're way too hyper! Ugh... too much energy.**_

Then before he turns away and jumps over the railing, he looks back at Sakura. "Sakura-san, my darling, I dedicate this battle to you!" he flashes her a blinding grin and a thumbs-up.

"Oh, hey...! Before I forget!" she casually ignores his grin and thumbs-up. Approaching Lee, she gives him a serious expression. "By the way, you need these ear plugs and..."

"I see..." Lee contemplates after Sakura gave him a brief explanation, glancing down at the pair of ear plugs in his palm. "I think I understand now... thank you for the helpful advice, Sakura-san! I will make sure to win this match for you, my beautiful blossom!" with a wink, he disappears from his spot and reappears a good distance from Dosu in the arena below, fiddling with something in his ears.

"That was so weird...!" Naruto gags. "There're sparkles around bushy brows..."

"Let the match begin...!"

_I have a bad feeling..._

_**Huh? Why? Is it because Lee's up against 1/3 of the creeping trio? He doesn't have his friends to back him up this time, so this should be an easy fight!**_

_No, not that... it's just that..._

Sakura looks around the arena, noting the leftover participants to have not yet fought. Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Temari and... Gaara. The coral-haired Genin gulps nervously, for there is a 1/5th chance of fighting against the tailed beast host.

_**You're worried about that, Sakura? Psh... it doesn't matter who we have to fight! We can take them on!**_

_That's the problem. I really don't want to fight Hinata or Ino this time... nor do I want to fight Temari... Tenten, though... would be interesting, but... Gaara. I definitely don't want to fight against him. _

_**It'll work out. **_

_I hope so..._

"FRONT LOTUS!" a loud yell snaps her out of her thoughts, watching as Lee successfully high-kicks a dazed Dosu into the air.

"SHADOW OF THE DANCING LEAF!" Lee reappears behind Dosu, pointing two fingers on his lower back. "It is impossible to escape now!"

"H-how...?! How can you... not be affected... by my sound waves?!" the Oto-nin with wide eyes gasps out.

Rock Lee did not reply, as if he did not hear what his opponent uttered out. He proceeds to restrain his opponent with wraps of bandages, ready to pile-drive him to the limestone floor.

_**That's going to hurt.**_

BOOM!

Not even a second passed when two blurred figures crash against the floor with a loud boom, as dust and debris scatter across the arena. Hayate moves back, covering his mouth with a hand and narrowing his eyes.

_Did it work?_

Sakura strains her eyes, trying to discern Lee through the thick cloud of dust and debris.

"Ino, can you sense his chakra through the dust and debris?" the rosette turns to her best friend beside her.

"Huh? Sense whose chakra?" the platinum blonde blinks in surprise. "Oh, okay..." then she closes her eyes while forming a hand seal.

"So... who's the winner?" Sakura murmurs, turning to look back at the slowly clearing dust.

"..." Ino continues to focus, a bead of sweat rolls down the side of her face. "...That's...!" she furrows her brows in concentration.

"..." Sakura nervously bites her lip in anticipation, her beryl eyes locking on a figure standing amongst the clearing dust.

The lone person standing...

"...It looks like Kinuta Dosu wi―" Hayate coughs, staring at the standing Oto-nin.

But where the heck is Lee?

Before the proctor can decide the winner, mummy boy aka 1/3 of the creeping trio keels over. His hunched figure drops to the floor like a sack of potatoes, unmoving.

"YOSH!" Lee cries out, standing on top of the statue of a hand forming the Ram seal, surprising everyone present. Hiruzen chuckles in amusement, whereas the examiners and even Ibiki stare up at him in mild surprise.

"H-how'd he get there?! Since when?!" Naruto cries out in shock, pointing at the grinning Taijutsu master.

"Well, look at that... no wonder I couldn't sense his chakra in all that dust and debris." Ino smirks.

"That's pretty clever." Sakura says while stroking her invisible beard, mildly impressed.

"...Anyway, the winner goes to Rock Lee...!" Hayate sweat drops, watching the ecstatic Genin jump off from the statue and scales up the wall to reach his team. He glances back at the broken floor, a perfect crater imprinted permanently. Of course, they had to smash and destroy the arena, no wonder there is a reason this tower is not insured.

"Gai-sensei, I won!" he grins, shouting loudly for everyone to hear.

"Yes, Lee! I saw what you did! I am very proud of you!" Gai sniffs dramatically, wiping invisible manly tears from his eyes.

_**Now that the seventh match is over... I wonder who's up next.**_

Sakura watches the paramedic team carry out the mummified ninja on a stretcher after Hayate briefly checks him over. Well, it looks like he is doing just fine, except for a trail of blood dripping down from his right temple.

_He'll be fine. The worst case scenario is that his skull was split open after that attack._

"Sakura-san, my darling, thank you very much for the helpful advice you gave me! It was very useful!" he shouts at her face, grasping her delicately smaller hands in his.

"Uh, Lee... you can take out the ear plugs now..." Sakura smiles sheepishly, gesturing at her ears.

"Oh...! Yes, I almost forgot!" he takes out the ear plugs from his ears, grinning brightly at her.

"You're welcome, Lee." Sakura replies, giving him a half-smile.

"Eugh...! Seriously, bushy brows! Being all touchy feely with Sakura!" Naruto whines, glaring at him.

"Anyway, let's focus on the next match." Sakura sighs, ignoring her blonde teammate arguing with her admirer.

"Wow, he really likes you." Ino states, giving her best friend a teasing smirk.

"I don't like him that way, Pig." the rosette rolls her eyes.

Then she averts her gaze to stare up at the electronic scoreboard, her beryl eyes widen and her blood runs cold at the names displayed.

"M-me... against... her?!" Ino widens her baby blue eyes in shock, staring across the arena at the smirking dirty blonde.

"The eighth match will be... Yamanaka Ino vs. Temari!"

"N-no way..." Ino quietly gasps, clenching the steel railing while Sakura gives her a sympathetic stare.

_I mean... Ino is my best friend, but Temari... ugh, this is way too complicated!_

"Will Yamanaka Ino please come forward? The eighth match will now begin..." Hayate looks up at the still shell-shocked platinum blonde.

"Damn, what terrible luck..." Shikamaru grits his teeth. "Will you be alright?"

"..." Ino did not answer, looking down.

"Hey, Ino... you can do this." Sakura tries to reassure her best friend, then looks down to see Temari smirking at her.

"...Hmm, against the Sand kunoichi, huh?" Asuma scratches the back of his head before looking at his student. "I have no doubts that you're an exceptional kunoichi, Ino, but... facing against them..."

"...No, I'll do it." Ino looks up, determination flashing across her baby blue eyes. "I'll be fine, so watch me fight. Especially you, Sakura, I'll show you that I've become stronger." then she briefly glances at Sasuke before hurriedly walking down the steps.

_I know you're strong, Ino... but, against Temari? _

"Uh... why's everyone acting scared of them?" Naruto asks. "I mean... puppet boy got his ass kicked."

"He wasn't taking it seriously, Naruto. Sand shinobi are usually harsh, they don't show mercy when it comes to their opponents in the battle field." Sakura answers.

"Yeah, Sakura's right..." Shikamaru sighs tiredly, massaging his right shoulder. "Those Suna-nin always win every fight. Besides... that girl looks terrifying for some reason." he shivers, eyeing Temari closely.

"That's true..." Kakashi pipes up, watching the two kunoichi bow at each other before the proctor announces the start of the fight.

Sakura tunes out the meaningless and side conversations around her. She did not care if Naruto and Sasuke are arguing, Gai-sensei and his team talking amongst themselves or Kurenai's team discussing the current match nor she looks up when Gaara stares at her from across the arena.

She must bear witness to this fight. Her long time best friend against a newly-made friend... who will win?

"Honestly, fighting someone like you?" Temari lets out a mocking sigh. "This should be a walk in the park. Well, not like you could do any better..." she smirks maliciously at a silently fuming Ino.

"What did you say, you savage mongrel?" the platinum blonde sneers in reply. "You should look at a mirror yourself! That weird hairstyle of yours makes you look like a pineapple! Seriously, have you ever heard of a brush or a comb?"

"Excuse me?" Temari replies with an angry snarl. "You wouldn't be laughing when I destroy that pretty little face of yours."

"Oh, really?" Ino taunts back, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder. "Then try me, pineapple head."

"Just don't go crying on me when I give you a good thrashing, bleached blonde." Temari smirks in reply.

...

...

...

"What did you just called me?" her cheerful nature suddenly disappears and even Shikamaru and Naruto stiffen at the gloomy aura surrounding her.

_**Did she finally snapped?**_

"What?" Temari shrugs innocently, not even bothering to lay a finger on her fan slung across her back.

KLING.

KLANG.

"Too slow, bleached blonde." the Suna kunoichi smirks, easily blocking the kunai and shurikens using her fan. She watches the sharp projectiles fall uselessly to the floor in front of her feet.

Ino brushes her bangs away from her face in a frustrated huff. Reaching for her kunai holster, she takes out a kunai.

_That's not going to work... Temari can easily block or reflect those weapons back. It's useless._

"That's useless." Temari unfolds her fan, revealing a single purple moon before releasing a torrent of wind at Ino.

"Wha―" the platinum blonde widens her eyes, but manages to barely escape the stream of air rushing straight towards her. She dodges the attack by a hair's breadth, slicing off a few stray strands of hair.

"Oh? You dodged that?" Temari taunts, feigning surprise. "Then how about this?"

"What's up with her fan?" Naruto watches the battle.

"Her wind attacks seem to increase whenever she unfolds her fan." Sakura replies.

"...Ino's not going to win against her." Shikamaru winces when Temari's jutsu manages to hit his teammate, the Genin flies backwards from the impact.

"Why don't we end this battle already? I'm getting bored." the dirty blonde fakes a yawn, unfolding her fan to reveal three purple moons.

"Y-you..." Ino stands up, brushing away her long locks.

"Hah... I'm tired of this..." Temari suddenly drops her playful smirk and readies her deadly jutsu. Calling forth the wind gods, she unleashes a ripping torrent of wind. Ino, unfortunately, did not manage to evade the attack, for the whirling winds encase her in a spinning tornado.

"That's... insane!" Naruto gasps out.

"It's over..." Shikamaru shakes his head.

"How terrifying..." Sakura hears Hinata mumble under her breath, her pearl eyes widening in fear. Kiba, beside her, stiffens and slightly nods his head.

"It looks like I win." Temari smirks when the tornado dies down and Ino falls with her ponytail undone, splaying out locks of platinum.

Although before she hits the ground, Sakura vanishes in a flurry of pink and white blossoms, surprising everyone present.

She catches her unconscious best friend, carrying her bridal style as Sakura teleports them back to their team.

"Oh, Ino..." Sakura carefully sets her down on the floor, leaning her against the wall. She quickly scans the multiple cuts littered across the blonde's porcelain skin. Then she eyes the thin four inches cut running down the side of Ino's face.

_That's going to leave a mark... but I can't just magically heal it like an expert. I have to keep my medical ninjutsu a secret for a while..._

"She'll be fine..." Asuma sighs, checking over his student's injuries. "There are no fatal injuries, so she should wake up soon."

"That's a relief..." Shikamaru sighs tiredly.

"Scary..." Naruto agrees, sharing a look with Sasuke.

The bubblegum-haired Genin missed the proctor's announcement of Temari as the winner as well as the next match, too busy checking Ino for any more serious injuries.

"You're up, Hinata." Kiba grins.

"Y-yes..." the violet-haired Genin stutters, staring up at the electronic scoreboard.

"The ninth match will be Hyūga Hinata vs. Tenten!"

Sakura stiffens, her eyes widen as she realized that after the ninth match would be the final match. The tenth match. The only participants left are her and...

She watches Hinata and Tenten greet each other with a bow before separating. Her jade eyes slowly travel to lock eyes with a pair of sea foam green orbs. Gulping down her nervousness and the feeling of something stirring within her intestines, she pushes back negative thoughts and looks away.

In the meantime, she tries to focus on watching Hinata and Tenten's fight. Surprisingly, Hinata can stand her own, able to deflect Tenten's barrage of weapons. The brown-haired kunoichi tries to evade her attacks, but Hinata managed to get in a few good hits. Blocking her chakra points, they both stand apart, breathing heavily.

A variety of weapons lay scattered across the limestone ground as both kunoichi stare down each other.

_**Wow... Hinata is so badass! Where and when did she learned all those moves?! For a second there, I thought it was Neji!**_

_I guess she's been training hard these past months. I can tell she has improved, but... both of them are low on chakra and stamina._

Hinata landed a hit on Tenten's sternum, whereas the weapon expert landed a punch to her mid-section. Flying backwards from the simultaneous attacks, both kunoichi drop down in exhaustion and unconsciousness.

"...There are no winners this round, so... I declare a double knock out!" Hayate coughs out, checking both kunoichi for any life-threatening injuries.

Sakura sighs in relief when she watches a team of paramedics carry out Hinata and Tenten.

"Man, that was a close match!" Kiba sighs, crossing his arms behind his head.

"It's still some slack though... if only she's more self-confident of her skills." Shino randomly comments.

"I admit, Gai did train his team well." Kurenai glances at their team, her eyes slightly narrowing at Neji. "At least... she didn't have to fight him."

"Hey... Sakura..." Naruto whispers at her. "Since it's the last match... and the only two people left are..."

Even Sasuke stiffens at the mention of it, while Kakashi merely raises a brow.

"Now for the final match... Haruno Sakura vs. Gaara of the Desert! Please come forward...!"

...

...

...

"Shit." is all her blonde teammate can say as everyone else wholeheartedly agrees.

Sakura stares at the electronic scoreboard as if it backstabbed and betrayed her. She glances at Hiruzen, but he did not meet her eyes.

"Good luck." Kakashi clamps down a gloved hand on her shoulder, as if mocking her.

"W-well... I'm sure you'll win, Sakura!" Naruto pipes up, "...I guess."

Sasuke snorts quietly, giving her a look, but stays silent. Maybe he agrees with Naruto.

"What bad luck you and Ino have." Shikamaru gives her a look of pity.

_I don't have a choice, do I?_

_**KYAAAAAAAAAA! I can't believe we're up against him!**_

_Why are you so excited? We could possibly get killed...!_

_**Oh, well~ I don't mind getting killed by him!**_

_..._

The cotton candy-haired Genin could only sigh before she vanishes in a swirl of blossoms. Appearing before the red head, she sees something flash across his usually empty eyes before it disappeared.

Hayate glances between the two, seeming unaware of the hidden bloodlust emitting from the silent red-haired shinobi.

"The tenth match now begins...!"

"Er... so, we're fighting against each other..." Sakura tries to strike up a friendly conversation in the middle of a possibly life-threatening battle.

"YOU CAN WIN THIS FIGHT, SAKURA-SAN! I BELIEVE IN YOU!" Lee's annoying shouts nearly startles her.

_**So annoying! Shut your trap, bushy brows!**_

_I might have to write my will after this battle... if I survived, that is..._

Sakura and Gaara continue to silently stare each other down, neither moving a muscle.

_If I get caught in his sand... it's all over! His capture and crush thy enemies tactics as well as his ultimate defense are formidable. I'm no match against him!_

_**Hey, at least we get to witness something cool and awesome before we die!**_

_That, I agree... but it would be a very painful and gory death... I wouldn't even have time to write my will!_

Testing out the waters, the pink-haired time traveler reaches for a kunai and aims it at her opponent.

As if by magic or some sort of phenomena, a torrent of sand spills out from the shinobi's gourd. In a blink of an eye, a wall of sand forms in front of his person, blocking and catching the thrown kunai. Her jade eyes narrow at the sharp weapon buried between the gritty particles, before Sakura puts two fingers in front of her.

The sharp tip just centimeters from her left eye, she catches the weapon and puts it back inside her kunai holster.

_Weapons don't work, since he can easily block them and deflect them back. So it is true that his sand automatically protects him from any harm... could it be because of Shukaku? Tailed beasts usually try to protect their hosts, yet... could the sand's power come from a different source?_

_**Well, you weren't there in his division during the war, but... from what I can understand, his mother's unconditional love for her own son is what protects Gaara from any harm. Basically, the sand automatically protecting him could be his mother's love for him. **_

_That makes sense... very deep too. But, how am I going to end this fight? Obviously, we don't stand a chance, so... it's best if we can finish this fight within ten minutes._

Suddenly, a stream of sand rushes towards her. Sakura manages to evade the attack with ease, cart wheeling to her right, twirling to the left, then she performs a handspring and a somersault. She expertly dodges every rushing stream of sand swiping at her.

"SAKURA, YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN CIRCUS TRICKS!" Ino shouts loudly, fiery determination burning across her baby blue orbs.

Apparently, she is already awake, brimming with enough energy to give her best friend a wake up call.

_**Psh, we can do better than this! But at our current rate, we can't touch or harm Gaara. Who knows if he'll unleash all that bloodlust and maybe Shukaku and kill us all.**_

_Yeah, I can't take that risk. Unleashing Shukaku right now would ruin everything..._

Gaara continues to stand erect, not moving a single muscle or even a slight twitch. He stares blankly and emotionlessly at his opponent, sea foam eyes difficult to decipher. He lets the sand protect him or commands it to attack his opponent. Yet he lacks the usual bloodthirsty killing intent, opting to casually attack the bubblegum-haired Genin. His attacks are considerably easy to read and dodge, in Sakura's case. Even someone with slow reaction and speed is capable of evading his attacks.

Her jade eyes narrow at his form, as if trying to read him. She finally realizes that he is not putting any effort into attacking her.

_He―he's not even taking it seriously! He's going easy on us!_

_**Is he underestimating us?! HUH?! Look at him! He's just playing around!**_

Indeed, the Sand shinobi's attacks are much more lenient, lacking its usual vigor. Instead of his sand capturing her and encasing her in a tomb, the movement of the sand seems to barely touch her. Swiping at nothing as Sakura tilts her head to the side, she watches the swirling sand retreating back to its master.

_This is taking way too long! I should end this match!_

Sakura lets out a sigh as she stands still, hands inside her pouch, she gives Gaara a long stare. Then she pulls out her clenched fists, filled with something...

At that moment, the red head blinks, and the swirling sand pours out of his gourd in such speed. Unable to dodge the attack, Sakura lets the furious sand wrap itself around her wrists. The gritty particles engulfing her hands, covering both of her clenched fists.

_It's now or never!_

"WHAT THE―SAKURA, WHAT'RE YA DOING?!" she hears Naruto's alarmed yells as well as the other participants' stifled reactions.

She looks up to see Temari widen her eyes in horror and Kankuro sporting that look of pure terror. Even Hayate has that shell-shocked look, but the rosette pays them no mind.

Her mischievous jade eyes twinkle, her stare sliding back to lock gazes with the sociopathic red head several meters in front of her.

C-CRAAAACCCKKK.

With a sickening crunch and a burst of bright red, all the participants and examiners widen their eyes at the sight.

Blood gushes out as Gaara's sand crushes the rosette's fists, spurting out gleaming rubies. Anko, for once, looks more disgusted and horrified instead of a rushing euphoric excitement at the sight of someone's spilled blood.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the rosette hears her loud teammate scream out in horror.

"Sakura-san...! Y-you..." Rock Lee clenches his fists in shock.

"W-what... just..." Ino sports a horrified expression, ignoring the stinging pain of the cut on her cheek.

Kakashi narrows his eyes, readying himself to teleport and take his student far away from the arena.

Sakura grimaces before falling to her knees, watching as the bloodied sand retreats back to its container.

She looks down at her bloodied fists, slowly unclenching them. Numerous crushed and empty capsules, the color of fire engine red, drop from her palms and to the limestone floors.

"I'm okay!" she pipes up, throwing her very much intact and unharmed fists into the air, dripping with red liquid.

...

...

...

"WHAT?!" everyone present, except for the Hokage and the ANBU and the proctor and Ibiki and the instructors, shout out loud enough for the arena to shake.

Also, is that one Chūnin holding up what appears to be a camera? Was he recording and videotaping everything live this whole time?!

"Um..." Hayate coughs out awkwardly.

Sakura drags out a long sigh, glancing at a very much amused Hiruzen. "I forfeit." she raises a bloody hand, looking straight at Hayate.

_**That was stupid, Sakura. What was the point of that if you were going to forfeit in the first place?**_

_I just wanted to make it more dramatic, I guess..._

"...Uh, it looks like..." the proctor looks back and forth between the two examinees before coughing out, "...Gaara of the Desert is the winner of the final match...!"

"We're obviously leagues apart, huh?" Sakura sighs, making sure to keep her stained hands away from herself. "If that was a serious battle, I would have been crushed. Literally." she throws the silent red head a playful grin.

Gaara merely blinks at her response before slightly nodding his head in affirmation.

Sakura blanches for a moment, his response confirming her worst fears.

_**Yeah... we would have been a bloody mess of meat.**_

"...You're not my enemy." he suddenly speaks out, but only loud enough for the two of them to hear. "...Therefore, I'm not going to kill you..."

_...yet._

Sakura inwardly finishes the thought, suddenly feeling a dark and foreboding atmosphere settle around the arena.

"...Thanks..." she forces a friendly smile, "...for going easy on me, Gaara."

With that, she turns on her heels, vanishing in a whirl of pink and white blossoms.

* * *

**Omake:**

Sakura walks through the unusually bustling and crowded streets of Konoha. Since it is the season and time of the year for the anticipated Chūnin exam, more foreigners and tourists crowd the streets. Vendors and merchants with booths filled with food, accessories, souvenirs, and other exotic items only made in Konoha fill up the streets.

The rosette continues to look around, studying the sea of blurring faces walking past her. She almost stopped by a takoyaki stand to sample one of their cooking, but decided against it. However, that one booth selling beautifully hand-crafted kanzashi, intricately designed and made hair ornaments, looks interesting.

Sakura scans each and every piece, taking in the smooth finish of paint or the embedded crystals and gems. Every piece made authentic and with such care and time. Sakura picks up a metal kanzashi, inspecting the six inch long metallic rod. At the end of the rod are two pink and white cherry blossoms in full bloom. A few crystalline tear drops hang from the flowers, making soft chimes when clinking them together. The crystals are like a prism, reflecting the colors of the rainbow.

"Ah... what a nice choice, Miss. That one is newly-made." the vendor's voice snaps her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, it's very beautiful..." Sakura agrees, wanting to buy the eye-catching hair ornament.

"I'll give you a discount then." the vendor grins at her.

"Huh? For what?" Sakura inwardly sweats. Did he somehow read her mind?

_**Hey, at least we don't have to pay the full price! It's super expensive!**_

"Well... you've become quite famous yourself lately, Miss. Especially after that last fight in the preliminary round." the vendor chuckles.

Wait... what?

Last match? Preliminary round?

_**No wonder that one Chūnin standing beside Hiruzen and the ANBU officers was holding up something that looks suspiciously like a camera. Were they broadcasting the prelims live this whole time?!**_

"...That was quite an interesting battle that caught a lot of people's attention, Miss. Even though you didn't win... that move you pulled was unexpected. First time something like that happened in the entire history of Chūnin exams..." he continues to ramble.

"Oh." is Sakura's bright response, still holding on to the kanzashi.

"You know what? I'll like for you to have that kanzashi for free!" the vendor grins widely at her surprised reaction.

"W-what...? Wait a minute! But... but... this kanzashi..." the rosette stumbles, unable to form a coherent sentence. "A-are you sure, sir...?"

"Haha! It's alright, business is booming more than usual because of the exams!" he waves off her worry. "It's fine if you take it. After all, you're well-known as Lord Hokage's apprentice!"

"...I-I guess..." Sakura smiles half-heartedly, bowing at him in gratitude. "Thank you so much, sir!"

Sakura walks away, tucking the kanzashi between her chignon.

_**CHA! We got something for free! SO COOL!**_

_Haha... I didn't expect that._

While whipping her head around to study her busy surroundings, the rosette notices a beautiful young woman amongst the crowd.

A slender woman with such a killer figure donning a sapphire blue kimono with an obi the color of the ocean, walks through the crowd holding a sky blue parasol. Sakura notes her long auburn hair reaching down to her waist in waves, instead of a topknot hairstyle, a swirling blue kanzashi holds up strands of her hair. Her lush green eyes scan her surroundings in a relaxed, yet careful manner.

The Genin shifts her gaze towards the two men walking closely on either side of her. One of them has Kisame-esque dark blue hair donning an eyepatch covering his right eye. He wears the standard Kirigakure uniform and headband, yet it looks more different from his other companion.

_I'm guessing they're from the Village Hidden in the Mist, judging by their uniforms and headbands... somehow, I feel like I know who that woman and blue-haired man is..._

_**They do look very important... especially the woman. Could she be the Mizukage?**_

Their assumptions prove to be correct when a man in a black ski mask charges past her, quickly grabbing her pouch from behind.

"Hey, you...! Get back here, thief!" the blue-haired bodyguard yells out, attempting to grab the man. The other bodyguard checks up on the woman, making sure she is completely unharmed.

Unfortunately, he fails as the thief manages to escape his clutches, running in Sakura's direction.

_**Did he just stole something from that woman?!**_

Looking quite aghast at being robbed, the woman drops her surprised expression and dons one that can only be described as the wrath of a furious goddess. Dropping her parasol on the ground, she forms several hand seals.

The thief, on the other hand, brushes past Sakura. However, the devious rosette sticks out her foot before the thief can escape, sending him tripping and sprawling on the ground.

The velvet pouch stumbles out from his hands, landing a few feet away. Sakura runs to scoop it up in her arms, just in time to witness a blast of some sort of rubbery beige material engulfing the thief. Struggle with all his might, he is unable to break free from the rubbery material.

_**Was that a Lava Release?! Some kind of a kekkei genkai only a few ninjas have!**_

_I guess... I've never seen it in person though..._

"Thank Kami he didn't get too far!" the beautiful woman huffs, stopping in front of the struggling thief. "You imbecile...! I ought to give you a good smack on the face for that!"

"Um... this is yours, ma'am." Sakura sweat drops as the woman proceeds to kick the thief, but her attacks seem to not affect him much. The rubbery material covering most of his body shields him from her furious kicks.

"Tsk―Oh...! Yes, dear?" she turns sweetly towards the young coral-haired teen, ceasing her attacks. Instead of that terrifying and demonic expression, she turns to Sakura with a happy and innocent expression.

"The thief dropped this. I believe it's yours." the rosette says, holding out the velvet pouch to her.

"Oh, yes! That's mine, thank you, dear!" the auburn-haired woman smiles, taking back her pouch.

"No problem." the rosette replies.

The two bodyguards are now apprehending the struggling thief. The woman briefly glances at him before turning to the pink-haired girl.

"Thank you for that, dear. I saw what you did earlier." she smiles, fixing her kimono and hair. "By the way, what's your name?"

"S... Haruno Sakura, ma'am." she replies sheepishly. It is definitely harmless and okay to give out your names to foreign ninjas.

"Haruno Sakura, hmm?" she sports a thoughtful look of contemplation. "I see, I see... interesting." a ghost of a smile crosses her face before it quickly disappears.

"...May I ask who you are, ma'am?" Sakura blurts out, suddenly feeling awkward under the woman's scrutinizing stare.

"Oh, how rude of me! My name is Terūmi Mei." she introduces herself. "Also, I just want to say you have such beautiful hair color. My, how long and luscious it is... and that kanzashi fits you well too."

"Thank you, Miss Terūmi..." the rosette replies, wanting to leave already.

_**This is so weird... meeting the Mizukage for the first time...**_

"Lady Mizukage, it's best if we continue on our way. Plus, we have _him_ to deal with at the moment." the blue-haired man glances down disdainfully at the immobilized thief.

"Ah, how could I forget! We came here to watch the Chūnin exam, not to play around." the woman gasps in realization, then turns to Sakura, "I'm afraid I have to go now, Haruno-san. Although I have a feeling that we'll be seeing each other again, someday I presume?"

"...I suppose." Sakura nods absently, watching the Mizukage turn on her heels, her two bodyguards trailing after her, while dragging the thief away.

_**Welp, that sure was interesting!**_

_You said it, Inner. Who would've thought that we would actually meet the Mizukage in person?_

* * *

**I won't be updating for a while after this, since I have too much homework and all. I have a research project to do as well as two presentations to prepare as well as an essay and... yeah. But, I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I'm able to. Until then~**

**Anyway, thank you for those who continue to support and read my story! Thank you very much for all the favs, follows and reviews so far! It means so much and I appreciate it!**


End file.
